The Descendant of The Hell Fighter
by Skarlet The Hell Fighter
Summary: A sequel story to The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. Skarlet’s squadron, The Crimson Harbingers had to claim their vengeance on the Omni Demon God Balroth for killing their leader, but what everyone didn’t know, was that Skarlet wasn’t actually dead. Find out what happens in this exciting vendetta of a battle!
1. Chapter 1: Persistence Is Key

Welcome to the very first chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter, the sequel story to The Hell Fighter of Universe 11. I hope you guys are excited for this story, and I hope that I can make this story exciting. Also the credit for the characters: Slater, Arizona, and Nano, all go to my friends Gxtro and onlyvegito44. Anyway, let's get on with the first chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 1:

Akara then stepped out of Capsule Corp's double doors as she stopped in front of the group of people that consisted of: Vegeta, Goku, Slater, Aikan, Daiko, Garoth and Broly.

Akara was also wearing Skarlet's old red cape around her neck, and then Akara said to the group, "If we want to get vengeance for Skarlet's death, we need to train to get stronger, so if we find that bastard Balroth again, we can kill him!"

Everyone then seemed to nod at Akara's plan, and then Akara thought to herself, "Don't worry Skarlet, I'll become the new leader of your squad in your place, and I promise I won't disappoint you."

Akara then said, "But before we train, we should all rest up from our wounds, and then we can get to training to get stronger."

Everyone then stood up, and began to all head to their own rooms, all of them having a saddened look on their faces, obviously because they all thought Skarlet was dead.

Meanwhile, as all of them started to rest, Skarlet wasn't actually dead, she ended up in the middle of a plaza that was surrounded by grass, and she was laying down on a concrete brick floor, and as she looked up, she saw a giant white and purple dome shaped building, and then she suddenly saw a tall Saiyan man standing next to her, staring at her.

Skarlet jumped a little when she saw him, but then she asked him, "Who are you?"

Then the Saiyan answered, "Wow you've already forgotten my name even though I saved you, rude much. Oh well, at least I get to introduce myself again, my name is Nano, Conton City's official Booty Hunter and Time Patroller."

Skarlet then felt immediately worried about why she was saved by Nano because of his self-proclaimed title, but then a voice suddenly cut through the awkwardness saying, "NANO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING HER HERE OF ALL PLACES!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw an extremely short pink skinned lady walking aggressively towards Nano, and then Nano said, "Wait you didn't want me to bring her here?! But you said to bring her somewhere safe, so I did Supreme Kai of Time!"

The Supreme Kai of Time then sighed and said, "Oh well, what's done is done. Anyway Skarlet, since you're here now, I guess I can tell you where you are, you are in the Time Nest, in Conton City, a City that's filled with civilians and Time Patrollers."

The Supreme Kai of Time then brought her fingers to her chin in thought as she thought to herself, "Maybe Skarlet could be our way of fixing that problem."

She then turned to Skarlet, and said, "Follow me."

Then she flicked a Senzu bean at Skarlet, which she ate, and after a bit, her legs were no longer broken, and her cuts all over her body were healed, and then Skarlet stood up, and followed Supreme Kai of Time, even though her legs were still wobbly from her sudden loss of Demonic energy, she has lost every single drop of that kind of energy, so now it was only her natural energy, and her dormant god energy, and what feels like an extremely dormant hidden power, but Skarlet wasn't able to tell what that was, but it wasn't demonic energy.

The Supreme Kai of Time then led Skarlet into a room with many scrolls all over the walls, and on a table in the middle of the room, was a scroll that was wide open, as a dark black aura was erupting from the scroll.

The Supreme Kai of Time then pointed at that exact scroll, and said, "That, is your history over there."

Skarlet then asked, "Why is it so, evil looking?"

The Supreme Kai of Time then said, "Do you remember that dangerous Omni Demon God you faced named Balroth?"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah? What about it?"

Then the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Balroth was supposed to be revived decades later before he actually did, it turns out that this change in history was extremely bad, but we had no idea it existed until it was too late, and now Balroth has been revived too early, and that's why I'm asking you...please train here in Conton City, and get really strong, and then once we get you strong enough, we'll send you back to your timeline, and then you should be able to kill Balroth easy."

Skarlet then said, "So where's the negative part of this? Because all I'm hearing is positives."

The Supreme Kai of Time then said, "So you're in agreement?"

Then Skarlet nodded, and then they walked back outside, and then Skarlet sensed a very familiar energy nearby, but she didn't know who it belonged to, but as she left the building, she saw a tall Saiyan female seemingly yelling at Nano in the distance, so then Skarlet pointed at the Saiyan female and said, "She seems pretty capable, do you think I can get her to be my training partner?"

The Supreme Kai of Time then sighed and said, "That one doesn't really work well with others, but you can give it a shot to persuade her to do it if you want."

Skarlet then said, "Thanks."

Then she began to walk over towards the argument between the two Saiyans.

Once she got there, she heard the female Saiyan yelling, "...and why did you have to bring that red haired girl with you?! I may be retired now but seriously! Get better at being a Time Patroller for both of our sakes!"

Skarlet then walked up to the group, and then said, "Heya Nano, who's this? Your girlfriend?"

Then Nano began flailing his hands in front of him as he said, "No no! That's not how it is at all! This is Arizona, my big sister!"

Skarlet then looked over at Arizona, and then thought to herself, "That hair looks so familiar."

Arizona's hair was long and white, just like the person who saved her a while back from Gidean, who was mysteriously revived after Skarlet killed him in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 5 state.

Arizona then asked, "So...are you gonna say something or just stare at me forever?"

Skarlet then snapped out of her thoughts, and said, "Oh yeah! Sorry, my name is Skarlet Sarenova, my old title used to be The Hell Fighter of Universe 11! But I guess since I lost my demon powers I'm just a regular Fighter now."

Arizona then thought to herself, "It's only been a few seconds, and she already managed to slightly annoy me...oh boy here we go."

Skarlet then said, "If I can ask one more thing of you, can you be my training mentor so I can get stronger to kill this demon Omni God?"

Arizona then closed her eyes and thought to herself, "And I think that will be my que to leave. I'm out."

Arizona then began to walk away, and then Skarlet began to walk with her and asked, "So does this silence mean that you're gonna train me?"

Arizona then said, "No, go away, you're killing more and more of my brain cells every second you're around me."

Skarlet then continued to follow her and said, "Come oooon! It'll be a fun time!"

Arizona then said, "No! For god's sake leave me!"

Then Skarlet continued to follow her, except instead of responding anymore, Arizona just ignored every one of Skarlet's requests.

Skarlet ended up following Arizona all the way to her house, and then as Arizona walked in, Skarlet stayed outside, and then as Arizona entered her house, Skarlet heard the lock on Arizona's door click, and then Skarlet sighed to herself, and then said to herself, "Guess I'll just wait for her to some to her senses and then we can finally train."

Skarlet then laid down on the grass in front of Arizona's house, and then she look at the sky, until she slowly dozed off to sleep.

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading chapter 1 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Training Session

Welcome to the 2nd chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I wrote this chapter early because a wasp decided to get into my room, and he won't leave so I had nothing better to do. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 1 Recap:

Akara became the new leader of Skarlet's squadron, The Crimson Harbingers, because everyone thought that Skarlet died from Balroth's final attack, which Skarlet didn't die from, instead she was saved at the last second by a Time Patroller known as Nano, Conton City's official Booty Hunter and Time Patroller. This self-proclaimed title of Nano's worried Skarlet because she was wondering about the reason why Nano saved her. Then the Supreme Kai of Time began yelling at Nano for bringing Skarlet to the Time Nest, but then decided that it was more of a good thing that Skarlet was there if anything. Skarlet then learned that Balroth was not supposed to have been revived as early as he was, and then also found out that she was going to be training in Conton City until she was ready to fight Balroth. Skarlet then went outside and met a Saiyan female known as Arizona, who seemed to be the type to not work well with others. Despite that, Skarlet still walked up and asked Arizona if she could be her mentor. Arizona refused and tried to walk away, but Skarlet persisted on the matter all the way back to her house, which Skarlet ended up sleeping on the outside of.

Chapter 2:

It was now the next day in Conton City, and Skarlet was still sleeping outside of Arizona's front door.

Arizona then opened up the door not knowing Skarlet was there, and the door slammed into Skarlet, waking her up.

Skarlet then stumbled to her feet and said, "Good morning Arizona, so, wanna be my mentor yet?"

Arizona then said with a look of surprise, "No, and did you sleep out here all night?"

Skarlet then said, "Sure did! It was actually pretty fun, I met a big but cute fluffy creature, and he cuddled with me to keep me warm and everything, it was great!"

Arizona then thought to herself, "She may not be the brightest person I've ever met, but she may be the luckiest."

Then Arizona said, "Also, that big fluffy creature, I'm pretty sure is called a dog, what, you're telling me you've never seen a dog?"

Skarlet then nodded, and then Arizona face palmed, and then said, "Well, I've gotta go do...some things...yeaaah."

Skarlet then said, "I'll help then!"

Then Arizona said, "No I'd rather do it alone."

Then Skarlet said, "Come ooon, everything is much more fun when you have someone to help you."

Arizona then said with a cold voice, "Alright, I was trying to get rid of you nicely, but since you're too oblivious, I'm trying to get away from you!"

Skarlet then said, "But then how will we develop our Student and Mentor relationship?"

Arizona then said, "Since when was I your Mentor?!"

Skarlet then said, "Since now, now train me!"

Arizona then said, "No."

Then Skarlet said again, "Train me!"

Arizona then repeated, "No!"

Then Skarlet repeated again, "Traaaaaiin meeeee!"

Then Arizona said, "Alright fine, I'll train you so you'll just shut up for once jeez!"

Skarlet then jumped into the air for celebration and cheered, "Yaaaaay!"

Arizona then took Skarlet over to a place in the sky that seemed to have a very large purple thing that almost looked like a black hole.

Arizona then said, "This is a rift that leads to what we Time Patrollers called 'Raids'."

Skarlet then said, "Alright, sounds easy enough."

Then they both entered the rift, and almost immediately, Skarlet started hearing constant yelling and blasts being fired.

Then after they fully traveled through the rift, and Skarlet then saw about four other Time Patrollers fighting to what looked like another Broly, but he was surrounded in a black aura while his eyes were red.

Skarlet then sensed his power and then was like, "You want me to fight that?!"

Then Arizona said, "Yep. Now go get em!"

Skarlet then reluctantly flew down to the explosive combat below, as she thought to herself, "Not sure how well if I'll do with this weakened state of mine, with my demonic powers this would be nothing, but that isn't the case anymore."

Skarlet then landed only a few meters away from this version of Broly, and then she took a deep breath, and then said to herself, "Here goes nothing!"

Then Skarlet sprinted at Broly at full speed, which wasn't nearly as fast as her demonic rushes or anything, but it was still decently fast, and then she jumped up and punched Broly in the face.

What Skarlet wasn't expecting was for Broly to not even flinch from Skarlet's punch, and Skarlet could swear she just broke one of her knuckles on his face.

Then Skarlet heard Broly say, "My turn!"

Then she saw Broly pull an uppercut move right into Skarlet's ribs, and then she felt every one of them shatter as she spat out a lot of blood, and then she flew up into the sky, and landed on the ground a far distance from Broly as she lay on the ground screaming, "FFFUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!"

Arizona then suddenly appeared next to Skarlet and asked, "Did you have fun?"

Skarlet then said, "Not...done...yet!"

Arizona then asked in case she didn't hear right, "Sorry what?"

Then Skarlet repeated, "I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!"

Arizona then said, "Well you may have good determination, but how can you possibly stand with those injuries?"

Skarlet then bared her teeth as she tightly closed one eye as she slowly stumbled back to her feet as she began breathing heavily.

Arizona then said, "I get that you wanna kill him now, but you have to realize that if you try that, he'll just kill you, you were lucky that he didn't the first time."

Skarlet then said, "I don't give a damn! He gave me this injury, so I'm gonna return it to him ten fold!"

Skarlet then ran at Broly again as Arizona face palmed again, and then Skarlet yelled as she had her arm reeled back for a punch, "TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then charged a ki blast on her fist, and then she threw her punch forward, launching the ki blast.

Once the blast hit Broly in the back, Broly then turned around, and then threw an even bigger ki blast right back at Skarlet, and then it hit her and exploded on contact.

The force of the blast shot Skarlet all the way back to Arizona as she tumbled to a stop right in front of her.

Skarlet then clenched her ribs in pain as she yelled, "FUCK!!!! Bad idea, very very bad idea!"

Arizona then said, "I hate to be the one to say this, but I told you so."

Arizona then continued, "Anyway, since you're pretty banged up, take this."

Arizona then flicked a Senzu bean at Skarlet, and then Skarlet caught it and ate it immediately, and then she felt her ribs repaired themselves, and her burn marks from the blast go away.

Skarlet then stood back up as she was brimming with energy yet again.

Skarlet then said, "Alright, now that bitch is going down!"

Arizona then grabbed the back part of Skarlet's armor as she said, "Judging by your performance, you'll need to be much stronger before that can happen again, we're leaving."

Skarlet then started to get dragged out of the Raid as they got closer and closer to the exit portal.

Skarlet then said, "No wait! I need to at least get one more attack in on him please!"

Arizona then said, "For the last time no! We're leaving I said!"

Then they went through the rift, and then they ended up back in Conton City.

Arizona then flew Skarlet back to the ground and then dropped Skarlet onto the ground.

Skarlet then said, "Owww, was the dropping me part necessary?"

Arizona then said, "Well that concludes the training today, now leave and never come back."

Skarlet then said, "Okay see you tomorrow!"

Arizona then sighed and walked away, and went back home.

Skarlet then said to herself, "One day, I'll get you to train me Arizona, just you wait."

Then Skarlet decided to go around and ask other Time Patrollers on how Conton City works.

Then after she was done collecting the information she needed, it was night already, so Skarlet went back to Arizona's house, and felt asleep on her front yard again since she had nowhere else to go.

End of Chapter 2

Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I can make the next chapter as exciting as I did in this one. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	3. Chapter 3: A True Mentor

Welcome to the 3rd chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry for the chapter coming out a little later than usual, I kind of wrecked my routine of Chapter production on the last one I made, so now I'm making these whenever I have free time in the middle of the day. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 2 Recap:

Skarlet ended up waking up in front of Arizona's house once Arizona ended up slamming her with her door. Skarlet then repeatedly asked Arizona to train her, and then eventually Arizona finally agreed to take Skarlet out for one training session, which happened to be a raid that had a super powered Broly in it. Skarlet was tasked with attempting to beat up that Broly, and she ended up getting her rib cage shattered. Then she was extremely determined to beat the crap out of Broly, but then she was shot with a ki blast from Broly, and then that knocked her out of the fight. Arizona then gave Skarlet a Senzu bean, and then hauled her out of the raid against Skarlet's will. Then Arizona said that the training was over, and then Skarlet was left alone as Arizona went back home. Then Skarlet gained some information about Conton City, and then once it was night, she slept on Arizona's front yard again.

Chapter 3:

Skarlet then woke up the next morning freezing cold from the night, so she quickly yelled, "Ha!"

Then her blue aura exploded around her a little as the energy in her aura warmed her up.

Then she realized that Arizona hasn't left her house yet, so she walked over to her window to check to see if she was okay.

Skarlet then found Arizona's bedroom window, and saw Arizona still sleeping in her bed, so then Skarlet started to tap on the window as she yelled saying, "Wake up Arizona! It's time for training!"

Arizona then slowly opened her eyes and said, "I told you yesterday that I was training you once, now fuck off and let me sleep!"

Skarlet then banged on the window harder as she said, "But Arizona, Supreme Kai of Time said that I needed to get stronger fast, and you're the only one who can do that for me! I even feel stronger from just yesterday's training, and if I was training myself, I wouldn't be getting these kinds of results as fast! So please Arizona, be my Mentor!"

Skarlet was obviously lying at the start of that sentence, but Arizona then lay silent for a minute anyway, and then eventually she said, "I'll think about it, in the meantime, just let me sleep dammit."

Skarlet then smiled and said, "Will do!"

Then she left Arizona's window, and went over to a place that had a giant golden scaffold over top of it.

Then Skarlet walked over to a desk that had the words, "Parallel Quests" written on it.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Judging by how the other Time Patrollers were talking about this system, it sounds like a great pastime for me."

Skarlet then found a mission that seemed easy enough, it was to simply kill Vegeta.

Skarlet then said, "I'm not too sure about killing Vegeta, but as long as it doesn't affect him directly, I guess it's okay."

Skarlet was then suddenly offered a partner to take with her on the mission, and when she was looking through her selections, she eventually found herself in the options, except the choice she could make still had demonic powers inside that Skarlet.

Skarlet was amazed by this, and then realized that technically, she was part of history too, so it's only natural that her old self would be in this selection of partners.

But regardless Skarlet knew she had to do this quest alone, so she refused the partner selection, and then she was immediately shown a portal that led to her quest.

Skarlet then entered the portal, and then found herself appearing in a mountainous wasteland all alone with nothing but Vegeta angrily staring at her.

Skarlet then took her Shadow Demon stance, and said, "You ready?"

The Vegeta that was standing in front of her then said, "I don't care who you are! If you dare stand in the way of my mission to destroy this planet, I'll just have to take you with it!"

Vegeta then suddenly rushed at Skarlet and threw a punch at her, Skarlet then realized the punch was coming in a lot slower than she expected, and then she just simply got out of her stance, and then grabbed Vegeta's fist with her hand.

Vegeta punch then hit Skarlet's hand, and Skarlet felt no force from Vegeta.

Skarlet then looked at Vegeta in surprise and said, "Are you seriously that weak?"

Vegeta then said, "What?! You dare speak to your prince in such a manner?!"

Vegeta then pulled back his fist, and Skarlet saw him charging up a punch barrage.

Then once Vegeta unleashed his punch barrage, Skarlet didn't even bother with blocking, she just let every punch hit her, and she didn't even flinch.

Vegeta then tried to kick Skarlet, and ended up propelling himself into a backflip from Skarlet not moving.

Vegeta then landed the backflip a decent distance away from Skarlet, and then Skarlet said, "Man, I thought by doing these parallel quests for training, I'd be able to get stronger, but it seems that you're so weak that it's not worth even using much of my own strength."

Vegeta then yelled, "YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME?!?!?!"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah, that's why I said it. Was the old Vegeta always this annoying?"

Vegeta then got into his pose that he usually did when he charged a Galick Gun, and then a purple blast started to charge in his hands.

Skarlet then gave a death stare at Vegeta as he continued to charge his blast, and then Skarlet said, "Go on. Fire that blast at me. If you dare."

Vegeta then thought to himself as he was still charging his Galick Gun, "That stare! It's so intense! And what's that thumping noise?! Is that my own heartbeat?!"

Vegeta then heard his heart rate slowly increase more and more, and then Vegeta yelled, "THERE'S NO WAY IM AFRAID OF YOU!!!!!!! GALICK GUN!!!!!!!!"

Then purple beam then fired at Skarlet, and then as the beam got close to Skarlet, she just simply backhanded the blast away as it blew up a nearby mountain, and then Skarlet teleported directly in front of Vegeta with a Skarlet Buster already charged by in her hand as she aimed it at Vegeta. Skarlet then said, "This was by far the biggest waste of time I've ever been through."

Then Skarlet fired the beam, and it immediately incinerated Vegeta's body, and then after a few more moment after her easy victory, a portal opened up and then Skarlet walked through it to find herself back in Conton City again.

Skarlet then realized that it has been about 40 more mins after the last time she spoke with Arizona, so Skarlet walked off to Arizona's house again to see if she was up yet.

Once Skarlet got to Arizona's house, she knocked on the front door for once, and then Arizona answered the door wearing a casual looking outfit, and then Skarlet asked Arizona, "So what's your decision on being my official Mentor?"

Arizona then took a deep breath and said, "I've decided that I'll let you train under me, but ONLY if you stop being so annoying around me, and if you screw up too many times, or you are unable to withstand my training, you will no longer have me as your Mentor understand?"

Skarlet then nodded happily and said, "So when does the next training session begin?"

Arizona then said, "Well wait up on the strength gaining department for now because I have a question for you. Do you even know how to properly use your energy?"

Skarlet then eventually said after thinking for a bit, "If you mean this new natural energy of mine, no I do not, but I have managed to fired a blast so far so at least I got that going for me."

Arizona then said, "Looks like I just found out what our first training session will be."

Skarlet then said, "Okay!"

Then Arizona said, "Wait out here for a bit, I'll get dressed."

Arizona then shut the door, and then after a few more minutes, Arizona reopened the door as she looked like some kind of super warrior.

Arizona then said, "This is my battle suit, now, let's get going. I know a great location for training."

Skarlet then nodded, and they both flew off towards the location Arizona was leading Skarlet to.

End of Chapter 3

Thanks for reading chapter 3 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Golden Rush of Power

Welcome to the 4th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. What's funny about this chapter is that I didn't realize that I was spelling Descendant wrong this whole time until this chapter, but I've fixed it now so for those hoping they could see my stupidity, sorry, it's gone. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 3 Recap:

Skarlet woke up freezing on the next morning, but then warmed herself up with her aura, then she walked over to Arizona's bedroom window to see if Arizona was okay, and found her still sleeping. Skarlet then woke Arizona up to ask if she could train her, which was refused pretty quickly, and then the second question Skarlet asked was if Arizona could be her Mentor, and then Arizona said that she would think about it, so then Skarlet left Arizona alone after that and did a Parallel quest to pass the time. Skarlet ended up finding herself in the partner options for clones, and the clone even had demonic energy in it still. This amazed Skarlet, and once she entered the Parallel quest, she found the enemy, who was Vegeta, to be so weak that Skarlet barely had to try to defeat him, and she used a single low powered Skarlet Buster to take him out. Then after the quest, Skarlet walked back over to Arizona's, and then as it turned out, Arizona agreed to be Skarlet's Mentor on a few conditions that Skarlet accepted. Then Arizona got dressed into her battle suit, and then she took Skarlet to her own training grounds to train Skarlet on how to use natural energy properly.

Chapter 4:

Both Skarlet and Arizona finally made it to Arizona's training grounds, and as it turned out, it was a very dusty wasteland that looked very similar to the battlefield where Skarkara fought Frieza in his Platinum form.

Arizona then turned to Skarlet, and then said, "Alright, this will be where we train, you see that house over there?"

Arizona then pointed over to a place behind Skarlet, and then Skarlet turned around, and then Skarlet saw a small blue shack that looked like it was only able to hold a single bed in it, and a bathroom.

Skarlet then said, "Yeah I see it. What about it?"

Arizona then said, "That's where you'll be living until I'm done training you up, and if you refuse, you could just go back to sleeping outside, but not on my damn yard again got it?"

Skarlet then said, "The shack seems good enough, I've slept in worse."

Skarlet then had a flashback to when she first crashed in Universe 11's Hell, and she had to sleep in her crashed pod everytime she had to go to sleep.

Skarlet then asked Arizona, "So, when does this training start?"

Arizona then said, "Well, first off, I wanna see your current strength, so I can see how hard I'll have to work you."

Skarlet then said, "So a sparring match?"

Skarlet then got into her Shadow Demon stance as her body started shaking with excitement.

Arizona then just smirked, and then without warning, she vanished from Skarlet's sight, and then reappeared behind Skarlet, and then she attempted to use a chop move right at Skarlet's neck, but then Skarlet quickly turned around and punch Arizona across the face, which only managed to make Arizona's head turn, and then once Arizona looked back at Skarlet, she then punched Skarlet straight in the ribs, but with some of her knuckles extended out more than others.

The punch Arizona landed then shot a sharp pain through Skarlet whole rip cage as Skarlet was forced down her her knees as she said, "Jesus fuck why did that hurt so badly?!"

Arizona then said, "One thing I should tell you about my style of fighting, I use pressure points and special punch techniques to cause major harm to my enemies, and what I just did to you, is I triggered every one of your pain nerves near your ribs area."

Arizona then continued, "Okay, now stop playing around, go Super Saiyan."

Skarlet then said, "Alright will do."

Skarlet then got into a power up stance, and then she was about to start yelling, but then a thought crossed her mind, and then she said, "How do you even go Super Saiyan with natural energy?"

Arizona then face palmed, and then said, "You're telling me you've managed to get the Supreme Kai of Time to care about you, but you can't even go Super Saiyan?"

Skarlet then nodded, so then Arizona said, "Well, I guess we are doing this the unconventional way."

Arizona then teleported in front of Skarlet and suddenly gut punched her and yelled, "WEAKLING!!!!!"

Skarlet then managed to only stumble back from that punch, and then she said, "Hey now, I'm not a weakling, I'm just..."

Arizona then hit Skarlet again and said, "NO EXCUSES WEAKLING!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet said, "I told you that I'm no weakling!"

Arizona then teleported and struck Skarlet again and yelled, "COME ON WEAKLING!!!!!! SURELY YOU'RE USEFUL FOR SOMETHING!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then stumbled back into a power up stance and yelled, "I'M NOT WEAK AND I'LL PROVE IT!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarlet's bright blue aura then erupted around her as the ground immediately began to rumble, and then Skarlet's hair already flashed gold for a moment.

Arizona then thought to herself, "I knew she already had the strength to reach that level of power, I just had to force it out of her."

Skarlet then began to yell even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then her hair flashed gold again, and her eyes turned teal for a moment too.

Then Skarlet got into an even better power up stance as she yelled again, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a dome of golden energy exploded out from Skarlet's body, and expanded out pretty far before it got absorbed back into Skarlet's body then a split second later, a golden pillar of light erupt into the sky from Skarlet, as her hair went gold and her eyes went teal, and then her aura started to make a loud humming noise that almost sounded like a jet engine starting, and then Arizona thought to herself after that noise, "This transformation is a little different compared to most cases of Super Saiyans, her aura seems to be acting a little more aggressive than most Ki types, is her energy still unstable from losing the demonic side of it?"

Then a shockwave exploded from Skarlet, and the shockwave tore a massive crater in the ground, and then the pillar of light collapsed in on itself as it made a loud bang noise as it disappeared.

Then Skarlet was left standing staring angrily at Arizona as her new golden aura was violently flowing around her.

Arizona then said, "Good job on reaching Super Saiyan, remember that feeling and you'll always be able to go Super Saiyan whenever you want to, but one tip, you're letting waaaay too much ki leak out of you in that form, it's better to keep it contained for later use."

Then Skarlet said, "But my energy is stronger this way, why change it if this is stronger?"

Then Arizona said, "Yes that may be true that it's stronger, but you'll lose your form and ki quicker that way."

Skarlet then said, "Then this style of ki use works enough for me."

Skarlet then let more of her ki run wild, and then her aura grew bigger and more violent as a quieter humming noise filled the air from Skarlet's form.

Arizona then said, "Well that should end off our training for today, let's get you settled into your new shack before I gotta leave."

Skarlet then nodded, and calmed down to power down back into her normal state, and then they headed off to the blue shack that was now Skarlet's.

Meanwhile as Arizona was getting Skarlet used to her shack, Akara and her new squadron subordinates have finished up on their training, and they were all much stronger.

So then Akara said to the group, "I know the last fight against Balroth didn't go that well, but I think that now that we're all stronger, and that we will all be able to work as a team, we can kill Balroth, and we'll get stronger on the way to wherever Balroth would be now, so I say we start looking for where Balroth is now, and then go kill him for what he did to Skarlet."

Everyone then nodded, and then Akara said, "Well that settles it, everyone go and spread out and look for leads, and whoever finds him, will get he first turn on Balroth when we fight him."

Everyone then nodded again, and then they split up and headed in different directions as they looked for where Balroth might be.

End of Chapter 4

Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you guys were wondering about what I meant by "loud humming noise" when Skarlet went Super Saiyan, I meant the noise Jiren's aura made when he shown Goku a hint of his true power kind of noise. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	5. Chapter 5: Returned For Vengeance

Welcome to the 5th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Now that I've stated what Skarlet is doing in Conton City besides a few more details that will be mentioned in this chapter a little, I can finally start telling the story of what happens on Akara's end, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 4 Recap:

Skarlet and Arizona made it to their new training grounds, and Skarlet ended up getting a new shack to live in so she could stop sleeping on Arizona's lawn. Arizona then started off the training with a sparring match after learning that Skarlet wasn't able to go Super Saiyan. Arizona repeatedly hit Skarlet with pin-pointed attacks while insulting Skarlet, and eventually, Arizona pissed Skarlet off, and Skarlet finally reached the level of Super Saiyan with a violent and aggressive transformation, like as if the ki within Skarlet was threatening Arizona. Arizona then pointed out that Skarlet was letting too much of her ki leak out, but Skarlet insisted that she kept on doing that since it was making her stronger even though her energy was depleting faster than usual. Then on Akara's end, they finally finished their training, and then Akara role the group to go and find clues on where Balroth might be so they can find him, and kill him.

Chapter 5:

Akara was waiting for hours back at Capsule Corp as she awaited her information on where Balroth was.

Akara then thought to herself as she frowned off into the distance, "I swear to you Skarlet, I won't let Balroth get away with what he did to you. He WILL suffer!"

Just then Aikan landed down next to Akara as he said, "I've found where Balroth is, however, it's not gonna be easy to get to him."

Akara then asked, "Really? How did you find out that information?"

Aikan then had a flashback to him beating the living crap out of a weak Legion of Gods member as he interrogated him for answers.

Aikan then said, "Let's just say it was fun getting it, anyway Balroth is still on Namek."

Akara then said, "Well that's great, we can fight him without risking more lives."

Aikan then said, "But there's a catch, Balroth has managed to get the Legion of Gods on his side, and they're now under his control, so now Balroth is under heavy guard."

Akara then said, "Well that kind of sucks, but it's nothing we can't handle, we'll all go to Namek once everyone is ready, and then we will fight our way to Balroth."

Aikan then said, "Alright, I'll send the signal for everyone to come back now that we've trained everyone to know that symbol."

Aikan then fired a simple red blast into the air as it looked like a flare being shot, and then after a few more minutes passed, everyone else landed where Akara was, and then Akara announced to everyone, "Aikan has found information on where Balroth is. He is on Namek, however he is now guarded by the Legion of Gods, so he won't be that easy to reach, but with our new training, we should be able to power through everyone and reach Balroth and kill him."

Everyone then nodded in agreement, and Akara was able to see the anger and sadness in Daiko's eyes, so Akara was also determined to kill Balroth for not just herself, but to make Daiko and Aikan feel better too.

Akara then said, "I'll go get Goku and Vegeta, and then we can get a move on to claim our vengeance!"

Akara then left the group to get Vegeta, who was sitting in the living room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, as his face seemed to have a saddened look on it.

Akara then said, "Hey Vegeta, me and my squad are planning an attack on Balroth, you wanna join us? We just need to get Goku with us and we're going back to Namek."

Vegeta then stood up and said, "Of course I'm going, I'm going to avenge the one Saiyan I was ever proud of, and I'll make Balroth suffer for every second he was made me wait for this moment."

Akara then said, "What about your son?"

Then Vegeta said, "Oh yeah I have one of those."

Akara was then amazed that Vegeta had such a lack of care for his son, but then eventually shrugged it off and went off to find Goku.

Akara flew through the sky for a long few minutes, and then eventually found Goku out in the middle of a wasteland punching a few pillars of rocks, presumably for training.

Akara then landed next to Goku and said, "Heya Goku, you wanna join me, Vegeta and my squad on another attempt to kill Balroth? It would be useful to have your Instant Transmission with us if you could join us."

Goku then continued to punch at the rock pillars for a bit as he thought about the offer for a bit. Goku then said, "Yeah, I guess I can join you, even though I'm not really all for the killing part, but I'll still help you fight."

Akara then smiled and said, "Great."

Then they both flew back to where the group was.

Once they landed down in front of Capsule Corp, everyone gathered around the two of them, and then Goku said, "I already know what we are doing, so everyone grab onto my shoulders, and we'll be on our way to Namek."

Everyone then squeezed into a tight group as they all made room enough for all of them to grab Goku's shoulder, and then Goku put to fingers to his forehead, and then within the next few seconds, they all disappeared as they transported to Namek.

Meanwhile back in Conton City, it was the next day in Conton City, and Skarlet was already busy training with Arizona again, it was about 7am, and Skarlet was already able to work up a sweat as Arizona was teaching Skarlet to dodge ki blasts properly. Arizona then charged up another blast and then yelled, "DODGE!!!!!"

Then she fired the blast at Skarlet, and then Skarlet was too tired to move, so then she backhanded the blast away, and then Arizona said, "No! I said dodge not deflect!"

Skarlet then said while out of breath, "But we've been doing this for hours non-stop...and I can barely feel my legs already."

Arizona then said, "And how do you plan on ascending if you don't push yourself?!"

Skarlet then thought to herself, "She's right, I have to ascend, but how can I if I can't move?"

Arizona then fires another blast at Skarlet, and then Skarlet saw a way she could dodge with minimal movement, and then she tilted her body to the side, and then the blast blew passed her and blew up behind her.

Arizona then said, "Good job, after about 500 ki blasts you've finally dodged one."

Skarlet then said, "I think I'd like to try and ascend again, let's step this training up to physical attacks so my Zenkai can activate easier."

Arizona then shrugged and said, "Well if you insist."

Arizona then teleported in front of Skarlet, and then as Arizona reeled back her fist to hit Skarlet, Skarlet then sluggishly held her arm in front of where Arizona's fist was going to be.

Arizona then hit Skarlet's block, but Skarlet didn't have the strength to hold Arizona's fist back, so Arizona ended up punching Skarlet directly in the face anyway.

Then as Skarlet was stumbling back from the punch, Arizona added a few more extra punches to Skarlet's ribs to add more damage to her, Skarlet then suddenly stopped stumbling back after those punches, and then Skarlet felt a sudden rush of energy run through her body, it was her Zenkai boost, and right on time.

Skarlet then got into her power up stance, and then Arizona thought to herself, "Does she really think she can go to Super Saiyan 2 within only two days?"

Skarlet then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet immediately turned into a Super Saiyan as her golden aura exploded around her, and then erupted into a pillar of golden energy as she was trying to ascend.

Skarlet then thought to herself as she continued to try to transform, "I've went Super Saiyan 2 long ago before, but the only difference was that I had Demonic energy to separate from my natural energy to acquire the form, so I know it's possible for me to do it again now, especially now that I only have natural energy now."

Skarlet then caused the ground to shatter underneath her with the pressure of her power, and then the pillar of golden light grew bigger, and then a constant flow of strong wind started erupting from Skarlet.

Arizona was forced to shield her eyes from the dust blowing in the wind Skarlet was making.

Then to Arizona's surprise, Skarlet's hair spiked up a little more as her eyes glowed a bright teal.

Then Skarlet yelled even louder, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her haired glowed a brighter gold, and then Skarlet whole body sparked with blue electricity, and then a shockwave erupted from Skarlet, and then Skarlet's pillar of light changed back to a violent aura that surrounded her, and it was pretty hard to ignore from how much ki Skarlet was letting leak out of her body.

Arizona then thought to herself, "Did she really just reach Super Saiyan 2 within two days of training?! How?!"

Skarlet then said, "Ah it's good to be back in this form, I kinda missed it after the Tournament of Power."

Arizona then asked, "Wait, you've been in Super Saiyan 2 before?"

Then Skarlet said, "Yeah, I had to separate the demonic energy from my natural energy, but it did it."

Arizona then thought to herself again, "So that's how she was able to, she was able to reach that level the whole time, she just had energy control issues until now."

Then Arizona and Skarlet continued to spar after that conversation, and then Akara and her group appeared on Namek once again to go face Balroth and his new allies.

End of Chapter 5

Thanks for reading chapter 5 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. From now on there shouldn't be anymore Skarlet parts unless if I think of something crucial to the story, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	6. Chapter 6: Broly’s Power of Rage

Welcome to the 6th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say on this chapter so just enjoy.

Chapter 5 Recap:

Akara was waiting for her information that she sent her group members out for, and ended up learning that Balroth has teamed up with the Legion of Gods, and that he was still on Namek. Akara then gathered all of the members from the last attack against Balroth, and then got Goku to Instant Transmission the whole group to Namek again. Meanwhile Skarlet was training for her second day with Arizona, and she finally learned to dodge after the 500th ki blast. Skarlet then got a Zenkai boost after Arizona beat the crap out of her, and then Skarlet acquired Super Saiyan 2.

Chapter 6:

Akara appeared on Namek once again with her squad mates: Broly, Daiko, Aikan, Garoth and Slater.

Vegeta and Goku were with her as well, and then Akara closed her eyes to start sensing for Balroth's presence.

It took a few moments, but Akara eventually found something that felt like a supressed version of Balroth's power, like as if he was trying to stay unknown to other fighters.

Akara then said while pointing in the direction she was sending Balroth from, "I've found Balroth, he's just over that way, however we should still be careful because we know that he is teaming up with the Legion of Gods now."

Everyone then nodded, and then Akara began to fly over to where she sensed Balroth, and then everyone else followed.

It took a bit of flying, but Akara eventually landed down in front of a giant black fortress.

Then Akara thought to herself as her cape flowed in the wind, "They were able to set up a base of this size within a week?! How many people do they have for construction?"

Then the rest of the group landed behind Akara, and then Akara said, "Well, this is our moment, our opportunity, to take our vengeance for Skarlet, now let's get to work!"

Akara then walked up to the giant gate, and then Akara then reeled her fist back, and then she punched it as hard as she could, and then the gate came crashing down to the ground.

Once the gate collapsed, there was a large amount of workers on the other side of the gate, some were crushed by the gate, but some were on the other side alive, and they were freaking out about their new indruders, and one ran to the alarm, and activated it, but then Akara shot that worker dead right after he did that.

Then the alarms started to blare through the hallways as red lights were now flashing through the halls.

Then an AI voice said, "Intruders detected, threat level Maximum, deploying strongest defence force."

Akara then thought to herself, "They had the time to set THIS up?!"

Then she heard running footsteps of what seemed to be soldiers of the facility.

Then a female Saiyan came walking down the hallway with an army of Armored soldiers.

Then the female Saiyan said, "I am the head of security Sarada, and this is my team of elite soldiers, we're here to take you into our custody, and have you captured until we decide what to do with you, now, will you go the easy way, or the hard way?"

Akara then smirked and said, "Well it's obvious which way we will take, because everyone here is a Saiyan."

Sarada then said, "I see, a shame that we will have to hurt you so badly before locking you up."

Akara then said, "Oh you won't be lock us up at all, get em Broly."

Broly then stepped forward while cracking his knuckles as he smirked, and then all the soldiers looked uneased by Broly's muscle mass.

Then Broly said, "Come at me."

Then most of the soldiers hesitated, but then they all rushed Broly, and then Broly grabbed one soldier by the throat, and then picked him up and slammed him to the floor, which broke his neck immediately, and then another soldier was running in, and then Broly grabbed him by the leg as he yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then Broly used the soldier as a weapon as he bashed the rest of the elite soldiers with their comrade, and then Broly finished off the last soldier by punching him so hard in the head, that it sounded like his skull was crushed by the impact.

Sarada was now the last person standing there with her eyes closed in disappointment, and then Sarada said, "Well it's like the old saying goes, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

Broly was now going into his Wrath mode as his eyes turned golden and he started to laugh through his psychotic grin.

Sarada then got into a strange stance and then immediately turned Super Saiyan, and then Sarada said, "Come at me, if you dare!"

Broly then began to stomp his way over to Sarada slowly, as each step he took put another crater into the floor.

Then Broly's green aura started to erupt around him as a humming noise started to build up from his aura as it got louder and louder.

Then Broly finally got close enough to Sarada to strike, and then as Broly threw a punch at Sarada, she suddenly disappeared, and then Broly ended up punching the ground, blowing the floor up from the force of his punch.

Sarada then said, "What's wrong ya big brute? Am I too fast for you?"

Akara then thought to herself, "Dammit! She's fighting with an agile fighting style as Broly is stuck fighting with a strength based fighting style because he's too big to be agile. This is bad if Broly can't pick up the speed."

Broly then turned around and then yelled, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then he threw a blast at Sarada, which she simply backhanded with a smirk on her face, and then Sarada quickly jumped up and punched Broly in the face, then Broly stumbled back, and then Broly frowned at Sarada with a menacing amount of fury.

Broly then sprinted in at Sarada as he growled with anger, and then what surprised everyone, was that Broly moved so fast that he forced Sarada to block his incoming punch, and then force behind his punch caused Sarada to slide back too.

Sarada then said, "So you're an adaptable fighter, I should be careful if I don't wanna take too much damage."

But then while Sarada was talking, Broly yelled, "TOO MUCH TALKING!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

Broly then grabbed Sarada by the head while she was off guard, and then Broly started running down the hallway with Sarada while dragging her through the metal wall.

Then once Broly thought that he dragged her through the wall long enough, he threw her forward, and then caught her by the leg, and then he began to slam Sarada on the floor repeatedly.

Then on the 10th slam, Broly finally stopped, and it seemed like Sarada was stopped for now, she was now in her base form again, and she seemed unconscious.

Then Broly called out to his teammates, "I dealt with the tiny bug!"

Akara and the rest of the group then all came running down the halls.

Akara then saw he bloodied up security guard on the floor, and then Akara said, "Good job Broly, now let's get going to wherever Balroth may be."

Broly then nodded, and they were about to start heading down the hall, until they heard Sarada starting to speak from behind them, "I guess since I lost, I should give you a warning, out of everyone who works for Balroth, our god, I was by far the weakest."

Akara then said, "Well that's great, then we'll be able to easily get through everyone and get to Balroth, considering I don't sense anyone else in here THAT significant."

Sarada then went wide eyed as they began to leave, and then thought to herself, "If that wasn't a bluff, then I never truly stood a chance. Hopefully the higher divisions of our military can deal with them."

Then Sarada faded back into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Akara and her group were running down the halls, and eventually they found a giant room that looked almost like an arena, which made Akara think, "Why do these Legion of Gods people like putting arena's in their bases so much? Is it a trend in their group or something?"

Then all of a sudden, Akara heard a voice yelling at them from above saying, "Look who's found the end of their line! A bunch of Saiyans who all seem like they have a death wish, especially if you want to square up against our god!"

Then Akara looked up, and saw four more Saiyans dropping from a balcony in the arena, and then they landed on the ground with a loud crash.

Then the tallest one smirked at Akara, and then said, "Greetings invaders, I guess I should introduce myself, I am Ruco, and my division is known as The Sentinels of Hades. Now, who are you?"

End of Chapter 6

Thanks for reading chapter 6 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm sorry it took so long to make this chapter, but I wasn't able to make the chapter very good at the time I started to write this chapter because I was way too tired, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	7. Chapter 7: Redeemed Technique

Welcome to the 7th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I don't really know why, but I feel very energetic today, so that might mean that I can write a really good fight scene. I hope this goes well, so let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 6 Recap:

Akara and her squad finally arrived on Namek, and then after a while of searching, Akara found Balroth's new base, which was surprisingly advanced for it being constructed within only a week. Then some workers triggered the alarm for the base, which Akara quickly killed after that, and then an advanced security division was sent after Akara and her group, and their leader was a Saiyan female known as Sarada. Akara then let Broly take care of them, and he made quick work of the simple soldiers, however it was different for Saradaz Sarada was a Super Saiyan, and an agile one at that, so Broly had some trouble fighting her, until Sarada got too cocky, and hen Broly grabbed her and dragged her through the walls, and then to finish her off, Broly slammed her into the floor extremely hard. Akara then led the group further into the base, and then they found an arena shaped room where they found four more Saiyans in, and the leader of them introduced himself as Ruco, the leader of The Sentinels of Hades.

Chapter 7:

Ruco then said, "So, who are you?"

Akara then smirked and said, "My name is Akara, the new leader of The Crimson Harbingers, and we're about to take you down, not only because we have numbers, but our powers are also greater than yours."

Ruco then said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, all of us are quite adept at concealing our power, and we will keep doing that until each of us fight, so prepare yourselves."

Ruco then continued, "I guess we should start things off easily, just so we can make this fight last. Alright you're up Tamo!"

The person who was addressed as Tamo stepped up with a slight frown on his face as he said back to Ruco, "I keep telling you my name is Tamota! Stop calling me 'Tamo' it's annoying!"

Ruco then said, "Tamo here is the weakest of us, but don't let that fact fool you, he is still strong enough to be one of us."

Akara was about to say something back, but then Daiko stepped out in front of her and said, "Sorry Akara, but if you'd let me, I'd like to take this one out...to redeem myself for the last fight I was in."

Akara then said, "Daiko, you don't need to think you need to redeem yourself for last fight considering that opponent was Balroth, so don't be so hard on yourself."

Daiko then said, "Still, even if my opponent was nearly invincible, a loss is a loss."

Akara then sighed and said, "Fine, go do what you're gonna do."

Daiko then smirked and said, "Thanks, you won't regret it."

Then Daiko began to walk closer to Tamota as Tamota said, "So, it looks like they're sending their small fighter out first! I guess that means one of you will die pretty quickly."

Daiko then cracked his knuckles and neck as he immediately turned into a Super Saiyan and then Daiko said, "My daughter didn't put me on her team for no damn reason. She put me on this team because she knew I would be strong enough to fight, so..."

Daiko then pointed at Tamota with a grin, and then continued, "...I'm gonna beat you into a pulp, and show my daughter that she didn't make the wrong choice in recruiting me!"

Then Daiko's golden aura erupted around him, making Tamota flinch in fear a little bit.

Tamota then said, "That power isn't half bad, but it doesn't come anywhere close to my full power!"

Tamota then got into a power up stance, and then he began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Tamota's hair turned gold, and then quickly turned to purple, and then his eyes gleamed a bright purple, and then Vegeta went wide eyed and thought to himself, "No way! I've seen that form before! But I thought ONLY Gemini had that ability!"

Tamota's aura then exploded around as it quickly turned to purple, and then his muscle mass seemed to double in size.

Then Tamota's transformation was complete. Tamota then said, "This is Super Saiyan God Breaker, I hope you're ready."

Vegeta then said out loud, "Why does he have Gemini's power?! He was supposed to be the only one with that power!"

Then Tamota said, "He meant that he was the only one he knew that had this power, we are a pretty secret division of The Legion of Gods, so he never knew of my existence."

Daiko then smirked as he sensed his energy, and then Daiko said to himself, "Doesn't seem like something I can't handle, one moment."

Daiko then threw his arms down in a power up stance and quickly yelled, "HAAA!!!!!"

Then his hair spiked up a little more, and then his eyes glowed a brighter teal as blue electricity sparked around him.

Then his aura shot up even more violently, and then Daiko said, "This is the power is my Super Saiyan 2! I'll make short work of you once this fight starts!"

Tamota then started to hop around in an agile looking stance as he said, "I say we start right now!"

Daiko then smirked at Then motioned with his fingers to say, "Come at me".

Tamota then growled in anger, and then he launched at Daiko in a blind rage already, and then Ruco thought to himself, "Looks like Tamo has already let his anger get the best of him, oh well."

Then Tamota threw a high powered punch at Daiko, which he blocked, and then Daiko slid back a bit, but then Daiko countered Tamota by punching him straight in the face, and then Tamota got slammed I got the ground by Daiko's punch.

Vegeta then thought to himself again, "This Super Saiyan God Breaker is much weaker compared to Gemini's, does Tamota even know how to properly use that form? The last time I saw this form, it required a Super Saiyan Blue 3's level of power to defeat it, but now Daiko in Super Saiyan 2 is making it look like a weak form."

Daiko then said to Tamota as he was still laying down in his crater Daiko made for him, "What's wrong? Did I hit you a little too hard?"

Tamota then got up and said with rage in his voice, "Don't you talk to me like I'm a lower being compared to you! I'll destroy you! Just wait and see!"

Tamota's aura then exploded around him as his muscles grew even bigger and his power kept rising.

Then Daiko tried to punch Tamota back into his crater, but then his punch was caught, and then Daiko was punched across the arena, and into a wall of the other side of the arena, and then Daiko said as he recovered from that hit, "Wow, that hit a little harder than before. No matter though, I need to win this fight to prove to my daughter that she didn't make the wrong choice, I know she is watching over me!"

Meanwhile, Skarlet was not watching over Daiko, nor was she dead, she was still training with Arizona.

Daiko then pulled himself out of the wall he was punched into, and then Tamota said, "So, you still have some fight left in you? Good, it would be boring if you didn't."

Daiko then frowned and said, "I WON'T...LET YOU...WIIIIIIN!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then Daiko got into a powerful power up stance, and then is aura exploded into the ceiling as his power began to rise.

Then Daiko's hair spiked up even more, and then it began to grow, and the blue electricity began to spark even more often.

Then Daiko's hair grew down to the backs of his knees, and then a massive shockwave exploded from him, and then Daiko's transformation was complete.

Tamota then said, "Ooooh, you didn't tell me you had more power you were hiding, it seems like this fight just got even more interesting."

Daiko's then closed his eyes and said, "I wouldn't say it got more interesting, because you're about to die in a few seconds."

Tamota then had a confused expression on his face as he asked, "W-What do you mean by that?"

But then his question was answered when Daiko appeared behind him suddenly as he was aiming a red blast at Tamota as he said, "This one is for my daughter Skarlet! NOW...SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!!"

Then the giant red beam erupted from Daiko's hand, as everyone else's expression was in complete surprise since none of them knew that Daiko could use that move.

Then Daiko had a flashback to back when Skarlet was still a child, she was aiming her hand out in middle of a field, and she looked like she was straining herself tremendously as a small red blast appeared on the end of her hand, and then it fired a small beam that didn't really do anything.

Then Daiko asked Skarlet, "What's that move you used just now Skarlet?"

Then the young Skarlet said, "It's a move I made on my own, I called it Skarlet Buster!"

End of Chapter 7

Thanks for reading Chapter 7 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I personally think it was pretty good since I got tired halfway through writing this chapter. The reason for that ending part was that I forgot to ever mention the origin of Skarlet's signature move, the Skarlet Buster, so I added that part in so I could explain where it came from. Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Blue Light

Welcome to the 8th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry I've been a little slow on uploading chapters, I've been pretty tired lately, and I didn't want to make some half-assed chapters that sucked, so I waited to upload when I was rested up. Anyway, let's get on with this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 7 Recap:

Ruco and his team finally introduced half of themselves, and Daiko was the first to volunteer to fight first since it was one of the enemy's weakest members fighting anyway. Daiko immediately went Super Saiyan from the start of the fight, and then Daiko's opponent, Tamota went Super Saiyan God Breaker, just like Gemini back when Skarlet fought him in Super Saiyan Demon Blue 3. This surprising form of Tamota's forced Daiko into Super Saiyan 2, even though Daiko still ended up on top in the fight because of his Super Saiyan 2. Then Tamota got pissed off in middle of the fight, and then his Super Saiyan God Breaker grew in strength, and then Daiko was suddenly forced to go to Super Saiyan 3 after he was punched into a wall. Then after Daiko stopped transforming, Daiko suddenly appeared behind Tamota, and then Daiko pulled out one of his secret techniques he learned from his daughter Skarlet, the Skarlet Buster.

Chapter 8:

Daiko suddenly appeared behind Tamota as Tamota yelled, "WH-WHAT?!?!?!"

Then Daiko said, "This one is for my daughter Skarlet! NOW...SKARLET BUSTEEER!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a giant golden beam erupted from his hand, and it completely consumed Tamota within it as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The beam then roared on for a while longer, and then it shrank down until it disappeared, and then Daiko smirked and said, "Rule number 1 when it come to my daughter's techniques, never underestimate them for a second, or you will regret it."

But just after Daiko said that, he saw Tamota getting back up, and his hair was still purple too.

Tamota then turned to face Daiko, and then he said, "That was a pretty good move, if I was any weaker, I would be dead right now."

Then Tamota's purple aura exploded from him as his body's muscle mass increased even more than it already was and then Daiko sensed his power go up even further as he thought to himself, "Dammit! I should have used the Skarlet Buster before I even went Super Saiyan 3! Then he would have been dead by now!"

Tamota then suddenly stopped transforming after it was complete and rushed Daiko as he yelled, "THINK FAST!!!!!!!"

Then Tamota punched Daiko directly across the face as he arched it downwards, forcing Daiko to the ground as he created a rut through the ground with his body until he finally stopped.

Daiko then got back up, and then he saw Tamota running even faster than before at him, so then Daiko got into his Lion's Fortress stance, and then he waited for Tamota to attack him.

Tamota finally rushed it and tried to hit Daiko with a punch, but his fist was quickly punched away from Daiko, and then Daiko used his other hand to land a well placed palm strike right in the center of Tamota's gut, which knocked the wind out of Tamota.

Then the force behind Daiko's attack sent Tamota flying back, and then he slammed into a pillar of rock that was within the arena as the pillar was smashed into bits.

Daiko then took a deep breath and said to himself, "I guess it's time to use 100% of my power."

Then Daiko got into a power up stance as he began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his golden aura erupted into a pillar of golden light as it clashed against the ceiling of the arena.

Daiko's hair then shrank down back to normal size, and then his aura flashed blue, which made Akara think to herself with a surprised expression on her face again, "Did he manage to acquire god ki somehow?! But when did he do that?!"

Then Daiko continued to yell, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Then his hair flashed blue as his aura did the same at the same time.

Then the ground began to shake as rocks began to float into the air from the amount of power Daiko was unleashing.

Tamota was just watching in amazement since he didn't know his opponent had god ki, but no one else knew about that either.

Then Daiko yelled one more time, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then his pillar of light changed to blue as it grew twice as big and blew a hole through the ceiling of the arena, and then his hair soon turned blue as yelled, and then his aura made a violent explosive noise, and then it hummed with power, and then the pillar of aura disappeared as it turned back into a normal aura size.

Daiko then smirked at Tamota's worried face as he said, "What's wrong? Don't have enough power to handle a Super Saiyan Blue? I've gotta say I'm disappointed if you're part of a secret division like this and you can't even handle this form."

Tamota then bared his teeth in anger, and then said, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS DAMN YOOUUU!!!!!!!!!"

Daiko then said, "Come at me."

Then Tamota furiously rushed at Daiko while yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then Tamota threw a powerful punch at Daiko, and Daiko threw the same at Tamota, making them clash fists with each other, and then they began to punch at each other even faster, and they kept hitting each other's fists, making them continue to clash fists over and over again until they both reached the peak of their speed as they were both yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Daiko suddenly punched Tamota in the face, which stunned him for a moment as Daiko started running up his body, and then once Daiko reached Tamota's face, he did a backflip, and backflip kicked Tamota's jaw as his head was forced to look upwards from the kick, and then Tamota stumbled back a little.

Daiko then landed the flip with almost no effort, and then Daiko looked up and at Tamota, who has just recovered, and then Tamota started yelling violently in his rage since he didn't have the power to take down Daiko, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then Daiko said, "Whoa man, stop flipping out."

Daiko then snickered at his own pun as the others in Akara's group just face palmed.

Then Tamota rushed at Daiko again, and then this time, Daiko crouch down onto the floor, and then as Tamota got close enough, Daiko almost did a one handed handstand, and then kicked Tamota straight in the jaw, which kicked Tamota so hard, that he flew up into the ceiling, and then through it.

Everyone in the arena then had a surprised expression including the The Sentinels of Hades.

Then Tamota jumped back down into the arena from the hole he made, and then he landed on the ground with a crash, and then Tamota said, "You're dead...DEAD YOU HERE ME?!?!?!"

Tamota's aura then exploded around him as his face was turning red from how mad he was.

Ruco then said from the sidelines, "Wow, haven't seen Tamo this mad in a long time. I wonder how this fight will go now that he's this pissed off?"

Then while Tamota was having his little temper tantrum, Daiko was practicing some moves, he threw a palm strike in the air, which sent a gust of wind at a rock on the ground, and it sent the rock flying, and then Daiko did a spinning kick, and followed up the that kick with another with his other foot, and then after that second kick, he jumped into the air and did another spinning kick in mid air, and then landed on the ground, and then finished his little combo off with a powerful spinning punch that was continued with the momentum he built up.

Then Daiko smirked at Tamota once he finished his little freak out session, and then Daiko said, "Well if you're done screaming like a little baby, I'd like to finish this fight now."

Tamota then made an extremely pissed off face at Daiko, and then Tamota began to rush at Daiko, and then Daiko spun around and palm struck the air in front of Tamota, with hit Tamota with the force of an actual palm strike connecting to him, and it stunned him, and then Daiko smirked and said, "Here comes the finishing touches!"

Daiko then spun around and kicked Tamota in the face, which didn't move him, but it turned his head to the side, and then Daiko spun around again and kicked him across the face again with the other foot, and then Daiko jumped up while still spinning around, and then after the second spin, Daiko kicked Tamota across the face a third time, which spun Tamota around to where his back was facing Daiko, and then Daiko landed on the ground behind Tamota while still spinning, and then Daiko our all the rest of his momentum into his fist, then Daiko said as he prepared his punch, "Here comes the punchline."

Then he punched Tamota in the back, and then the punch made Tamota's back make a crunching noise, and then Tamota fell to the ground and slid across the ground for a bit until he came to a stop.

Daiko then smirked at his own pun again, and then he saw that Tamota was still conscious, so then Daiko aimed a hand at Tamota, and then said, "But in all seriousness, you had the nerve to team up with the man who killed my daughter, so in my mind, you don't have the rights to live anymore."

Daiko then charged a blue blast in his hand, and then as it reached full power, Daiko said, "Skarlet Buster."

Then a massive blue beam erupted from Daiko's hand.

Then Tamota rolled himself over to see what was the rumbling noise, and then he saw the blue beam approaching him, and then Tamota said to himself, "No...please...stop!"

Then the beam consumed Tamota once again, and then Tamota screamed in agony, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then his screams slowly faded away, and then he was incinerated within the beam, and then the beam disappeared, and then Daiko exhaled a deep breath, and then Daiko said, "That's what you get."

Then he powered back down to his normal state, and then walked back to the group and said, "Someone else can fight the next opponent, that fight pooped me out."

Akara then said "Alright, who wants to fight next?"

No one really spoke up for a bit, and then after one more minute, Goku suddenly spoke up and said, "OH!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!! I WANNA FIGHT!!!!!!!"

Akara then laughed a little and said, "Alright, have at it Goku."

Goku then pumped a fist into the air, and then cheered, "Yay!"

Then he walked out into the battlefield.

Then Ruco pointed at his second weakest member and said, "Alright Tallion, it's your turn to go and play, have fun."

Tallion then cracked his knuckles and said with a menacingly deep voice, "Will do boss."

Then he walked forward and immediately looked down at Goku from how tall he was, and then Tallion said ever so casually, "I'm gonna grind your bones into dust okay?"

Goku then said, "Alright, bring it, I'm not in the least bit scared of you."

Tallion then smirked and said, "I can already tell this will be one of the best battles I've ever had."

End of Chapter 8

Thanks for reading chapter 8 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Once again I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty late, but I really didn't want to make a half-assed chapter considering this whole storyline already has too many of those. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	9. Chapter 9: Turning the Tables

Welcome to the 9th Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure how this chapter will go because I started writing it late, so I'm a little tired, but I guess we will see how it turns out.

Chapter 8 Recap:

Daiko surprisingly used a Skarlet Buster against Tamota, and then it was revealed that it wasn't powerful enough to kill Tamota, so then they began to punch and block each other like crazy. Then after Daiko landed a powerful strike on Tamota, Daiko went into his secret new full power, Super Saiyan Blue. Then after that, Tamota no longer stood a chance against Daiko, and Daiko ended up pulling off a sweet combo that ended up breaking Tamota's spine, and then to finish Tamota off, Daiko fired a Skarlet Buster at Tamota, and then Tamota was dead, and Daiko switched out with Goku at that point, and Goku had to face an opponent who looked extremely menacing named Tallion.

Chapter 9:

Goku then smirked at Tallion after his words, and then Goku got into his signature fighting stance, and then Tallion said, "Still got enough guts to face me? Well I can at least commend you for that. But this is where you'll die. Rest now brave warrior."

Tallion then threw an extremely powerful punch down towads Goku, but then Goku just lifted up one hand, and grabbed Tallion fist.

Goku bared his teeth, but he still held his ground. Tallion then said with a face full of surprise, "Well, it seems you aren't as weak as you look. I also guess that means I won't have to hold back while fighting you."

Then Tallion and Ruco smirked at the same time, and then Goku returned the smirk, making Tallion's smirk fade.

Goku then said, "I can feel your strength, and I might not have to hold back either, that is, if you know how to actually use that power I sense within you."

Tallion then gave him a confused look and said, "Power within me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Goku then smirked and said, "Well I guess hat means you're not as strong as I first thought."

Tallion then frowned at Goku, and then attempted to punch Goku again, but this time Goku jumped to the side, dodging Tallion's punch, and then Goku rushed forward at Tallion and punched him across the face, making Tallion stumble back a bit.

Goku then said, "What's wrong? Can't keep up with me?"

Tallion then shook his head to refocus himself, and then he bared his teeth at Goku in anger, and then he charged at Goku while yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Tallion threw another punch at Goku, and he missed again, allowing Goku to hit punch him, and then Tallion took a few more steps back again, and then he threw up in the ground.

Goku then gave Tallion a grossed out expression, and then Goku said, "That's why I don't eat food an hour before a fight, because it usually results in stuff like that."

Tallion then said, "You bastard! Don't taunt me on stuff YOU caused!"

Goku then said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. You brought this upon yourself by attacking me."

Tallion then made a face which looked like he was about to explode with anger, and then Tallion got into a power up stance, and then Tallion began to yell furiously, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Ruco then said from the sidelines, "I should've said this sooner, but it's not a good idea to trigger Tallion's anger issues, it usually ends badly for everyone, including me and then rest of my team, but it seems that you've already done that."

Goku then got a worried expression on his face as Tallion's hair turned red, and a fiery aura surrounded him. Goku then said, "Wait a sec, this guy has Super Saiyan God?!"

Then Tallion yelled again, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a powerful shockwave exploded from Tallion, and then Goku was forced to slide back a few meters from the power behind the shockwave.

Goku then said in surprise, "WHOA!!!!! Now that's some serious power he's packing, but he's still not using that power I sensed in him earlier, wonder why?"

Goku then sighed and said, "Well, if you're gonna go to that level of power, I might as well match it."

Goku then closed his eyes, and then his hair suddenly turned red, and then the fiery aura erupted around him, and then he opened his eyes to reveal that they were red as well, and then Goku said, "A battle between Super Saiyan Gods, this should be awesome!"

Tallion then ran at Goku again as he continued to yell in his rage, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Tallion threw a punch at Goku so quickly, that Goku had no time to dodge, so then Goku blocked Tallion's punch, but the impact of the punch hurt Goku's arms pretty badly, and then Goku was forced to slide back again.

Tallion then yelled, "DIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!"

Then Tallion rushed at Goku again, and then Tallion began to unleash a powerful punch combo of fast but painful punches.

Goku managed to block most of the punches coming at him, except for the last one which slipped through his guard and hit him in the gut.

Goku then got the wind knocked out of him and then he was launched to the ceiling, and then Goku bounced off of the ceiling and plummeted back down to the ground.

Goku landed face first on the ground as he was struggling to breathe again.

Then eventually Goku regained his breath, and then Goku stumbled back to his feet, and then he heard Tallion say, "You'll die with this attack, this is...MY ULTIMATE MOVE!!!!!!!!!"

Goku then tilted his head in confusion once Tallion got into a strange stance that didn't have anything to do with charging a blast.

Then Tallion rushed forward at Goku and then Goku said in surprise, "Oh man!"

Then Goku quickly got into a stable stance, and then prepared for the incoming attack.

Tallion then threw his first punch of his ultimate combo, and Goku just barely managed to dodge it, and when Tallion fist missed Goku, the air coming off of Tallion fist almost exploded into a hurricane, and then Goku's eyes widened in surprise.

Goku then refocused himself into the fight, and then Goku saw Tallion next first coming in, so Goku jumped up and did a one handed handstand on his fist and then did a front flip off of his fist, and then Goku pulled off a frontflip heel drop kick to Tallion's head, shoving his face into the ground as he made a crater as well.

After Goku landed on the ground Goku jumped back while doing a backflip to gain some distance, and then once Goku was far away enough, Goku thought to himself, "If I don't more power now I'm dead meat, this guy's strength and speed is crazy strong, so I need to make myself crazy strong."

Goku then got into a power up stance and said, "Okay, here it goes!"

Goku then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Goku's god aura erupted around him again, and then it turned green for some reason.

Then after a while, Goku hair stood up like as if he was going Super Saiyan, and then his aura went silver for a moment, and then returned to green, and then Goku yelled again, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then his aura and hair turned blue and so did his eyes as his aura grew exponentially.

Then the aura shrank down and became a normal sized aura. Goku then stared angrily at Tallion who was just getting up, and then Goku said, "I hope you're ready for me, because this is Super Saiyan Blue, and I've gotta tell you, it's not as half-assed as the guy before me was."

Tallion then smirked and said, "It doesn't matter if it's half-assed or the real thing, I'll crush it all the same."

Goku then got into his classic signature stance, and then Tallion charged at Goku again, and then Tallion threw an extremely powerful punch at Goku, but then as Goku blocked it, he didn't even budge, and the force of the punch didn't even hurt Goku at all.

Then Goku smirked at Tallion as he said, "Looks like your luck has run it Tallion, your punches don't even hurt me at all anymore."

Tallion then took a few steps back out of surprise, and then Tallion said, "N-no...that's impossible! Even if my full power doesn't take me that far, it should be enough to beat you in that form!"

Goku then said, "Does it make you feel better if I told you that this isn't even close to my full power?"

Tallion then gave Goku a face that looked like it was mixed with anger, fear and surprise.

Goku then snickered to himself and said, "I guess that didn't make you feel better, oh well, I guess I'll just have to be the winner."

End of Chapter 9

Thanks for reading the 9th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm sorry that this chapter was late again, I got too tired to write when I began writing this chapter, so I ended up only writing half this chapter at the time when I meant to write the whole thing. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	10. Chapter 10: Vegeta‘s Wrath

Welcome to the 10th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to happen as well, I've been pretty lazy lately, but I'll try my best to stop releasing chapters so late. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 9 Recap:

Goku and Tallion were fighting, and after a while of Goku insulting Tallion, Goku discovered hat Tallion had anger issues, which only made Tallion a stronger opponent as his power rose with his anger. Then shortly after the fight began, both Goku and Tallion went Super Saiyan God, and then their battle became intense. The fight lasted a while against the two of them, but then Tallion pulled out his ultimate move, which was a punch that sent winds into a hurricane level at Goku, so then Goku decided to step things up, and he went Super Saiyan Blue. It was then revealed that Tallion was unable to use any higher leveled powers than Super Saiyan God, so then Goku taunted him a little which intimidated Tallion if anything because Goku told Tallion that he was no where near his full power.

Chapter 10:

Goku continued to give Tallion his cocky looking smirk as he was waiting for Tallion to make his move.

Tallion was so far just angrily staring at Goku, but eventually, he yelled, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER!!!!!!! I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL BEFORE YOU CAN USE IT!!!!!!!!"

Tallion then rushed at Goku as Goku continued to smirk at Tallion.

Then once Tallion got close, Goku our two fingers to the top of his head, and then just before Tallion could punch him, Goku teleported directly behind Tallion, and then Goku spun around to face Tallion's back as he punched at Tallion, but to Goku's surprise, Tallion managed to turn around and grab Goku's fist.

Goku then thought to himself, "It seems like this is gonna be a better fight than I imagined before, this guy can stand up to Super Saiyan Blue."

Tallion then threw Goku into he air by his arm, and then Tallion jumped up and uppercut Goku in the ribs, the punch made an explosive noise, and it managed to knock the wind out of Goku.

Goku then landed on the ground a decent distance away from Tallion.

Goku layed on the ground for a bit until he regain his breath, but once he reopened his eyes, he saw a giant foot coming down towards his head as he heard Tallion yelling, "JUST DIE DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Goku then rolled out of the way of Tallion's stomp, and then Goku jumped back to his feet by springing himself up with his arms, and then after Goku gained some more distance, Goku smirk at Tallion again, and then Goku decided that it was time to end this fight, so he cupped his hands at his hip, and then he chanted, "KAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEE..."

Then a small blue ball of energy started to charge up in his cupped hands as it started to make its signature charge up noise.

Then the ball began to grow even bigger when Goku continued to the chant, "HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEE..."

The ball of energy then grew to fit in Goku's grip, and then Goku gave the ball some more growing room with his hands, and then the ball grew again.

Then Goku looked at Tallion as he was aiming his shot up, and then Goku finished the chant saying, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then Goku fired his Super Kamehameha at Tallion.

The beam started out as a short energy pulse, but then it grew into a giant blue beam and completely consumed Tallion within it.

Tallion then began to scream in pain while in the beam, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the beam exploded, and Tallion fell to the ground as his body was steaming from the heat of Goku's blast, and then Goku walked closer to Tallion who seemed unconscious, and then Goku said, "You're finished, I won this battle, now stop fighting while you're still alive."

Goku then turned his back and began to walk back to where Akara and the others were, but then Goku heard Tallion say behind him as he was getting back up, "Stop fighting? What a joke. You'll be the one who stops fighting. BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Goku then heard Tallion start to run at him while his back was still turned, and once Tallion was close enough, Goku spun around and slammed his elbow as far as he could into Tallion's ribs, which put Tallion through so much shock, that it put him into unconsciousness.

Tallion then fell to the ground as his Super Saiyan God deactivated.

Then Goku powered back down to his normal state as he said, "Poor guy never knew when to quit."

Then Goku walked back to where Akara and then others stood, and then Ruco walked out to where Tallion was laying down, and then he aimed one hand at Tallion and said, "If you can't win against scum like that, you're obviously not worthy of being part of The Sentinels of Hades."

Ruco then fired a beam at Tallion's unconscious body and erased him from existence.

Everyone in Akara's group then looked at Ruco in shock. Ruco then said, "Look, it's just the way we do things around here, if I didn't kill him, he would have been tortured to death, so in a way, I just gave him mercy."

Vegeta then stepped forward as he said, "You call THAT mercy?!"

Goku then grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and said, "Look Vegeta he's already killed him, there's no use in..."

Goku was then suddenly elbowed in the gut by Vegeta who then said, "I don't give a damn about whatever's already done! What he just did to his own subordinate...IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!!!!!!"

Ruco then said, "Whoa there, you might wanna calm down a bit, you still have one more to fight before anyone gets to challenge me."

Vegeta then yelled, "TO HELL WITH YOUR RULES!!!!!!! IN FACT I THINK I'LL JUST SEND YOU BOTH TO HELL MYSELF!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta then immediately turned Super Saiyan Blue from how pissed he was, and then Vegeta threw both of his arms back as he yelled, "FINAAAL..."

Then two golden orbs of energy formed in both of Vegeta's hands, and then Vegeta our then together and aimed the charging blast at the two members of The Sentinels of Hades, and then Vegeta smirked and thought to himself, "I've got them now, nowhere to run from where they're standing."

Then Vegeta finished his chant as he yelled, "FLAAASH!!!!!!!"

Then a massive beam of golden energy erupted from Vegeta's hands as golden lighting sparked around the giant beam as the beam was quickly approaching the two of them.

The Final Flash then consumed both Ruco and his last other member, as they both screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Vegeta heard their screams fade away, and then the beam disappeared, and then Vegeta found that one of the bodies were now dust, but the other, Ruco's was still fine, but he as laying on the ground seemingly unconscious.

Vegeta then smirked as he thought to himself, "I've won already? Well it seems that they were a lot weaker than Kakarot made them out to be."

But then Vegeta looked back to where Ruco's body was, and it was gone, and then Vegeta heard a voice behind him saying, "Looking for me?"

Vegeta then quickly turned around and caught Ruco's fist as it nearly hit Vegeta across the face.

Vegeta then started to struggle as Ruco put more force into pushing Vegeta back, and then Vegeta said, "How the hell are you making me struggle like this when I'm in Super Saiyan Blue?! You're only in base form!"

Then Ruco laughed a little and said, "Because I have one thing you don't have...true strength."

Ruco then used his other fist and slammed it into Vegeta's gut as his Super Saiyan Blue was deactivated and he fell unconscious.

Goku then said from the sidelines, "Did he just punch the Blue out of Vegeta?"

Then Akara stepped forward and said, "I guess it's only fair if I fight you since I'm the leader of this team, and you're the leader of your team. So let's get going shall we?"

Ruco then looked down at Vegeta and raised his foot to stomp on Vegeta's head, but then Akara suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Ruco as she punched him across the arena as she yelled, "YOU'RE FACING ME!!!!!!! GOT IT?!?!"

Then Akara could hear Ruco laughing from across the arena, and then she saw Ruco pull himself out of the wall of the arena, and then Ruco said, "I haven't had someone hit me that hard in a long time. I can already tell that this is gonna be a great fight!"

Then Akara clenched her fist at her side as red electricity sparked down her arm.

Then Akara said, "It's time that we kick this battle into high gear, right Argos?"

Argos then said, "Yeah, this guy's going down!"

End of Chapter 10

Thanks for reading the 10th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't, I'm pretty sure you will like the next chapter because Akara's finally going to fight after I planned to make her the main character in this story. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Super Saiyan Demon

Welcome to the 11th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I have some good plans for this chapter, so I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I think you will. Anyway, let's get on with the this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 10 Recap:

Goku was still in his Super Saiyan Blue form, and he was fighting Tallion in his Super Saiyan God form, and once Goku attacked Tallion some more, Tallion was suddenly able to hold his own against Goku's Super Saiyan Blue strength. Goku got badly beaten up, but then Goku suddenly recovered and charged his Super Kamehameha, and then fired it at Tallion, which severely damaged him. Then Goku claimed his victory before killing Tallion, until Tallion tried to cheapshot Goku from behind, which failed after Goku elbowed Tallion in the gut so hard that it knocked him unconscious. But Goku's efforts to save Tallion were in vain, because Ruco ended up killing Tallion for losing anyway, which pissed Vegeta off, so he quickly went Super Saiyan Blue, and then he fired his Final Flash at both Ruco and his last subordinate. This managed to kill the subordinate, but Ruco was pretty much unscathed, so then Ruco ended up one punching Vegeta because he lacked, "True Strength". Then Akara finally stepped forward and challenged Ruco to a fight.

Chapter 11:

Akara had red electricity sparking all over her now as she had a look of determination as she stared at Ruco, and then Akara asked Argos in her head, "So, you think we can take him?"

Then Argos replied, "That depends on how much Demon energy you can handle right now, but if you can handle more than last time, then sure."

Akara then smirked at Ruco and said, "Okay."

Then they both got into their combat stances.

Meanwhile in Conton City, it's been around half a month for Skarlet, and Arizona finally arrived at the training grounds with what looked like new clothing.

Skarlet then asked Arizona, "What's with the new clothes? I didn't picture you as the shopping type."

Arizona then said, "These clothes aren't for me, it's for you because apparently all you ever wear for your bottoms is almost underwear."

Skarlet then said, "I wear this for flexibility, and I'm not wearing those pants, and you can't make me."

Arizona then had a slight frown as she said, "Wear them."

Then Skarlet said, "No."

Arizona then said, "This is the last time I'm gonna ask you, put these damn pants on!"

Skarlet then said, "You're gonna have to catch me first!"

Then Skarlet began to run away, and then Arizona sighed and said, "So damn childish."

Then Arizona teleported right in front of Skarlet and clothesline punched Skarlet to the ground, and the punch was so hard that it made Skarlet do a full backflip and land on her back.

Then while Skarlet was still on the ground, she said, "Even though you caught me, I'm not wearing those pants, they'll restrict my movements too much."

Arizona then said, "Dammit wear the pants!"

Then Skarlet jumped back up and started running again while yelling, "NEVEEEERR!!!!!!!"

This continued on for hours until Arizona finally accepted the fact that Skarlet will never wear the pants unless if they were the only things left to wear.

Meanwhile back in the fight with Akara and Ruco, Akara decided to use a more intimidating approach to fighting Ruco, so Akara got out of her stance, as more red electricity sparked around her, and then she glared at Ruco as she began to slowly walk towards him.

Ruco then said, "You think that your little death stare is gonna scare me? Because if you do you're sorely mistaken."

Akara's new red aura then erupted around her suddenly and then every step she took to get closer to Ruco, made a bunch of cracks appear in the ground as rocks began to float from how much energy Akara was releasing.

Akara was baring her teeth in pain as she thought to herself, "Jesus Christ how the hell did Skarlet resist this much pain?! It feels like my whole body is burning up from the inside!"

Akara then finally stopped walking when she reached a close distance with Ruco, and the aura from Akara was nearly touching Ruco, and then Ruco poked the aura, and his finger was suddenly zapped and then he flinched in slight pain, and then Ruco pulled his finger back and saw that it was smoking, and then Ruco said, "Damn, that's one crazy type of energy you have there. It managed to hurt me without you really doing anything."

Akara then finally managed to smirk over the amount of pain she was feeling, and then she said, "Well it looks like I've already won."

Then Ruco gave her a confused expression as he said, "The Hell do you mean by that?"

Then Akara smirked even bigger when she suddenly slammed her fist into Ruco's gut, and then while the wind was knocked out of Ruco, Akara said, "You left your guard wide open, that's why I'm about to win. Don't forget, even though I'm not exactly that experienced, I trained under the exact person who almost killed your leader Balroth."

Ruco then stumbled back and regained his breath and said, "Wait, so you think that Balroth is our leader? What a joke, he's our god, our leader is the one who defends him, so even if you take me out, you'll still have him to deal with, and Balroth. You're as good as dead, you should have never come here in fact."

Akara then said, "Maybe, but I don't dwell on the fact that there's a chance I could lose, that bastard Balroth needs to pay for what he's done, and nothing will stop me on that goal. Now you can either move, or die along with everyone else who decided to get in my way."

Ruco then had a surprised look on his face since nothing he said intimidated Akara in the slightest, and then Akara took two steps forward, and then she suddenly disappeared and reappeared with her arm already reeled back, and then Ruco said, "How did you move that fast?!"

But his guard was still not up, so then Akara ended up punching Ruco directly across his face.

Ruco then got forced to the ground, and then he bounced across the floor until he tumbled to a stop.

Akara then got into a power up stance and said, "Someone as short-sighted as you, is one of the most useless people in this world! You see that there's a small chance of losing, and you immediately run away?! You're such a weakling! True strength?! You have none of that!"

Akara then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura exploded into a pillar of red light as the air was filled with a loud energetic screeching noise, and it only got louder.

Then the whole battlefield sparked with red electricity, and then eventually, Akara's pillar of light mixed itself with gold, and then it began to spiral around with red and gold, then her hair turned into a pattern and glowing red and gold hair as her eyes gleamed a brighter red too.

Then a powerful shockwave exploded from Akara and her pillar of aura suddenly disappeared, and then Akara was standing there in her new Super Saiyan Demon form.

Akara then clenched her fist in front of her as she looked at Ruco with hatred as she said, "What's wrong? Can't transform, or are you stalling for something dirty?"

Ruco then stumbled back to his feet after he was done staring at Akara's form in amazement, and then Ruco stuttered, "Y-yeah I'll t-transform right away!"

Ruco then got into a power up stance, and before he started transforming, Ruco said, "I'll have you know, no one has ever pushed me this far in years. So consider yourself lucky."

Ruco then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a purple aura started to spin around Ruco as his muscle mass started to grow as well.

Akara then thought to herself, "Does this guy also have that God Breaker power? Or is this different?"

Then once Ruco's body grew to a massive size, it shrank back down, but Akara sensed no drop in Ruco's power, meaning his muscles lost no power when they shrank, Ruco's hair then turned purple, and his purple aura was flaring up even more crazier than before, then Ruco yelled even more, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Ruco's body grew again and shrank back down again.

Then Ruco's aura shrank down to a normal size, and then Ruco stood there with his new level of power, Ruco then said, "This form is my own version of Super Saiyan God Breaker, instead of letting those muscles stay big and slow, I compacted them into my body to make them smaller and more nimble, so now I have power and speed."

Akara then sensed his power, and thought to herself, "Oh shit, that amount of power is gonna be tough to take down. Well I guess I'm gonna have to try my absolute best to try to take him down."

Then Akara got into her stance, and then Ruco got into his stance as well.

End of Chapter 11

Thanks for reading the 11th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the little skit I made with Skarlet and Arizona. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	12. Chapter 12: Killer Crusher

Welcome to the 12th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I won't be able to upload chapters after this one as often and if not I won't be able to at all because I'm going on a vacation. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 11 Recap:

Akara began to fight with Ruco, and she seemed to not only be stronger physically, but also mentally since she managed to make him scared of her within a few seconds. Then to raise the stakes in the fight, Akara went Super Saiyan Demon, but then Ruco went into his own custom version of Super Saiyan God Breaker, which allowed him to condense his muscles together so he could keep his speed, while also packing lots of power into his body. Then after they were both transformed, they both got into their stances and prepared to fight.

Chapter 12:

Akara looked like she was staring blankly at Ruco as they were standing in their stances staring at each other, but what Akara was really doing was planning the best way to defeat Ruco.

Akara then thought to herself, "I can't win with just brute force alone unless I manage to reach a higher level of Super Saiyan Demon that's way beyond this level of power, so I guess I'll just have to win with my techniques that Skarlet taught me."

Ruco then looked at Akara strangely and then said, "Did you zone out or something?"

Then Akara snapped out of her own thoughts and then said, "Wha? Oh yeah I'm in the middle of a fight I forgot."

Ruco then wanted to face palm so bad but if he did that he would let his guard down again.

Akara then looked around the battlefield briefly, and then smirked and suddenly launched from her position with intense speed, and then she zig zagged her way across the gap between her and Ruco.

Then Akara threw a punch at Ruco, and Ruco raised a hand to grab her fist, but as it turned out, Akara was faking that punch, and then she sprinted to his back, and then quickly dashed back in and slammed her fist into the back of his head.

Ruco then stumbled forward and said, "Ah I see how you're gonna fight, you see a massive gap in our power so you wanna fight carefully so you don't lose. Well I have bad news, it's not gonna happen again."

Then Akara said, "We'll see about that!"

Then Akara rushed at Ruco again, but this time she stopped short before reaching Ruco, and then immediately launched herself into the air above Ruco, then Akara charged a massive red ball of energy above her head, and then when she was ready to throw it, Akara yelled, "AKARA CRUSHER!!!!!!!!!"

Then Akara threw it at Ruco as she did a frontflip, and then blast forced Ruco into the ground and then exploded in a massive dome of energy which quickly collapsed into a second explosion.

Akara then landed on the ground in a crouching position and then exhaled a deep breath and said, "It's all over."

(Or if you wanna make a joke about the line, she said, "Owari da".)

But then Akara heard movement behind her, and then Akara quickly stood up and looked behind her in amazement as she saw Ruco with only a few burns and bruises.

Ruco then said, "That was a pretty fancy move you just used just now, what was it? The Akara Crusher? It packed a real punch that's for sure."

Akara was a little suspicious on why Ruco was complimenting her, and then Ruco continued, "Now I think it's only fair that I show you my signature move."

Ruco then opened his hand at his side and then a purple blast began to charge up.

Akara then started to panic when she didn't know what to do, so she just crossed her arms in front of her in an attempt to block, and then Ruco fully charged his technique, so then he yelled, "TYRANT'S IRON FIST!!!!!!!!"

Then Ruco charged forward at Akara with the purple energy ball on his fist, and then Akara saw this and stopped blocking, and dodged the first strike Ruco tried to land.

But Ruco was moving too fast, and Akara got hit with the second hit, which hit directly in the gut and made her throw up blood it hit her so hard, and then Ruco spun around and hit Akara in the face with a spinning punch, and then Ruco rapidly punched Akara all over her body repeatedly with rapid punches until Akara fell over.

Then Ruco smirked as his technique faded away from his hand.

Then Ruco said while Akara was laying on the ground trying to regain her breath, "It's like I said before, you should have never come here. How do you even think you're gonna defeat Balroth if you can't even beat me? Do you have some power you're not showing me? Or do you seriously not have the power to actually fight us at all."

Akara then spat out some more blood and then said after regaining her breath, "You may think you have me cornered...but the real truth is...you can't stand a damn chance against me."

Ruco then stumbled back for a moment as he was surprised that Akara was still conscious, and then Ruco said, "How are you able to stay conscious like that?! I just used my ultimate technique to try and take you out!"

Akara then laughed a little and then got up and said, "Ultimate technique? Don't make me laugh. That was nothing compared to my mentor's technique's strength. You're gonna have to hit me harder to beat me."

But before Ruco could say anything else, Akara interupted him by saying, "But after this...YOU'LL HAVE TO HIT ME WAY HARDER!!!!!!!!!"

Akara then threw her arms down in a power up stance as she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura erupted into a pillar of light that ripped its way through the ceiling of the arena, and then a constant strong wind came erupting from Akara, and it was slowly pushing Ruco back.

Akara's aura then suddenly turned from gold and red, to blue and red.

Everyone who was watching was surprised by this sudden change considering she just skipped about three forms, and was now about to go blue.

Then Akara's hair turned blue and red, and her eyes gleamed a darker glow of red.

Then Akara finished her transformation with an even more powerful shockwave that forced Ruco into the ground.

Then the pillar of spiraling blue and red light, shrank into a normal sized aura, and then Akara stood in a powerful stance in her new form.

Ruco finally looked up at Akara, and then said, "What the hell is that?!"

Then Akara smirked at Ruco now that she knew she could beat him, and then Akara said, "This is the form that will beat not only you, but everyone else that dares get in the way of my goal! This is Super Saiyan Demon Blue!"

Ruco then stumbled back to his feet, and then Ruco said, "Well, I've come this far into the fight, so I'm not running now!"

Ruco then got into a powerful looking stance as well, and then Akara decided that she would kick things off, and teleported directly above Ruco, and then she literally kicked Ruco in the head while spinning.

The force of Akara's kick sent Ruco flying through the air and then Akara matched Ruco's speed, and then began to unleash a powerful rush of punches that badly injured Ruco since Akara broke about 3 of Ruco's ribs.

Then to finish of her combo, Akara grabbed Ruco by the head, and then she slammed him into the ground, and then dragged him through the ground until she threw him away and into a wall.

Broly then smirked and said, "I've never been more proud of someone in my life."

Then Ruco got stuck in the wall he was thrown into, and he was way too injured to pull himself out, so then he just looked at Akara was hatred and pain.

Akara then aimed a hand at Ruco and said, "It seems that Skarlet's power was a great one, since I managed to defeat you with only half of my true power. Anyway, this is goodbye."

Akara then charged a massive red ki blast on her hand, and then once it was fully charged, Akara yelled, "AKARA CRUSHER!!!!!!!"

Then Akara fired her blast at Ruco, and once it hit him, it pressed him deeper into the wall, and then it exploded into a dome of energy which then collapsed into an explosion, which both incinerated Ruco, and blew a massive hole in the wall which led outside.

Akara then took a deep breath as her Super Saiyan Demon Blue faded away, and then Akara said to herself, "Jesus even though that form gave me great power, it hurt extremely bad, how on earth did Skarlet manage the higher forms?!"

Then the rest of Akara's group walked up, and then Slater asked Akara, "So where to next?"

Then Akara said, "We go kill that bastard Balroth."

Everyone then nodded, and then they all continued to walk through the base to find where Balroth was.

End of Chapter 12

Thanks for reading the 12th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again I'm sorry if Chapter production slows down or stops, but I'm going on vacation so I will have little time to write chapters because I'll be traveling. Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	13. Chapter 13: A Battle of Destiny Begins

Welcome to the 13th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I managed to find some time during my vacation to write a chapter, so here is the 13th chapter, I hope you're excited. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 12 Recap:

Akara was still fighting Ruco, and she made herself a plan on how she was going to take down Ruco. Akara's plan was to outsmart Ruco by using some of Skarlet's tactics when it came to fighting. Akara first overwhelmed Ruco with intense speed, and then struck when he least expected it. Akara then did a frontflip over Ruco, and fired an Akara Crusher at him at the same time, which made it look like she finished off Ruco for good. But as it turned out, Ruco wasn't quite dead yet, and then Ruco used his ultimate technique against Akara, known as the Tyrant's Iron Fist. This move dealt heavy damage to Akara because of its high damage and speed. Akara then managed to get up from that move, and managed to intimidate Ruco a bit with a few words. Then Akara went Super Saiyan Demon Blue. After Akara went Super Saiyan Demon Blue, she closed the gap in power between Ruco and Akara, so then Akara barraged Ruco with attacks until he was weak, and then she finished him off with an Akara Crusher again, which this time, it actually killed him.

Chapter 13:

Akara and the rest of her group continued to walk down the hallways of the base, and while they were walking, Slater walked up beside Akara and said, "So Akara, I noticed how harshly you're taking Skarlet's death and all, so I'm just gonna ask, are you okay?"

Akara then maintained her serious look as she replied, "Yes I'm fine, as long as that bastard Balroth dies for what he did to Skarlet."

Slater then realized that Akara wasn't in the best of moods, so he just stopped talking to her for now, and then the group kept making their way through the base.

Meanwhile back in Conton City, Skarlet has been training for a month with Arizona now, and they are in the middle of a training session.

Skarlet was in a power up stance already and said, "I will...transcend again! Just you...wait and see!"

Skarlet was closing her eyes tightly in frustration because she was trying to reach the next level of Super Saiyan.

Arizona then face palmed and said, "Skarlet, it's only been a month, there's no way you'll be able to transcend yet."

Skarlet then said, "That's what everyone said to me before I transcended!"

Arizona then sighed and said, "Because you forced your body to do it, not because you actually obtained the form."

Skarlet then threw her arms down in a more powerful power up stance and yelled, "WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!?!?!"

Then Skarlet's golden aura exploded around her as she immediately shot up into Super Saiyan 2 as her energy sounded like a jet engine starting up again, but even more aggressive than the first time that noise happened.

Arizona then said, "Stop wasting your training time, get back to your exercises before you burn yourself out."

Skarlet then wasn't able to hide her struggle anymore, and she said, "I...won't...burn...myself...out!"

Arizona then said, "I can hear the strain in your voice, you're trying way too hard."

But then Skarlet's hair spiked up even more than Super Saiyan 2, and then it began to grow.

Arizona then thought to herself, "She may be really stupid and annoying, but if there is one thing she can do right, it's being persistant as Hell."

Skarlet's hair then grew down to the backs of her knees as she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her blue electricity began to spark violently around her, and then Arizona thought to herself, "Wow she actually did it. I thought she was going to end up killing herself. Well it's a bonus either way I guess. Either I have a better sparring partner, or I get left alone."

Skarlet then stopped powering up, and then started to heavily breathe as she said, "There...I've made it...to Super Saiyan 3...you happy Arizona?"

Arizona then kept her neutral looking face as she said, "I guess you did alright, but you still forced that transformation instead of letting it happen naturally."

Skarlet then acted as if she was completely oblivious to that sentence and said, "Alright let's spar!"

Then Arizona sighed and said, "Here we go again."

After a few more minutes of walking on Akara's side, they came across a pair of massive double doors, along with a singular man standing in front of the door who said, "Ah, so you guys must be the intruders of the base I've been hearing about. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is..."

But before the leader could even speak, Akara grabbed him by the head, and slammed his head into a wall, which made him fall to the floor.

Akara then kicked down the doors, and Broly looked down at the man on the floor and said, "I don't think he's quite dead yet."

Akara then turned to Broly and said, "Then have some fun with him."

Broly then smirked and said, "Oh boy, it's my lucky day."

Akara then walked into the room, and found the person she has been wanting to kill for a week now, Balroth.

Balroth then stood up and said, "Oh hi, welcome to my new base, I'm sure you enjoyed our hospitality, how was your..."

But before Balroth could finish his sentence, Akara cut him off by saying, "I'm going to kill you. No, I'll do worse, I'll send you back every ounce of pain you delivered to Skarlet before you killed her, and I'll do it through her powers!"

Balroth was then about to talk again until he heard and loud slamming noise outside along with a scream.

Then Balroth took a breath again and said, "Well that's nice and all, whoever you are, but I've gotta tell you, there's no possible way you're gonna beat me the way I am now. When you fought me last, I was weak because I was freshly resurrected, but now I've been here for a week, and my powers have fully returned to me."

Then they could suddenly hear Broly yell, "RAAAAHH!!!!!!!"

Then a slamming noise was heard along with the man's screams.

Akara then looked over at the leader of the Legion of Gods and said, "He's not that strong is he? It turns out he was just the brains of the operation, but he has no strength to fight back with."

Balroth then said, "I thought there was something about him, I just assigned him as my guard because he was leading an army of those strong Saiyans, so I assumed he was the strongest."

Akara then thought to herself, "Wait a second, he can't sense energy?"

Balroth then asked Akara, "So, if I'm about to fight you, what's your name?"

Akara then looked at Balroth strangely and said, "My name is Akara, Akara of the Shadow Demon martial arts style, and in the name of Skarlet Sarenova, I will be the one to take you down!"

Balroth then said, "I was only asking for your name, you didn't have to be so formal."

Akara then heard another slam, and the man stopped screaming, Akara then looked back and saw that the man was limp, so then Akara said, "Okay Broly I think he's dead, calm down."

Broly then examined the man in his hand, and then he said, "Yeah, I agree, I'll stop now."

Then he dropped the body, and the body flopped to the floor. Balroth then gave Akara a malicious smirk, and then Balroth said, "If we are gonna fight though, I say that we fight in a spot that isn't so cramped. What do you say?"

Akara then said, "Anything that would make it easier to kill you is fine with me."

Balroth then said, "Then it's decided."

Then Balroth let out an extremely powerful shockwave while barely even trying, and his whole room blew open, and they were now outside.

Balroth then took a deep inhale through the nose and said, "Aaaaaah, nothing like some fresh air right?"

Daiko was staring at Balroth wide eyed considering Balroth literally just used some of his own power to just simply leave the base to fight seriously.

Balroth then said, "I've got the perfect battlefield in mind, wanna go?"

Akara then smirked and said, "Lead the way."

Then Balroth flew off into the distance, and Akara and her group followed.

Once Balroth stopped, they ended up in a giant canyon that had obsidian all over its walls because of the lava that used to cover the planet because of Skarlet and Balroth's fight before.

Akara then landed down and said, "As much as I'd like to go first, how about I'll let one of you go first."

But before anyone could step up, Balroth interrupted and said, "How about all of you at once?"

Akara then turned at Balroth and said, "Are you absolutely sure? You're not gonna call us cowards for doing that?"

Balroth then smirked and said, "Oh please, if I wasn't an Omni God of Demons I'd be shaking in my boots, but since I am, I'm absolutely fine with taking every one of you weaklings on at once."

Akara then shrugged and said, "Alright guys, I guess we can all fight him at once, get ready!"

Everyone then got into their own combat stances, and started to whisper their own coordinated combat plans to each other.

Then after that, Akara yelled, "GOOO!!!!!!"

Then everyone charged forward at Balroth with Daiko leading the charge.

Balroth then just smirked, and blocked Daiko's punch and slapped his head into a wall, getting him stuck for a while, then Aikan rushed in and use a time skip move on Balroth, but even then, Balroth caught Aikan's punch and then countered him but punching Aikan straight in the face.

Aikan wasn't finished there though, he then got into a power up stance and yelled, "HA!!!!"

Then he immediately turned Super Saiyan.

Then he spun around and threw a punch at Balroth that actually hit Balroth in the face, but Balroth didn't even flinch, so then Balroth grabbed Aikan's arm, then threw him into the air and then fired a ki blast which carried Aikan away for a long distance.

Next to approach Balroth was Garoth who also quickly turned Super Saiyan Demon, and then threw a punch that Balroth dodged, then Garoth yelled, "IT ISN'T OVER YET!!!!!!!!"

Then Garoth managed to land a punch that made Balroth slide back a bit for once, and then Garoth aimed a hand at Balroth and yelled, "HELL BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

Then a gold and red spiraling beam fired out of his hand, and then it exploded on contact with Balroth, but the blast had no effect of him whatsoever.

Then Balroth aimed a hand at Garoth and everyone else behind him and said, "Death Screamer."

Garoth then went wide eyed and then crossed his arms in front of him to block.

Balroth then said, "Good instincts, but that won't be enough sadly."

Balroth then fires his green beam at Garoth, and as it collided with Garoth's arms, the beam started to push Garoth back, along with everyone else besides Daiko and Aikan because they're already out of the way.

Garoth then started to yell, "DAMMIT!!!!!!! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR THIS KIND OF POWER!!!!!!!!!!"

Then beam continued to push the rest of the group, and they were nearing a wall which would surely detonate the beam.

But then before Garoth could say anything else, Broly jumped over Garoth in a frenzy as he began yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Broly then crossed his arms in front of him, and began to almost effortlessly push back the Death Screamer.

Then once Broly reached Balroth, he punch Balroth across the face, and sent him flying into a wall.

Garoth didn't really do much after that but stare at Broly in awe because of how effortlessly Broly did that.

Balroth then sat up while still in the wall a little and said, "Well it looks like some of you CAN fight."

End of Chapter 13

Thanks for reading Chapter 13 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if the Balroth fight happened too soon. I just wanted to get to the fight before I forgot any good plans I had for the fight, which I'm pretty sure, I've already forgotten some of them. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	14. Chapter 14: Tag Team Assault

Welcome to the 14th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm pretty excited to write this chapter because the Balroth fight has finally kicked off even though this has so far been a pretty short series of chapters, I might make the story go on a little longer than this fight to make up for it, but we'll just see how things turn out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 13 Recap:

Akara just killed Ruco and were beginning to walk down the final hallway that led to Balroth's room. Meanwhile in Conton City, Skarlet was unlocking her Super Saiyan 3 form, and Arizona decided to spar with at the end of Skarlet's transformation. Then Akara found Balroth's room, and then found the leader of The Legion of Gods waiting outside the room. It turned out that the leader wasn't that tough, so Akara left him for Broly to deal with, which led to his death. Balroth then accepted Akara's challenge to a fight, and blew up his room and flew them to a canyon filled region that was covered in obsidian. Daiko was the first one to attack Balroth, but he was easily smacked to the side, and Aikan was just as easily blasted away, and then Garoth charged at Balroth, but wasn't able to land any hits, and then he got he whole group blasted back by a Death Screamer, until Broly got pissed off and pushed the beam back himself, and then punched Balroth into a wall. However this move didn't defeat Balroth, nor did it even get close to defeating him.

Chapter 14:

Balroth sat up in the wall he was punched into, and then Balroth said, "So it seems that some of you CAN fight."

Broly then bared his teeth in anger, but before Broly could do anything else, Balroth smirked, and then he punched Broly away from the group, and then as Broly was still stunned from the sudden attack, Balroth rushed in and started throwing a full barrage of powerful punches that Broly tried his best to block, but that wasn't enough, and he was pushed out into this wide area that looked almost like an arena made out of the canyon walls.

Balroth then suddenly stopped punching Broly, and then said, "Wow would you look at that, it looks like we've found the perfect battle arena together!"

Broly then stumbled back into a stable stance, and then said, "You're gonna regret stopping that barrage of punches, because now...NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

Broly's hair then spiked up even more than usual, and his green aura shot up around him.

Broly was now in his wrath mode, which meant he was entering the early stages of his rage, which only happened so far when he fought Vegeta, Goku and Skarlet. Broly then sprinted at Balroth while yelling, "RAAAAAHH!!!!!!!"

Then Broly threw a powerful punch at Balroth, which Balroth tried to catch, but the force of the punch made him slide back and bare his teeth to hold back the punch.

Balroth then said, "You dare make ME try this hard against YOU?!?! You scum!"

Balroth then tried kicking Broly in the shin to make him fall, but it didn't even make Broly move an inch, which then Balroth said, "I apologize for..."

But before he could finish his apology, Broly grabbed Balroth's arm, and then flailed him into the air.

Broly then yelled, "DIIIIIEE!!!!!!"

As he slammed Balroth to the ground with such a heavy impact, that it made an explosion noise as a crater was formed in the ground.

Broly repeated this about 7 times, and then Balroth finally managed to escape Broly's grip.

Balroth then landed on his feet and said, "I was saving this form for the leader of your squad, but I guess it's getting revealed early!"

Balroth then threw his arms down in a power up stance and yelled, "HAAA!!!!!!"

Then his red aura exploded around him as his spikes returned, just like before.

Balroth then said, "Say hello to my 2nd form, this will surely be enough to take you down."

Broly then scowled at Balroth and charged at him while yelling, "RAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Balroth then saw Broly throwing a punch at him that packed quite a bit of power, but then Balroth grabbed his fist, and then threw Broly to the ground.

Then while Broly was on the ground, Balroth kicked Broly into the air, and then he fired a blast at Broly that carried him away into a mountain far away.

Then Balroth let out an exhausted breath and said, "That guy was a little too berserker-y for my taste."

Then he heard two voices he could swear he heard before, along with another voice he vaguely remembered, "I think it's time you fought us now!"

Balroth looked to the place where the voices were coming from, and then found Goku, Vegeta, and Slater in their combat stances, with them all already being in their Super Saiyan Blue states.

Balroth then smirked at them and entered a slight power up stance as his red aura erupted around and filled the air with a humming noise as he said, "Well come on, show me what you've got."

Slater then said, "Okay, now let's do this just as we planned alright?!"

Goku and Vegeta then nodded, and then Slater charged forward and began to rapidly punch at Balroth as Balroth was easily blocking every single punch.

Slater then yelled once Balroth was thoroughly distracted, "Now Goku!"

Goku then rushed in from behind Balroth, and tried to hit Balroth with a flying kick, but Balroth managed to block and grab both Slater's and Goku's punches.

Balroth then said, "Now now kids, you've gotta learn to play nice, or else I'm gonna have to punish you, big time."

Vegeta then suddenly appeared in front of Balroth and uppercut Balroth's gut and said, "Who're you calling a kid?!"

Vegeta's move then managed to knock the wind out of Balroth, and make him stumble back, and then while Balroth was still stunned, Slater yelled, "Now!"

Then all three of them ran at Balroth and punch him in the face, which managed to knock him to the ground, and then Slater yelled, "Again!"

But this time, Balroth quickly got back up to his feet, and then grabbed Goku's and Slater's punches again, and he used his tail to stop Vegeta's punch.

Balroth then said, "That plan wasn't half bad, except for the part you weren't accounting for was the fact that I'm not a damn idiot who falls for the same thing twice!"

Balroth then threw both Slater and Goku to the side and grabbed Slater by the head while still holding Vegeta back with his tail.

Then Balroth slammed Slater's face into the ground, and then he kicked Slater off into the distance.

Then Balroth turned around to see two fists coming from Goku and Vegeta, which resulted in Balroth being punched across the face again by both Goku and Vegeta.

Balroth then fell to the ground again, and Goku and Vegeta gave Balroth a smirk like as if they still have something planned to take Balroth down with.

Meanwhile in Conton City, Skarlet has been training with Arizona for a full year now, and she's 18 years old now.

(By the way I'm Time lapsing the shit out of Skarlet's side because I'm preparing for an important part of the story.)

Skarlet was about to head back to her shack after sparring with Arizona, and then Arizona stopped her and said, "Hold it, remember our after-training routine?"

Skarlet then had a flashback to right after the sparring session with Arizona once she just got Super Saiyan 3.

Arizona said, "Well, that Super Saiyan 3 of yours is quite something, it managed to push me to Super Saiyan, but your training doesn't stop here."

Arizona then grabbed a strange looking battle suit. Arizona then said, "In order to get stronger, I'd like you to wear this, it's a type of extreme weight training I designed myself. It's actually how I got this strong in the first place."

Skarlet then took the armor and put it on and said, "This is kind of light, you sure it's gonna make me stronger?"

Then Arizona said, "Fine, that isn't good enough for you? How about the whole rest of the suit?"

Arizona then handed Skarlet some bracers and boots that matched the armor Skarlet was already wearing.

Skarlet then said, "Ah that's more like it, this will definitely get me stro..."

Skarlet then felt a shit ton of weight kick in at the last second and she face planted immediately.

Arizona then said, "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about the feature of that armor, it sets its own weight to higher than what the wearer's body is used to. And since you wanted to rush ahead so fast, I decided to give you the full suit."

Skarlet then struggled without moving for weeks.

Then Skarlet stopped having her flashback and sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess I'll go and get the suit."

Arizona then said, "Good girl, I'll be all the way back at my home if you need anything, although, you might not be able to reach me, with all that weight and all. Ah you'll be fiiiiine."

Arizona then began to fly away, and Skarlet raised a hand to flip off Arizona as she flew away, but then Arizona looked back, and then Skarlet quickly put her hand back down, and walked into her shack to grab the armor to train.

Then after Skarlet put on the armor, she walked outside, and then the weight of the armor blew a massive crater in the ground, but Skarlet was still standing.

The armor then got heavier, and the crater grew, and Skarlet began to struggle to stand.

Then Skarlet's hair flashed blue for a moment, but faded back to red as she was intensely struggling after the armor grew even more heavy, and the crater bigger.

Skarlet then yelled, "I WON'T FALL TO AN INANIMATE OBJECT!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE!!!!!!"

Then a blue aura exploded from Skarlet, and her hair suddenly shifted to blue as her eyes followed.

Then the armor felt a lot lighter, but started to grow heavier every passing second.

The crater around Skarlet was now extremely massive, and was probably visible from space if you could view Conton City from space.

Then Skarlet felt her knees struggling to hold the weight, and then Skarlet fell onto her face, and her Super Saiyan Blue faded away, and then the armor felt extra heavy.

Skarlet then thought to herself as she was laying there, "Well, at least I unlocked yet another new form. But now the current issue will be standing."

Skarlet's new level of power at base is Super Saiyan 3, and it actually took her 2 weeks to finally stand back up as Arizona lectured her over and over on why you shouldn't use forms in that armor.

End of Chapter 14

Thanks for reading Chapter 14 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I was a little tired at the ending of writing this chapter, so I'm sorry if it didn't turn out too well, but if it did turn out well, it's a goddamn Christmas miracle even though it's summer right now. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	15. Chapter 15: A Familiar Fusion Returns

Welcome to the 15th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm not sure what to say about this chapter so just enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14 Recap:

Broly and Balroth were fighting each other with an extreme level of power, and ended up finding a perfect arena within the canyons by accident. Broly then ended up dominating the fight against Balroth, until Balroth found the time to transform into his 2nd form. That's when Balroth easily blasted Broly away, and after that, Balroth was challenged by three fighters, these fighters were Goku, Vegeta, and Slater. They were all in their Super Saiyan Blue states already, but it seemed like that wasn't enough to give Balroth a decent challenge. They were easily countered, and then Slater was blown away. Meanwhile in Conton City, Skarlet was training with a new armor set Arizona designed to develop some serious increase in strength. Skarlet then re-awakened her god ki, and went Super Saiyan Blue while training. But failed the training after she wasn't able to sustain the form for long.

Chapter 15:

Back with the battle against Balroth, Goku and Vegeta were currently the only ones fighting Balroth, meanwhile Akara was the only one who didn't fight yet, but she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Goku then said to Balroth, "Well it looks like to DO get a rematch with you, and this time, I won't let you get out of this as unscathed as I did the last time I fought you."

Balroth then gave Goku a confused look and said, "You almost seriously injured me! How did I get out of that unscathed?!"

Vegeta then face palmed and said, "Just ignore him, he's an idiot."

Then Vegeta continued, "But what he MEANT to say was that we are gonna kill you, and you won't be getting out of this fight as easily as we did last time."

Balroth then got into a combat stance and said, "Alright then, bring it!"

Vegeta and Goku then smirked as they got into their combat stances, then their bright blue auras ignited around them as they charged at Balroth with a fury of anger.

Goku started off their combo with a flying kick, which Balroth blocked as he slid back, and then Vegeta rushed in as Balroth's guard was down, and unleashed at punch barrage at Balroth's face, with each punch sounding like an explosion.

Then while Balroth was stunned, Vegeta backed off, and then Goku cupped his hands at his side as a blue ball of energy quickly charged up.

Then Goku threw his hands forward and yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!"

Then a blue beam erupted from Goku's hands, and then the beam exploded on contact, and managed to burn Balroth a little.

Then Vegeta rushed at Balroth again, and then aimed at hand at Balroth and yelled, "BIG BANG..."

But then suddenly, Balroth grabbed Vegeta's hand and said, "Now I think that's enough from the two of you, I think it's my turn now."

Balroth then evilly smirked at Vegeta, and then Vegeta gave Balroth an extremely worried look as he said, "I NEED HELP!!!!!!"

Then Goku rushed in and punched Balroth in the face, but this time Balroth didn't even flinch.

Goku then said in confusion, "But how?!"

Then Balroth said, "It's easy, I just filled your hearts with false confidence so then I can not only crush your bodies, but also your spirits!"

Balroth then backhanded Goku to the ground, and then punched Vegeta across the face with the same arm.

Both Goku and Vegeta then slid across the ground, and then while they were still on the ground, Balroth said, "Oh and don't even think about doing that Fusion crap like last time, I won't let it happen as easily as I did last time."

Goku and Vegeta then gave Balroth worried expressions, and then Balroth smirked evilly again when he knew he intimidated them a little.

But just before Goku or Vegeta tried anything dumb, Akara stepped forward all of a sudden and said, "Well I guess that plan won't work out for you as well as you think, because I'm gonna ruin it!"

Balroth's smirk then faded into a frown and then said, "If you're considering in slowing me down so you can stop me from stopping them from fusing, don't do it, it'll only end in your death, and eventually their's too."

Akara then smirked at Balroth and said, "I think you'll have a lot more trouble than the last time we met. Sure I never fought you, but you have fought my kind of powers before."

Then after Akara said that, a spark of red electricity sparked around her violently, and then Balroth went wide eyed and yelled, "H-HOW?!?!?! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE POWERS?!?!?!"

Akara's smirk then grew into a smile, and then she said, "Remember what happened just before Skarlet went into Demonic Overdrive? That happened because she transferred some of her power over to me, and it only grew bigger and bigger since then."

Balroth's frown then grew bigger and said, "You mean that, that bitch who I think I killed, GAVE YOU HER POWERS?!?!?!"

Akara then nodded and said, "Yep that about sums it up. But what do you mean by you THINK you killed her?"

Balroth then said, "No, none of that matters right now, because I'm gonna kill you!"

Akara then yelled to Goku and Vegeta, "FUSE NOW!!!!! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!!!!!!!"

Goku then said, "Thanks Akara, we won't let you down I promise you."

Goku and Vegeta then walked closer to each other, and then Balroth turned to them and yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!!"

But then as Balroth started running at Goku and Vegeta, Akara suddenly appeared in front of Balroth and kicked his legs out from under him while punching him in the back of the head, causing him to face plant into the ground extremely hard.

Balroth then got back up and turned to Akara and yelled, "I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THAT DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!"

Akara then suddenly went Super Saiyan Demon, and then Akara said, "You say that line way too much, and as far as I know, you've never truly made anyone suffer, besides when you killed Skarlet and made us suffer emotionally. So basically all you can hurt is feelings."

Balroth then began to growl in anger as he stomped his way over to Akara, and then as Balroth made it to Akara, he raised his fist to punch Akara, but then Akara looked into his eyes with an extremely pissed off look, and Balroth completely froze up in fear.

Then Akara said, "Even though you probably had your reasons for killing Skarlet, I still won't forgive you for it, so I think it's about time that I make YOU suffer for once, got it?!"

Akara then slammed a fist into Balroth's gut as he wheezed for air.

Then Akara gave Balroth a malicious smirk as she removed her fist from his gut, and then spun around and kicked him in the head.

Balroth was then launched into the ground and across the arena.

Then Goku and Vegeta started shuffling towards each other while chanting, "FUUUUUUU..."

Then they started doing the hand gestures.

Akara then rushed at Balroth while he was still laying on the ground, and by the time Balroth got back up, Akara slammed her fist across Balroth's face, and launched him into the wall of the canyon arena.

Then Goku and Vegeta pointed away from each other, and then they said, "...SIOOOOON!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth managed to pull himself out of the wall of the canyon, and then he tried to punch Akara in the face, but then Akara slid under his fist, and then did a wall backflip off of the wall behind Balroth, and then backflip kicked Balroth in the jaw, resulting in a double backflip.

Then Akara saw the progress on the Fusion, and backed off of Balroth, and then Goku and Vegeta leaned towards each other and touched their fingers together as they yelled, "...HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then a bright white light surrounded them as a gigantic blue aura erupted around the white light.

Then after a few more moments, then light disappeared, and the aura shrank down a little more, and revealed Gogeta already in Super Saiyan Blue again, already staring angrily at Balroth.

Balroth then looked at Gogeta in fear, and then said, "You! I remember you! This time won't go as painless as last time for you, I can assure you that much!"

Gogeta then smirked and said, "Well, I've got some disappointing news for you Balroth, I won't be as easy to take down as last time, because now, I know a new form, and if you push me enough, I'll show it to you."

Balroth then frowned and got into his combat stance, and Gogeta got into his, and then they began the pre-fight staredown.

End of Chapter 15

Thanks for reading chapter 15 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Don't really know what else to say today other than I had a good day today, sorry I had no input on this chapter at all though. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	16. Chapter 16: The New Crimson Black Blade

Welcome to the 16th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I wasn't feeling very focused when I wrote this chapter so I'm not sure how good this one will be, I just hope that it will be at least a decent chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 15 Recap:

Goku and Vegeta were fighting Balroth now as Akara was waiting on the sidelines for the perfect opportunity to join the fight. At first Goku and Vegeta were beating the crap out of Balroth, but later on it was revealed that it was all an act, and then Balroth revealed his true power in his current form which forced Goku and Vegeta to decide to fuse. But Balroth wouldn't let this happen, so then Akara stepped forward and challenged him to combat as Goku and Vegeta fused. This strategy was successful, and then Gogeta angrily stared at Balroth while already in Super Saiyan Blue like the last time he fought Balroth. Then they both entered their combat stances and began the pre-fight staredown.

Chapter 16:

A few more moments passed by before a glint of blue light shined in Gogeta's eyes, and then they both launched towards each other at tremendous speeds, where then they clashed with each other's fists, making a powerful shockwave rip through the ground, then it knocked over Akara, and then it blew off a chunk of the surrounding canyon walls from each side.

But the clash didn't stop there, they then started to rapidly punch at each other faster and faster as the ground started to crumble into chunks of rock, and then they began to float into the air from Balroth's and Gogeta's massive amounts of power.

Balroth then said, "You'll die for ever challenging me like you are right now you maggot!"

Gogeta then smirked as he continued to effortlessly match Balroth's speed and said, "That's rich coming from you, the parasite that kills just because he wants to have fun."

Balroth then scowled at Gogeta in a fit of rage as he yelled, "WHY YOOOOOU!!!!!!!!"

Gogeta then said next while still blocking every one of Balroth's punches, "What? Can't deny the truth?"

Balroth then began to huff in anger as he was slowly getting more and more pissed off because he couldn't hit Gogeta because he was way too fast.

Gogeta then backed off of Balroth for a second and said, "You know what? Fighting you while you're in that form is too boring. Go ahead and transform, I wanna fight you while you still have power to fight back with."

Balroth then smirked and said, "Are you sure about that decision?"

Then Gogeta nodded and said, "Yeah go ahead, see if I care."

Then Balroth suddenly disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Akara with his hand prepared in a way like he was about to stab her with his hand.

Then Balroth yelled, "IF I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!!!!!! I'LL JUST TAKE OUT THE ONE PERSON WHO CAN ASSIST YOU!!!!!!!"

Gogeta then turned to see what was happening and yelled, "NO STOOP!!!!!"

But just as Balroth thrusted his hand towards Akara, someone ran directly in front of Akara at the last second and pushed Akara back, and then got impaled by Balroth instead.

Akara then fell to the ground and then looked up and saw Daiko standing in front of Balroth with Balroth's hand through his chest.

Then his blood spilled to the ground and then he looked down at his wound and said, "Whoa...that's a new hole in me."

Balroth then pulled his hand out of Daiko's chest, and then Daiko fell to the ground as his face had a pained expression on it.

Akara then rushed over to Daiko and then rolled him into his back, and then Akara said, "Daiko, please don't die! You're Skarlet and Aikan's dad! You can't leave them this early!"

Daiko then saw Aikan also rushing in to see if he could help Daiko, and once he got there, Aikan said, "Dad! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

Then Daiko reached his arm out to Aikan and he grabbed Daiko's hand, and then Aikan felt Daiko hand over some medallion that was in his hand, and then Daiko weakly said, "Aikan...you are the last of the Sarenova family to be alive currently...please...don't fail me...and to ensure that...I'm giving you this."

Aikan then looked at the medallion Daiko gave to him, and it was a steel medal that looked like it had a Celtic weave on it, along with a red gem in the middle of it, and then Daiko said, "This...was my lucky medallion...it always served me well...until now that is...and now...it's yours."

Aikan then began to cry and said, "Thanks dad, I won't let you down, I promise you."

Then Daiko weakly smiled and said, "That's good."

Then Daiko slowly closed his eyes, and then he let out his last breath.

Aikan then tied the medallion around his neck, and then Aikan wipes the tears from his eyes and got back up and looked Balroth in the eyes with extreme hatred.

Balroth then shook the blood off of his hand and said, "What's wrong? Were you attached to that little weakling? Well I gotta tell you, he would have survived if he didn't get in the way, I was actually planning on letting him live in fact."

Aikan then yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!!!"

Then he got into a power up stance as the ground began to violently shake, and then a blue sparked of electricity sparked around Aikan violently, and then every loose rock on the ground began to float in the air.

Then Aikan hair spiked up and then a bright blue aura exploded around him as he continued to look at Balroth with hatred. Aikan then yelled, "IT'S TIME YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the bright blue aura erupted into a pillar of blue light as his hair turned bright blue as his eyes followed.

Then as all of this was happening, the ground was being ripped into giant chunks of rock as it all began to hover into the air.

Then his pillar of aura disappeared, and then returned into a normal sized aura that sparked with blue electricity every few seconds.

Then opened his eyes to reveal more tears in his eyes that flew upwards in the strong upwards wind in his aura.

Then Aikan's eyes were tearless, and all that remained was true hatred.

Aikan then said in an angered voice, "I think it's my turn to make you feel every ounce of pain you've given everyone else, but I'll do it ten fold!"

Balroth then had a voice crack as he said, "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Then Aikan ignored Balroth and said, "This new form of mine is Super Saiyan Blue 2, and I will become the new Crimson Black Blade."

That nickname was Daiko's old nickname from back when he was a legendary swordsman, and then Aikan opened his hand like as if he was about to chop Balroth with his hand, but then some black energy started to erupt from his hand, and then it slowly materialized into a blade shape.

Balroth went wide eyed when he saw the black blade come out of his hand, and then Balroth said, "I thought that only the Kais could do that!"

Aikan then said, "Well you see, my father learned this technique from the Kais, and taught it to both me and my sister Skarlet. But since I'm the only one left of my family thanks to YOU...now I'm also the only non-Kai that can use this skill."

Balroth then slowly started to back away, by then he bumped into Gogeta who was standing right behind him, and then Gogeta said, "Where do you think you're going? You killed this man's father, so you better suck it up and take your punishment."

Aikan then said, "No one interferes with this fight, I'll be the one to kill him, and if I die, then at least I get to be with father and Skarlet."

Gogeta then powered back down to base form to conserve his fusion time and said, "I'm fine with that."

Then Akara said, "Do what you have to do."

Then Aikan said, "Thanks guys, I'll do my best to win this fight."

Balroth then started to laugh as he said, "HAHAHA!!!!! So you really think you can beat me?! At first I was scared because I thought you were going to team up on me, but it turns out you're just as stupid as you look!"

Aikan then scowled at Balroth with even more rage than before and said, "I'll make you thoroughly regret those words, soon enough."

End of Chapter 16

Thanks for reading the 16th chapter to The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you all liked this chapter, and I personally think I did a good job for being extremely off-focus. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	17. Chapter 17: Ashes To Ashes

Welcome to the 17th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm feeling extremely good today because I finally gotten a new game that I wanted for a while now called Team Sonic Racing, I'm pretty excited to play it but I'm still on vacation so I can't yet. Anyway, that was my pointless statement part of the story, now to get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 16 Recap:

Gogeta and Balroth were fighting, and Gogeta was dominating the fight with his superior combined techniques of Goku and Vegeta, along with their combined strength. But then after Gogeta gave Balroth a small break to transform, Balroth rushed to Akara and tried to kill her with a surprise attack. Gogeta couldn't save her, but just before Balroth could kill Akara, Daiko dove right in front of Akara and got stabbed through the chest instead. Daiko then told Aikan that he was the last of the Sarenova family and that Aikan shall never disappoint him, and then Daiko gave Aikan his lucky medallion, and then he died. Aikan got so pissed off at Balroth that he shot his power up extremely, and he went into a Super Saiyan Blue 2 state. Then Aikan used his ki sword skill to summon his father's energy blade, the Crimson Black Blade, and Aikan also claimed that as his nickname. Aikan then intimidated the shit out of Balroth, and then hey prepared to fight.

Chapter 17:

Balroth was still cockily smirking at Aikan as Aikan was holding his father's technique, the Crimson Black Blade.

Then blade had a black aura erupting from it, and there was a slight red glow within that aura as well.

Aikan then pointed the blade at Balroth and then said, "This is where you'll meet your end, by my father's blade!"

Aikan then swung the sword back to his side into a fighting stance, and then Balroth laughed and said, "I'll meet my end? Ha! Like someone with a power level like yours could ever hope to defeat me!"

Balroth had seemed to forgotten that he was only in his second form, and he wasn't that powerful yet.

Aikan then viciously scowled at Balroth, and then he finally launched at Balroth with intense speed, and then he opened his free hand once he got close and a purple aura shot out of his hand, and then Balroth froze up, and then Aikan was about to slash Balroth's head off, but then suddenly, Balroth managed to dodge at the last second.

Aikan then landed behind Balroth and turned to look at Balroth and said, "How the hell did you escape my Time skip?!"

Then Balroth replied with, "Well you see, I'm not an average being if you still haven't managed to get that through your thick skull quite yet. I'm an Omni God, so obviously those tricks you keep pulling only work on me for a very short time, like a literal millisecond."

Aikan then bared his teeth in anger, and then he grasped the sword's handle even tighter, and this time, Aikan just slashed the air in front of him as he yelled, "DARK DIVIDER!!!!!!!"

Balroth then stared at Aikan for a moment since he wasn't seeing anything happen, but then Balroth focused a little more on what was in front of him, and he saw a thread sized line of energy head straight for him, so he quickly tilted himself to the side to dodge, and his cheek got slashed open.

Balroth then said, "Okay that was better, that actually could have killed me if I was an amateur!"

Aikan then gave Balroth a blank stare with no emotion in it, and then Balroth said, "But I guess it's time I stop fighting with the kid's gloves, I think it's time to take this fight up a notch!"

Balroth then got into a power up stance and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a red dome of energy surrounded him, and Aikan tried to attack Balroth through it, but all that happened was the sword collided with the dome of energy, and then Aikan got shocked with a bunch of red electricity.

Balroth then continued to yell as the dome of energy collapsed into a pillar of red light that shot all the way into the sky.

Then the spikes on Balroth grew even bigger, as the ones on his back curved over his shoulders and pointed forward.

Then his horns grew some more too, and they reached their full length.

Then a shockwave exploded out from Balroth, and forced Aikan to slide back a far distance.

Then Balroth's transformation was complete.

Balroth then looked at Aikan with no mercy in his eyes as he said, "I hope you enjoyed your life kid, because it's about to end, the kid gloves are off, and I'm in my third form."

Aikan then stumbled back to his feet, and noticed he cut his arm on the ground as he was being pushed back from the shockwave, but it wasn't too serious, it just hurt a little.

Aikan then said, "I don't care what form you're in...I'LL DESTROY YOU NO MATTER HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE!!!!!!!!"

Aikan then rushed at Balroth with an intense amount of speed, and then Balroth aimed a hand at Aikan, and then a red ball of energy charged up in his hand, and then Balroth said, "Sadistic Bomber."

Then a massive amount of bolts of red energy exploded from Balroth's hand, and then they homed in on Aikan and hit him one by one as Aikan forced himself through the barrage no matter how much damage he was taking.

After the barrage, Aikan was bloodied all over, but he was still charging straight at Balroth while yelling, "I'LL KILL YOOOOOUU!!!!!!!!!"

Aikan then got close to Balroth, and then Aikan slashed his sword at Balroth, but Balroth just simply hopped over his blade, and then Balroth spun around and backhand punched Aikan in the back of the head and made Aikan fall face first on the ground.

Then while Aikan was still on the ground, Balroth sighed and said, "You are nothing like your sister you know that? She at least managed to push me to my Golden form, but you can't even push me to my Omni God powers, much less my Golden form."

Aikan then slowly stumbled back to his feet again as the blood leaking from him started to make a pool on the ground, and then Aikan said, "I don't care...if I don't measure up to my sister...because I...have my own...set of powers...THAT MAKE ME MORE POWERFUL IN MY OWN WAY!!!!!!!!!"

Aikan then suddenly spun himself around and tried to hit Balroth with a downwards strike, which Balroth managed to barely dodge, but his cheek was cut in a plus shape now because of the cut from before.

Balroth then bared his teeth in anger as he held his cheek as it bled, and then Balroth said, "Okay now you've really gone and pissed me off! First you gave me a scar which was already pissing me off! But now you had the audacity to make it bigger?! I'll tear you limb from limb you pathetic wretch!"

Aikan then got into a stance that was similar to the stance at the start of this fight, but it was weaker now because of his wounds, and then Balroth aimed a hand at Aikan and yelled, "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!!!!!!!! DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!"

Then a giant green beam erupted from Balroth's hand, and it rapidly approached Aikan.

Aikan then closed his eyes tightly, and yelled, "I WON'T DIE HERE!!!!!!!"

Aikan then swung his sword into the center of the beam, and then he managed to slice the beam directly in half, and the two halves of the beam bent away from Aikan and he was left uninjured from that blast.

Then Balroth stopped firing his beam and saw Aikan now on one knee, panting like crazy.

Balroth then said, "What?! You managed to survive that?!"

But then Aikan's eyes rolled back and his sword vanished as he went back into his base form, and then he passed out on the ground face first.

Meanwhile in Conton City again, Skarlet has been training with Arizona for 2 years now.

Skarlet was sparring with Arizona until Skarlet suddenly called to stop for a moment, and then Arizona said, "You know my policy on asking to stop right?"

Then Skarlet said, "Yeah Yeah I know, but I have a question, this armor I'm wearing is a little too heavy for fighting against you, and since you're not exactly gonna kill me, I don't think I'll need the extra protection either. Do you have anything lighter to wear?"

Another thing that was bothering Skarlet was that she was able to easily sense that mysterious energy now, but she didn't say anything about it.

Arizona then face palmed and said, "Don't you remember those pants I was trying to get you to wear a year ago?"

Skarlet then said, "Oh yeah."

Then Arizona said, "Those pants were actually part of a gi I was giving to you, but you HAD to refuse it, but NOW you want it?"

Skarlet then nodded, and then Arizona face palmed even more, and then Arizona sighed and said, "Okay, I'll give you 5 minutes to put that gi on, after that, I'm fighting you whether you're still in the shack or not."

Skarlet then said, "Okay."

Then she ran extremely quickly back to the shack.

Then 4 minutes later, Skarlet came back with her new gi on.

It was mostly white with a cool looking red symbol on the back with a red belt that was tied horribly.

Arizona then face palmed yet again when she saw Skarlet's belt and said, "Do you even know how gi's work?"

Skarlet then shook her head while saying, "I've only ever worn battle armor, so of course I don't know how these types of clothing work."

Arizona then sighed and said, "Fine I'll tie it for you."

Then Arizona quickly untied Skarlet's crappy knot, and then tied it properly, and then Arizona walked away from Skarlet, and when she turned to face Skarlet again, they both immediately turned Super Saiyan Blue 2, and then Skarlet yelled, "BRING IT!!!!!!!!"

Then they both entered their combat stances.

Skarlet then looked at Arizona's stance, and noticed that it had a very versatile shape to it, and then decided to try to copy her stance, but with the Shadow Demon style's hand shapes.

Then they began to spar again.

Meanwhile back on Namek where Akara and Gogeta were currently fighting Balroth, Gogeta stepped up to fight Balroth again, and immediately turned Super Saiyan Blue, and then motioned his fingers at Balroth and said, "Come at me whenever you get the courage to."

Then Balroth frowned and prepared to rush directly at Gogeta.

End of Chapter 17

Thanks for reading chapter 17 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I don't know what else to say in this chapter so I'll see you in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: Gogeta’s Trump Card

Welcome to the 18th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry I haven't uploaded any chapters recently, my vacation has gotten pretty wild recently, and I wasn't able to find any time to write, but I've found the time now and here come the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 17 Recap:

Aikan was using his deceased father's technique, the Crimson Black Blade, to kill Balroth, however it was soon revealed that Balroth was unaffected by Time Skips, and the only things that could hurt Balroth, were either high powered attacks like the Dark Divider, or direct hits. But then Balroth went into his 3rd form, and Aikan wasn't able to really stand much of a chance anymore. Aikan managed to scar Balroth pretty badly, but got quickly worn down after that, and then he fell unconscious. Then in Conton City, Skarlet was training with Arizona for 2 years now, and Skarlet just got a new gi, then it was revealed that they both had the level of power of Super Saiyan Blue 2. Skarlet also changed her stance to sort of copy Arizona's style a little, but also stuck to the Shadow Demon style just a little.

Chapter 18:

Back with the battle against Balroth, Aikan was still passed out on the ground.

Balroth then walked up to Aikan's unconscious body and said, "You're absolutely pathetic, and you actually dared to fight me?! What a dumbass."

Balroth then aimed a hand at him and started to charge up a green blast.

But just before he could fire it, Gogeta suddenly appeared next to Balroth and punched Balroth's hand upwards and made Balroth miss his shot.

Then Gogeta spun around and kicked Balroth in the chest, making him fall to the ground and tumble for a decent distance.

Gogeta then smirked at Balroth and said, "Wow, I kicked you that far and I'm not even in my Blue form yet."

Balroth then got up and said, "That was a cheap shot and you know it!"

Then Gogeta sarcastically said, "And apparently you haven't?"

Then Balroth replied with, "Are you trying to hint that I'm a dirty fighter?! I'll kill you for that you worthless scum!"

Balroth then rushed at Gogeta with a powerful looking punch ready to hit Gogeta.

Gogeta then saw Balroth throw his punch forward, and then he ducked underneath the punch, and then Gogeta uppercut punched Balroth directly in the gut.

This made Balroth throw up some blood, and then he was launched up a few meters into the sky, and then Balroth fell to the ground while he was still gasping for air.

Gogeta then said, "Like I said before, I'm not even in my blue state yet, and I'm already hurting you this bad."

Balroth then got back up and said, "Fine then, if you want to die that badly, allow me to assist you!"

Balroth then threw his arms down in a quick power up stance as his red aura erupted from him, and then after that, the aura disappeared, and red electricity was now sparking around him every once in a while.

Gogeta then thought to himself, "That's weird, I don't see anything different about him, but his power has shot way up. Could it be that red energy that's strengthening him?"

Gogeta then said out loud, "Well whatever the case, I'm gonna start using more power again so I can thoroughly kick your ass."

Gogeta then got into a power up stance and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then some wind started to spin around him as dust started to spiral around him, and then some blue sparks of energy sparked around him.

Then Gogeta's hair flashed blue for a moment, and then Gogeta yelled again, "HYAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

Then his blue aura erupted around him as his hair turned blue along with his eyes.

Gogeta was now once again in his Super Saiyan Blue state.

Gogeta then got into a fighting stance and said, "Let's do this!"

Then Gogeta suddenly teleported right in front of Balroth which surprised Balroth, and while Balroth was stunned, Gogeta punched Balroth extremely hard across the face, and then the force of the punch shot Balroth in the opposite direction all the way through an entire mountain as it completely shattered from Balroth's impact.

Balroth then tumbled to a stop and landed on his feet and then slid back a bit, and then Gogeta appeared in front of Balroth again, but this time Balroth grabbed Gogeta's punch, but then Gogeta pulled back his punch extremely quickly, then they both threw a punch at eachother, and they ended up clashing punches as they made a shockwave tear up the surrounding plant life, which was just regrowing after the disaster Skarlet and Balroth caused from before.

Then they proceeded to punch at eachother at rapid speeds as they flew across the sky at extreme speeds as well, making countless shockwaves erupt in the sky, making it sound like multiple anti air cannons firing at once.

Balroth then started to suddenly spark with more red electricity, and then his aura erupted around him again as he was still punching at Gogeta.

Balroth then yelled, "FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FULL POWER IN THIS FORM!!!!!!!"

Balroth then reeled his arm back and punched Gogeta while he was blocking.

Gogeta was then shot back to the ground as he made a rut in the ground where he landed.

Gogeta then said, "Wow, that's one hell of a punch, but I think I'll be able to fight that still."

Balroth then suddenly appeared in front of Gogeta and said, "You think so huh?!"

Balroth then powerfully punched Gogeta again, making Gogeta tumble his way across the ground until he landed on his feet and slid to a stop.

Balroth then suddenly appeared in front of Gogeta again and threw another powerful punch at him, but this time Gogeta blocked the punch and held his ground, and then Gogeta said, "You know, when you keep doing the same attack over and over, it gets pretty damn predictable."

Gogeta then elbowed Balroth in the gut, and then while Balroth was stunned, Gogeta jumped up and spun around three times in mid air, and then kicked Balroth on the side of the head, and then he arched his kick downwards, and forced Balroth's head into the ground with his foot.

Balroth then pulled his head from the ground and said, "ENOUGH!!!!!!"

Balroth then teleported away from Gogeta, and reappeared a decent distance away from Gogeta.

Gogeta then taunted, "What's wrong? Did I hit you too hard so now you gotta cry to mommy?"

Balroth then said, "Soon you won't be the one laughing, once I activate my Omni God powers!"

Balroth then got into a power up stance, and then Balroth began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The ground then began to tremble, and then a volcano in the distance re-activated and erupted, spewing lava in a distant area.

Then the green parts of Balroth turned white besides his eyes, and then a white aura exploded around him all of a sudden as a white ring materialized behind his head.

Gogeta's face was then suddenly filled with worry, and thought to himself, "Holy shit! If this is just the start to his guy's power, I'm not even sure if I can stop him!"

Then Balroth made a powerful shockwave explode from him, which made Gogeta slide back a bit, and then once Gogeta stopped sliding, Gogeta looked back to where Balroth was, and his transformation was complete.

Balroth then said, "This is what true power looks like. Not some Saiyan that has some glorified Blue form that can 'transcend' regular limits, which in my opinion is just sad to me, but anyway, what I'm trying to say is, you're screwed."

Gogeta then smirked and said, "You really think so huh? Well, I guess now's a good a time as any to pull out my trump card."

Balroth then asked out of confusion, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Then Gogeta looked Balroth in the eyes and said, "You'll see."

Then Gogeta got into an extremely powerful power up stance, and then Gogeta began to yell as his voice echoed off he mountains, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then his blue aura suddenly erupted into a pillar of blue light, and then dust began to spin around the pillar of light as rocks started to float into the air.

Gogeta then yelled, "I WILL BE THE ONE TO AVENGE SKARLET FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Gogeta's aura flashed dark blue for a moment, and so did his hair.

Then Balroth went wide eyed when he knew exactly what Gogeta was doing, he was purifying his god ki to ascend, but it was too late to stop Gogeta, because now an extremely powerful shockwave was pushing Balroth so hard that Balroth could move forward, and any blast shot at Gogeta was just absorbed.

Then Gogeta threw his arms down as he leaned back to charge up even more energy as he continued to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his aura erupted around him even more violently than before, and then it suddenly turned dark blue along with his hair and eyes.

Gogeta has now reached the level of Super Saiyan Beyond Blue.

Then when Balroth thought it was over, Gogeta suddenly yelled, "I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then gave Gogeta a shocked expression, and then Gogeta yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY!!!!!!!!"

Then a giant red aura exploded around his dark blue aura, and then Balroth managed to actually sense Gogeta's power for once, but only because Gogeta's power was ridiculously high right now.

Gogeta then finally stopped powering up, and then Gogeta said, "Here's my trump card, this is Super Saiyan Beyond Blue Kaioken Time Fifty!"

Gogeta then got into a powerful stance, and then smirked at Balroth as Balroth just had an extremely frustrated face on.

End of Chapter 18

Thanks for reading chapter 18 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Once again I'm sorry about how long this took to come out, but at least it's out now, I'm also sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as most, I was getting tired, and I'm also a little rusty from not writing as much as I was before I took a break. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	19. Chapter 19: A Vengeful Power Rush

Welcome to the 19th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm not sure how well this chapter will turn out, mainly because I don't have a clear plan on what I'm gonna write next, but I guess we'll just have to find out. Here goes the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 18 Recap:

Gogeta had to stop Balroth from killing Aikan while he was still unconscious, and Gogeta just barely made to Balroth in the nick of time, and managed to kick Balroth away from Aikan before Aikan died by Balroth's Death Screamer. Then once Gogeta and Balroth started fighting, Gogeta was kicking Balroth's ass, and eventually, Balroth got pissed and used his full power in his 3rd form, which made Gogeta go into his Super Saiyan Blue form. They then had another high powered battle, but Gogeta was still putting Balroth on the ropes, which pushed Balroth all the way into the start of his Omni God powers. Gogeta sensed his massive rise in power, and then decided, that it was time for his trump card, his secret form known as Super Saiyan Beyond Blue Kaioken Times 50.

Chapter 19:

Back in the City of Conton, Skarlet has been training with Arizona for 3 years now, making Skarlet 20 years old now.

Skarlet woke up the next morning, and looked over to her old battle suit that was now covered in dust since Skarlet never really did any chores because she was too focused on her training.

Skarlet then got out of her pajamas and into her training gi and managed to actually tie her belt properly for once.

Then the door to Skarlet's shack flew open as Skarlet suddenly saw that it was Arizona's foot that opened it.

Arizona then said, "Wake up ya lazy ass! It's time for..."

Arizona then interrupted herself once she saw Skarlet already awake, and then Arizona said, "Wow, that's a weird change for you, usually you sleep in until 12pm unless I wake you up, but now you're up at 6am by yourself."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Yeah, I guess I'm getting used to the wake up times finally."

Arizona then said, "Well whatever the case may be, it's training time."

Skarlet then sighed and said, "Alright, at least it's gonna make me stronger."

Then they both left the shack after Skarlet grabbed a water bottle, and then Arizona said, "Today is gonna be a special training session for you. Today we will see if you can finally conquer that thing I made you do on your first session."

Skarlet then asked in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Arizona then sighed while face palming and said, "You've managed to forget something like that in only 3 years? Your stupidity amazes me sometimes."

Then they flew back towards the top of the parallel quests area, and found the raid rift from before.

Arizona then grabbed Skarlet by the back of Skarlet's gi, and then said, "No turning back now!"

Then they both flew into the rift, and then Skarlet said while they traveled through the rift, "I still have no idea by what you meant by I've been here before."

Arizona then said, "Seriously! How have you forgotten this easily?!"

Then they finally arrived, and many other Time Patrollers were fighting an enemy Skarlet feared for a long time and then forgotten, the raid boss version of Broly.

Skarlet then looked at Arizona with fear and said, "You never said anything about fighting HIM again!"

Arizona then snickered to herself and then said, "Well I technically did, you just forgot, well anyways, good luck!"

Arizona then suddenly disappeared, and then Skarlet looked towards Broly who was smashing each Time Patroller one after the other.

Then after the last Time Patroller was knocked out, Broly slowly turned his vision to Skarlet, and then pointed at her and said, "You! Broly remembers you!"

Skarlet then saw Broly's glowing red eyes, and then Skarlet got into her new stance that mixed her Shadow Demon stance with Arizona's stance, and then Skarlet finally swallowed down her fear, and then thought to herself, "Well, it's too late for running now. I just gotta win!"

Then a golden light exploded from Skarlet as she turned Super Saiyan, and then Skarlet nodded while saying, "Let's do this!"

Then Skarlet rushed towards Broly, and then punched Broly in the face, but to no avail, and then Broly said, "Was that a bug? Or are you just really weak?"

Skarlet then suddenly launched herself backwards to get away from Broly, and then Skarlet said, "Well, I'd Super Saiyan isn't enough, I guess I'll have to take this up about 4 notches!"

Skarlet then got into an extremely powerful power up stance as she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet's hair spiked up a little more, and then her aura exploded into a dome of golden energy.

Then the ground began to tremble even more violently with each passing second, and then rocks were being torn out from the ground as they started to hover into the air.

Then her dome of energy changed into blue energy, and then it got absorbed into Skarlet, and then Skarlet's hair and eyes turned blue, and then a pillar of blue aura shot into the sky, and then a loud humming noise started to rise in pitch, making it sound like a jet engine starting up.

Then Arizona thought to herself while on the sidelines, "There's that sound again. I wonder how aggressive you have to be to make you ki make that noise in the first place? Like it never happened when she used her Demonic Powers, it only happened with her own ki, which means it's reflecting her own intentions. Her resolve to win is second to none that's for sure."

Skarlet's pillar of light then shrank back down to a normal sized aura, and then Skarlet got into powerful stance, and then she said while intensely frowning at Broly, "My resolve will break only when my body is also broken!"

Broly then closed his fist tightly and cracked his knuckles while doing that and said, "Broly can easily oblige for that!"

Skarlet then put her hands up in a weird looking stance, and then she began to hop back and forth on each of her feet, and then Skarlet said, "Let's see what my Super Saiyan Blue can do to you."

Skarlet then launched at Broly while simultaneously disappearing, and then she reappeared in front of Broly while already having a punch charged up.

Broly then reacted in shock as he said, "So fast!"

Then Skarlet spun around quickly and punched Broly in the face, and this time, Broly actually flinched for once.

Broly then took two steps back, and then Skarlet landed back on the ground with a prideful smirk on her face as she said, "Looks like I can finally hurt you, not as weak as before now am I?"

Broly then finally opened his eyes after looking like he was holding back a huge stockpile of rage, and then Broly said, "Broly's gonna make you regret your decision...right...now."

Skarlet then tilted her head in confusion and said, "Wait what do you me..."

But before she could finish her sentence, Broly already punched her across the face, and sent her flying through several glaciers until she finally tumbled to a stop.

Skarlet then got back up with a bleeding forehead and said, "Well then, it looks like he packs quite a punch even when I'm in this form. Well, I guess that means I just gotta step it up another notch."

Then Skarlet took an aggressive power up stance, and then Skarlet began to yell again, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her blue aura erupted into an even bigger pillar of light, and then it quickly turned bright blue, as it sparked with blue electricity, then Skarlet's hair turned bright blue as her eyes followed, and then a huge shockwave exploded from Skarlet, and blew a massive crater in the middle of the glaciers that surrounded her.

Then the pillar of light shrank back down to the normal aura size, and then Skarlet exhaled a deep breath and said, "Let's see how he can handle my Super Saiyan Blue 2. He won't be facing my easy mode anymore!"

Arizona was still watching Skarlet, and then she thought to herself, "That's Skarlet's full power currently, so if she still can't handle Broly, it's back to the training grounds with her."

Skarlet then flew back to the spot she was punched from so fast, that it almost looked like she teleported, and then Skarlet reappeared in front of Broly in an instant.

Broly then raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "Huh? Broly smashed you, how are you not dead yet?"

Skarlet then smirked at Broly and said, "You should know by now, that I'm the cockroach of all the Saiyans, I'm practically unkillable."

Broly then yelling, "THERE'S NOTHING BROLY CAN'T KILL!!!!!!!!"

Broly then threw a punch down at Skarlet, but Skarlet held both of her arms up and caught his fist.

The force behind Broly's fist was making Skarlet strain her arms to keep her from getting crushed, but she was holding her own against him as she bared her teeth against Broly's intense amount of strength.

The ground then caved in under Skarlet and made a crater as cracks spread through the ground.

Then Skarlet was forced down to one knee.

Then Arizona thought to herself, "Well, it looks like it's over again, I guess she needs even more tr..."

But just before Arizona could finish her thoughts, Skarlet's blue aura exploded around her as she yelled, "NO!!!!!! I'M NOT DONE YEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!"

The massive blood rush Skarlet was getting was making her forehead wound bleed even more, making blood drip from her chin, and then Skarlet managed to stand back up and throw Broly's fist off of her, and then Skarlet threw her arms down in a power up stance, and then Skarlet began yelling, "SCREW THE LIMITS!!!!!!! I MAKE MY OWN LIMITS!!!!!!! AND HERE'S WHERE I CURRENTLY DRAW THE LINE!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Arizona then yelled from the sidelines still, "NANI?!?!?!"

Then Skarlet's Blue aura exploded into a massive pillar of aura that started to hum with even more energy than ever before, making an even louder jet engine noise.

Then Skarlet's hair started to quickly grow, and then it stopped once it reached the backs of her knees, and then the crater she was standing in grew even more as the rocks created from that started to float into the air.

Then about 8 domes of blue energy were absorbed into Skarlet, and then after the 8th dome of energy was absorbed, a powerful shockwave shot out from Skarlet and managed to push Broly back a bit.

Then Skarlet pillar of aura shrank back down to a normal sized aura, as it violently sparked with blue electricity, and then Skarlet smirked at Broly and said, "I think it's about high time that I defeated you, once and for all, with the power of my newest full power...SUPER SAIYAN BLUE 3!!!!!!"

Skarlet then let her aura explode around her, as Broly seemed to slowly back away in fear.

Skarlet then teleported directly behind Broly, and then as Broly turned to face Skarlet, he got gut punched, and then as Broly was stunned, Skarlet said to Broly, "Do you remember back when you shattered my rib cage? Well..."

Skarlet then reeled back her arm and palm struck Broly in the center of his chest, and the force of the palm strike shattered Broly's whole rib cage.

Broly then screamed in pain, "FUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet continued her sentence, "...That's what it felt like, now have fun in Hell you damn bastard."

Skarlet then kicked him in the face to stun him even more, and then aimed a hand at Broly as a red ball of energy appeared in her hand as it began to charge up, and then as it got fully charged, Skarlet smirked at Broly again and said, "Say goodbye! SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive red beam consumed Broly and incinerated his body.

Then the beam disappeared, and then Skarlet was left as the winner.

Then Arizona teleported right next to Skarlet and said, "Well, for once you did a great job on your training, congratulations! No failures on this session that's for sure, except for that huge gash on your forehead."

Skarlet then powered back down to her base form, and then wiped her forehead with her hand and felt a sharp pain, and as she looked at her hand she reacted in surprise when she saw her hand drenched in blood and said, "Holy shit I didn't know it was bleeding THAT much!"

Then they quickly flew back to Skarlet's shack, and wrapped Skarlet's head with bandages to stop the bleeding, and then Arizona finished off the training session with a sparring session against Skarlet, except Skarlet earned an easy fight for her success, so it was a good rest of Skarlet's day.

End of Chapter 19

Thanks for reading Chapter 19 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and that you guys didn't mind that I made this chapter focused on Skarlet and Arizona rather than the fight against Balroth. But I do promise that I'll make the next chapter against Balroth for sure. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	20. Chapter 20: Deadly Duo

Welcome to the 20th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Once again I am typing this chapter while still lazy/tired, don't know which one it is, but hopefully this chapter doesn't turn out terrible. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 19 Recap:

Skarlet and Arizona went out training in the raid rift that contained a raid version of Broly, who had no memory of Skarlet at all because this version of Broly never met Skarlet besides the first training session Arizona gave Skarlet. At first Skarlet didn't think it was a good idea to fight Broly, and she was struggling against Broly all the way past her Super Saiyan Blue form. Skarlet even went Super Saiyan Blue 2 against Broly, and he still made Skarlet struggle. But then out of nowhere, Skarlet was able to push her limits again, and then she obtained the form known as Super Saiyan Blue 3. This form utterly destroyed Broly, and once they were done, Arizona decided to reward Skarlet with an easy training day, even thought Arizona trained herself to gain the powers of Super Saiyan Blue 3 as well.

Chapter 20:

Back with the fight between Gogeta and Balroth, Gogeta was in his Super Saiyan Beyond Blue Kaioken 50x form, and Balroth was just at the beginning of his Omni God powers.

Gogeta took a few steps forward towards Balroth as the ground crumbled into a crater with each step.

Then Gogeta got into a stance where he stood almost straight up with his fists barely raised, and then Gogeta said with a confident smirk, "Alright, now that I've shown you my full power, I say that you should give me a good fight in return. Fair deal?"

Balroth then returned the smirk to Gogeta and said, "Sure, but I'll only give you one warning, your level of power isn't nearly enough to defeat me in my current state."

Gogeta then held his smirk and replied, "I guess I'll just have to change that then."

Gogeta then quickly opened one of his fists and aimed his hand at Balroth and fired a barrage of blasts at him as Gogeta charged forward.

Then once Gogeta reached Balroth, Gogeta spun around and punched Balroth in the chest.

The power behind Gogeta's punch made Balroth slide back a far distance, but to Gogeta's surprise, it didn't look like it did much else.

Gogeta then said, "Well it seems that you're tougher than you look, well at least now it won't be easy, which means so far you're holding up your end of the bargain."

Balroth then said while he dusted his chest off with his hand, "I guess it's time I stop taking shots and start dishing them out."

Balroth then glared at Gogeta with a look that looked like he was aiming some sort of move up.

Gogeta already put his guard up, and eventually, Balroth quickly threw his hand forward and fired a white ki blast at Gogeta.

The white blast exploded before it even hit Gogeta, which caused a dust cloud to form between Gogeta and Balroth, and then Gogeta said, "Was that your attempt at firing a blast at me? Because if it was that was pretty pathetic."

But before Gogeta could say anything else, Balroth suddenly appeared behind him with a green blast in his hand, and then Balroth yelled, "SAY GOODNIGHT!!!!!!!! DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!"

Gogeta then turned to face Balroth only to see a giant green beam launching at him from point blank.

Then the beam pushed Gogeta away rather than consuming him, and it shot him into a mountain a good distance away and then it exploded, making the whole mountain shatter into pieces.

Balroth then said while his hand was still pointed at the mountain he shot Gogeta into, "You never stood a chance from the very start of this whole fight. I guess now that you're finished, I'll finish up mopping up the rest of this trash."

But as he was turning around, Balroth heard two voices coming from behind which were both yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then turned back around, and then saw two pillars of light that were coming from two separate mountains.

One pillar was dark blue and red, and then other was a bright green that made the air full up with a rumbling noise.

Balroth then said to himself, "No way, I could've sworn I used enough power to kill the both of them! Yet they're still BOTH alive?! These mortals...REALLY PISS ME OFF!!!!!!!!"

Then the pillars of light vanished, and a few seconds later a green light and a dark blue and red light shot up from each mountain they were on, and then they started to quickly approach Balroth.

Then Broly suddenly landed down in front of Balroth with spikier hair than before, with an even darker color of green.

Broly then got into an enraged stance as he began to yell, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Broly was now in Legendary Super Saiyan 2, but he wasn't in control of it, so he was still pretty dangerous if Balroth were to die so easily.

Gogeta then flew back to Balroth and immediately threw a punch at Balroth while he was still in Super Saiyan Beyond Blue Kaioken 50x.

Balroth was easily holding Gogeta off though, and then Balroth said, "Oh, it's you again, I thought you would've died in my high powered blast, but it seems you're not as worthless as I first thought you were."

But then while Balroth was still holding Gogeta off, Broly rushed in at Balroth and threw a punch in at Balroth's face.

Broly's punch hit Balroth like a train, and made Balroth go flying while doing a backflip, and then Broly ran after Balroth.

Balroth managed to get back up before Broly reached him, but just as he saw Broly running in, it was already too late, Broly grabbed Balroth by the foot, and then flailed him into the air, and then slammed him into the ground.

Broly repeated this process about 10 times, and then threw Balroth towards Gogeta, which was by accident, but it was still very convenient.

Gogeta saw this and then rushed in at Balroth and spun around and kicked Balroth right in the center of his back.

This made Balroth scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But Gogeta wasn't done there, he then grabbed Balroth by the head, and then spun around again and then threw him into the air.

Then while Balroth was in the air, Gogeta charged a ball on energy on his fist as he said, "I learned this move from Skarlet herself! Now...SUPER SAIYAN SPIRIT!!!!!!!!!"

Gogeta then jumped up after Balroth as the energy in the ball erupted around Gogeta in an aura.

Then impact of Gogeta's fist sounded explosive, and the energy only propelled Gogeta to go even faster while Balroth was stuck on Gogeta's fist.

Then after Gogeta's Super Saiyan Spirit ran out, Gogeta flew a bit above Balroth and then charged up a rainbow orb of energy in his hand.

Then Balroth opened his eyes and saw Gogeta holding his ball of death, and then Gogeta smirked and copied Balroth from before and said, "Say goodnight!"

Then Gogeta reeled his arm that held the blast back, and then he whipped it down onto Balroth as the blast hit Balroth directly in the chest and dragged Balroth all the way back down to the ground.

Then once Balroth hit the ground, the blast on his chest detonated, and exploded into a giant pillar of blue light, and then after a few more seconds of it shimmering beautifully, it exploded into a nuclear sized explosion.

But as if that wasn't enough, Broly aimed his hand at the smoldering crater that was left by Gogeta's attack, and then he began to fire many many green bolts of energy at rapid fire.

This lit the crater on fire even more, and then to top it all off, Broly jumped over top of the crater, and then he reeled one of his arms back, and charged a large green blast that made his aura turn multi coloured for a moment.

Broly then yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then he threw his arm forward, and fired a giant beam into the fiery crater, which formed a giant green dome of energy, which then imploded into a spark of green energy, and then it exploded into another nuclear sized explosion.

After that Broly managed to calm down a bit and regain control of himself, but only after he powered down to regular Legendary Super Saiyan.

Then Gogeta landed down next to Broly and said, "That was a really good job you did there Broly, even though you were completely enraged and all, you did good."

Broly then smirked at Gogeta and said, "Thanks, I did my best."

But then they suddenly heard some rocks shifting from within the crater that literally looked like hell's gate now, and then Gogeta looked at the crater wide eyed and said, "There's no way he could have survived that right?!"

Broly then just shrugged at Gogeta, and then soon enough, Balroth emerged from the crater with a ton of burn marks all over him, with a vicious looking face on him.

Balroth then said, "You dare...pull that kind of shit...against me?! Worthless damn mortals! I'll make each and every one of you pay!"

Gogeta and Broly then got back into their fighting stances, but Balroth got into a power up stance, and then he began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 20

Thanks for reading Chapter 20 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys liked this chapter even though I was pretty tired when I made this. I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll try to fix them later, but for now, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	21. Chapter 21: A Savage Saiyan Appears

Welcome to the 21st chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm finally back from my vacation, so once I settle back in, I should return to normal chapter production again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 20 Recap:

Gogeta and Balroth were fighting, and at first Gogeta seemed to have the upper hand in the fight, until Balroth revealed that he wasn't taking much damage from Gogeta anymore. Then Balroth turned the tables by blinding Gogeta for a moment, and then firing Gogeta into a distant mountain with his Death Screamer. But just as Balroth thought he had finally finished off Gogeta, not only did Gogeta returned even more powered up than before, but Broly re-joined the fight in his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form while in a berserk state. They double teamed Balroth and retook the upper hand in the fight, and then after they beat Balroth up enough, Gogeta used his Stardust Breaker to blow up Balroth, and then Broly used his Gigantic Catastrophe to add more damage to Balroth. As it turned out though, these moves didn't kill Balroth, but they did burn him. Then Balroth got pissed off and began to power up.

Chapter 21:

Balroth then got into a powerful power up stance, and then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then his white aura erupted into a giant pillar of light that sparked with red lightning.

Then massive rocks started to get pulled out from the ground as red electricity started to spark across the ground violently.

Then Balroth's eyes turned white, as the other white parts of his body glowed an even brighter white.

Then a powerful shockwave exploded from Balroth, and it tore its way through the ground as rocks were sent flying everywhere.

Gogeta and Broly managed to stand where they were still mainly because they punched every rock that came their way, and they were too strong for the shockwave to affect them.

Balroth pillar of aura then turned back into a normal size, but it stayed there as it violently continued to erupt around Balroth, and then Balroth said with an extremely pissed off face, "This, is my full power in my first Omni state, so don't think I'll hit as softly as I was before."

Gogeta then thought to himself, "Seriously? Those were only weak hits from him? I've got a feeling this will be a lot harder than I first thought to take this guy down."

Balroth then aimed a hand at Gogeta, and then Gogeta nodded at Broly, as if giving him a signal, and then as Balroth fired a white blast at Gogeta, Gogeta swiped his hand across the front of him, and then a big blue energy shield formed in front of him and absorbed the blast, and fired a blue blast right back at Balroth.

The blast from Gogeta forced Balroth to back hand it, but as Balroth was occupied with that, Broly rushed in unexpectedly and threw a punch right at Balroth's face.

What no one saw coming, was that Balroth didn't even move from that punch, and then Balroth said while still behind Broly's fist, "If you honestly thought that would work, it makes me even more ashamed that I had to use this much power against idiots like you."

Balroth then grabbed Broly's arm, and then threw Broly into the air by his one arm as Broly started to fly into the air while upside down.

Then as Broly was in the air, Balroth rushed at Gogeta and laced his foot with energy and kicked Gogeta in the face and jumped off of Gogeta, and then Balroth reached Broly, and then he punched Broly in the face and aimed his punch downwards, and slammed Broly into the ground while making a huge crater.

Gogeta was then stumbling back to his feet as he said, "Gah! That was one hell of a counter! If we wanna have any hope in defeating this guy, we're gonna have to step our games ten fold!"

Meanwhile, Gogeta could hear Broly's enraged yelling being muffled in the ground, "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

Then Broly slammed one of his fists into the ground, and then he stumbled back to his feet as it was revealed his eyes were completely whited out again.

Then Broly yelled again while his face wasn't in the ground, "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then a giant green pillar of aura exploded around Broly, and then his white eyes started glowing red.

Gogeta was watching this whole thing happen, and then he repeated to himself, "Step up...my game."

Gogeta then got an idea, even though it wasn't the most guaranteed victory type of plan, he was willing to try it.

Gogeta then got into a power up stance, and then Gogeta smirked at Balroth, and then said, "I hope you don't mind if I do this, I know I said I was at my full power and all, but I don't think I was being 100% honest."

Balroth then looked at Gogeta in surprise and said, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Then Gogeta's smirk grew bigger as he said, "You'll see...KAIOKEN..."

Then Gogeta's aura shot up around him as the red part of his aura started flashing a brighter red, and then fading back to normal, and then Gogeta yelled, "TIMES...SIXTY!!!!!!!"

Then a massive red aura exploded around Gogeta, as Balroth managed to actually feel Gogeta's power shoot way up.

Balroth was completely shocked when he saw Gogeta ascend to even more power, but what he was noticing was that Broly's hair was actually growing, and then it started to glow a bright green as his eyes were glowing an even brighter red now.

Then Broly's hair stopped growing once it reached the backs of his knees, and then the pillar of green light suddenly formed into a normal aura as it made a green shockwave of energy explode from him as he yelled, "RAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

Balroth was actually almost knocked over from this shockwave, so then Balroth turned to see what Broly was doing, and found Broly scowling down at him in his new form. Gogeta then said, "Wow that form looks a lot like Super Saiyan 3, I think I'll call that Legendary Super Saiyan 3, and considering how much energy I'm sensing from him, you don't stand much of a chance Balroth."

Balroth then smirked at Broly and said, "Is that so? Very well, I'll destroy you as fast as I can."

Gogeta then said, "Don't think I'll just let you, remember that you're fighting the two of us!"

Balroth then said, "Oh crap baskets."

Then Broly reeled his arm back while yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Broly slammed his fist into Balroth's gut, and then Balroth was sent flying right over to Gogeta, and then Gogeta spun around and kicked Balroth directly in the back, and then Gogeta spun around again and then pulled off a spinning uppercut, which sent Balroth flying up into the sky, and then both Broly and Gogeta teleported to where Balroth was going to be, and then they both slammed Balroth back down to the ground as he got stuck in a crater in the ground.

Then Gogeta yelled, "YOU'RE FINISHED!!!!!!!!!"

Then Gogeta cupped his hands at his side and chanted, "KAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Then Broly gave Balroth a malicious smirk, and then he reeled his arm back and began to charge up a massive green blast in his hand.

Then Gogeta continued the chant, "HAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Gogeta could see Balroth manage to free one of his arms, and then he saw a familiar green blast start to charge in Balroth's hand.

Then Gogeta yelled, "NOW!!!!!!!!"

Then Gogeta and Broly threw their hands forward, as Gogeta finished his chant yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then both a massive green and blue beam erupted from the both of them, as they mix together into a blue and green spiraling beam.

Then Balroth yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!!"

Then his green beam fired up into the sky, and then it collided with the combined beam that was way bigger that Balroth's beam.

But to Gogeta's and Broly's surprise, Balroth's beam was pushing back on their beam.

Balroth then smirked as he continued to push more power into his beam as he said, "This is what you get you bastards."

Then Balroth's beam was about to hit Broly and Gogeta, but then Gogeta frowned with extreme ferocity, and then Gogeta yelled out, "KAIOKEN...TIMES...ONE HUNDRED!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive red aura exploded from Gogeta, as the combined beam they were firing grew extremely big, and then it began to push back on Balroth's blast, and just before the clash hit Balroth, Balroth had an extremely pissed off frown on his face, and then Balroth said, "YOU DAMN MORTALS!!!!!!! ALWAYS CHALLENGING MY EVERY DIVINE MOVE!!!!!!!!"

Then the combined beam hit Balroth, and as the beam disappeared, it formed into a green and blue dome of energy on top of Balroth, and then it imploded, and then exploded into a pillar of green and blue energy as Balroth screamed in pain within the pillar, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth's screams faded inside the pillar of energy, and then after the blast, all that was left was a crater filled with smoke, or so Gogeta and Broly thought.

Gogeta looked into the crater while looking extremely weary, and then his Super Saiyan Beyond Blue Kaioken 100x form faded away, and then he defused into Goku and Vegeta, as they were both unconscious, as they plummeted back into the ground.

Then Broly suddenly fell out of his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form, and then he regained his control over himself, but he looked extremely tired as well.

Broly then landed on the ground next to Goku and Vegeta, and then he fell to one knee while panting really hard.

But as Broly looked up and towards the crater, the smoke then partially cleared, and what was revealed was Balroth with even more burn marks on him, with one eye closed tightly, and then Balroth aimed a hand at Broly and said, "I'm gonna make you regret..."

But before Balroth could finish his sentence, a familiar voice said from the background, "You gonna make this guy regret what? Make him regret ever having to touch your ugly body?"

Balroth then quickly turned around and aimed his hand around and yelled, "ALRIGHT WHO HAS THE BALLS?!?!?!"

Then a familiar saiyan male walked out from the smoke of the crater and said, "Not sure if you remember me, but the name's Nano, and I'm about to shove my foot so far up your ass that your gonna think your wife just pegged you."

Balroth then scowled at Nano and said, "You dare say those things to ME?!"

Then Nano smirked and said, "How stupid can you be? Of course a dare to say them, otherwise I wouldn't be saying them."

Balroth then bared his teeth in absolute hatred, and then he clenched his fists as Nano just got into his fighting stance.

End of Chapter 21

Thanks for reading chapter 21 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm was pretty tired while writing this part of the summary, so I'm not really sure what else to say, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	22. Chapter 22: Mental Warfare

Welcome to the 22nd chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say in this chapter so just enjoy.

Chapter 21 Recap:

Balroth went into his maximum power while in his Omni God powers as he was still fighting Broly and Gogeta. At first, Balroth was unable to be harmed by either Gogeta or Broly, until after Balroth seemed to almost win the fight, Gogeta used a form Beyond his limits, and he went into Super Saiyan Beyond Blue Kaioken 60x. Then after Gogeta went into that form, Broly turned into his new form, Legendary Super Saiyan 3. After these transformations, Balroth still thought he could win, until Gogeta said that they were gonna double team him, then they slammed Balrotha round a bit, and then combined a massive blast from Broly along with a Super Kamehameha from Gogeta. Balroth countered this with his Death Screamer, and he was actually winning, until Gogeta pushed his limits even further beyond, and then he went Super Saiyan Beyond Blue Kaioken 100x. Then mixed blast then blew up Balroth, and severely injured him, and then Gogeta and Broly ran out of power to fight with. However Balroth was not yet defeated, and the two of them would have been killed if Nano hadn't shown up at last second and insulted Balroth severely.

Chapter 22:

Nano then gave Balroth a cocky smirk as he got into his combat stance, and then Balroth bared his teeth in anger as Balroth clenched his fists and said, "How dare you say that to me you lowly mortal scum?!"

Nano's smirk then grew bigger, and then he said, "Do I really need to answer that for you? Oh wait you're too stupid to figure it out yourself, so I guess I gotta say why, don't I? I dare to say this stuff to you because you don't stand a chance against me."

A vein was now visible on Balroth's forehead as his eyes went bloodshot with anger towards Nano.

Meanwhile as Nano was saying all of this, Broly thought to himself, "Is this guy really that formidable? For someone I can't sense much power from, he seems awfully confident."

Then a golden aura suddenly ignited around Nano as his hair turned gold and his eyes teal.

Balroth then slowly stomped his way over to Nano, and then stared down at Nano because of how tall he was, and then Balroth said, "You're about to start regretting every single word you said just now."

Nano then said, "We'll see about that noodle arms."

Balroth then made a frustrated noise as he reeled back his arm, "RRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth threw a powerful punch at Nano, and then Nano managed to block it, but he was still sent flying from the force behind it.

Nano then crashed into a mountain, and then he quickly pulled himself out and saw Balroth land in front of him, and then Nano said, "Too bad you're not a Saiyan, if you were you'd probably be getting so much power from what I'm doing right now huh? I guess you're stuck being weak sauce."

Balroth then said, "Are you trying to die?!"

Then Nano said, "Not really, but you almost did against Skarlet didn't you, you little weakling?"

Balroth then bared his teeth as he was trying to suppress his anger, and then Balroth said, "She had a retarded amount of power at the end of that fight okay?"

Nano then said, "It was only a retarded amount of power for you because you weren't strong enough to counter it you little insignificant bug."

Balroth then inhaled deeply through his nose, and then Balroth said, "Ooooooh you're fucking dead!"

Balroth then rushed at Nano again, and then slammed his fist into Nano's arms as Nano was blocking, and then Balroth pushed him farther back until Nano hit a wall, but just before Nano actually hit the wall, he jumped up and planted his feet on the wall and pushed back on Balroth with his whole body, and then started to actually push back on Balroth.

Balroth then yelled, "HOW?!?!?! I'M WORLDS STRONGER THAN YOU!!!!!! I SHOULD BE CRUSHING YOU LIKE A BUG!!!!!!!!!"

Nano then looked Balroth in his eyes, and then Nano said, "It's just like I said, you're a weakling. You're nothing compared to my sister."

Balroth then yelled, "WHAAAAT?!?!?!"

Then Nano insulted Balroth again with, "I already told you dumbass! Now just accept the facts!"

Nano then pushed Balroth off of him, and then Nano did a frontflip over Balroth, and once Nano landed behind him, Nano charged a blue ball of energy in his hand, and then spun around and fired a massive blue beam at Balroth as the wall of rock Nano was on, exploded on contact with the beam.

Balroth was carried off into the sky by Nano's beam, and then then beam exploded on Balroth, and then as Balroth was falling, Nano teleported to Balroth, and spun around and tried to punch Balroth, but then Balroth grabbed Nano's punch, and then Balroth said, "Now your insignificant life ends!"

Then Balroth charged a white ki blast in his hand, and then he fired it into Nano's chest as the blast shot Nano all the way back down to the ground as the blast exploded in a massive explosion once they hit the ground.

Then after then smoke cleared, it was revealed that Nano was already back on his feet as one of his arms were bleeding, and then Nano said, "What was that? There was almost no power in that blast."

Balroth then looked at Nano in surprise and yelled, "YOU'RE ALIVE?!?!?!"

Then Nano said, "Yep, in fact I feel even more alive than before you shot me!"

Nano then got into a power up stance, and yelled quickly, "HA!!!!!"

Then his golden aura erupted violently around him, as it sparked with blue electricity as his hair spiked up a little more.

Nano then smirked at Balroth and said, "This is my Super Saiyan 2 form, I hope this won't be too much for you, you little bug."

Balroth's eye then twitched in annoyance, and then Balroth aimed his hand at Nano and said, "If the blast from before didn't kill you, THEN THIS ONE WILL!!!!!!! DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!"

Nano then smirked as he put two fingers to his forehead and suddenly vanished before the beam hit him, and then once Balroth's beam disappeared Balroth wasn't able to see Nano anymore, and then Balroth smiled in a full tooth grin as he yelled, "YES!!!!! THAT ASSHOLE IS FINALLY GONE!!!!!!!!"

But then what Balroth wasn't expecting was to hear Nano's voice come from behind him saying, "Hey, behind you dumbass."

Balroth's smile then faded as he slowly turned around and saw Nano smirking at him.

Balroth then went from an emotionless face, to a slowly more and more angry face, and then Balroth yelled, "YOU WERE IN MY BEAM!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!?!?!"

Nano then said, "Instant Transmission."

Then Balroth asked, "What?"

Then Nano put his fingers to his forehead again and teleported begins Balroth and tapped Balroth on the shoulder and said again, "Instant...Transmission...am I speaking slow enough for you dumbass?"

Balroth then started shaking in anger, and then Balroth tried to punch Nano again, but Nano just quickly touched his fingers to his forehead and started teleporting all around Balroth over and over again. Nano then said while still teleporting, "You're too slow, come on step it up!"

Balroth then finally yelled, "FINE THEN!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth crosses his arms in front of him as red electricity sparked off of him.

Then Balroth said, "If direct attack don't hit you, THEN THIS WILL!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth three his arms out to his side as a white dome of energy erupted from Balroth.

Nano was actually caught in the blast, however Nano had his arms crossed in a block in front of him, which protected him fron taking direct damage.

After the dome of energy disappeared, Nano was still floating there with his arms crossed in front of him, as his body was steaming from the heat cooling down on him.

Nano then said, "Well at least that move wasn't that pathetic, but you're still nothing compared to me you little bug."

Balroth then got into an extremely pissed off stance as his fists were still clenched he was looking at Nano like he was aiming up a powerful punch.

Nano noticed this and motioned with his hand to say, "Come at me" as he said, "Come on, see what happens when you rush me with those noodle arms, you won't."

Balroth then rushed at Nano while yelling, "RAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth threw a punch at Nano, and the punch actually connected right across Nano's face as Nano was sent flying in the opposite direction as he was shot through three mountains.

After Nano tumbled to the ground, Nano quickly got back up again as his forehead was bleeding, and then Nano said, "Well I guess it's time I kick this fight up a few notches again!"

Nano then got into a power up stance and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 22

Thanks for reading Chapter 22 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you liked this chapter, and I also hope that none of Nano's insults offended anyone, and if they did, sorry I never meant to target anyone with the words I used. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	23. Chapter 23: Big Blue

Welcome to the 23rd chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. One of my friends named Hero The God of Rage is making a new story that's pretty cool, I recommend that you guys check it out for yourselves. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 22 Recap:

Nano was still insulting Balroth, and before they fought, Nano turned into a Super Saiyan and continued to insult Balroth. Nano didn't really hit Balroth back much, but Balroth was really trying to kill Nano. But Nano was too resilient, so Nano continued to keep insulting him. Nano then went Super Saiyan 2 for more duribility, and then as Balroth fired a Death Screamer at Nano, Nano used his Instant Transmission technique to screw with Balroth even further. After Nano was done teleporting, he gave Balroth one free punch, and Balroth used that punch to send Nano flying through a bunch of mountains, and then after Nano was done crashing through the mountains, he began to power up to another level of power.

Chapter 23:

Nano got into a power up stance and then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The ground around him then began to shake, and then rocks began to hover.

Then the ground beneath Nano caved into a crater, and then his golden aura erupted into a pillar of golden light.

Then red fur grew on his arms and his hair turned black as it grew down to the center of his back extremely quickly.

Then Nano's eyes widened as he threw his arms down as he yelled, "YAH!!!!!!"

Then the golden pillar of light imploded as it made an energetic explosive noise, and then a powerful shockwave exploded from Nano.

Then Nano's transformation was complete.

Balroth then landed down in front of Nano and said, "Well well well, look who's gotten themselves another bullshit power boost."

Nano then smirked at Balroth and said, "It's only bullshit in your eyes because you're too weak you little insignificant insect."

Balroth then twitched his eye in anger as he thought he could get at least one nice sentence out of Nano, but obviously, he was wrong.

Meanwhile back in Conton City, it has been another year, and Skarlet was 21 years old now.

Skarlet was sitting in her shack, waiting for Arizona to pick her up for training.

Skarlet was then thinking to herself while she was waiting, "Huh, I wonder how Nano's doing on that mission he was sent off on? I hope he's doing okay."

Skarlet then suddenly heard a loud bang on the door as it flew open, and then as Skarlet looked over at the door, she saw Arizona standing in the doorway with her foot extended forward.

Skarlet then asked Arizona, "Did you just kick the door open?"

Then Arizona said, "Yeah, what about it? Was that something new? I thought I already did that to you before."

Skarlet then said after realizing that she did, "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that with all the stuff on my mind."

Arizona then asked, "Like what?"

Then Skarlet said while flailing her arms in front of her, "Nothing nothing nothing!"

Arizona then gave her a suspicious look and said, "You just said nothing three times, there's obviously something."

Skarlet then sighed and said, "Okay fine you win, it's just that Nano's been gone for a whole year now and nothing has been reported back yet. I was just wondering if he's okay."

Arizona then started laughing and then she eventually said, "Seriously?! You're worried about Nano?! If anything Skarlet, you should worry about his opponent's mental state, considering the enemy he's facing."

Skarlet then stood up extremely quickly and asked, "Wait you know who he's fighting?!"

Then Arizona covered her mouth for a moment and then she said, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to let that slip out, oh well, I've already said it, might as well say the rest."

Arizona then took a deep breath, and then said, "Okay so Skarlet, you have to promise me you won't go and fight this opponent too early before your training is done."

Skarlet then said, "I promise."

Then Arizona said, "Well Okay, Nano, is fighting Balroth right now..."

Skarlet then said, "I TAKE IT BACK!!!!!! I'M GOING TO HELP!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then quickly grabbed her battle suit and put it on and then began to try to leave the shack, but before Skarlet could get very far, Arizona locked Skarlet in a full Nelson technique, which stopped Skarlet in her tracks.

Skarlet then planted her feet back on the floor, and started to pull herself forward as she yelled, "NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM HELPING NANO!!!!!!!! HE'S IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!"

Arizona was then actually forced to slide forward from Skarlet's strength, and then Skarlet managed to take one step forward.

Arizona was extremely surprised that Skarlet could make that much progress against her, but kept holding Skarlet as she said, "Calm down Skarlet, even if I let you go, what could you do against Balroth in your current amount of power?!"

Skarlet then yelled, "I CAN TRY MY BEST TO DESTROY HIM!!!!!!!!!"

Arizona then yelled back, "AND HOW DID THAT GO LAST TIME?!?!?!"

Skarlet then immediately had a face of shock as she stopped struggling, then Skarlet was actually feeling anxiety in her stomach for the first time in her life.

Arizona then decided to let Skarlet go, and then Skarlet dropped to the ground onto her knees, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "I can't...do anything...I'm too weak."

Arizona then looked at Skarlet and thought to herself, "Damn, I may have stopped her, but she seemed to have taken that sentence I said a little too harshly."

Arizona then spoke up, "Listen Skarlet, I'm sorry for being so blunt but..."

Then Skarlet interrupted Arizona while saying, "No, it's okay, you were right, I need to get stronger before I can actually be useful to anyone, so Arizona, let's get training."

Skarlet then wiped a tear out of her eye, and then she smiled at Arizona, and then Arizona said, "Damn you cheer up fast, anyways, this was the training exercise I was thinking about. You know how you have your tail right?"

Skarlet then looked at Arizona weirdly and said, "Yeah? What about it?"

Arizona then continued, "I had a thought, if you could punch at such a high rate of speed, how fast could to throw punches in your great ape form."

Skarlet then looked Arizona in total confusion and then Arizona said, "Wait? Have you ever even heard about Saiyans and their great ape form?"

Skarlet then shook her head, and then Arizona face palmed and said, "It will be easier to show you rather than sit here telling you about it."

Arizona then summoned a white ball of energy, and then as Skarlet was looking at the ball weirdly again, and then Arizona said, "This is a Blutz Ball, it is practically a false moon only some Saiyans can create, lucky for you, I am one of those Saiyans."

Arizona then reeled her arm back and threw the ball into the sky and clenched her fist and said, "Burst open and mix."

Then Arizona covered her eyes as the blast exploded into a flare-like energy in the sky.

Arizona then said, "Okay Skarlet, look at the energy in the sky, and the rest will happen automatically."

Skarlet then turned around and looked at the Blutz Ball for a few seconds, and then Skarlet said while still looking at the ball, "Nothing's happening."

Arizona then said, "Dammit Skarlet you have to be patient with these things, it takes more than a few seconds."

Skarlet then said, "Well okay, but I still don't feel anythi..."

Skarlet was then suddenly interrupted when she suddenly heard her own heartbeat, but it was extremely loud.

Then next time Skarlet's chest expanded out and then it went back to normal as the heartbeat sound filled her ears again.

Skarlet's teeth then grew ape-like teeth as her body began to grow bigger and her battle suit was expanding with her body.

Skarlet then began to grow a snout like an ape's, and then she began to grow reddish-brown fur all over her body.

Skarlet was now about 10 feet tall, but she kept on growing.

Then Skarlet let out a loud growly roar, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then she stopped growing at 20 feet tall, and then Skarlet's body was completely covered in reddish-brown fur, and she looked like a giant ape now.

Arizona then looked at Skarlet in confusion and said, "That's odd, why is she so short for a great ape? She's only about two thirds as big as she should be."

Skarlet then turned to Arizona with a rage filled frown, and then Arizona said to herself, "I didn't think she wouldn't be able to control it though."

Skarlet then turned her body to face Arizona and then opened her mouth to reveal a giant red beam that erupted from her mouth.

Then beam forced Arizona to dodge, and as the beam hit where Arizona used to be, it exploded into a giant red dome of energy, and then a crater was left in the place where the dome was.

Arizona then looked at the crater in surprise, and then Arizona saw Skarlet running over to Arizona.

Skarlet then threw one of her massive fists down at Arizona in an attempt to punch Arizona, Arizona just barely managed to dodge that punch, and the punch made the ground explode violently from Skarlet's power behind a great ape's fist.

Arizona ended up falling over from the shockwave of the punch though, and Skarlet was quickly throwing a follow up punch already, which made Arizona do a cool looking flip to move out of the way of the second punch.

Arizona then thought to herself, "Maybe it was a mistake letting Skarlet go great ape, if anything this might result in me having to cut her tail off."

Skarlet then threw her another punch at Arizona which she dodged, but then Arizona felt what felt like a wall hit her like a train on her back.

As it turned out, Skarlet was using the first punch as a diversion as she punched Arizona directly into the ground.

Arizona managed to minimize the damage taken to her by crossing her arms in front of her in an attempt to block, and she shielded herself from directly hitting the ground.

Then Skarlet lifted her fist, and then Skarlet took a few steps back, and then Skarlet started to do what seemed like laughing.

Arizona then realized that something was off and yelled, "WAIT A SECOND!!!!! YOU WERE IN CONTROL THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME?!?!?!"

Skarlet then nodded and continued to laugh.

Arizona then said, "Well since you're so inclined to knock me around in that form, you might as well just try to transcend to another form right now."

Skarlet then gave Arizona a confused look, and then Arizona face palmed and said, "Just try powering up while in that form!"

Skarlet then made a noise that almost sounded like, "Oh." and then Skarlet got into a power up stance while still in great ape.

Skarlet then began to roar loudly, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a golden aura exploded from Skarlet as her fur quickly turned gold as well.

Arizona then gave Skarlet a surprised look and said, "Damn that was a quick transition to the golden ape form, I wonder if she has anymore power to go through?"

Skarlet then continued to roar, but even louder than before, "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her golden aura flashed blue for a moment, and then a strong wind started to come from Skarlet, it was so strong that Arizona had to get a stable stance and shield her eyes from the dust.

Then Skarlet's aura suddenly changed to blue as her fur also did the same, and then Skarlet had become a blue great ape.

Arizona was able to feel Skarlet's power rising through the roof, and then Skarlet started to shrink all of a sudden.

Arizona then looked at Skarlet in confusion and then asked herself, "Did she already run out of great ape? Did she really burn through her power that quickly?"

But then as Skarlet started to take a more human look, it was revealed that Skarlet still had her blue hair, and it was so long that it touched the center of her back, and it also went over her shoulders.

Then as Skarlet returned to her normal height, it was revealed that she kept her blue fur on her arms, and her tail was also blue.

Arizona then said, "Congratulations Skarlet, you've managed to reach the level of Super Saiyan Blue 4."

Skarlet then smirked when she heard that, and then she got into a combat stance as they began to spar.

End of Chapter 23

Thanks for reading chapter 23 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I do promise that Nano's part in the story will return in the next chapter. Anyways, once again I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	24. Chapter 24: Nano’s Explosion

Welcome to the 24th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I recently made a collaboration story with my friend Hero the God of Rage, go check it out, it's on his account, and it shows the events of what happened after this whole Balroth fight. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 23 Recap:

Nano went Super Saiyan 4 against Balroth, meanwhile in Conton City, Skarlet was now 21 years old, and she was thinking about Nano for some odd reason. Arizona then barged in and saw Skarlet thinking about something, so she asked, and Skarlet reluctantly revealed that she was thinking about Nano. Then Arizona accidentally revealed that Nano was fighting Balroth, and then Skarlet was about to go help Nano fight Balroth. But Arizona stopped Skarlet before she could leave, and then after a small anxiety session, Skarlet finally cheered up, and then Arizona gave Skarlet a special training session. Skarlet was to go into great ape form, which she successfully did, although she was smaller than most great apes, and way faster as well. Skarlet even managed to land a hit on Arizona. Skarlet was then told to try to transform, which she at first easily obtained the golden great ape form, and then she tried even harder, and reached the level of blue ape. Then Skarlet shrank back down to her normal size, except this time, she was in Super Saiyan Blue 4.

Chapter 24:

Nano then got into a fighting stance as he reached his Full Power Super Saiyan 4 form, and then Nano said to Balroth as he landed in front of him, "Hey Balroth, can your weak little noodle arms take me out now that I'm in this form?"

Balroth then looked at Nano with livid eyes and said with a pissed off voice, "I don't know...let's find out."

Balroth then slammed his fist into Nano's gut, but as his fist connected, Balroth felt nothing, and then Nano disappeared.

Balroth then said out loud, "An Afterimage?!"

Then he heard Nano's voice from behind him, "Yep, and your tiny little pea sized brain finally managed to figure that out, but it's too late for you."

Nano then spun around and punched Balroth in the back of the head.

Balroth managed to take this shot, and his head only tilted forward a little bit because Nano and Balroth's power were so different, at this point, Nano was only having a battle for time, and survival.

Balroth then slowly turned around and smirked at Nano and said, "Oh what's wrong? Ran out of insults already?"

Nano then took one step back and said, "Not even close! Noodle arms!"

Balroth's eye then twitched in anger again, and then Balroth said, "I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should, starting now."

Nano then asked, "What do you mean by tha..."

Nano was then interrupted when Balroth punched Nano extremely hard across the face as Nano was sent flying.

Then Nano tumbled across a familiar looking battlefield that Daiko and Aikan fought on, and then as Nano was getting up, his forehead started to bleed.

Balroth then landed down in front of Nano, and then rushed at Nano before Nano has the chance to bring his guard up again, and then Nano ended up getting kicked in the face as he was launched across the battlefield.

Nano then tumbled to a stop again, and as he got up, his nose then started bleeding, but then as Nano looked over to his side, he saw Daiko's dead body laying on the ground with a large blood puddle underneath it now, along with Aikan laying unconscious next to Daiko.

Nano then felt a sudden surge of power for a moment, and his face shifted to a pissed off expression for moment, but then it returned to a calm and smug looking face, he was doing his absolute best not to let his emotions get the better of him.

Balroth then landed in front of Nano while laughing, and once Balroth stopped laughing he said with a smug look on his face, "What's wrong? Thought you would make it on time to help those two? Well sorry! That's not how life works pal!"

Nano then said, "I'm not your pal, and also, I'm pretty sure you stink, like literally, I can smell you from over here."

Balroth then yelled out, "THAT FUCKING DOES IT!!!!!!!! YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then rushed at Nano again, but this time Nano has his guard up, and then they ended up clashing with each other's fists as both of them were trying to dominate the other.

Meanwhile Vegeta finally woke up from his unconsciousness, and then as he walked around, he finally found the fight going on between Balroth and Nano, and from Vegeta's perspective, he was behind Nano.

Nano then said as he was keeping up with Balroth no problem, "Well I'm barely even trying, and I'm keeping up with you, how are you gonna take this noodle arms?"

Balroth then said, "I'll have you know that I'm barely trying either, I say we both turn up the heat!"

Then they began throwing attacks at eachother even faster than before.

Balroth then looked behind Nano for a moment, and then spotted Vegeta, and then Balroth smirked.

Then as Nano was too busy blocking Balroth's attacks, Balroth suddenly backed off and fired a power ki blast past Nano.

Nano then smirked at Balroth and said, "Ha! You missed! It seems your aim is as shitty as you smell."

Balroth then returned Nano's smirk, and then said, "I wasn't aiming for you."

Nano then turned around and saw Vegeta behind him with the blast heading straight for him.

Nano now had a face of shock as he wasn't able to save Vegeta.

Vegeta then saw this blast flying at him, and he yelled, "I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!"

But this time, nobody came.

Vegeta then got directly hit by the blast, and the blast hit him so hard, that there was now an open wound on every part of Vegeta's body, and his battle suit got completely exploded besides the shoulder straps.

Vegeta then immediately fell back unconscious as he started making a blood puddle on the ground.

Nano then looked back at Balroth with a face that looked like he was struggling to hold back something.

Balroth then asked, "Did that get on your nerves? Oh my you seem so worked up about this. I guess that what you get for being..."

Nano then interrupted him by saying, "How dare you!"

Balroth then asked, "What now?"

Nano's face then shifted from face that looked like it was holding something back, to a pissed off expression, and then a massive golden aura exploded around Nano, and then Nano yelled again, "HOW DARE YOOOOU!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then said, "Awwww, having a temper tantrum over a few people injured. What a child."

Nano's aura then grew bigger as Nano's face looked even more angry now.

Nano's muscles then expanded out a lot, and then Nano practically doubled in size.

Balroth's eyes then grew wide when he saw this development, and then Nano was finished powering up, and then Nano said, "You...are going to regret...every life...you have wrongfully taken!"

Balroth then said whimsically, "I'm...sorry?"

Nano then yelled, "NOT YET!!!!!!!"

Then Nano rushed at Balroth and punched a Balroth extremely hard in the gut as the impact sounded like an explosive.

Balroth then slid back a long distance after taking that punch, and after he stopped sliding, he fell to one knee and threw up some blood.

Meanwhile Akara from the sidelines was watching this fight and thought to herself, "Who is that guy fighting Balroth right now? And why does his energy seem so familiar? Whatever the case may be, this guy has some serious power on his hands currently, it's definitely enough to fight Balroth and challenge him at least a little."

Then back with the fight against Balroth, Nano yelled into the sky in rage, "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Nano started to sprint his way over to Balroth.

Balroth then aimed a hand at Nano and fired multiple white ki blasts at Nano.

These blasts hit Nano directly and made certain parts of him bleed a little, but his face showed no sign of pain, and he didn't even flinch to the blasts.

Nano then continued to charge at Balroth, and then once Nano reached Balroth, he charged a blast on the end of his fist, and then Nano grabbed Balroth by the head and picked him up.

Nano then hit Balroth in the gut with the blast about 10 times, and then Nano threw Balroth into the air, and then Nano threw the blast at Balroth which shot Balroth across the battlefield, and blew him into a canyon wall.

Then Balroth sat in that wall while he writhed in his agony from the 10 punches.

But Balroth break was cut short when Nano suddenly appeared in front of Balroth, and then Nano reeled his arm back and punched Balroth in the face, making the crater in the wall even bigger from the force of Nano's punch.

Nano repeated this 5 times, and then Nano grabbed Balroth by the throat, and then Nano pulled him out of the wall easily, and then Nano threw Balroth into the ground a he then kicked Balroth a good distance away.

Nano then yelled, "I'M NO WHERE EVEN NEAR DONE WITH YOU SCUM!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 24

Thanks for reading chapter 24 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Once again I helped write in a collaboration story that belongs to Hero the God of Rage. It's called The Rain of The Demihunters-Crimson Crusaders. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	25. Chapter 25: Nano Bomb

Welcome to the 25th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry I've been a little lazy recently for chapter production, I just didn't have the energy to write any chapter until now, so I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 24 Recap:

Nano was now in his Full Power Super Saiyan 4 form, which gave him extreme amounts of durability. Balroth tried to hit Nano, but as it turned out, Nano was getting to be pretty fast in that form too, to the point he created afterimages. Balroth then sped himself up, and hit Nano over to where Daiko's corpse was, along with Aikan's unconscious body. This almost managed to genuinely piss off Nano, but he managed to hold back his anger for now. Then while Balroth and Nano were having a punch clash, Balroth trucked Nano into thinking he missed a ki blast shot on Nano, but really he aimed the ki blast at Vegeta who was standing behind Nano. He blast severely injured Vegeta and knocked him unconscious. This last act of evil really pissed off Nano, and then Nano's aura exploded around him violently, and then Nano's body doubled in size, and then Nano was in his rage mode. This power allowed Nano to beat the absolute crap out of Balroth, and once he was done, he kicked Balroth away from him, and then Nano waited for Balroth to get back up again.

Chapter 25:

Nano then yelled at Balroth as Balroth was getting back up, "I'M NO WHERE EVEN NEAR DONE WITH YOU SCUM!!!!!!!!!"

Nano's aura then began to slowly grow even bigger, like as if he was only getting stronger with each passing second.

A humming noise could be heard from Nano's energy as it started to increase in pitch, making it sound like he was powering up, which was exactly what was happening.

Nano then said to himself silently as a tear seemed to be forming in one of his eyes, "And to think that Daiko could have possibly even been my friend..."

Nano was then having a flashback, it was when Skarlet had a break in between her training sessions with Arizona, around the time Nano was about to leave on his mission to fight Balroth.

Skarlet suddenly sat next to Nano and then Skarlet said, "Hey how's it going? Thanks for saving me from Balroth that one time, I probably would have died if you weren't there."

Nano then looked at Skarlet with surprise and said, "N-No problem..."

Skarlet then asked, "What's with the shaky voice? I'm not upset at you or anything, I'm just saying thanks."

Nano then took a deep breath and calmed down, and then Nano said, "Sorry, I just get a little on edge around girls ever since an incident that happened earlier in my life, but I'm usually a chill guy I swear."

Skarlet was then starring at Nano weirdly, and then Nano asked, "What's with the stare? Is there something wrong that I said?"

Then Skarlet snapped out of what she was thinking about and said, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the fact that you and my dad seem to act very similar."

Nano then asked, "Your dad? What's he like?"

Skarlet then leaned back a bit and then said, "He is one the best people I know, and that's not my opinion because he's my dad, it's because he's always trying to help whoever he can, while also maintaining a chill, laid back attitude. And whenever I talk to you, you seem to give off that same kind of vibe that my dad did."

Skarlet then smiled at Nano, and then Nano said, "Really? I don't think I'm THAT great, I'm just a guy who runs around calling himself the Booty Hunter of Conton City, and I only keep doing that because it's the best way I can remember my friends."

Skarlet then said, "Nonsense, and I don't mean about the friends part, but I mean, you ARE a hero, you joined the time patrol because you wanted to keep history in check, and make sure that everyone affected in the history mistakes come out okay. So if you ask me, you're a hero in my books."

Nano then looked at Skarlet speechless, and then Skarlet said, "Let me guess, this was the first time someone besides family has said something THIS nice to you?"

Nano then reluctantly said while mumbling, "Y-Yeah."

Then Skarlet smiled at Nano again and patted him on the shoulder and said, "Well I've gotta get back to training, Arizona's gonna get mad at me if I take too long on my break, nice talk though, I hope we can do it again sometime."

Skarlet then stood back up and began to walk back to where Arizona was waiting for her, and as she left, Nano was staring at Skarlet's butt as she left.

Then Skarlet was taken back to her training.

The back in the present where Nano was still fighting Balroth, Nano's aura grew even bigger after having that flashback, and then Nano yelled, "I'LL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!! ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE YOU HURT!!!!!! THEY WERE ALL PRACTICALLY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then smirked and said, "So it seems that you DID care about those worthless beings back there after all. I guess that makes you even more naive than me when I was just starting out on my rise in power."

Nano then yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL THEM WORTHLESS BEINGS!!!!!!!!"

Nano then rushed at Balroth with an arm already reeled back for a punch, and then just before Nano hit Balroth, he yelled, "IF THEY WERE WORTHLESS, THEN WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU?!?!?!"

Nano then slammed his fist into Balroth's gut, and then Balroth was sent flying.

Balroth then crashed through several pillars of rock, and then he tumbled to a stop.

Balroth then stumbled back to his feet, and then he felt a sharp pain near his lower lip, so then he rubbed the back of his hand on his mouth, and then as he looked at his hand, he saw his own blood on his hand.

Balroth's face then slowly twisted into a pissed off expression, and then his white aura erupted around him as he reached the absolute pinnacle of his regular Omni God powers.

Balroth then said with a livid voice, "You dare to actually draw blood from me?! AN IMMORTAL?!?!?! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU SCOUNDREL!!!!!!!!!"

Nano then said, "You can have it, as long as you can catch me. Because it's time, for my special move..."

Nano then crouched down and took a deep breath while intensely staring at Balroth.

Nano then ran away from Balroth at an intense speed while yelling, "NIGERUNDAYOOOOO!!!!!!!!",

Then Balroth followed while yelling, "DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU WRETCH!!!!!!!! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT GOOD AND PROPER!!!!!!!!"

Nano then flew into what looked like a giant maze of rocks that only had one entrance by the looks of it.

Balroth followed Nano into it, and was almost on Nano's tail, literally.

Nano then turned many corners and gained some distance between him and Balroth.

Then Nano aimed his hand back at Balroth, and then he fired multiple ki blasts at Balroth, which made Balroth stop to block them, and then Nano turned one last corner after that.

Then when Balroth walked around the corner again, he found Nano at a dead end, and the only way out, was past Balroth.

Balroth then smirked while walking closer to Nano, and then he said, "Looks like your luck has finally ran out. Now, it's time I deliver your punishment to you for wasting so much of my time."

But just as Balroth was about 10 meters away from Nano, Nano said, "Not a step closer! I've set up multiple extremely powerful ki traps around this area, and if you take one step closer, I'll end you!"

Balroth then smirked and said, "Trying to bluff me are you?"

But then as Balroth took one more step forward, Nano raised his hand like as if he was about to activate his traps, and then Balroth immediately stopped in his tracks with cautiousness in his eyes.

Nano then said while trying to hold in his laughter, "What's wrong? I thought you said it was a bluff. So if you're so sure..."

Nano then stopped smiled and stared at Balroth with a face of intense pressure, and then Nano continued, "...Just try me and find that out for yourself."

Meanwhile Nano was actually bluffing, and what Nano was really doing was charging a massive amount of energy within him.

Balroth then stood there trying to decide whether to move or not, and then Nano said to himself, "I guess while I have him like this, I should have a little fun."

Nano then smirked at Balroth and said, "Okay if you don't want me to detonate the traps, punch yourself across the face."

Balroth then have Nano a confused face, and then he said, "Who do you think you are?! Ordering around a god!"

Nano then lifted his hand again, and then Balroth flinched and said, "Okay Okay Fine! Just don't blow me up dammit!"

Balroth then curled his hand into a fist, and then he said to himself in disgust, "Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Then Balroth reeled back his arm, and slammed his fist directly across his own face.

Balroth then fell over, and then Nano bursted out laughing, and then Nano said, "Oh my god that was hilarious! Man I should bluff like this more often, this is awesome!"

Balroth then heard what Nano said and got up with a completely enraged face and said, "Wait a second...YOU NEVER HAD THOSE TRAPS SET UP FROM THE START?!?!?!"

Nano then smirked and said, "Nope, I just can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for that."

Balroth then started yelling louder, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS I SWEAR IT!!!!!!!"

Nano then said, "Good luck, because the one thing that isn't a bluff, is the energy I was building up this whole time."

Balroth then looked at Nano in fear and confusion and said, "Wh-What?"

Then Nano got into a power up stance, and then he yelled, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive green dome of energy erupted from Nano, and it consumed both Balroth, and the entire maze itself.

After the blast subsided, all that was left of the maze was a massive crater that pretty much expanded the battlefield that they were already fighting in, and then Nano looked in front of him while still in his enraged state, and then he saw Balroth laying down face first on the ground as his body was steaming.

Nano then smirked again and said, "That's what you get you bastard."

But just after he said that, Balroth stood right back up with a few more burn marks, and then Nano said, "Awwww schwizzle sticks."

Balroth then said with a viciously angry voice, "I'll make you pay for that you filthy, putred, ugly wretch of a mortaaaal!"

Nano then said, "Go ahead, but you'll be the only one who loses something, and that something being your life."

Balroth then bared his teeth in rage, and then Nano and Balroth both got back into their combat stances.

End of Chapter 25

Thanks for reading chapter 25 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I also hope you didn't mind the delay for this chapter, anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	26. Chapter 26: Nano’s Dedication

Welcome to the 26th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say in this chapter so just enjoy.

Chapter 25 Recap:

Nano was still in his enraged state while in Full Power Super Saiyan 4. Nano was powering up, and to fuel his rage, he remembered back to his past when he talked to Skarlet, and heard about how chill of a guy Skarlet's father was. Nano then punched Balroth so hard that he drew blood from Balroth. Balroth got extremely pissed off at Nano for that, but Nano was no where near done pissing Balroth off yet, Nano then used his secret technique against Balroth, known as the Nigerundayo, which was quite literally just running away. Nano then led Balroth down a rocky maze, and once Nano reached a dead end, he bluffed to Balroth that he set traps up everywhere. Balroth fell for this bluff, and was tricked into doing some very embarrassing things before Nano had enough energy to launch his ultimate technique, which blew up in a massive green dome of energy, but sadly it only mildly injured Balroth. Then they got back into their fighting stances to fight again.

Chapter 26:

Nano got into a really powerful looking stance as Balroth was in a more pissed off stance because he was so mad at Nano.

Balroth then said while slightly smirking, "Now there's no where left for you to run. Now your only choice is to fight me until you die."

Nano then returned Balroth's smirk and said, "Yeah you're right, except I'm not gonna be the one who dies here, because I'm gonna kill you for what you did."

Balroth was surprised to still hear this from Nano, but nevertheless, he stood his ground.

Nano then sprinted at Balroth as he yelled, "STAND STRONG NOODLEARMS!!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA NEED THE STRENGTH!!!!!!!"

Balroth then raised his guard as Nano got close, but as Nano reeled back his arm, the same ball of ki appeared in his hand from before, and then Nano threw the punch at Balroth's block, which made a loud explosive noise as the punch connected, and then Balroth went sliding a far distance back.

Nano then crushed his ki ball in his hand, since he knew there was no point in throwing a ki blast at this distance, because Balroth would see it coming long before it hits him.

Nano then scowled at Balroth with mass hatred, and then Nano yelled, "RAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Then Nano began to sprint towards Balroth again. Balroth then smirked widely and then point a red ball of ki at Nano and said, "Sadistic Bomber."

Then red ball of ki then exploded into many red bolts of ki that homed in on Nano, and then they all hit Nano one by one and left a massive smoke cloud.

At first, Balroth thought he had won, but then after a few more seconds, Nano came rushing out of the smoke cloud with the same speed as before he was hit, except he was bleeding quite a lot now, and even leaving a trail of blood as he ran.

Balroth's eyes then widened in shock as he yelled, "WHAT IS HE?!?!?!"

Nano then yelled as he got close, "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!"

Nano then slammed his fist across Balroth's face, and forced Balroth to turn his whole body from that punch.

Balroth's cheek now had Nano's blood on it, mainly because Nano was bleeding so much that it covered his fists now.

Nano was panting pretty hard now, mainly because his body was in a battle for consciousness now, but Nano was no where near losing that fight yet.

Meanwhile Balroth turned to look at Nano again, and then Balroth wiped Nano's blood off of him, and then Balroth said, "You mortals are truly disgusting, like seriously, who wipes their own blood on their enemies?"

Nano then said, "You wouldn't have had that on you if you didn't let me hit you."

Nano then slammed another fist into Balroth's gut, making Balroth slide back some more, and then Nano yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then dropped to his knees he was hit so hard, and then he eventually managed to gasp for air after that.

Nano then got into a power up stance, and then Nano began yelling, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nano's aura then exploded around him in a massive golden aura that violently sparked with green electricity as it hummed with energy.

Then Nano's red fur slowly started turning white, and his hair was growing even longer while also slowly turning white.

Balroth then yelled after he regained his breath, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! HE HAS MORE POWER?!?!?!"

Nano then continued to yell as his Zenkai Boost was spiking, and then his hair and fur turned fully white, and then his tail turned white as well, and then his hair reach the tops of his boots, and then his power up was done, even though his aura was still absolutely massive as it was still erupting around him.

Balroth's eyes were wide again with fear and surprise as he thought to himself, "Oh shit, if he lands too many attacks in that form, I'll be done for before I can even release my maximum power."

Nano then yelled, "THIS...IS MY MAXIMUM!!!!!!!! AND I'LL DESTROY YOU WITH EVERY LAST SECOND I HAVE IN THIS FORM!!!!!!!!! THIS IS...MY SUPER SAIYAN 5!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then stood up in a shaky stance, and then Nano suddenly appeared in front of him, and then Nano yelled as he reeled his arm back, "NOW SUFFER!!!!!!"

Nano then slammed his fist into Balroth's face, and then he arched it downwards, and then Nano ended up slamming Balroth into the ground, and then he dragged him across the ground.

Nano then grabbed Balroth by then throat, and then he picked him up with one arm, and then Nano aimed a hand at Balroth's chest, and then Nano said, "This is where your life ends."

Nano then charged a compacted blue energy ball, and then Balroth managed to say with a wheeze in his voice, "N-Noooo."

Then Nano then smirked and said, "Game over."

Then he launched a massive blast that engulfed Balroth completely as Balroth screamed once Nano let go of his throat, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The beam raged on for a few more seconds after that, and then Nano lost his Super Saiyan 5 form as the beam stopped firing suddenly, and Nano was still in his rage mode, but he was in his base form now.

Nano's aura even shrank, and was now only green.

Nano then fell to one knee as he saw Balroth still alive in front of him, and then Balroth said as his body was still steaming, "That was twice now that you almost had me...but it seems luck just isn't on your side. Now, about that punishment I was talking about..."

Nano then slowly stumbled back to his feet, and then Nano said, "Heh, like I'll let that happen!"

Balroth then said in confusion, "Seriously?! How the fuck are you standing?!"

There was now a massive puddle of blood under Nano, but Nano couldn't feel any pain, and he was too oblivious to see the trail of blood he left.

Balroth then charged in to hit Nano, but Nano managed to block it, even though it caused Nano to lose balance for a moment, but after Nano got his balance back, he punched Balroth across the face again, but this punch only made Balroth turn his head a little.

Balroth then said as he turned his head to face Nano again, "Seriously, how far are you willing to go to fight me?!"

Nano then said, "Until I've wasted enough of your time!"

Balroth then asked in suspicion, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Then Nano smirked and said, "Only thirty more minutes and I will complete my mission."

Balroth then bared his teeth in anger and yelled, "YOU WILL TELL ME WHY YOU'VE BEEN WASTING MY TIME THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!"

Nano then laughed silently and then said, "Like I'd tell you."

Balroth then reeled his arm back and punched Nano as hard as he could.

Nano was then sent flying back into a tumble, and then Nano stopped tumbling, and then Nano stumbled back to his feet, and then Nano said, "You're gonna have to try harder to take me out."

It was at this moment, Nano noticed that his vision was a little more blurry than usual, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

Balroth then yelled, "JUST DIE!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth threw a white ki blast at Nano, and then as the blast hit Nano, Nano was only forced to take another step back as more blood fell out of him and landed on the ground in front of him.

Balroth was pissed off that this didn't kill Nano, so then he fired a barrage of white ki blasts at Nano, but even that didn't kill Nano, he was just forced back multiple steps as more blood leaked out of him.

Balroth then yelled, "FINE!!!!!! IF YOU WANNA BE DIFFICULT, I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO HIT YOU EXTREMELY HARD!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then got into a power up stance for only a moment as he yelled, "HAAA!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth's skin flashed gold for a moment, and then Balroth rushed forwards while flying as his old golden aura was surrounding him even though his skin was still black and white.

Then Balroth slammed his fist into Nano's face, making Nano go flying back at an extremely fast pace as he slammed through multiple pillars of rock.

Then Nano managed to land his feet on the ground halfway through his tumble, and then Nano slid to a stop as a rock that was conveniently shaped like a chair was behind him.

Nano then looked back at Balroth, and then he smirked and said, "Ha! Even that couldn't take me out!"

Nano then finally heard something that sounded like water hitting the ground in a constant stream.

Nano then looked down and saw a big puddle of blood form under him, and then Nano noticed his wounds finally and then Nano said, "Since when did I get these?!"

Then Nano felt extremely dizzy, and then Nano started to fall back as he said to himself, "Damn...I was too focused on killing him...that I didn't notice my own injuries...I'm sorry I couldn't finish my mission properly...Arizona."

Nano then landed on the chair-shaped rock, and then Nano held his wounds that were bleeding the most to try to survive as long as he could.

But as Balroth was approaching Nano to probably deliver a final blow, Nano heard steps coming from behind him, and as Nano looked over to see who it was about to fight, it was Akara, Akara then said, "Don't you worry, I won't let him touch you, also I don't know why, but I feel like I know you for some reason, it's just that your energy feels very familiar. Anyway, Balroth is going down after I'm through with him!"

Nano looked at Akara in surprise, and he wanted to tell Akara that Skarlet was still alive, but he lost too much blood to speak, and then he tried to hold out his hand as if to tell her to stop, but then he was suddenly blinded by a golden light, and then once Nano's vision cleared up again, he saw Akara in her Super Saiyan Demon state.

Akara then smirked at Balroth as Balroth was glaring at Akara, and then Akara said, "Looks like Skarlet wasn't the last one to face you with your own people's powers huh?"

Balroth then said, "That may be true, but you won't make it as far as your master did, you are a mere rookie to this power!"

Akara then said, "Let's test that theory shall we?"

Then they both entered their combat stances, Akara' being the Shadow Demon stance.

End of Chapter 26

Thanks for reading chapter 26 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm not sure what else to really say, sorry that I didn't have any input to this chapter, I just can't think of anything besides story stuff today. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	27. Chapter 27: Copy Cat Hell Fighter

Welcome to the 27th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out, I was not feeling very good when I wrote this, so I have no idea how this will turn out. Anyway, I hope you guys will still enjoy this chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 26 Recap:

Nano just finished blowing up Balroth, and Balroth ended up surviving the massive blast from Nano, so then Nano punched Balroth around a bit, but once Balroth gained some distance, he used his Sadistic Bomber technique to severely injure Nano. This made Nano bleed lots, but it still didn't stop Nano from fighting, instead this damage slingshot Nano into his newest form, Super Saiyan 5. This form completely overpowered Balroth, and beat the living crap out of Balroth, but it didn't last very long, and once Nano lost that form, he got stuck in his base form because he had no energy left. Balroth then started beating down Nano, and eventually, Balroth got pissed off because Nano wasn't dying, so then he used a form that almost reached his Golden form for only a moment, which led to Balroth using one punch worth of power, and that knocked Nano extremely far away, and at first Nano was fine, but then Nano lost too much blood, and then Nano fell over and was unable to fight anymore. Then after that, Akara took over for Nano as the final Fighter as she turned Super Saiyan Demon.

Chapter 27:

Balroth got into a really cocky looking stance as Akara got into her mastered Shadow Demon stance, and then Akara smirked at Balroth and said, "Come at me with all of your strength!"

Akara's aura then exploded around her in gold and red as she continued to mockingly smirk at Balroth. Balroth returned the smirked and then he said, "I don't think you'll want me to hit you with all of my strength, because if I do..."

Balroth then made a devilish grin on his face, and then continued, "...you won't last very long."

But before they started fighting, a rock hit Balroth in the head, even though it didn't hurt him at all, and when Balroth looked to where the rock came from, he saw Nano laying down on the rock still conscious somehow, and then Nano was pointing at something on the ground, Balroth then looked at where Nano was pointing, and the Balroth saw the word, "Noodlearms" written in the ground.

Balroth then frowned with an entire Gods worth of fury behind it, and then Balroth said, "You die first!"

Balroth then fired a white ki blast at Nano, but before the blast could hit Nano, Akara appeared in front of Nano and smacked the ki blast away.

Akara then looked back at Nano and said, "See? I told you I wouldn't let anything hit you."

Nano then gave Akara a thumbs up, and then Akara slowly began walking towards Balroth.

Balroth then got back into his battle stance, and then Akara began to slowly run at Balroth.

Then eventually, Akara began running at full speed at Balroth, and then once she got close, Akara jumped at Balroth while spinning, and threw a spinning punch at Balroth.

Balroth ended up blocking this attack though, and then Balroth backhanded Akara to the ground as she slid across the ground.

Akara winced in pain after she just took a direct hit from an Omni God, but she still got up nonetheless.

Balroth then said, "Ha! You honestly think you can face me with such a low level of power?! Pitiful mortal scum!"

Akara then frowned at Balroth, and then Akara got into a slight power up stance, and then she yelled, "HAA!!!!!"

Then Akara's gold and red aura erupted around her for a brief moment, and then her hair spiked up a little, and then Akara was in her Super Saiyan Demon 2 form.

Balroth then said, "Oh? You think that a little power boost like that will be enough to take me down?"

Akara then then nodded with a cocky smirk, and then Balroth growled in anger towards Akara.

Akara then hopped around on each of her feet just like Skarlet did when she was going into her agile fighting style, and then Akara planted her feet on the ground again, and then Akara smirked at Balroth with confidence this time, and then she yelled out, "HELL FIGHTER'S FURIOUS RUSH!!!!!!!!!!"

Akara's fists and feet were then covered in red flames, and then Balroth went wide eyed and yelled, "WHHAAAAAAT?!?!?!"

Then Akara became a literal flash of red light she moved so fast, and before Balroth knew it, he was already getting punched across the face.

Balroth stumbled back a bit from the punch, and then Balroth fired a white ki blast towards the place he last saw her, but as he looked, Akara wasn't there anymore, and his ki blast missed her, and then Balroth felt a punch hit him in the back of the head.

Balroth then stumbled forward, and then Akara rushed back in for another strike, and hit Balroth in the face again, making him stumble back again, and then Akara continued to rush passed Balroth over and over again while punching him.

Then Akara's technique ran out, and her flames extinguished as smoke was coming off her hands and feet.

Akara then ran at Balroth suddenly and spun around and reeled her arm back while yelling, "TAKE...THIIIIIISS!!!!!!!!"

Then Akara threw her punch forward, and hit Balroth directly in the chest, making Balroth stumble back a bit again.

Balroth then started laughing, "Hahahaha...AAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth said, "Come on! Keep these attacks coming! These make for great massages!"

Akara then backed up for a bit, and then Akara said, "Well if my attacks are too weak for you..."

Akara then talked to Argos in her head, "Hey Argos! I'm gonna need more power."

Argos then said, "I may have been told to serve you well by Skarlet, but don't tell me what to do."

Akara then sparked with tons of red electricity, as a red aura erupted around the gold and red aura like as if it was Kaioken.

Then the red aura vanished, and her gold and red aura was humming with more energy than before.

Akara then continued her sentence, "...try this power out instead."

Balroth then rushed at Akara after she said that, but Akara suddenly vanished from Balroth's sight, and then Akara reappeared begins Balroth, and then she jumped up and kicked Balroth in the back of the head and shoved his face into the ground.

Balroth made a face with his face, along with a rut because he slid through the ground.

Balroth then made a noise while his face was still in the ground that sounded like angry yelling, "RRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth planted his hands in the ground, and forced Akara's foot up with his head, and then as Balroth freed his face from the ground, Balroth yelled, "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth made a powerful shockwave explode from him, which launched Akara off of him.

Then Balroth stood back up as his aura erupted around him again as he got back into his fighting stance.

Then Balroth ring of light behind his head flashed brightly for a moment, and then Balroth said, "I didn't think I'd also have to use my full powered Omni form on you too, but I guess I have no other choice!"

Then another shockwave exploded from Balroth, which made Akara struggle to stand.

Then Balroth said, "Behold! This is my full Omni God Power!"

Akara then looked at Balroth with uninterested eyes and said, "Really? You look the same as before but with more aura, lazy."

Balroth then twitched his eye in anger at Akara, and then Balroth said, "Seriously! Why is every Saiyan here so goddamn rude?!"

Akara then answered, "Because you're trying to kill us all, so I think it's fair if we all get to make fun of you so at least you won't enjoy killing us."

Balroth then said, "And it's that kind of logic that will get you killed later in life."

Akara then gave Balroth a confused look, and then Balroth appeared in front of Akara suddenly as he yelled, "AND THAT LATER IS NOW!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then jumped at Akara and delivered a flying knee attack to Akara's face as she was sent flying back until she tumbled on the ground for a while.

Akara then used her hand to spring herself back into her feet, and then as she slid to a stop, she raised both of her hands into the sky and charged a massive red and gold swirling ball of energy.

Balroth looked at the blast in awe as Akara made it charge to full power, and then once it was full power, Akara flew up into the sky with it, and then Akara yelled, "AKARA CRUSHER!!!!!!!!"

Then she did a front flip as she threw it at Balroth as hard as she could.

The blast then quickly approached Balroth, and then Balroth stopped the blast with one hand and then said, "Pathetic."

But then Akara aimed her hand at the Akara Crusher, and then she fired a strange looking red ki blast into the Akara Crusher.

Balroth then went wide eyed as the Akara Crusher started to glow, and then Balroth yelled, "WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!"

Then the blast exploded into a dome of gold and red energy which then imploded into a spite of gold and red energy.

Then once the attack was finished putting on its light show, Balroth was left standing there with a pained expression.

Balroth then fell to his hands and knees as he was actually panting in pain.

Akara then smirked at Balroth and asked while she was still in the sky, "How was that one? I'm gonna guess not too bad since it managed to hurt you."

Balroth eventually then stood back up, which caused Akara to stop taunting him, and then Balroth said, "If you think I'm done...you've got another thing coming! I didn't think I'd have to use this form on any of you, but I guess you leave me no choice you little bastards!"

Balroth then got into a power up stance as he began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive gold and white aura spiraled around him.

End of Chapter 27

Thanks for reading chapter 27 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though I wasn't feeling well and I didn't think I did my best. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	28. Chapter 28: Lack of Oxygen

Welcome to the 28th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say again in this chapter so just enjoy.

Chapter 27 Recap:

Akara and Balroth were now fighting, and Akara was already in her Super Saiyan Demon state. Akara started the fight off with a few punches to Balroth, but once Akara realized that they were doing nothing to Balroth, she powered up to Super Saiyan Demon 2, and then she used the Hell Fighter's Furious Rush technique. She managed to leave a bunch of painful attack on Balroth, and then once her technique ran out, she used a few more attacks that still seemed to hurt Balroth a bit, but then it was revealed that Balroth was acting this whole time, and then Balroth kneed Akara away with tremendous power. Akara managed to stop herself though, and then she threw an Akara Crusher at Balroth, which Balroth caught, but then Akara detonated the blast in his hand, which actually managed to hurt him a bit. This actually pissed Balroth off, so then he got into a power up stance, and began powering up.

Chapter 28:

Balroth then threw his arms down into a power up stance as he yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Then his white aura erupted into a bigger aura around him as it was slowly turning into a white and gold color.

Akara was able to sense his ride in power, and went wide eyed as she felt his power double, then triple, then quadruple, and it still kept going after that, it was almost too much for Akara to comprehend.

Akara then thought to herself, "How the fuck did I fight this before?!"

Then Akara had a flashback to when she did fight Balroth when he was like this, and only remembered fusing with Skarlet to make Skarkara.

Akara then made a disappointed face and thought to herself again, "Oh yeah...that's how."

Balroth then continued to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his skin flashed gold for a moment, and his aura was nearly a spiraling gold and white now.

Then after the fourth flash of gold on Balroth's skin, a powerful wind exploded from Balroth and even blew Akara away as his skin turned gold, and his eyes red, and the white parts of him just glowed even brighter.

Then the ground started to shatter underneath Balroth from the sheer pressure of power he was unleashing.

Then his white ring of energy behind his head flashed a brighter white for a moment, and then his aura shrank to a normal size, and then it eventually disappeared.

Balroth then smirked at Akara, who was just getting back up, and then Balroth said, "Well, I guess this is the end of the road for you, no one to save you with a damn fusion this time!"

Akara then looked at Balroth with an angry, yet determined expression, and then Balroth put a worried face on for a moment and said, "Those eyes! They were just like..."

Balroth paused as he had a flashback to when Skarlet gave him the very same death stare.

Balroth then continued, "...Those eyes are just like her's! But how?!"

Akara then said, "If there's anything I've learned from Skarlet besides learning about my energy, is that I learned how to properly intimidate my enemies."

Balroth then finally phased out of his fear, and realized that he was still only fighting Skarlet's student, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?

Akara then launched herself from the spot she was in and flew directly at Balroth.

Balroth smirked as he saw this coming, so he held out his hand to catch Akara, and then as Akara got close, she ended up getting grabbed by the throat.

Balroth then snickered a bit as he said, "Honestly I don't even know what you were thinking when you thought this was a good plan of attack, like seriously, I just you caught this easily."

Akara then returned Balroth's smirk as she was still being held by Balroth, and then she aimed a hand at Balroth and fired multiple ki blasts into his face.

Balroth ended up dropping Akara after that and then Akara managed to quickly get back up, and she quickly spun around and kicked Balroth in the gut, which knocked the wind out of him and sent him sliding back a good distance.

Akara then got into an agile version of the Shadow Demon stance as Akara said, "All according to plan so far."

Balroth then regained his breath and said, "The Hell do you mean by all according to plan?! You don't actually think you can win do you?!"

Akara then smirked and said, "If I'm gonna be honest here, I'm not gonna say I have losing on my mind, also, I refuse to die before I can get revenge for Skarlet, I can promise that much."

Balroth then started to shake in anger because Akara just basically told Balroth that he was going to lose.

Balroth then aimed a hand at Akara as a green ball of energy appeared on his hand, and then Balroth yelled, "I'VE HEARD JUST ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!!!!!!! DEATH BUSTER!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth launched a massive beam out of his hand, and then Akara ran to the side and threw herself out of the way of the blast just barely as it roared passed her.

Akara then slid across the ground after landing on the ground, and then Akara got back up and said, "So it's a game of big blasts you wanna play huh?"

Akara then raised one of her hands up and began to charge a small ball of red and gold energy.

Then the small ball of energy begun to grow explonentially, and it almost was the size of a quarter of Planet Namek.

Balroth looked at the massive blast wide eyed and then he yelled, "HOW THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM A FILTHY MORTAL OF ALL BEINGS?!?!?!"

Akara then felt the blast reach its full charge, and then Akara yelled, "AKARA KILLER CRUSHER!!!!!!!!"

Then she threw the massive blast down at Balroth as it slowly descended down towards Balroth.

Balroth then caught the blast with two hands as it was slowly pushing him back, and then Balroth yelled, "WHY?!?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THIS BEFORE?!?!?!"

Akara then said, "This move is way too slow to hit you from a distance, so I waited until you were closer to throw it, now there's no way you're getting out of this alive."

Balroth's feet were then shoved into the ground from the force behind the Akara Killer Crusher, and then Balroth continued to slide back as he made two foot sized ruts in the ground from sliding back. Balroth then said, "No...I...can't...be...defeated...HERE!!!!!!!!"

Then he was suddenly pushed down onto one knee, and then he had a troubled expression on his face, and then Akara suddenly said, "Okay, enough of these games, Imma push for real now."

Akara then braced her arm with her other hand, and pushed all of the energy that was available for her into the blast, and then Balroth was forced to the ground and the blast consumed Balroth.

Balroth was now screaming in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blast was slowly burning Balroth up, by then the blast unexpectedly exploded, and then after the explosion of energy subsided, a massive dust cloud was covering the battlefield.

Akara looked around the battlefield, but she couldn't see Balroth anywhere.

Akara then asked herself, "D-Did I do it? Did I win?"

Then Akara did some more searching around the battlefield to make absolutely sure she won, and just before she thought she had won, a golden tail suddenly wrapped around her neck, and it then tightened and picked Akara up off her feet.

Akara was unable to breathe, and then Balroth said while still strangling Akara, "Did you really think a blast like that could take me out? Ha! Typical mortal! Do even know how many people like you has challenged me with the very same looking technique and lost to me?"

Akara still couldn't answer though due to her being choked out.

But just as Akara seemed to almost pass out from the lack of oxygen, she heard a blast collide with Balroth, and when she looked, she saw Nano's hand extended out and aiming at Balroth.

Balroth then looked angrily at Nano, and then he said, "You must REALLY want to die huh?"

Balroth then threw Akara at Nano without thinking because he was too angry, and then Akara hit Nano, but nothing fatal happened to Nano, and then Akara gasped for air, and then after she regained her breath, she said to Nano, "Thanks, I was probably gonna die there, and you saved me. But please, stop interfering like this, it's gonna get you killed."

Nano then smiled and gave Akara a thumbs up like before, and then Akara stood up and looked over at Balroth and said, "I think it's about time I show you my real power! Because I don't think this amount of power will cut it anymore!"

Akara then got into a power up stance, and then Akara began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura exploded into a powerful looking pillar of gold and red aura as the whole planet began to shake from her power.

End of Chapter 28

Thanks for reading chapter 28 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the story, and I'm already pretty excited to write the next few chapters, I can't say why I'm excited because it's a spoiler, but I really am excited. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	29. Chapter 29: A New Reflection

Welcome to the 29th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was feeling pretty sick as I was writing this chapter, so again I'm not sure how this will turn out, I do however hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, anyway, let's get on with this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 28 Recap:

Balroth went into his Golden form against Akara, who was still just in her Super Saiyan Demon 2 state. Akara then managed to intimidate Balroth a little when she used her death stare that Skarlet taught her to use, and it almost worked, until Balroth remembered that he was only fighting Skarlet's student, and not Skarlet herself. Akara then got put into a chokehold, and then she managed to quickly escape it, and then Balroth fired a Death Buster at Akara, which she dodged, and then Akara had enough time to charge her ultimate technique, the Akara Killer Crusher. This launched a massive blast at Balroth which crushed him with barely any effort, except it didn't hurt Balroth too bad for some reason. Then the blast created a giant smoke screen, which Balroth hid in to put Akara back into a choke hold with his tail, but then Nano pissed Balroth off so he threw Akara at Nano, but all that did was hurt Nano a little because Akara was pretty light. Then Akara got into a power up stance as she began to go to a higher level in her power.

Chapter 29:

Akara then got into a power up stance and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground split into cracks underneath her, and as golden light started to come from the cracks.

Then a strong wind started to explode from her as Balroth was actually forced to cover his face with his arms as he slid back a little bit.

Then rocks started to hover all around Akara as the light from the cracks turned blue.

Then her aura exploded into a blue pillar of light that spiraled with red energy as well.

Then her hair turned red and blue, and then her eyes gleamed a brighter red.

Then the glowing blue light from the cracks stopped glowing, and then the wind from Akara got stronger and forced Balroth even further back, and then Akara's pillar of light shrank back down to a normal aura size, and then Akara smirked at Balroth as she said, "Looks like you're done for, because I...am now in Super Saiyan Demon Blue!"

Balroth then returned Akara's smirk and said, "So you actually think that now that you're in that form, you're safe? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Your master was way stronger than you, and she couldn't even kill me! So what makes you so special?!"

Akara then replied, but with a frown now, "What makes me special? Well for starters, I have a better reason to kill you, and second, you're too much of a prick to be allowed to live, like seriously, who kills people just because they wanted to be alive?!"

Balroth then frowned at Akara and said, "You dare question an Omni God?!"

Then Akara responded with, "You dare have such a huge ego that you can't even see the truth?!"

Balroth then clenched both of his fists in anger as he yelled, "YOU'LL DIE FOR THOSE WORDS YOU WRETCH!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then launched at Akara with an arm reeled back, and then he threw a powerful punch at Akara, but Akara simply grabbed Balroth's fist with only one hand.

Akara then said, "It's like I told you, you aren't any match for me anymore, and I'm not even in my full powered state, so you better get ready, because vengeance is coming for you next."

Then Akara raised her other arm and clenched her hand into a fist.

Then Akara slammed her fist into Balroth's face, and then Balroth actually went flying back and tumbled across the battlefield, and then he slammed into a wall as he made a crater in the wall.

Balroth then pulled himself out of the wall, and then he fell to one knee as he was trying to figure out what the hell happened, "What...the hell...was that?! Skarlet wasn't able to hit that hard when she went into Super Saiyan Demon Blue! So why does she hit even harder?! Is it possible that the words she said to me were true?! No that's impossible!"

Then Balroth's thoughts were interrupted when Akara suddenly appeared on the horizon, and then Balroth yelled at her, "DON'T YOU THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T EVEN SHOWN MY TRUE POWER YET!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth's white and gold aura then erupted around him as his power level rose a little.

Then the aura stayed around Balroth, and then Balroth said, "Now I'm at approximately 10% of this form's power, if you wanna out it simply, I wasn't even trying when you landed that hit from before."

Balroth then gave Akara a devilish grin and then Akara said with a cocky tone, "Looks like we got an even match ahead of us then."

Balroth then changed his grin into a smirk as he was getting into a fighting stance, and then he said, "We'll see about that, I haven't even hit you yet so how can you be so sure?"

Akara then returned Balroth's smirk as she got into her Shadow Demon stance, and then Akara said, "I can just tell, your energy feels a whole lot weaker than my maximum power."

Balroth then gave Akara an emotionless face like as if he was trying to hold his anger back for once, and then Akara laughed a little and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Come at me. Unless you're too scared."

Balroth then changed his emotionless face into an extremely pissed off expression again as he yelled, "THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then charged at Akara with a massive golden aura around him, and then he fired a blast at Akara which she deflected with a backhand move, and then once Balroth was getting close, she saw Balroth reeling an arm back to punch her, so she spun around and threw a spinning punch at Balroth, and then they ended up clashing their fists together.

A shockwave then exploded from both of their fists as whole boulders were being ripped from the ground and tossed extremely far away.

Then they both threw multiple punches at each other as more shockwaves threw more rocks everywhere, and then they both spun around and threw punches at each other and clashed their fists again as they sent each other flying back.

Akara landed on her feet as she slid back and eventually stopped, meanwhile Balroth hit his back on the ground and tumbled until he used his hand to spring back to his feet.

Balroth then said, "Well at least you seem to be decent at melee fighting...BUT LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then aimed another familiar green blast at Akara, and then he fired the beam as Balroth yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!"

Then the giant green beam launched at Akara at a terrifying speed.

Akara then quickly swiped his hand in front of her as a red shield-like energy appeared in front of her as Akara yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S REFLECTION!!!!!!!!"

Then the Death Screamer hit the shield, and it was immediately absorbed into the shield.

Balroth then yelled, "WHAAAAT?!?!?! HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT TECHNIQUE?!?!?! I THOUGHT ONLY SKARLET COULD USE THAT!!!!!!"

Akara then smirked as a massive red beam fired at Balroth from the absorbed energy, and as the beam was rapidly approaching Balroth, Akara said, "There is one thing you should know about me and Skarlet. I only have her techniques because it wasn't her who knew these techniques, it was my demonic spirit along with the demonic energy that allowed me to do this."

The red beam then hit Balroth as Balroth screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then beam then shrank down until it was no longer there, but Akara knew that it wasn't enough to kill Balroth quite yet, so then she got into a power up stance, and then Akara said, "Now that I've taught you almost everything about my little tricks, I better stop playing around."

Akara then put on a serious face as she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground shattered into many floating rocks as red electricity sparked all the way around her.

Then her aura erupted into a pillar of blue and red light as the blue turned to bright blue pretty quickly.

Then a powerful wind hit Balroth so hard that he fell over, and then Akara's hair spiked up more and turned bright blue and red as her eyes gleamed an even brighter red.

Akara then unleashed a powerful shockwave that stopped the strong wind from blowing, as the shockwave tore through most of the battlefield.

Balroth then looked up and went wide eyed when he saw Akara's new form.

Akara looked over to Balroth and then said, "I hope you're ready for a real fight, because this is my full power, this...is Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2!"

End of Chapter 29

Thanks for reading chapter 29 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, it took me a few days to write this chapter because I was sick and not able to think properly through most of this, but at least it's done now. Anyways, I hope I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	30. Chapter 30: A Saviour From Above

Welcome to the 30th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm pretty excited because the chapters are nearing the part I really wanna write. I won't say anymore than that because the rest is spoilers, anyway, enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 29 Recap:

Akara went Super Saiyan Demon Blue while fighting Balroth, and at first Akara was beating the crap out of Balroth. But then Balroth revealed that he wasn't using much of his Golden form's Power. Balroth then went up to 10% of his Golden form's Power. Akara and Balroth were then evenly matched in their power, but then as Balroth fired his Death Screamer at Akara, Akara revealed that she was able to use the ultimate technique of the Hell Fighter, The Hell Fighter's Reflection. Akara then fires back the Death Screamer at Balroth, and Balroth was mad after that. So then Akara decided that it was time to try and finish Balroth once and for all, so she transformed into Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, her full power form.

Chapter 30:

Akara was now in her Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 form, and then Akara pointed at Balroth, and then she slid her thumb across her throat to taunt Balroth, and at first, Balroth was just staring at Akara, and then eventually, Balroth slowly began to start to laugh, "Hahahahaha...HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth said after he calmed down, "So you think that just because you went to your maximum level of power, you can beat me now?! That's laughable! Did you forget when I said that I was only using 10% of my power?!"

Akara didn't react to what Balroth said though, she just continued to glare at Balroth, and then eventually Akara said, "You may only be at 10% of your power...but that doesn't mean that you win automatically...you still have to have time to power up, and unlucky for you, I won't give you that time."

Balroth then said, "Just try and stop me!"

But just as Balroth got into his power up stance, Akara suddenly teleported in front of Balroth and slammed a fist across Balroth's face and sent him flying.

Balroth then slammed into a rock wall and got stuck in it, and then Akara teleported in front of Balroth again and delivered a powerful uppercut that shot Balroth through the cliff he was stuck in as he got shot into the sky.

Then Akara teleported to where Balroth was in the air and then unleashed a high speed punch combo just like Skarlet used to do.

(And technically still does.)

Then Akara spun kicked Balroth across the sky and then teleported to Balroth again and slammed him to the ground as she charged up a red and blue swirling ball of energy as Balroth fell.

Then once Balroth crashed into the ground, Akara charged the blast to full power and then Akara yelled, "IT'S TIME YOU PAY FOR SKARLET'S DEATH!!!!!!!! AKARA...CRUSHEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akara then threw the ball of energy while doing a front flip like before, and then the blast flew down to Balroth at an amazing speed.

Then the blast hit Balroth and exploded into a massive dome of blue and red energy.

Then the dome of energy then imploded, and then exploded in a nuclear sized explosion as a low pitched humming noise filled the air.

Then Akara looked at the smoke of her explosion she made with extremely relieved eyes, and then Akara closed her eyes and said, "You have finally been avenged Skarlet...you can Rest In Peace now."

But before Akara could power down, she sensed a sudden rise in energy within the explosion area.

Then she opened her eyes and looked at the smoke of the explosion, and it was swirling around.

Then Akara saw a golden light erupting from the smoke, and then she heard Balroth yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a shockwave blew all the smoke away from where Balroth was standing and it was revealed that Balroth's aura was even more brighter than before.

Balroth then stopped his power up, and he looked directly at Akara and frowned with an extremely pissed off expression as he said, "So you thought you could kill me...with a weak attempt like that?!"

Akara then returned the very same look that Balroth was giving her, and then Akara said, "How dare you..."

Akara was now clenching her fist extremely hard by her side to the point where all of her knuckles cracked, and then Balroth said, "I'll have you know...this is now 20% of my Golden form's Power."

Akara ignored this though, and she just continued, "...How dare you...survive that...AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO SKARLET YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!"

Akara then made her aura erupt around her as she teleported in front of Balroth and then gut punched Balroth as hard as she could.

This made Balroth slide back, but then Balroth stood back up straight with a smirk on his face, and then Balroth said, "It seems that your full power has finally ran out of its effectiveness. I guess it's about time you join your master, along with your pitiful friends."

Akara then powered up even further and yelled, "LIKE HELL I'D LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!"

Akara then ran at Balroth so fast, that it looked like she teleported to Balroth, and she already had an arm reeled back as she was throwing a punch at Balroth.

But then Balroth simply raised his hand and caught Akara's punch and got a tight grip on her fist.

Akara then got a worried expression on her face as she was trying to pull her fist back but couldn't.

Balroth then said, "Where did all that bravado go? I thought you said you could defeat me. I guess those were all but empty threats. You weak impudent mortal."

Balroth then slammed his fist across Akara's face as she was sent into the ground as she tumbled across the whole battlefield before bouncing off a rock and then eventually landed on the ground face first.

Akara then slammed her fist into the ground as she was getting back up, which revealed that Akara had a pretty bad forehead wound that bled over her left eye, which forced it to close.

Balroth then suddenly appeared in front of Akara before she could fully get up, and then as Akara tried to punch Balroth last second, Balroth dodged the punch by barely even moving, and then Balroth grabbed Akara by the throat, and lifted Akara off the ground with his one arm as he began to strangle her. Balroth then said while doing this, "Lookie what I caught, a stupid damn mortal who thought she had the power to beat an Omni God, and was clearly wrong."

Akara then clenched her teeth as she grabbed his arm and tried to crush his arm, but it didn't work, so then Akara gave Balroth some hateful eyes.

Balroth then said, "Don't look at me like that...after all...you brought this upon yourself."

Akara then spat at Balroth as some blood filled her mouth, and the spit hit him right in the face.

Balroth then inhaled in anger and then he wiped the bloody spit from his face, and then Balroth said, "You know...I could kill you right now...but now...I feel like having a little fun."

Balroth then dropped Akara to the ground as Akara fell to her hands and knees while regaining her breath.

Then after a few more seconds, Balroth yelled at Akara, "WELL?!?!?! GET UP!!!!!!! COME AND DEFEAT ME LIKE YOU SAID YOU WERE!!!!!!!!!"

Akara then finally regained her breath, but she didn't say anything, she just slowly stumbled back to her feet as Akara was still looking at the ground like as if she was already defeated.

Balroth then yelled, "COME ON!!!!!!"

Then Akara reeled back her arm, but when she hit Balroth, it didn't even make an impact noise.

Balroth then frowned at Akara and said, "THIS, is what decided to challenge me?! I get a level of power slightly above your own, and then you immediately give up?! What a damn child!"

Akara then said while mumbling a little, "Shut up..."

Balroth then said, "What's that? I can't hear you over how much of an unworthy foe you're being right now!"

Akara then actually yelled as she got into a more aggressive stance, "I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth actually flinched from this from this sudden burst of anger from Akara, and then Balroth phases out of his fear, and said, "Now THAT'S the person who challenged me! Now come on and give me a real fight!"

Akara then suddenly threw a punch at Balroth which Balroth easily blocked.

Then Balroth said, "I do wish that there was a way to fix that strength of yours though. Like sure I was the one who went to this level of power, but now you are no longer a challenge to me."

Balroth then saw Akara throwing another punch at him, but then Balroth grabbed that punch, and crushed Akara's fist with ease, making Akara scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth said, "Suffer!"

Then Balroth pulled Akara in closer and bent her arm in a way it wasn't supposed to, and then he broke Akara's arm entirely making Akara scream even more, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth let Akara go, and then Akara immediately turned around and threw a punch at Balroth with her good arm, but it didn't do anything now that Akara was in lots of pain, and lost half of her fighting spirit.

Balroth then said to Akara as Balroth's arm was reeled back for a punch, "You should have gotten much stronger before challenging me, you never stood a damn chance."

Then Balroth punched Akara in the face, sending her flying all the way across the battlefield in a tumble until she finally hit a rock wall with a cliff on top as Akara was sitting against the wall watching Balroth slowly walking his way towards Akara.

Akara looked up at Balroth with her right eye still open because her left eye was still covered in blood.

Balroth was now decently close, and then he said, "Well, I guess now that I've defeated all of you...it's time that I finish the job...and by finish the job...I of course mean...kill all of you...starting with you."

Akara then looked at Balroth with fear for once, and then Balroth was reeling back his arm as a white ball of energy was charging on his fist.

Then Balroth said, "Farewell, little mortal."

But just before Balroth threw this punch towards Akara, Akara suddenly sensed an extremely strong, yet familiar presence suddenly enter the area around Akara.

Then suddenly a shadow loomed over Akara, and as Akara looked up, she saw a figure she thought she would never see again.

The figure then landed in front of Akara which blocked Balroth's attack path, and the figure ended up surrounding itself with dust for a bit.

Then the dust cleared, and Akara couldn't believe her eyes.

What she saw, was Skarlet herself in a crouching stance from her landing as she was looking at Balroth with an extremely pissed off expression.

Skarlet then stopped the pissed off expression when she looked at Akara, and said, "Heya little Akara, it's been a while, how's it been?"

Skarlet then smirked at Akara, and then Akara began to cry as she said, "I thought you were dead."

Skarlet then put her hand on Akara's not-broken shoulder, and then said, "Well you can tell by me touching you that I'm no image your brain is making up. By the way, how's Argos?"

Then Akara smiled with tears in her eyes still, and then she said, "He's fine, but I think he still liked you better."

Skarlet then said, "Okay, we'll stay here and keep safe, me and Arizona are gonna mop up this little mess, especially after what he did to my dad."

Akara then asked, "Who's Arizona?"

Akara just assumed that Skarlet knew about her father's death because of her energy sensing skills, but that wasn't the answer at all.

Then Skarlet pointed up at the top of the cliff and said, "Oh yeah, there's Arizona by the way, she's the lady who trained me for 5 years, I'm 22 years old now."

Akara then looked up and saw a white haired lady with black eyes looking down at her who gave her a very chill wave and then she backed away from the cliff, presumably to rest.

Skarlet then found Nano on his rock nearby, and walked over and saw how badly injured he was and had an extremely worried expression on her face as she ran up to Nano.

Skarlet then asked, "Nano are you okay?!"

Then Nano opened his eyes and weakly smirked at Skarlet and said, "Yeah...I'm fiiine."

Then Nano spat out some blood, and then smirked at Skarlet.

Skarlet then smiled back and said, "You know, if someone doesn't have your back one day, and something like this happens again, you won't live much longer."

Then Skarlet returned Nano's smirk.

Then Skarlet said, "Well Nano, stay alive as best you can, I'll deal with Balroth myself."

Skarlet then turned around and began to walk towards Balroth, but as Skarlet was doing that, she felt a weird feeling on her butt, like someone was touching it, but as she turned around, no one was there except for Nano who was still laying down on his rock a far distance from Skarlet now.

Skarlet then turned to face Balroth again and thought to herself, "Weird, I could've sworn he was just touching me for a moment. Oh well."

Then as Skarlet continued to walk towards Balroth, Balroth said, "No way! How are you alive?! I could've sworn I killed you that one time!"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "You must have pretty bad sight, because what really happened back then, was that Nano over there saved me from your attack."

Balroth then glared at Nano with even more hatred, and then Nano smiled at Balroth and waved as if to taunt.

Skarlet then said, "Well, I guess it's time that I finally finish what I've started technically a week ago, but also technically 5 years ago."

Then Skarlet got into a stance that looked like a modified Shadow Demon stance, which looked like it was slightly copied from Arizona's stance.

Arizona then thought to herself as she saw Skarlet take that stance, "Did she just steal my stance?!"

Then Skarlet yelled, "ALRIGHT!!!!!! I'M READY WHEN YOU ARE!!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth got into a fighting stance, and then they began to stare down at each other.

End of Chapter 30

Thanks for reading chapter 30 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you liked this chapter, and now you guys can probably tell why I was excited to write this chapter, don't worry about the whole no context entry for Skarlet though, the next chapter will be about how Skarlet got there. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	31. Chapter 31: Return of A Scarlet Hero

Welcome to the 31st chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. As I said in the last chapter, this chapter will be a chapter filled with context on Skarlet's end of things. So before I spoil anything, here goes the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 30 Recap:

Akara was now in Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2, her current maximum level of power, and Balroth was about to raise his power up to counter Akara, but she wouldn't let Balroth power up, and she ended up delivering quite the beating to Balroth as she tried to finish him off with a high powered Akara Crusher. But as it turned out, Akara didn't kill him with that move, and then Balroth had enough time to power up, and he went up to 20% of his Golden form's Power. After that Akara wasn't able to hit Balroth hard enough to hurt him, and then Balroth landed a powerful strike on Akara that injured her pretty badly. Balroth then picked up Akara and tried to strangle her to death, but he found that boring, so he let her go, and then Akara tried to hit Balroth again, and she ended up getting her entire arm broken, but she kept fighting after that, even though it was all in vain. Then Balroth told Akara that she should've gotten stronger before smashing her into a wall, which left her powerless against whatever Balroth planned to do next. But just before Balroth could do anything, Skarlet dropped from the sky out of nowhere and saved Akara. Skarlet already knew about most of the stuff that happened during the fight against Balroth even though she wasn't there, and then after Skarlet was done checking on Nano, she challenged Balroth to a fight.

Chapter 31:

Meanwhile before Skarlet even arrived at the Balroth fight, Skarlet just finished a final training session with Arizona, and then Arizona said after they both regained their breath, "Good job Skarlet, I didn't think you could do it, but you've managed to almost catch up to my amount of strength. The only thing I think you need to do, is learn to have better energy control dammit."

Skarlet then smirked at Arizona and said, "Heh, not a chance."

Arizona then gave Skarlet and playful, yet disappointed look, and then Arizona said, "Well, I guess it's finally time that you go and finish what you've started."

Skarlet then looked at Arizona with confused eyes and said, "Wait, you're not coming? But I thought the reason you trained me was to pursue your own amount of strength so you could help me."

Arizona then sighed and said, "Well now that you've put it that way, I'd sound like an asshole if I said no, so I'll promise you this much, I'll come with you and watch to see if things go well."

Arizona then grabbed a blue winter jacket and put it on as she said, "Well, we better get a move on before your friends end up dead."

Skarlet then smiled and said, "Alrighty then. But I do have one question."

Arizona then said, "Yeah?"

Then Skarlet asked, "Why are you wearing that jacket? You realize once my power gets unleashed on Namek, lava will spew everywhere and it will be hot right?"

Arizona then answered simply with, "It's comfy that's why."

Skarlet then shrugged her shoulders and thought to herself, "Good enough for me, I mean that's why I wear this armor, because it's comfy. I wonder how Nano's doing still? I can't help but get the feeling he's in trouble. I hope I'm wrong."

Arizona and Skarlet then finally reached the Time Nest as Supreme Kai of Time was waiting for them there.

When they were walking up the steps, a Saiyan female was walking down the stairs and gave Skarlet a cheerful look and waved.

The Saiyan female had blue hair along with a blue tail and blue eyes, and Skarlet was able to sense an extremely weird energy she never sensed before.

Skarlet just smiled and waved back to be polite, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "Why was she acting like she knew me? I don't think I've met her before."

Skarlet then shrugged it off, and then she found that both she and Arizona walked inside the Time Nest.

Supreme Kai of Time then gave Skarlet a concerned look as she was also looking back and forth between Skarlet and Arizona.

Skarlet then asked, "What is it? We're ready to go if that's what you're wondering."

Supreme Kai of Time then sighed and said, "Okay Skarlet, you may want to prepare yourself for this, because this news is gonna hit you extremely hard..."

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Hit ME hard? I wonder what kind of news this might be."

Supreme Kai of Time then continued as she grabbed a time scroll that had black aura coming from it, "Your father, Daiko, has been killed by the hands of Balroth, I'm very sorry for your loss."

Supreme Kai of Time then opened the scroll and showed Skarlet the very moment that Daiko sacrificed himself to save Akara.

Skarlet was standing there for a moment with a stunned expression on her face, like as if she was just frozen in time.

Arizona then looked over at Skarlet and asked, "Are you...doing okay Skarlet?"

After that question, tears started to form in Skarlet's eyes, and then Skarlet clenched her teeth as she hung her head down as more tears started to hit the floor.

Supreme Kai of Time then said, "Well I know the news I just gave you is tragic, but there is one more detail I need to mention to you, Nano was sent on this mission as well, and is severely injured. Skarlet, if you don't want anyone else close to you to die, I recommend that you go now."

Skarlet then muttered, "Give me the scroll..."

Then Supreme Kai of Time grabbed the time scroll that they were supposed to enter and gave it to Skarlet, and then Skarlet frowned as she activated the scroll next to Arizona, and then Skarlet said, "I swear to you Balroth...you will pay for what you did...I'll make you suffer for everything you've done to anyone that you hurt."

Then the white light consumed both Skarlet and Arizona, and after the white light disappeared, Skarlet and Arizona were gone.

Meanwhile Skarlet and Arizona appeared on top of a massive cliff that bordered a massive battlefield shaped canyon.

Arizona then asked Skarlet, "Hey Skarlet, are you sure you're gonna be okay? Because that news you just took was pretty heavy."

Skarlet then wiped the tears out of her eyes as she looked at her red wristbands her father gave to her, and then Skarlet looked at Arizona and said, "I'll be fine."

Then after that they heard a loud bang noise, and as Skarlet looked down, she saw a very bloodied up Akara sitting against the wall.

Skarlet then looked at Arizona, as if asking for permission to help, but then Arizona said, "I said I was just watching, so by all means go for it."

Skarlet then smirked a little and said, "Thanks."

Then Skarlet jumped off the cliff as her shadow looked over Akara.

Then Skarlet landed right in front of Akara and blocked Balroth clear shot at Akara.

Skarlet then looked back at Akara and said everything she said in the last chapter to her, and also checked up on Nano and said everything and felt everything that happened in the last chapter, and then Skarlet got into a her Shadow Demon mixed with Arizona stance, making Arizona think, "Did she just steal my stance?!"

Then Skarlet made an extremely pissed off expression at Balroth and said, "ALRIGHT!!!!! I'M READY WHEN YOU ARE!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then smirked and got back into his fighting stance and said, "I didn't think I'd get another chance to fight you, but I guess wishes really do come true."

Then they began to have a staredown as Nano had a different kind of staredown with Skarlet's butt.

Then Skarlet crouched down to prepare to launch at Balroth, and Nano was still "watching" as this happened and this made him think, "Oh my."

Then Skarlet launched at Balroth with tremendous speed as she slammed her fist directly across Balroth's face and sent him flying.

Akara was staring at Skarlet wide eyed and thought to herself, "Holy shit! She was only gone a week, and she has THAT much strength already?!"

Skarlet then slid to a stop in a punching position as she stood back up straight, and then Skarlet said, "Awww I lost some power because I didn't stretch enough."

Then she bent forwards and touched her toes as her entire back cracked as Nano was having the highlight moment of his life right now.

Then Skarlet stood back up straight and then stretched her arms as both of her shoulders cracked, and then after that she cracked her knuckles and then took a deep breath and said, "There we go, now I'm ready to hit him with all I've got."

Skarlet then spotter Balroth from a far distance just getting back up, and then Skarlet grinned at him and said, "This will be fun."

End of Chapter 31

Thanks for reading chapter 31 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I do have to say that this whole recap on the other side before the real fight begins was totally by accident, but also kind of a happy accident. (Thanks Bob Ross.) Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	32. Chapter 32: A Strange Red Glow

Welcome to the 32nd chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was pretty tired when I typed this chapter too, so I hope this chapter will still be enjoyable.

Chapter 31 Recap:

Skarlet just finished training with Arizona, and was much stronger now, so then Arizona told Skarlet that her training was complete, and then Skarlet asked Arizona to come with her, which Arizona said she was only going to watch, so they headed off to the Time Nest to go on their mission to kill Balroth. As they were almost there, they spotted a Saiyan female that had a blue tail, hair, and eyes who was waving at Skarlet like as if she knew Skarlet. Skarlet didn't know why she did, but was polite anyways, then once both Arizona and Skarlet reached the inside of the Time Nest, the Supreme Kai of Time revealed to Skarlet that her father Daiko was dead. Skarlet was sad over this, but then got pissed off once she knew that Balroth was the one who caused it. Skarlet and Arizona then entered the timeline where Akara was just about to get defeated by Balroth, and Skarlet saved Akara at the last second, and then made sure everyone was okay before fighting Balroth. Skarlet then slammed Balroth across the battlefield while still in her base form, and then she stretched some more to hit Balroth even harder the next time.

Chapter 32:

Skarlet then exhaled a deep breath after finishing her stretches, and then she stood back up straight and saw Balroth getting back up in the distance, and then Skarlet grinned at Balroth with a bit of a frown at the same time as she said, "This will be fun."

Skarlet's eyes then looked more concentrated as a red aura suddenly erupted around her as she felt a weird sensation around her whole body, like her state of being was changing itself, which made Skarlet think for a moment, "What the hell? I thought I drained all of my demonic energy. Why is my ki still red?"

But before she could question this ki any further, the red aura slowly shifted back to her bright blue ki color, and her weird feeling was gone too.

Skarlet then thought, "That was strange, I wonder what that was all about?"

But Skarlet eventually just shrugged her shoulders as she grinned at Balroth again, and then teleported right in front of Balroth with an arm reeled back already.

Skarlet threw her punch forward, but Balroth finally managed to block this punch, and then Balroth said, "That's quite a power boost you've gotten since I've last seen you, where'd you get it from?"

Skarlet then said, "I was training for 5 years in another dimension, I won't say where it is in case I end up losing."

Balroth then said, "In case you lose?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! You're GONNA lose!"

Balroth then pushed Skarlet back a bit with his arm, and then while Skarlet was stuck stumbling back, Balroth reeled back his arm and punched Skarlet into the ground, which bounced Skarlet off the ground, and then she was flipping through the sky until she managed to recover herself last second and landed the flip a decent distance away from Balroth.

Skarlet then said, "Well, I guess since you wanna hit THAT hard from the very start, I guess I should kick this up a notch as well."

Skarlet then got into an aggressive stance as she gave Balroth a concentrated look as her hair suddenly turned gold as her eyes turned teal, and then a golden aura suddenly exploded from her.

Balroth then thought to himself, "No way! She managed to not to only use pure energy, but she also has enough power to go Super Saiyan without any struggle at all!"

Skarlet then raised her fist in front of her as she gave Balroth an aggressive look and said, "Listen here Balroth. If you think that this battle is gonna go the same as the last battle we had, then you are dead wrong!"

Balroth then suddenly teleported in front of Skarlet and said, "That's because this time you're gonna die for real!"

But as he threw an extremely powerful punch at Skarlet, she caught it, and her feet only slid back a little as a shockwave tore the ground open behind Skarlet, and then Skarlet said, "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say it would be different because you're gonna be dead after this fight, but it seems you're much too impatient to actually listen for once."

Skarlet then quickly jab punched Balroth in the gut as a shockwave exploded out from his back, and then Balroth made a noise as the wind was knocked out of him, "GAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!"

Then some blood flew out of his mouth, and then Skarlet said, "This is where you learn that I'm not the kind of Saiyan you would want to fuck with."

Skarlet then palm struck Balroth so he'd stumble back a bit, and then after Skarlet had enough space, Skarlet spun around and spin kicked Balroth in the chest, as a ring-shaped shockwave exploded from Skarlet's foot, and then Balroth went flying across the battlefield again.

But Skarlet didn't finish her combo there, she launched at Balroth, and as she caught up to him, she unleashed a powerful punch combo, and at the end of the punch combo, she spun around again and kicked Balroth's face downwards, which shoved his head into the ground, which caused Skarlet to drag Balroth's head through the ground with her foot.

After they stopped, Skarlet jumped off of Balroth before he could grab her feet, and then Skarlet looked back, and then she saw the massive rut she created by that last move she pulled.

But then as she looked back to where Balroth was, he already uppercut her in the jaw while yelling, "YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION IN A BATTLE!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then went flying into the sky as she continuously flipped through the sky.

Balroth then teleported to where Skarlet was with a ground pound move prepared, but before Skarlet could reach him, she already regained control over her flight, so she ended up stopping her flip, and turned around and blocked Balroth's move, and then they ended up throwing multiple punches at each other, as each punch continued to clash against one another.

Shockwaves littered the sky as they moved at high speeds around the sky and continued to throw punches at each other.

Meanwhile Akara was still watching, and then Akara looked at Skarlet's battle with slight disappointment in her eyes, but it wasn't at Skarlet, it was at herself.

Akara then thought to herself, "I couldn't even face that monster at that level in my Super Saiyan Demon Blue 2 state, yet Skarlet is evenly matched with him in just Super Saiyan. How the hell does she keep ascending past her limits like this?"

Then Skarlet and Balroth suddenly reappeared in front of Akara again as they were facing each other, and then they quickly rushed at each other and slammed each other's fists into each other, making a shockwave slam Akara into the wall again, and this time it actually knocked Akara out.

Skarlet and Balroth were still pushing each other's fists into each other, and the ground beneath them was slowly splitting into cracks, and then Balroth said under clenched teeth, "GIVE UP ALREADY!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then said, "Do you even know what you're asking me to do?! I swear you're getting dumber every second during this fight!"

Balroth then charged a white ki blast quickly in his other arm and threw at Skarlet.

Skarlet was forced to dodge this blast, and then Balroth overpowered her fist, but as he pushed his own fist forward, Skarlet spun around to get out of the way of his fist, and then she used the momentum of her spin to spin punch Balroth in the face, which sent him flying extremely far away, until he hit multiple rock pillars and tumbled to a stop.

Balroth then got up slowly with a slight stumble, and then Balroth made a pissed off expression on his face again and said, "Are you serious?! I can't even easily defeat the very same person that was powerless to me before?! Why is everything bad happening to me today?!"

Balroth then thought, "I guess I'll try and turn the tables by using more power."

Balroth then got into a power up stance, and then he yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his gold and white aura erupted into a spiraling pillar of aura that quickly shrank back down into a regular aura, and then Balroth took a deep breath to calm down a bit, and then Skarlet finally appeared in front of Balroth as she teleported.

Balroth then said, "This is 30% of my Golden Form's Power, you don't stand a chance anymore! It's over!"

Skarlet then gave Balroth an uninterested look and said, "Do you seriously think that this form is my limit? Oh boy are you in for a rude awakening."

Then Skarlet got back into her custom Shadow Demon stance, and then Balroth got back into his fighting stance, and then they glared at each other.

End of Chapter 32

Thanks for reading chapter 32 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I wasn't able to think straight because I was tired. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The a Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	33. Chapter 33: The Power Game

Welcome to the 33rd chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 32 Recap:

Skarlet just smacked Balroth across the battlefield, which pissed Balroth off pretty bad, and then Skarlet's ki randomly turned red for a moment even though she had no more demonic energy in her, but it returned to normal after a few more seconds. Then it was revealed that Balroth had the power to counter Skarlet, so she powered up to Super Saiyan almost immediately. Then they were almost evenly matched as they had an epic battle through the land and sky. Then after a while during their constant clashes between their attacks, Skarlet proved to Balroth that she was stronger than Balroth first thought, so then Balroth powered up to 30% of his Golden form's Power, and then they prepared to fight each other again.

Chapter 33:

Skarlet was now in her custom Shadow Demon stance, as Balroth got into his regular fighting stance, which made Skarlet grin a bit because now she knew that Balroth was finally taking her seriously, even though he should've been from the beginning of this fight.

Balroth noticed Skarlet's grin and said, "So you still think you can win huh? Well I guess it's time I show you why you're wrong."

Balroth then suddenly appeared in front of Skarlet and threw a powerful looking punch at Skarlet.

Skarlet saw this attack coming though, so she ducked down while spinning and dodged his punch as she threw her own punch at Balroth's gut while in mid-dodge.

Skarlet then pushed a bit more force into the punch, and then she managed to punch Balroth back a little bit not very far.

Balroth then ran back at Skarlet with a pissed off expression as he threw another punch at Skarlet, which Skarlet put her arm up to block it.

The punch hit Skarlet's arm, but it shot a sharp pain through her whole arm as she was sent flying back anyways.

Skarlet then tumbled to a stop, and then she quickly stood back up and looked at her arm in surprise considering she wasn't expecting that punch to hurt her that badly.

Her arm wasn't broken at least, but it now had a red mark on her forearm from the heavy impact it took.

Skarlet then looked back to where Balroth was and frowned at Balroth as she said, "So you wanna play the power game do you? Well then..."

Skarlet then got into a slight power up stance as her hair slowly spiked up a little more, and then her eyes glowed a little brighter, and then Skarlet threw her arms down as a powerful golden aura exploded from her as blue electricity sparked from her, and then Skarlet yelled, "...LET'S PLAY!!!!!"

Skarlet was now in Super Saiyan 2, and she was feeling much faster now. Skarlet then got back into her regular Shadow Demon stance, except she was hopping back and forth on each foot, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "Just like Arizona taught me, use all of my talents in separated technique types, I feel it would best to use my speed techniques next."

Skarlet then hopped in the air a bit until she finally landed back on the ground, and then she suddenly vanished with a gunshot noise.

Balroth then went wide eyed as he was looking around and saying, "Wh-Where did she go?!"

Then Skarlet suddenly appeared behind him, and then Skarlet yelled, "Figure it out yourself dumbass!"

Then she slammed her fist across his face, which made Balroth go stumbling back, but before he could even regain his balance, Skarlet teleported to where he was stumbling to, and punched him across the face again.

This happened over and over in a rapid pace until Skarlet hit him about 50 times, and then Skarlet finished this combo with a spinning kick, which knocked him to the ground.

Skarlet then gave Balroth an actual serious frown as she jumped back to gain some distance from Balroth, and while Balroth was still on the ground, he said with a bunch of new bruises on his face, "How did you gain this much speed? It makes no sense."

Skarlet then laughed a bit and then said, "If you think that's fast, you haven't seen anything yet."

Balroth then finally got up and looked Skarlet with surprise in his expression, and then Skarlet said, "Let me show you just how fast I can go since I don't really feel like holding back on you any longer."

Skarlet's body then seemed to vibrate a bit for a moment, and then dust got kicked up around her feet, and then a few seconds later, two more Skarlets appeared next to Skarlet.

Meanwhile on the cliff where Arizona was watching, Arizona said, "Wait what the hell? She had this kind of speed and never used it against me?! She held back on me?! What kind of dumbass does that?!"

Then back with Skarlet, all three of the Skarlet's simultaneously smirked at Balroth and said, "As you can see, I'm able to move so fast that I've made multiple afterimages of myself, but I've gotta warm you..."

Then the three Skarlets rushed at Balroth and all three of them started to punched Balroth around in between each other, as they all said in sync again, "...Even though these are all afterimages, they still hurt when they hit you."

Balroth then thought to himself as he was being smacked around the battlefield between the three Skarlets, "This is a crazy amount of speed she's showing, but I can tell by the punches she's delivering, that this amount of speed is exhausting her, her punches are only about half as powerful as when she was moving normally."

Then as Balroth threw a punch at one of the Skarlets, it disappeared and reappeared somewhere else.

But right after that, all except for one Skarlet disappeared completely, and then Skarlet slammed her fist across Balroth's face and sent Balroth flying as Balroth winced in actual pain after that.

Then Balroth bounced across the battlefield until he finally tumbled to a stop and hit a rock pillar that collapsed down on top of him.

Skarlet then landed back down on the ground after her punch as she was heavily breathing, and then she said to herself, "That's probably the only time I'm gonna be able to do that kind of speed in this fight, because fuck that's exhausting."

Skarlet then dropped to her hands and knees to regain her breath, meanwhile Balroth blew the rocks off of him with his gold and white aura as it already exploded into a pillar of light, and Balroth was yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet could sense Balroth rise in power, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "Fuck sake, I just regained my breath dammit, can't I have one little break?"

Skarlet then stumbled back to her feet, and then she put her serious face back on as she got into her agile Shadow Demon stance.

Then Balroth stopped powering up, and then rocks crashed back down all around him as his aura was glowing even brighter now, and then Balroth said to Skarlet, "This is now 40% of my Golden form's Power, let's see how far you can push me. Maybe if you're lucky you'll discover something great."

Skarlet then looked at Balroth with a confused expression and then asked, "What do you mean by that? As far as I know you're approaching your absolute limit, I just gotta push you a little more."

Balroth then laughed a little and then said, "Well if you live long enough, you'll see what I mean."

Skarlet then said in response, "Well if you plan on killing me, good luck, no one's ever been able to do it yet, not even you."

Balroth then looked at Skarlet in slight anger as he said while pointing at Nano, "You only survived because THAT bastard over there saved you!"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Yeah but you still didn't kill me."

Balroth then clenched his fists and teeth in anger and glared viciously at Skarlet.

Meanwhile Arizona thought to herself, "I don't know what Balroth was really expecting when he got into an argument with Skarlet of all people, you can't win against her even if you have solid evidence, she will just keep denying you until you admit defeat."

Then Skarlet looked at Balroth with a serious face again, which caused Balroth to launch at Skarlet with a tremendous amount of speed and threw a punch at Skarlet, Skarlet ended up blocking this punch with a little less effort, and then Balroth tried to follow up with another punch, but Skarlet blocked that one too, and then Skarlet threw a counter punch, which Balroth blocked, and then Skarlet began to throw rapid punches one after the other, forcing Balroth to block many punches until he was suddenly hit in the gut, and then his guard was lowered after that.

Skarlet then yelled, "HAAAAAA!!!!!!! DEMON RUSH!!!!!!!!"

Then she unleashed a high speed punch combo that targeted Balroth's face entirely as she hit Balroth in the face over and over again with rapid punches that all seemed to be laced with a golden energy.

Then after about 5 seconds, the 100th punch landed on Balroth's face, Skarlet then spun around and slammed her fist across his face, and she ended up slamming Balroth to the ground, and then Skarlet stood over him, looking down at him with pure hatred now as Balroth's face had some blood coming from his mouth, but that was pretty much it, and then Skarlet said, "I promise this much...you will pay for what you've done to my father!"

Balroth then looked up at Skarlet in a small amount of fear as Balroth thought to himself, "Does she really have the necessary power to take me out? That can't be possible, right?"

Balroth then said out loud, "No, that can't be possible."

Then Skarlet gave Balroth a confused look, and then she jumped back as Balroth aimed a hand at her and fired a white ki blast.

Balroth then stood back up and smirked at Skarlet and said, "Come on you stupid mortal, show me what you've got if you're so certain you're gonna beat me!"

Skarlet then looked Balroth in the eyes with her intense death stare, and then Balroth's hearing was suddenly filled with his own heart beat again as he was stuck looking into Skarlet's eyes in terror.

Balroth then thought to himself, "This overwhelming pressure! How can it come from just this lowly mortal's stare?!"

Skarlet then said, "Well if you want me to show you more power, I guess I can show you a little more..."

Then Skarlet got into a power up stance, and then she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 33

Thanks for reading chapter 33 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was getting tired near the ending so I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the rest of the chapter, but I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	34. Chapter 34: Unyielding Wrath

Welcome to the 34th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I have some pretty great plans for this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be able to actually fit in these plans, but if they don't make into this chapter, they'll definitely be in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 33 Recap:

Skarlet was in her Super Saiyan state as she was fighting Balroth, she managed to fight Balroth on decently equal terms, until Balroth managed to land a powerful hit on Skarlet's arm, which got Skarlet to realize how much power Balroth had, which forced her into her Super Saiyan 2 form. Then Skarlet started using her speed type style of fighting which slammed Balroth around quite a bit, and then Skarlet decided to reveal her maximum speed, which caused her to make three afterimages of herself that could actually hit Balroth. The downside of this though was that she could only focus mostly on speed, so she couldn't hit Balroth hard enough, and her stamina was draining fast because of how fast she was moving. Then Skarlet stopped using that much speed, and landed a powerful punch that actually managed to hurt Balroth considerably. But after that, Skarlet was a little out of breath, and hen Balroth powered up to 40% of his Golden form's Power. Skarlet was still able to stand up to Balroth's power a little bit, but just barely as she used her Demon Rush move, which was a punch combo that hit Balroth 100 times in the face within only 5 seconds. Balroth managed to actually get slightly injured from this move too, but that was because it was a high damage move from Skarlet, and it should've done way more than just slightly injure him. Then Skarlet began to power up after Balroth made her back up a bit.

Chapter 34:

Skarlet then got into her serious power up stance as she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground began to tremble around the whole battlefield, even Arizona could feel it from where she was standing.

Then huge rocks started to get pulled out from the ground as blue electricity was sparking everywhere.

Then Skarlet's aura suddenly shifted to blue as her eyes and hair followed.

Then a powerful shockwave knocked Balroth back a bit as the rocks that were float fell back to the ground and landed with a loud crash.

Skarlet then got into a more aggressive looking stance as she angrily glared into Balroth's eyes.

Skarlet then said, "I hope you're ready for this, because I'm coming at you in Super Saiyan Blue now."

Balroth just smirked at Skarlet and said, "Oh please, that's nothing compared to what I know you can do, come on, show me that massive level of power I fought back when you almost beat me."

Skarlet then said, "Like Hell I'm doing exactly what the enemy wants!"

Meanwhile Arizona just face palmed as she thought to herself, "He just basically told you to kill him, I know I told you to never listen to the enemy, but this is taking it a little too far."

Then back with Skarlet, Balroth said, "Well if I can't get you to use your full power, I guess I'll just kill you where you stand."

Balroth then clenched his fist at his side as his knuckles cracked, and then Balroth suddenly teleported behind Skarlet and then Skarlet tried to rapid turn around and block Balroth's attack, but she was just barely too slow, and then she got punched directly across the face, and Skarlet was sent flying as blood flew out of her mouth as the punch connected.

Then Skarlet saw that she was rapidly approaching a rock pillar, but she couldn't readjust herself on time, so she ended up crashing into the pillar as she blew through it, and tumbled to a stop.

When Skarlet started to get back up, it was revealed that she now had a bleeding nose and mouth, but she still managed to keep a serious face on, rather than a pained one.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Was he holding back on me this whole time I was in Super Saiyan 2? Because he didn't use anymore power than he already had, and now he's suddenly beating me up while I'm in Super Saiyan Blue."

Balroth then suddenly appeared in front of Skarlet and said, "What's wrong? Did you already have enough? Are you giving up?"

Skarlet didn't answer Balroth at all though, she just angrily glared at him as he was walking closer to Skarlet.

Then Balroth reeled back his arm, and then said, "I win."

Then he threw his punch at Skarlet, but what he didn't expect was for Skarlet to catch his punch and save herself.

Skarlet then said while holding his punch back, "I'm not...DONE YET!!!!!!!"

But then Balroth used his other arm to gut punch Skarlet as she fell onto one knee as she spat more blood out, and then Skarlet continued to frown at Balroth as she said, "Still...not...done!"

Balroth then yanked his fist back, which made Skarlet almost lose her balance, until Balroth kicked Skarlet across the face and made her fall back to the ground a she laid on her side.

Balroth then walked up to the front side of Skarlet and looked down at her and said, "I honestly don't know why you thought it was a good idea to challenge me, like seriously, does the title Omni God not scare you in the least bit?"

Skarlet then said while straining under her pain, "That title...means nothing...to me...as long as you're a villain...I'll destroy you!"

Balroth then said, "Oh so you do have more fight left in you."

Balroth then kicked Skarlet in the stomach while she was down, and that made her throw up even more blood.

Then Balroth said, "I'll make you suffer for every second you made me strain to kill you, I promise that much."

Balroth then kicked Skarlet again, but this time it shot Skarlet off towards a wall of the canyon, and once she hit it, she was propped up in a sitting position as she clenched her teeth in pain as blood was coming down from her forehead now too.

Balroth then appeared in front of Skarlet, and then he ran in at Skarlet and hit her in the chest with another powerful kick that made a massive crater in the wall behind Skarlet.

Then once Balroth backed off again, Skarlet said, "If you truly wanna kill me...you're gonna have to try...a lot harder than that to do it."

Balroth then said, "Oh really? Because to me, it just looks like you're slowly dying."

Then Balroth threw a punch at Skarlet, but this time she caught it, which surprised Balroth, and then Skarlet said, "If you wanna know why I don't die that easily...I'll tell you why."

Skarlet then pushed herself up to one knee a she was still pushing back Balroth's fist, and then Skarlet continued, "I am this resilient because...ever since I was a little kid...all that would happen to me...was that I got beaten up...over and over again...and then one day...I got stronger than them...and then I beat them up...and moved on to my next problem."

Skarlet then pushed Balroth back even more as she stood up fully as her hair seemed to spike up a little more all of a sudden, and then Skarlet looked Balroth dead in the eyes with a death stare as she said, "And to me...you're not only another one of those next problems in my life...you're a problem in history too...so everyone's sakes...I must beat you..."

Skarlet then threw Balroth's punch back, which made Balroth stumble a bit, and then Balroth said, "Wh-What do you mean by that?!"

But Skarlet didn't listen to Balroth, she just got into a power up stance and yelled, "AND IF I LET YOU BEAT ME JUST LIKE THIS, I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!!!!!!!!!"

Then a dark blue aura exploded from Skarlet all of a sudden as her hair and eyes changed to dark blue as well as her power level was shooting through the roof.

Meanwhile Arizona saw this and looked at Skarlet in surprise and said, "What?! There's no way she could've gotten that form! I tried to teach it to her once, but she wasn't able to purify her ki enough to use that form! So how?!"

Skarlet then suddenly charged at Balroth as Balroth put out his hands to block Skarlet, and then Skarlet yelled, "AND THIS...IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME...MY FAMILY...AND MOST OF ALL...MY FATHER!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then reeled an arm back with a fierce look in her eyes.

Then Skarlet threw a punch at Balroth's block anyways, and the punch powered through his arms, and hit him across the face anyway, and then Balroth was launched across the entire battlefield as he hit the canyon wall on he other side as his body made a huge crater in the wall.

But after that punch, Skarlet's hair and aura faded back to a bright blue, and Skarlet was back in Super Saiyan Blue.

Skarlet then exhaled a deep breath and said, "Now that I've got him right where I want him, it's time to hit him with my finishing move."

Then while Balroth was severely stuck in the wall, Skarlet got back into a serious power up stance as she began to yell once again, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 34

Thanks for reading chapter 34 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and in case you're wondering, yes I managed to fit in my plan I had for this chapter, the whole plan was Skarlet getting beat down and transforming like that, so anyways, once again I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	35. Chapter 35: Blue Flasher

Welcome to the 35th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was rushing when I made this chapter so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good. Anyways let's get on with the next chapter.

Chapter 34 Recap:

Skarlet finally reached her Super Saiyan Blue level of power, however it was revealed that Balroth was holding back on Skarlet the whole time, because once she started fighting Balroth, she got the shit kicked out of her. Then once Balroth thought he won, Skarlet pulled off a final stand and began to push back Balroth's attacks. But then Skarlet got kicked around some more, and then she was put in another last stand position. Skarlet then remembered why she was fighting originally, and she managed to temporarily turn Super Saiyan Beyond Blue, and then she slammed Balroth across the entire battlefield. Then Skarlet began to power up to deliver her finishing move.

Chapter 35:

Skarlet then got into a power up stance as she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the ground beneath her shattered into a crater beneath her, and then many rocks started to float into he air from the amount of power Skarlet was using.

Skarlet then began to spark with blue electricity, and then her hair suddenly spiked up some more.

Then her blue aura erupted into a pillar of blue light as a shockwave ravaged its way across the battlefield, and got Balroth even more stuck in the wall he was punched into.

Then the pillar of aura shrank down into a normal sized aura as Skarlet's hair, eyes and aura turned bright blue at the same time.

Then Skarlet looked to where Balroth was and gave a pissed off look as she crouched down and then launched at breakneck speeds to where he was.

Even though Balroth was really far away when this happened, he still saw this happen, and he went wide eyed in fear as he was trying to pull himself out as fast as he could as he was thinking to himself, "Holy shit! I've gotta get out of this wall or I'm gonna be dead in the next few seconds! Come oooon! MOOOOOOVE!!!!!!!!!"

But then Skarlet flew in at him before he even knew she was close as Skarlet smashed her fist directly in his chest as the crater in the wall grew bigger from the impact.

Skarlet then frowned at Balroth, and then she reeled back her other arm and yelled, "DEMON RUSH!!!!!!"

Then both of her fists suddenly lit up with a blue light, and then she began to rapidly punch Balroth all over his body, and 10 seconds later, she had already hit him 200 times, as the crater grew progressively through the whole punch combo.

Skarlet then backed up a bit and did a backflip kick to Balroth's jaw.

This backflip kick allowed Skarlet to do a backflip to gain some distance from Balroth, and once she landed, Balroth thought to himself again, "Wait, why is she backing off? She could've finished me, so why didn't she?"

Balroth then saw Skarlet reel back an arm as a blue ball of light began to charge on her reeled back fist.

Small streams of blue energy flowed into the ball of energy on Skarlet's fist, and the ball of energy seemed to only start glowing brighter as it charged up with even more energy.

Then it sparked with blue electricity as it gleamed to signal that it was now fully charged, and then Skarlet looked at Balroth, and then she launched herself at Balroth again and slammed the fist with the ki ball on it into his chest.

Balroth now had a pained expression on his face, but Skarlet wasn't done there, Skarlet then yelled out, "SUPER SAIYAN BLUE SPIRIT!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive blue aura exploded from Skarlet's fist as it surrounded her as the wall behind Balroth exploded and allowed Skarlet to push Balroth further forward.

Skarlet then yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

As she was pushing Balroth through the canyon wall as they went deeper and deeper as they made a giant rut that carved even more space for the canyon battlefield from just how much terrain was being blown up.

Then Skarlet pulled her punch off of Balroth's chest and uppercut Balroth into the sky, which blew off some more pieces of the wall as he was launched far into the sky.

Skarlet then teleported to where Balroth was with the ball of energy still on her hand as she slammed Balroth back down to the ground with the ball of energy as his body made a massive crater in the ground from the force behind Skarlet's punch.

Skarlet then looked at the ball of energy on her fist and then she saw it gleam an even brighter blue, and then Skarlet smirked and then reeled back her fist again, and then she yelled, "BLUE FLASHER!!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then threw the ball of energy off her fist, and it flew down at Balroth at a rapid speed, and then it hit Balroth and it exploded into a dome of blue energy, which then collapsed in on itself, and then it exploded into a pillar of blue light that seemed to just keep growing bigger.

Then once it almost touched the original battlefield, it finally stopped growing, and then it imploded on itself again and made an explosion that matched the same size as two nukes combined into one.

Skarlet didn't even get the chance to hear Balroth scream it all happened so fast, but once the explosion subsided, Skarlet let out a deep breath, and then she slowly descended back to the ground and once she landed back on the ground, she let herself fall onto her back as she began to rest.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Finally, I ended that goddamn bastard...I am never challenging an Omni God ever again."

But before she could fully celebrate, she heard a weird humming noise coming from nearby, Skarlet then sat up and looked into the smoke, and noticed that it was spinning around faster than usual.

Skarlet then said to herself, "No, don't you dare tell me he managed to survive that."

Then Skarlet was answered once she heard a faint yelling within the smoke, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then Skarlet squinted to see within the smoke, and to her despair, she saw a golden glow within the smoke getting brighter and brighter.

Eventually, Skarlet was able to sense Balroth power rising even further, and then after a bit, the smoke was suddenly blown away, and it was revealed that Balroth had finished powering up, and he was standing in a massive smouldering crater that actually reached all the way back to the original battlefield.

Skarlet then stumbled back to her feet, and then she got into a powerful looking stance as she continued to glare at Balroth.

Balroth then walked out of his crater and walked close enough to come face-to-face with Skarlet again, and then he smirked at Skarlet and said, "Hope you're ready for round...uuuh...I lost count, never mind, I'm now using 50% of my Golden Form's Power now and that's all that matters."

Skarlet then noticed that his aura was glowing even brighter now, so she knew that he wasn't bluffing.

Skarlet looked Balroth in the eyes again, and then she said, "Well...I guess that just allows me to make you suffer even more for what you did to my family and friends."

Balroth then took a step back since he was a little intimidated by the fact that Skarlet wasn't the least bit scared that Balroth was now at his 50% mark.

Skarlet then quickly ran at Balroth and threw a powerful punch that Balroth blocked with the palm of his hand, and then Balroth threw a counter punch at Skarlet, which she blocked with her palm.

This happened multiple times until they began to slowly speed themselves up, and then eventually they started to throw punches at each other at an extremely fast rate of speed.

Then flashes of light could be seen from each time they connected fists, and then finally, Skarlet managed to slip past one of Balroth's punches with a dodge, and then Skarlet reeled back an arm and slammed her fist into Balroth's gut.

Balroth slid back and then fell into one knee as he threw up quite a bit of blood as Skarlet smirked at Balroth and said, "Come on, you've gotta be quicker than that if you truly don't want to die early."

Balroth then glared at Skarlet as he thought to himself, "How does she do it? She always manages to push me to actually try when I fight her. Is there some sort of universal law that I have to try my best whenever I fight her?!"

Balroth then stood back up and grinned at Skarlet and said, "Well...I guess I should just stop holding back in general, you've earned my full attention Skarlet, now show me what a real battle looks like."

Balroth then got into a stance that looked like he was actually getting serious, and then Skarlet gave him a slight grin even though she was still pissed off at Balroth.

End of Chapter 35

Thanks for reading chapter 35 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter even though it was pretty rushed, I think I only finished this chapter within 45 mins. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	36. Chapter 36: Yet Another Transcendance

Welcome to the 36th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm just gonna stop saying that I'm tired in all of my chapters because recently I've been tired every single time I've been writing, so it's a normal standard now. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 35 Recap:

Skarlet went Super Saiyan Blue 2, and used her finisher combo, which had to do with her slamming her fist into Balroth's chest, and then she used her Demon Rush to hit Balroth 200 time very rapidly, and then she backed off and charged up a special version of the Super Saiyan Blue Spirit. It not only blew Balroth through the rocks of the wall behind him, but also was able to uppercut him, and slam him back to the ground and become a powerful blast that was known as the Blue Flasher. This blast hurt Balroth pretty badly, and after the blast subsided, Skarlet thought Balroth was dead, until she realized that he was only powering up, and he was now at 50% of his Golden Form's power. Then they had a little bit of a punch clash, and then they backed off of each other, and then Balroth told Skarlet that he was going to give her a real battle for once.

Chapter 36:

Balroth then got into a stance that looked pretty serious as he viciously glared at Skarlet.

Skarlet looked at Balroth in surprise, since he never took this stance with Skarlet before, he almost did in the first fight against him, but not quite, this one felt way more intense.

Skarlet then smirked at Balroth and said, "It's about damn time you took me seriously, now..."

Skarlet then jumped into the air and did two spin kicks to pump herself up, and once she landed back on the ground, she got back into her custom Shadow Demon stance, and then Skarlet continued, "...Come at me with all you've got!"

Balroth then returned Skarlet's smirk, and then he vanished and reappeared in front of Skarlet already throwing a punch at Skarlet.

Skarlet saw this move coming though, and she ended up catching Balroth's fist as Balroth kept flying forward and pushing Skarlet back.

Skarlet couldn't stop her feet from sliding across the dirt, so then she decided to make Balroth stop by forming her hand into a palm strike form, and then she slammed her hand into Balroth's chest, making Balroth only flinch just a little bit, which was just enough time to land about two more palm strikes on Balroth, which all of them had extremely loud explosive noises coming from them, and then Balroth quickly retaliated by punch Skarlet directly in the gut, making her throw up some more blood, and then she was sent flying back.

Skarlet ended up tumbling across the ground, but before Balroth could take advantage of this moment, Skarlet slammed her hand down into the ground and flipped herself back into her feet while simultaneously making a crater with just her hand.

Skarlet then looked at Balroth and put a serious face on, and then she thought to herself, "So if my technique style of fighting doesn't work, I guess I'll do my speed type again since I already used my power type already."

Skarlet then got into her agile Shadow Demon stance again, and then Balroth looked at Skarlet and finally realized what Skarlet was doing with the different types of stances she was using.

Balroth then said, "You think just because you changed your stance, you can beat me? Sure it may change your fighting style, but it doesn't increase your power, and as far as I can tell, that's the one thing you're lacking."

Skarlet then gave Balroth a slight frown behind her serious look, as her body seemed to vibrate again, and then she suddenly disappeared with a gunshot noise.

Balroth then smirked and said, "That won't work on me anymore, I know that technique all too well."

But before he could turn around and hit Skarlet, he was surprised to see three different Skarlets reappear all around him as they all unleash a semi-powerful punch combo on Balroth.

This combo actually hurt Balroth a little though because Skarlet was now in Super Saiyan Blue 2, so she was stronger than the last time she used this move.

The combo started with a gut punch from the front, and then while Balroth was actually stunned, he suddenly got kicked across the face, making him turn around, and then there was another Skarlet waiting for Balroth to turn around, and then that Skarlet uppercut Balroth into the sky.

Then as Balroth was flying through the sky, one of the Skarlets on the ground teleported to where Balroth was in the sky, and then that Skarlet slammed Balroth back down to the ground to where another Skarlet was waiting for Balroth to fall down to her, and once Balroth reached her, she punched Balroth directly in the spine, and then she jumped up and punched him into the ground, and then she spun around while charging a blue and red ki blast in her hand.

Then once that Skarlet turned to face Balroth again, she aimed the blast at Balroth's face and yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!"

Then she fired a beam directly into Balroth's face.

Then all the Skarlet vanished again except for the one who just shot the Skarlet Buster, and then Skarlet fell to one knee in exhaustion as she thought to herself, "Damn, this is not a good time to be exhausted, Damn I used the speed move too early!"

Balroth then got back up with burn marks on his face now, and then Balroth frowned at Skarlet and said, "I know I said I wanted a real fight and all, but I think I'm going to make you suffer for pulling that shit against me again."

Skarlet then said in a sarcastic tone, "You SAY you're gonna make me suffer, yet every time you said that, no one here suffered, like at all."

Balroth didn't respond to this sentence though, he just took a deep inhale through his nose, and then he reeled back his arm and back hand punched Skarlet into the ground, making her create a crater with her body as she bounced off the ground and surprisingly landed the flip she was stuck in.

Balroth then charged at Skarlet and yelled, "I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW DIFFERENT OUR POWERS ARE YOU WORTHLESS MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then punched Skarlet right across the face, and then she slid back only a little since she was still trying to hold her ground with all of her effort.

Balroth then looked at Skarlet while a little impressed, and then Balroth said, "Okay I do have to honest right now though, I AM surprised that you're still standing right now, but I wonder how long could that last for you."

Skarlet seemed to be managing to hold a stable stance still even though she was still exhausted from the speed move she just used.

Skarlet was breathing heavily through her mouth, and then Balroth finally walked up to her, and then Skarlet said, "I don't give a damn if you think you're gonna win just because I'm tired right now...because I've already decided in my head right now that I'M gonna be the winner! Not you!"

Balroth then said, "My fists seem to say otherwise."

Balroth then gut punched Skarlet again, but this time Skarlet just fell to her knees again, and then Skarlet actually managed to stagger back up to her feet in a surprisingly short amount of time.

Balroth then put an impressed face back on, but he continued to hit Skarlet as he punched her across the face and made her stagger backwards until she regained her balance.

Skarlet's mouth was now bleeding a little more, but she was still able to keep her serious fighting face on this whole time.

Balroth then clenched his fist at his side again, and then Balroth finally put a pissed off face on again and said, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIIIIIE?!?!?!"

Then Balroth ran at Skarlet and slammed his fist directly across her face again, but this time it made a loud explosive noise as Skarlet was sent flying halfway across the battlefield until she came tumbling to a stop.

Then Skarlet thought to herself as she was laying face-first on the ground, "I didn't really want to use this, mainly because I wanted to humiliate Balroth, but it seems I have no choice, even though I had a gut feeling that this would happen anyways."

Skarlet then slowly managed to push herself back up to her feet, and then she stumbled into a powerful looking power up stance and then Skarlet took a deep breath as she then began to yell as her voice echoed through the whole canyon, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Arizona's eyes lit up once she saw Skarlet doing this, and then Arizona thought to herself, "Well, it seems that Skarlet is finally taking this fight seriously, this is either gonna end up with Balroth's most brutal beat down of his life, or Skarlet's gonna somehow fuck this up."

Arizona then jumped from the cliff she was standing on and landed next to a rock she decided to lean on and then she continued to watch Skarlet's transformation.

A blue energy filled shockwave then exploded from Skarlet as blue electricity sparked through the ground and made many rocks float, even the big ones.

Then her blue aura erupted into a pillar of blue light that only kept on slowly growing as the ground began to violently shake to the point where Balroth was even knocked off balance.

Then multiple volcanoes erupted in the background as the quakes got even more violent.

Then Skarlet's hair spiked up a lot, and it began to grow until it stopped at the center of her back.

Then blue fur grew on her arms as she was able to feel her armor strain to hold together from the power of this transformation.

Then her tail slowly turned blue as well, and then another blue energy filled shockwave exploded from Skarlet, but this one stopped the blue electricity from sparking everywhere as the rocks all fell back to the ground and Balroth was knocked over by the shockwave.

Balroth then sat up after he was knocked over as he looked at Skarlet and saw her aura slowly shrink back down into a normal sized aura that sparked violently with blue electricity.

Skarlet then looked at Balroth with her death stare again as her eyes suddenly gleamed a brighter blue, and then Skarlet said in an aggressive sounding voice, "It's time that I claim my vengeance for my father! This is the form that will kill you, because this is, Super Saiyan Blue 4!"

End of Chapter 36

Thanks for reading chapter 36 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I'm usually doing these chapters while I'm tired now thanks to school starting up again. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	37. Chapter 37: A Strange Sabotage

Welcome to the 37th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 36 Recap:

Skarlet failed to kill Balroth with her finisher move, and then they had another battle with Balroth actually taking Skarlet seriously for once, and Skarlet was losing that battle, except for when Skarlet used her high speed technique that made multiple versions of herself, and then she slammed Balroth around the battlefield, and then she finished off the combo with a quick charged Skarlet Buster. This still didn't kill Balroth, and then Balroth regained the upper hand and beat Skarlet up pretty bad. But this just pissed Skarlet off even more, so she then tried her hardest, and she transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue 4.

Chapter 37:

Skarlet then gave Balroth a death stare as her eyes gleamed a bright blue as she said with an aggressive voice, "It's time that I claim my vengeance for my father! This is the form that will kill you, this is Super Saiyan Blue 4!"

Balroth almost allowed his jaw to drop when he was looking at Skarlet's full power form, but he realized he was about to show weakness, so he stopped himself.

Balroth then stood back on his feet, and then he gave Skarlet a glare that looked like he really wanted to kill Skarlet.

Balroth then said, "I don't care how much power you have, because there's still one fact that remains...I'm an Omni God, and you're not."

Skarlet then said, "Yeah but you left out one detail, you may be an Omni God, but you're not fully powered up yet."

Skarlet then gave him a sadistic looking smirk as she crouched down in a launching position.

Balroth then clenched his teeth in anger as he aimed a red blast at Skarlet and said with an angry voice, "SADISTIC BOMBER!!!!!!!!"

The ball of red energy then exploded into many bolts of energy that all flew towards Skarlet at tremendous speeds.

Skarlet saw these bolts and thought to herself, "Alright Skarlet, remember what Arizona taught you...dodge."

Skarlet then launched herself forward into the group of bolts as they all seemed to surround her.

Skarlet then suddenly stopped and made one energy bolt crash into the ground, and then Skarlet saw one flying in from behind her, so she jumped up and did a barrel roll flip as she accidentally dodged three more bolts.

Then after Skarlet saw the rest of the bolts coming in, she ran at them, and then suddenly ran in a zig zag pattern, which made all the rest of the blasts turn in a weird way and smash into the ground and explode.

Skarlet then teleported right in front of Balroth as Balroth yelled in confusion, "H-HOW?!?!?!"

Then Skarlet continued to smirk as she reeled back her arm and punched Balroth across the face and sent him flying across the ground until he hit a rock and bounced off of it, as he flew into a rock pillar and smashed through that too.

Then while Balroth was still flying through the air, Skarlet teleported to him again, and she uppercut him, and then punched him diagonally to the ground, and as he crashed into the ground he slid while making a rut with his body as Skarlet teleported again and reappeared right in his path, so then Skarlet grabbed his by the head and spun him around and threw him into the sky as she teleported yet again onto him and delivered a high speed punch combo into his face while punching him back to the ground, and once they reached the ground, Skarlet kept punching him as a massive crater started to form underneath the both of them.

After Skarlet was done, Balroth's face was extremely bloodied up now, and then Skarlet backed off for a second as she took a deep breath and said, "You see? I don't have to be an Omni God to kick your ass. I did it with a regular mortal's power."

Balroth laid there for a moment silent, but after a while, Skarlet could hear a slight chuckle from Balroth which slowly developed into a full laugh, "Hehehehehe...HAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive gold and white aura exploded from Balroth as his power was rising once again.

Skarlet then said to herself, "What the hell?! He can power up while laying down like that?!"

Balroth then stopped powering up and stood up extremely quickly as he devilishly smiled at Skarlet and said, "It seems your own cockiness was your downfall once again Skarlet, because now that I'm like this...there is no hope for you."

Skarlet returned Balroth's smile and said, "There is no absolutes in the middle of a battle. That's a line I learned from my new master over there."

Skarlet then pointed at Arizona, and as Balroth looked over he saw Arizona leaning on a rock, and then Arizona just gave Balroth a casual wave.

Balroth then looked back and said, "Well, whatever the case, I doubt you'd be able to handle the full force of the 60% limit of my Golden Form's Power!"

But before Balroth could say anything else, Skarlet already slammed a fist across Balroth's face as she said, "Could you shut up already? I wanna fight."

Balroth then stumbled back a little and rubbed some blood off of his cheek with his fist and then he glared at Skarlet and said, "Fine then, have it your way."

They then gave each other a staredown as they both took powerful looking stances, and then both of their feet shifted at the same time, and they both disappeared with gunshot noises as a powerful shockwave exploded in the middle of where they used to be standing.

Then several more shockwaves exploded through the sky within a few milliseconds.

Then a massive amount exploded through the sky in an even less amount of time as it sounded like multiple carpet bombings going off.

Then suddenly Balroth was shot down from the sky as he smashed into the ground and made another massive crater with his own body.

Then a streak of blue and red light could be seen flying straight at Balroth, and within a split second, Skarlet had already hit him across the face, making him get blown back into the ground again as a cloud of smoke blew up around them from the impact.

After the smoke cleared, Skarlet was standing over Balroth, and it looked like she had won, until her leg seemed to give out as she fell to one knee, which gave Balroth some time to quickly get up.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Damn, what the hell happened? I don't remember getting hit THAT hard. So why does my leg not want to work all of a sudden?"

Skarlet then tried to get up as she was saying, "No...I'm not done...yet!"

But as she managed to stand again, which terrified Balroth for a moment, she fell back down to one knee. Balroth then smirked at Balroth and said, "Well, I guess that's another win for me, and another loss for you...any last words?"

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Yeah actually...two of them..."

Balroth then gave Skarlet an intrigued look and said, "Oh, and what would those words be?"

Then Skarlet clenched her right fist as she angrily glared at Balroth and yelled, "...SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then opened her right hand to revealed a fully charged ball of blue and red energy.

Skarlet then aimed it directly at Balroth's chest as she fired the beam.

The beam quickly grew into a beam that was as tall as a skyscraper, as Balroth screamed in terror and pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The Skarlet Buster roared on for a good while until Balroth's screams faded away, and then Skarlet stopped the beam before she was completely drained of her physical energy, her regular ki energy was fine though because she had so much of it to begin with.

Skarlet then felt herself falling forward after the beam stopped, so she planted the hand that fired the beam onto the ground to balance herself, and then she began to heavily breathe.

Skarlet wasn't able to sense Balroth's energy anymore, but she was pretty exhausted, so she wasn't able to really focus on that anyways, so Skarlet just said while still out of breath, "Finally...it's all...over...I win...you motherfu..."

But before she could finish her sentence, she heard something that sounded like footsteps approaching her, so Skarlet looked up and told herself, "I swear to god...if he's still alive..."

Then she squinted into the smoke that was made by her blast, and eventually, her worst thoughts came true as Balroth emerged from the smoke with cuts and burns all over him now.

Balroth was giving Skarlet a pissed off expression, and then Balroth said, "You sure have a lot of nerve to hit me with a move that dirty. I'll make sure that you die for that."

Skarlet then gave him a weak smirk and said, "What? You're not gonna make me suffer anymore? I thought you were into that kind of stuff."

Balroth then grabbed Skarlet by the top of her had and lifted her off the ground with one arm.

Balroth then began to squeeze her head with one hand, but after a while, Skarlet asked, "Is this supposed to hurt? Because I don't feel anything."

Balroth then frowned at Skarlet even more and said, "Stop taking the fun out of this Dammit!"

Balroth then punched Skarlet across the face while letting go of Skarlet at the same time, which sent her flying back as she tumbled around a bit, and then she somehow managed to land upright on her feet again.

But Skarlet shortly wished she didn't land upright when Balroth teleported to her and kneed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Then while Skarlet was unable to move, Balroth reeled back his arm again, and then he punched Skarlet across the face again, and this time so hard that she went flying across the entire battlefield as she was crashing through rock after rock.

Arizona then noticed that Skarlet was on her way back over to her, so Arizona stopped leaning on the rock she was on, and after she did that, Skarlet tumbled across the ground and smashed into the exact rock Arizona was leaning on.

Skarlet was now laying down inside the rock with an exhausted expression on her face as her forehead was bleeding quite a bit now.

Arizona then said, "You don't look very good Skarlet, are you sure you're still able to fight?"

Skarlet then took a breath to speak, but then Arizona said, "On second thought, I know what you're about to say, and it's something very suicidal, so I'll do ya a favor, and I'll fight Balroth for you until you've rested up enough to fight again."

Skarlet then hesitantly nodded, and then she passed out immediately after that.

Arizona then smirked at Skarlet and thought to herself, "I knew she was trying to leave to fight too early, oh well, I guess I just gotta clean up her mess for her."

Arizona then put a nearly blank face on as she stepped onto the battlefield, and then Arizona teleported and appeared right in front of Balroth.

Arizona then looked at Balroth with her blank looking expression and said, "You'll be fighting me now, Skarlet's out of commission for now."

Balroth then laughed a bit and said, "So you think that you'll be able to face me?! Didn't you see me destroy Skarlet a few seconds ago?!"

Arizona then said, "Yeah, and?"

Balroth then had a surprised expression on his face, and then they both got into their combat stances as Arizona's coat fluttered in the wind, as Arizona's stance was close to the custom Shadow Demon stance, but the hand shaped were different.

Arizona then thought to herself, "I'll deal with this one quickly."

End of Chapter 37

Thanks for reading chapter 37 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope that I didn't put too many spelling mistakes in his chapter like I usually do. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	38. Chapter 38: A Silent Warrior

Welcome to the 38th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say about this chapter so enjoy.

Chapter 37 Recap:

Skarlet was now in Super Saiyan Blue 4, and she was absolutely dominating Balroth in the fight between the two of them. Balroth then tried to shoot a Sadistic Bomber at Skarlet, but she was dodging too quickly for any of the bolts to hit her. Balroth then powered up to 60% of his power, but Skarlet then continued to beat the living shit out of Balroth until her leg suddenly stopped working. But as Balroth was about to try and finish her off, Skarlet revealed that she was charging a Skarlet Buster the whole time while hiding it, and she fired it directly at Balroth's face. This still didn't kill Balroth though and instead Balroth ended up finishing Skarlet off anyways. Skarlet then tagged out with Arizona, and then Arizona prepared to fight the Omni God threat.

Chapter 38:

Arizona then continued to give Balroth a blank stare as she watched him while in her stance.

But before Balroth could do anything, Arizona heard what sounded like someone calling her over from behind her, "A-Arizona...Come here... I have something to tell you."

Arizona then turned around and found that Nano had woken up again, so she decided to head over to him, and once she reached him, Nano said, "If I really do end up dying from these wounds, there's one thing I need you to do so I can rest peacefully, even though my soul will probably cease to exist."

Arizona then said, "Okay, but I don't think you need to be so dramatic over this, you're just a little banged up, that's all, you'll live."

Nano then said, "Okay...call Balroth...Noodlearms...he really hates it."

As Nano pointed at the "Noodlearms" he drew in the ground before when he tried insulting Balroth without talking.

Arizona gave Nano a weird look at first, but then said, "Alright, but only once, so make sure you're conscious when I do it, because you won't ever see me do it again...EVER."

Arizona then walked back over to Balroth and said while sliding back into her stance, "Hey...Noodlearms, are we gonna get fighting yet or what?"

Balroth's face then shifted from a cocky expression, to an extremely pissed off face as he said, "God Dammit...he fucking told you didn't he?!"

Arizona then gave Balroth a small smirk and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Then Balroth got even more pissed off, which provoked him to charge directly at Arizona.

Arizona then put her arms back up to block his strikes, and Balroth flew in and slammed a fist into Arizona's block.

Arizona went sliding back extremely far, and Arizona managed to maintain her blank expression while thinking to herself, "Wow, that's quite a lot of force behind those attacks, I might need to power up, but I gotta find the corrrect time to do so."

Balroth then aimed a hand at Arizona with a green blast charging in his hand, and then Balroth yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!!"

Then the massive green beam erupted from his hand, and roared towards Arizona.

Arizona then quickly side jumped and got out of the way as the beam passed her and hit one of the canyon walls and exploded in a massive green explosion of energy.

Arizona then flew in at Balroth at an extremely fast speed, and then hit Balroth in the chest with a single punch, but Balroth didn't even flinch.

Arizona then thought to herself, "Okay now I definitely know I need to transform, he's too strong for my regular base form."

Balroth then reeled back his arm to try and punch Arizona again, but Arizona rose her guard up too fast for Balroth to actually land a direct hit, so Arizona was just sent flying again.

Arizona then pressed her hand on the ground as she was flying through the air, and then she propelled herself into a flip as she landed on her feet while kicking up a bit of dust when she landed.

Arizona then got into a slight power up stance and yelled, "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

As a blue aura quickly exploded from her as her hair and eyes turned blue.

Balroth then looked at Arizona in surprise and said, "Huh...that was a pretty fast transformation for that level of power."

But Arizona didn't respond to Balroth, she just continued to give Balroth a blank stare.

Balroth then said, "Are you gonna just keep staring at me like that until I do something?"

Arizona still didn't respond, and then Balroth got a little frustrated and said, "Just tell me yes or no!"

Arizona still wasn't responding though, and then Balroth actually got mad, and then he yelled, "RESPOND TO ME DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then rushed at Arizona again, and then as Balroth was on his way over, Arizona thought to herself, "Jeez, he's a bigger hothead than Skarlet, I guess the only way to shut him up is to beat the living shit out of him. Now just to see how he fights."

Balroth then finally reached Arizona, and she already had her guard raised.

Balroth threw one punch at Arizona, and his fist hit Arizona's arm with an explosive noise, and Arizona's feet only slid back a little bit, but it was better than getting sent flying after every punch.

Balroth then pulled back his fist, and tried to hit punch Arizona, which she blocked as well, and then Balroth got frustrated again and began to throw multiple punches all over the place as Arizona blocked every single punch.

Arizona then thought to herself while she was still blocking Balroth's punches, "Okay, I think I've got a pretty good grasp on what his fighting style is. It's surprisingly close to Skarlet's, except he can't change up his fighting type. Only one thing left to do now."

Arizona then found a small gap in the middle of Balroth's punch combo, and then Arizona quickly shifted her stance, and then once the next punch Balroth threw at Arizona got close to her, Arizona just grabbed Balroth's arm and and then placed two fingers on his stomach.

Balroth then said in confusion, "What...the?!"

But before Balroth could say anything else, Arizona suddenly close her fingers into a fist and she slammed that fist directly into Balroth's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

This caused Balroth to stumble back as he made a noise that sounded like a wheeze mixed with a scream of pain, "GAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!"

Then Arizona clenched her fist in front of her, and orange ki started charging on her fist and made it look like it was on fire, and then Arizona charged at Balroth hit him with her fiery fist, and that punch managed to actually knocked Balroth back, and then Arizona aimed a hand at Balroth as a giant fire ball began to charge in her hand.

Then Arizona launched the fire ball at Balroth, and it exploded in contact, and actually knocked Balroth down to the ground.

Arizona then thought to herself, "Really? This is what Skarlet in Super Saiyan Blue 4 lost to? To be honest this is kinda disappointing."

Balroth then slowly stood back on his feet, and then he said, "How are you this strong already?! You haven't even reached the level of power that Skarlet was in!"

Arizona was still not responding to Balroth though, but what Arizona DID do was look down and think to herself again, "This jacket is getting in the way a bit, I should take it off, but it's so comfy."

Arizona then reluctantly unzipped her jacket and then threw it to the side, revealing a black fighting outfit with shorts.

Arizona then stretched her arm and took a deep breath, and then she got back into her stance and gave Balroth the blank stare again.

Balroth then said, "I see you've finally decided to take this fight seriously, Well that's good, because now...I'M GONNA DESTROY Y..."

But before Balroth could really finish, Arizona suddenly said, "Do you think you could power up some more? It's kind of boring fighting the level you're at now to be honest."

Balroth then gave Arizona a confused look because he didn't know whether to be grateful for the time to power up, or angry that Arizona interrupted him.

Balroth regardless got into his power up stance and began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then his gold and white aura erupted around him again, and became even brighter than before, as Arizona was able to sense his power level shooting up even further.

Then his red eyes gleamed a brighter red, and his aura died down a bit, and then Balroth took a deep breath after his power up session and said to Arizona, "This...is 70% of my Golden form's Power, let's see if you can handle it shall we?"

Arizona still didn't respond though, she just wanted him to go to a higher level of power so she only spoke that one time. Balroth then said, "Of course, why was I expecting you to respond? You never really did to begin with now did you."

Arizona even stayed quiet after that sentence, so then they both got into their combat stances again, and then they began to have a pre-fight staredown.

End of Chapter 38

Thanks for reading chapter 38 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. This was the first time I've ever went into detail with Arizona's fighting style in this chapter, not sure if I got it 100% correct or not, but I personally liked what I did with it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	39. Chapter 39: A Battle of Tactics

Welcome to the 39th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm feeling pretty great today because I actually found a song I've been searching for, for a long time, so I'm pretty happy right now, and also the song I found basically motivated me to write this chapter. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 38 Recap:

Arizona was now fighting Balroth, and she started the fight off in base form, but only to gauge Balroth's strength. Arizona determines after dodging a Death Screamer and Super Saiyan Blue would be enough to challenge Balroth at his current level, so she transform into that, and then she laid down a beating onto Balroth. After that, Arizona told Balroth to power up because the fight was too boring, so Balroth powered up to 70% of his Golden Form's Power. Then they prepared to fight each other again.

Chapter 39:

Arizona slid back into her combat stance as her blue aura was slightly visible because of how much she was trying to contain her power, because unlike Skarlet, she actually cared about her energy consumption, so her aura wasn't so easy to see.

Balroth then looked at Arizona's blank stare and then Balroth got an idea.

Balroth then smirked and said to Arizona, "What's with that blank stare you're always giving me? Are you scared of me? I bet that's it isn't it, you just keep that face on because you're trying to hide the fear you have for me."

Arizona's face however didn't even show a hint of anger after this comment, and all Arizona was thinking to herself was, "Does this guy ever shut up or does he like hearing himself talk?"

Balroth then said, "Well, I guess those questions can be answered later...when I torture them out of you."

Balroth then heard what sounded a bit like someone struggling out of something.

Balroth then looked to where the noise was coming from, and he saw Skarlet still in Super Saiyan Blue 4 still lifting her head up, and then Skarlet looked at him with one eye opened and said, "You're gonna torture answers out of Arizona? That's funny. The only thing you'll get is her total silence. Because I'm probably the only non-family member that Arizona has ever actually talked to, and I had to be damn persistant."

Balroth then looked at Skarlet in confusion and said, "What?! I thought the blow I hit you with was a knockout blow! How are you still conscious?!"

Skarlet then smiled at Balroth and said, "I think you've known me long enough to know that answer already...I'm probably the most difficult thing to defeat."

Balroth then had an aggravated face as he continued to stare at Skarlet, but then he heard rocks shifting from where Arizona was, and when he looked back, he wasn't able to see Arizona anywhere.

Then he suddenly heard, "It's over." from behind him. Balroth turned his head slightly and looked behind him, and he saw Arizona with her hand in a chop shape, and then she chopped Balroth in the neck extremely hard.

Balroth then stumbled forward and held his neck while saying, "Ow what the fuck was that?!"

Arizona then once again didn't respond to Balroth and looked at her hand and thought to herself, "Why didn't that knock him out? That was my knockout pressure point, so he should be on the ground right now. I guess his skin is too hard at this point to have it's full effect, it did seem to hurt a bit though."

Arizona then looked back at Balroth with her blank expression still, and then she slid back into her combat stance, and then motioned with her fingers for Balroth to attack.

Balroth then slightly frowned at Arizona and said, "Someone's starting to develop a death wish much like Skarlet over there."

Balroth then rushed at Arizona as he reeled back his arm and threw a punch at Arizona.

Arizona just reached one arm up and caught his punch as her feet slid a few feet back.

Balroth then began to throw multiple punches as Arizona either dodged the punches, or blocked some with one arm each time.

Arizona then smacked one of Balroth's arms to the side, which stunned him slightly, and then Arizona quickly jab punched Balroth in the nose, making him stumble back a bit.

Balroth then uncovered his nose and revealed that Arizona actually made his nose bleed.

Arizona then made a slight smirk within her blank expression, and then Balroth looked at her with a pissed off expression as he said, "Don't you taunt me with that look! I'll have your head for doing this to me! And next on the list will be Skarlet's!"

Balroth then tried to throw another punch at Arizona, but this time Arizona grabbed his arm and palm stuck him in the ribs, and while he was still stunned, Arizona stepped in closer to Balroth, and then crouched down a little, and then she elbowed Balroth in the ribs, making him stumble back even farther.

Balroth then fell to one knee while holding his ribs, and then eventually, he spat out a bit of blood, and then Arizona thought to herself, "Whoa, I didn't mean to hit him that hard, whoops."

Balroth then said silently so Arizona couldn't hear him, "Damn, I wanted to take her out without actually using my full power of the 70% limit, but I guess I'm gonna have to actually try to hit her now."

Balroth then stood back up as he stretched his arms and made his shoulders crack, and then Balroth slammed a fist into his palm and said loud enough for Arizona to hear, "Okay, it's time that I finally crush you and get back to fighting my REAL rival, so please, kindly, get out of my way you little insignificant bug."

Balroth then slowly started to walk towards Arizona again, but this time he had a more confident look on his face.

Arizona then thought to herself as he was approaching her, "Wait, why is he all of a sudden so confident with himself? Wasn't I just kicking his ass a second ago? I better keep my guard up."

Balroth then suddenly teleported behind Arizona, and he already was throwing a punch at Arizona, but Arizona managed to turned around fast enough to block his attack, and then Balroth teleported behind her again, but this time with a punch barrage ready, and Arizona once again turned around fast enough to block all of the punches, but this time Balroth said while still throwing punches at her, "You may have memorized all of my punch combos, but there is still one thing you haven't seen me use yet!"

Balroth then suddenly spun around and flung his tail at Arizona right into the open space in Arizona's guard, and she got hit right across the face with that attack as she was sent stumbling to the side.

Balroth then teleported to Arizona again, and then he punched her directly in the face while she was still stunned.

Arizona went flying for a good distance until she landed on the ground and tumbled to a stop.

Arizona then got up slowly to ensure that she was still able to regulate her energy properly, and then she looked at Balroth with a now bloody mouth and bruised cheek, however she still kept her blank expression as she slid back into her stance.

Arizona then thought to herself, "I need to land some more techniques on him so I can deal some more damage to him, but how, I know for a fact that now he knows how powerful I am, he won't just politely sit there and take any hits for me. I'm gonna have to play this smart."

Arizona then noticed that Balroth was aiming his hand at Arizona with the same green blast from before on his hand, and then Arizona thought to herself again, "Or he could just render himself immobile, I guess that works too."

Balroth then yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!"

The giant green beam then began to rapidly approach Arizona, but just before the blast could hit Arizona, she jumped into the sky and spun around in a full circle while charging two purple blasts in each of her hands.

Then once Arizona was facing Balroth again, she combined the two blasts together and they formed into a massive purple blast in front of her.

Then Arizona yelled, "HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive purple beam fired down and over the Death Screamer, and then it directly hit Balroth and crushed him into the ground while simultaneously stopping the Death Screamer from firing.

Arizona then landed back on the ground in her stance already, and then Arizona thought to herself, "I know he isn't dead yet, I can still sense that energy, but at least I know I did some damage."

The smoke then cleared, and Balroth was slowly getting back up as he had even more cuts and burns all over him.

Balroth then got into his serious combat stance as he said, "Alright, now you've gone and seriously pissed me off! Prepare to feel my full wrath of an Omni God!"

Arizona then just continued to still give him a blank expression as she was focusing on the fight intensely.

End of Chapter 39

Thanks for reading Chapter 39 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Just gonna say that the new song I found actually helped me make this chapter as awesome as it was, I hope that I can keep doing chapters like this or better. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	40. Chapter 40: A Trancending Battle

Welcome to the 40th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say in this chapter so enjoy.

Chapter 39 Recap:

Arizona was fighting Balroth while in her Super Saiyan Blue state, and she was beating the crap out of Balroth, even though Balroth was now using 70% of his power. Arizona then used a pressure point on Balroth, which it didn't knock out Balroth, but it did hurt him pretty bad. After that, Arizona kicked his ass even more, and then Balroth got pissed off and fired a Death Screamer at Arizona, but Arizona jumped up and dodged the beam while firing a Revenge Final Flash at Balroth in a counter attack. Then Balroth told Arizona how much she was pissing him off, and they prepared to fight again.

Chapter 40:

Arizona then got back into her fighting stance as Balroth gave her a sinister look, like as if he was plotting something.

Balroth was thinking to himself, "I can already tell that this girl fighting me isn't any normal Fighter, otherwise she couldn't have possibly pushed me this far. I need to know who she is, or at least WHAT she is to make this make more sense."

Arizona then continued to give Balroth that blank stare, as she started to inch herself a little closer to Balroth every few seconds.

Balroth then thought to himself, "But she doesn't talk to me at all, so how would I get answers out of her?"

Balroth then looked around for an answer, and then he met eyes with Skarlet.

Balroth then said, "Hey, Skarlet, could you answer a question for me? Who the hell is this girl I'm fighting?"

Then Skarlet answered with, "Fuck off Balroth I hate you, why the hell would I tell you anything about Arizona?"

Arizona then face palmed as she heard Skarlet give away her name, and then Skarlet heard Arizona take a deep breath.

Balroth then smirked at Skarlet and said, "Arizona eh? So that's her name."

Skarlet then wished she could face palm for her own stupidity at that point, but she couldn't because her arms were still stuck in the rock she was punched into.

Balroth then turned back to Arizona and said, "So Arizona, you wanna have a real battle finally, because I assure you, you won't regret it once I get to trying my hardest."

Arizona then continued to give Balroth a blank stare while trying to hide the anger she felt at Skarlet since Skalret just revealed her name with almost no struggle at all.

Balroth then said, "I'll take your silence as a yes, so here I come!"

Balroth then launched at Arizona, and then he planted his feet on the ground as he slid towards Arizona and reeled an arm back.

Arizona saw this and got into another different stance and as Balroth threw his punch at Arizona, she grabbed his arm again, and she tried to throw him over her back, but Balroth was in a too stable stance for that to work, so then Arizona thought to herself, "Dammit, I thought that this would work."

Then Balroth used his other arm, and punched Arizona in the back of the head, making her face plant onto the ground.

Balroth then raised his foot into the air as he was trying to stop on Arizona, but before he could do that, Arizona pushed herself up with her hands and did a few cool looking flips before propelling herself into the air and landing a safe distance away from Balroth.

Balroth's foot then crashed to the ground as he made a crater with the same foot.

Balroth then said while scowling at Arizona, "You probably think you're so clever dodging something like that attack, but I assure you, I'm just getting warmed up."

Arizona then thought to herself, "Then hurry it up old man, you're boring me to death."

Arizona then got into a more aggressive stance as she thought to herself, "He seems to be off guard right now, so I can probably land a good hit in."

Arizona then quickly launched at Balroth as his scowl turned into a surprised expression, as Arizona quickly reeled back her arm, and then slammed her fist across Balroth's face, making him go flying back a decent distance, however it wasn't that far because Arizona wasn't using enough power yet.

Skarlet then cheered from the sidelines after that punch, "Yeah! That's my teacher! Do it again!"

Balroth then looked at Skarlet in surprise as he was getting back up, and then he said, "Did she just say 'teacher'?!"

Arizona then sighed and said, "Oh my god she is letting way too much information out at once. But to answer your question, yes, I'm her teacher, but technically not by choice."

Balroth then said, "The Hell is that supposed to mean?"

But then Arizona went back into her silent mode and didn't reply to him.

Balroth then said, "Don't you dare go back to ignoring me! You were just talking a second ago, so keep talking Dammit!"

Balroth then rushed at Arizona again and threw a punch at Arizona's blocking arm, and then with his other arm, he tried to gut punch Arizona, but she used her other arm to grab his fist, and they ended up locking with each other and pushing against one another.

Their hands were shaking from how much pressure they were forcing onto each other as the ground was splitting open from the two opposing forces.

Then as they continued to push against each other, Arizona started yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

As her blue aura started to erupt around her as it quickly shifted to a bright blue.

Then Arizona's hair spiked up some more and turned bright blue as her eyes followed.

Then blue electricity sparked all around her and made Balroth let go from it zapping his hands.

Arizona was now in Super Saiyan Blue 2 as she reeled back her arm, and then she slammed her fist across Balroth's face and sent him flying.

Arizona then started singing in a chill tune as she was listening to music on her earphones, "I'm gonna whip somebody's ass, oh I'm gonna whip somebody's ass..."

As she continued to sing this, she launched at Balroth at an intense speed.

Balroth then finally managed to just stand up, and he saw Arizona quickly flying at him, so he raised up both of his arms to guard, and Arizona threw a punch directly at his arms, and the force behind Arizona's punch caused him to go sliding back as Arizona was still pushing him along with her fist.

Balroth ended up getting smashed through several rock pillars, and then after the last rock pillar, Balroth yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!"

Then Balroth tried to punch Arizona off of him, but Arizona just did a backflip off of him before he could hit her, and then Balroth slid to a stop finally.

Balroth then smirked at Arizona for some odd reason, and then Balroth said, "Not bad, you just might measure up to Skarlet at this rate, you might even be able to become my second rival."

Arizona then thought to herself, "Why the fuck does he keep comparing me to Skarlet?! We basically already told him that I was his teacher! So why does he still think I'm inferior?!"

Arizona then took a deep breath, and then Arizona thought to herself again, "No no, he wants me to get angry, but I can't let him win, so I just gotta prove that I'm way better than Skarlet, he will see."

Arizona then got back into her fighting stance, and then gave Balroth a little smirk, and then Balroth got into his power up stance, and then he said, "Let's take this fight up to the next level shall we?"

Balroth then began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then his gold and white aura exploded around and and began to glow even brighter, it was almost no longer see through at this point.

Then a shockwave exploded from Balroth, and it actually made Arizona slide back a little bit.

Balroth's aura then shrank back down to a normal size again, and then Balroth said, "Now it's all over for you, this is 80% of my Golden form's Power, so you will no longer be able to effectively attack me anymore."

Arizona then just shrugged and continued to give him a blank expression as she got back into her fighting stance.

Balroth then said, "The fight begins now!"

Then Balroth rushed at Arizona with an intense amount of speed, and then he suddenly disappeared, and then Arizona looked around and thought to herself, "Oh shit, where did he go?"

She then looked behind her, and saw Balroth suddenly appeared right in front of her with an arm already reeled back.

Arizona then tried to raise her arm to block his punch, but she wasn't quick enough, and she ended up getting punched through a rock pillar as she managed to land on the ground on one knee as she slid to a stop.

Arizona then stood back up and thought to herself, "Damn he's fast, I need to figure out where he's going if I'm gonna get any progress on fighting him."

Arizona then got into her fighting stance, except her eyes looked a little more focused than before, as she looked around for any signs on where Balroth was going.

End of Chapter 40

Thanks for reading Chapter 40 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next, I have great plans for the next chapters that are to come, so this story is gonna really kick off soon. Anyways, I won't say much else other than that, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	41. Chapter 41: A Favor To Ask

Welcome to the 41st chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. The reason I started typing this chapter so soon is because my electric company decided that they should turn off my power for some dumb reason, so I had nothing else to do. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 40 Recap:

Arizona was about to fight Balroth, but then Balroth decided to ask questions about Arizona from Skarlet, which she accidentally told Balroth her name, and that Arizona was her teacher. They continued the fight though, with Arizona getting beat up for most of the fight. But then while they were pushing against each other, Arizona suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue 2, and then she managed to knock Balroth around the battlefield some more. But then Balroth powered up to 80% of his Golden Form's Power, which then evened the fight out again. Balroth then used his new intense amount of speed to quickly attack Arizona before she knew what was going on.

Chapter 41:

Arizona was looking around all the possible entrances Balroth could take while he was using his extreme amount of speed, and after a few more moments, Arizona saw some dust suddenly kick up out of one of the entrances, and then Arizona said as she shifted her stance to face where Balroth was coming from, "I found you!"

Then Arizona spun around and threw a clothesline punch, and as it turned out, she actually hit Balroth in the face, as the punch forced Balroth into a double backflip as he landed on his face.

Balroth quickly got back up though, and then he jumped back and rushed at Arizona again, this time with a simple rush punch, but Arizona blocked this punch with her forearm as her feet slid back a little from the force.

Then as Balroth was stuck on her arm, Arizona used her other arm and punched him across the face, and while she had some momentum, she spun around and punched him across the face again with the same arm.

Balroth then spat out some blood after that combo, and then Balroth said, "Heh, not half bad, but it's about time I show you what I can do."

Balroth then quickly aimed at hand at Arizona as a red blast charged rapidly in his hand.

Arizona reacted in shock as this happened, but she didn't have enough time to move, so then Balroth yelled, "SADISTIC BOMBER!!!!!!!!!"

Then the red ball of ki in his hand exploded into a barrage of red bolts of ki, which then hit Arizona point-blank, and it created many explosions which created smoke.

After then smoke blew away, it was revealed that Arizona was bleeding a little bit from a few small cuts on her body, and her outfit was now a little torn up.

Arizona then gave Balroth a slight frown, making her look disappointed, even though what she really meant by this look, was that she was mad.

Arizona then ran at Balroth and grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the air with a spinning throw.

Then as Balroth was flying through the air, Arizona launched herself towards Balroth and uppercut him into the sky, and then she slammed Balroth to the ground as he crashed into the ground and made a crater.

Then while Balroth was still laying in that crater, Arizona charged two orange colored blasts in each of her hands, and then she spun around and fired one at Balroth, which made a huge explosion, and then Arizona spun around again and fired the other blast, which did the same thing.

Arizona then allowed herself to fall as she aimed a fist at Balroth, and then she ending up ground pounding Balroth, making an even bigger crater in the process.

Then Arizona spun around and tried to hit Balroth with another spinning punch, but Balroth managed to jumped out of the way just on time, causing Arizona to almost punch the ground, but instead she stopped her fist before it hit the ground, and a shockwave exploded out from her fist.

Balroth then smirked at Arizona again and said, "Wow, that's some real killing intent, did I make you mad or something already?"

Balroth then waited for an answer from Arizona even though he wasn't gonna get one, so then Balroth said, "Well, I guess since you won't answer me, I'll just have to destroy you anyways."

Balroth then suddenly disappeared, he was running fast again, but Arizona was able to predict his next movement already because of how many times he tries to attack Arizona from behind.

Arizona then turned around and had a fist clenched, and sure enough, Balroth reappeared right where Arizona thought he would so she ducked down, and then she uppercut Balroth in the gut, making him throw up lots of blood as a shockwave exploded out from his back.

Balroth was then launched off into the distance from the force of the punch as he landed flat on his back.

Balroth laid there for a bit while holding his gut, but he made a decently quick recovery, and he got right back up as he said, "You...are going to pay for that...DEARLY!!!!!!!"

But Arizona still have Balroth a blank stare, mainly because she actually didn't care about what Balroth was saying anyways.

Balroth then charged at Arizona as he yelled, "YOU'LL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!!!!"

Then he tried throwing a punch at Arizona, and then Arizona did the same to Balroth, and they ended up hitting each other's fists.

A shockwave tore through the battlefield after that clash, but it didn't end there, they then repeatedly tried to hit each other but they kept on clashing, and they only began to punch even faster and faster with each passing second.

Arizona then reached her maximum punching speed, but what was bad news was that Balroth was still speeding up in his punches.

Eventually Balroth was actually landing a few hits on Arizona once in a while, and usually they either hit her in the face or the gut.

Then Balroth hit Arizona extra hard on the last punch and knocked her off balance, and then Balroth reeled back his arm again while yelling, "YOUR LIFE IS OVER!!!!!!"

Then Balroth slammed a fist extremely hard across Arizona's face as she was slammed into the ground as she slid across the battlefield while making a rut with her body.

Arizona then thought to herself while she was still laying down in that rut, "Ow, that actually hurt, if I take one more of those hits, I may actually be knocked out of this fight."

But just as she thought she managed to catch a small break, she heard Balroth from across the battlefield yell, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!"

Then Arizona saw a giant green beam start to rapidly approach her from the distance.

Arizona then thought to herself again, "Dammit, I just wanted to have a small break, is that too much to ask for?"

Arizona then quickly got up and jumped out of the way of the deadly blast as it blew up the canyon wall behind Arizona and made the arena slightly bigger.

Arizona then got back up, and then she dusted herself off, and then Arizona gave Balroth the same blank expression she has always been giving him this whole time, except this time Balroth couldn't see it because he was across the arena from her.

Arizona then thought to herself, "Man if I don't think of a way to kill this guy soon, I'll probably end up being the one dead, along with everyone else."

Arizona then looked around, and then she thought of Nano suddenly, and remembered his wounds, and then Arizona thought to herself, "Shit, I should've left someone in charge of keeping him alive while I was gone!"

Then Arizona quickly flew as fast as she could, all the way past Balroth, and towards Nano.

Nano was still alive thankfully, but as Arizona looked around, no one was still left conscious to help out Nano.

Arizona then looked over at Skarlet, and she saw that Skarlet was actually still conscious, so Arizona reluctantly headed over to Skarlet and said, "Hey Skarlet, I know you've just gotten the hell beaten out of you for now, but can I ask you a favor?"

Skarlet then lifted her head to listen as she said, "Yeah?"

Then Arizona thought to herself, "Oh my god I can't believe that I'm actually going to ask SKARLET to do this out of everyone here!"

Arizona then said, "Well...I need you to make sure Nano doesn't die, because he's been wounded pretty badly, and I can't do it because I'm fighting Balroth, so can you please do it?"

Skarlet then immediately tore her arms out of the rock she was stuck in and then powered down back to her base form, and said, "Will do! Because yeah sure, I'm not that smart when it comes to regular conversations and stuff similar to that, but when it comes to anything related to combat, including taking care of wounded, I'm good at that. So you can count on me!"

Arizona then sighed in slight relief and then thought to herself, "I really hope that what she just said was the truth."

Then Arizona turned her focus back over to Balroth, and she prepared to fight him again.

Meanwhile Skarlet walked up to Nano, and when she did, Nano opened his eyes and looked at Skarlet, and then he said, "What...are you...doing here?"

Then Skarlet said, "I'm here to patch you up real good."

Skarlet then gave him a thumbs up with a smile, and then Nano immediately gave Skarlet a worried look.

But then Skarlet grabbed onto Nano's gi pants and tore off some of his pant leg as she wrapped up all of his major cuts as if they were bandages, and then Skarlet said, "That should stop anything fatal from happening, so now all that can happen really is if you either aggravate those wounds, or you're lesser wounds would somehow get worse, I'll sit right here in case something happens."

Skarlet then sat right next to Nano, and then watched the fight that was about to start with Arizona and Balroth.

End of Chapter 41

Thanks for reading chapter 41 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. My power was still out by the time I finished this chapter, and if I said I was upset that would be an understatement. But I still hope you guys all still enjoyed. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	42. Chapter 42: Power Duo

Welcome to the 42nd chapter of The Return of The Hell Fighter. Don't know what to say so enjoy.

Chapter 41 Recap:

Arizona was still trying to beat the crap out of Balroth. Arizona was then suddenly hit with a Sadistic Bomber, but Arizona just got more mad at Balroth, and then she began to beat the crap out of him even more. But after a while, Balroth got even more pissed off at Arizona, and then Balroth beat up Arizona pretty bad, and then Arizona was almost hit with a Death Screamer. After that, Arizona finally remembered about Nano's injuries, and asked Skarlet to take care of Nano, which she did exceptionally. Then Arizona prepared to fight Balroth again.

Chapter 42:

Arizona then slid back into her combat stance as she continued to give Balroth the same blank stare she has always been giving him, as she was thinking to herself, "I'm not sure how many more hits I can take before I'm in trouble, I should probably try to play it safe, or else I'll end up endangering everyone else."

Arizona then looked back at Nano as she thought this, and then she looked back at Balroth, and then she nodded at Balroth to signal that she was ready.

Balroth then smirked a bit as he crouched down in a launching position, and then Balroth said, "No more going easy on you, you'll receive my full effort now, so don't you dare let your guard down for a second unless you want to die."

The ground then exploded underneath Balroth's feet, and then Balroth flew forward at Arizona with an arm reeled back like many times before, but this time when Arizona blocked his punch, Balroth let his arm collapse, getting his lower body closer to Arizona, and then Balroth propelled himself into a backflip, and he backflip kicked Arizona in the jaw as she stumbled back and got into a defensive stance after that.

Balroth then ran at Arizona and began to throw a barrage of punches at Arizona which she blocked all of them, and then Balroth suddenly spun around and hit Arizona with his tail, which Arizona wasn't expecting, so she took a direct hit.

Arizona then thought to herself after that hit, "Damn, it's so hard to predict those tail hits, mainly because he seems to do them whenever he remembers he can do that, rather than it being integrated into his combos, so there's no set time for when he does those attacks, I just gotta watch out for those attacks."

Balroth then rushed in for another barrage of punches, and Arizona continued to block him, but this time Balroth tried to kick Arizona, but Arizona saw the kick coming, so she grabbed his leg, and then she threw Balroth over her body, and slammed him into the ground, and then while Balroth was stuck in the ground, Arizona jumped up and spun around and tried to heel drop kick Balroth in the head, but Balroth moved out of the way just in time, and Arizona ended up hitting the ground, making an explosion of rocks and dust occur.

Arizona managed to quickly pull her foot out of the ground though, and then she got back into her defensive stance.

Balroth then smirked as he aimed a hand at Arizona again as it had a red ball of ki in it, and then Balroth said, "Sadistic Bomber."

Then the red ball of ki exploded into the many bolts of ki from before, but this time, Arizona had a plan to get through this move.

Arizona charged up two blasts of blue ki, and then she threw one as it exploded into many bolts of ki as well, and then spun around and threw the other and it did the same thing.

The bolts of ki Arizona threw hit Balroth's bolts of ki, and made many explosions erupt through the sky, and then there were a few more Sadistic Bomber bolts left, but Arizona just batted away the rest of those bolts of ki, and then she got back into her stance.

Skarlet saw this and was now wide eyed and said, "Holy shit, I wish I thought of that, it would have made it a lot easier than dodging every single one of them."

Nano then said, "Ya see? I told you that my sister won't lose to someone like him, he lacks the proper type of strength to truly defeat her."

Skarlet then looked at Nano and said, "What do you mean by that?"

Then Nano answered with, "No idea, it just sounded way cooler in my head than it did out loud, so I decided to say it."

Skarlet then shrugged, and then they continued to watch the fight.

Balroth was now frowning at Arizona and said, "You know, I wouldn't be getting so mad at you, if you'd just take some hits once in a while, like seriously you either block or dodge everything."

Arizona then decided to respond for once and said, "Well that's the whole point of a battle, obviously I'm not just gonna let you win."

Balroth then took a deep breath, and then he ran at Arizona again, but this time so fast that it looked like a teleport, and he tried to punch Arizona from the front of her, but she blocked that punch.

But then Balroth teleported behind Arizona, and tried to throw another punch at her, and this time Arizona managed to narrowly block that punch, and then Balroth teleported behind her again, and this time, Arizona couldn't block the punch so she ended up getting punched across the face since she managed to actually turn to face Balroth at least, and then she was sent flying back as she began to tumble across the battlefield again.

Arizona managed to quickly recover herself though, and she planted her feet on the ground, and slid to an abrupt stop, and then she saw Balroth already rushing in for a punch, but this time, Arizona punched Balroth's fist, which stunned him, and then Arizona grabbed Balroth by the head, and then she slammed his face into the ground.

Arizona quickly backed off though, mainly because she knew she didn't have the necessary strength to hold him down.

Balroth then slammed one of his fists into the ground in frustration, and then he pulled his head out of the crater Arizona made for him, and then Balroth said, "I know I've been saying this a lot, but you're dead!"

Balroth then got back into his feet, and then he aimed a hand at Arizona again, but this time the ball of ki was green, and then Arizona thought to herself, "Oh shit, I don't have the energy to dodge that."

As she looked at Balroth with wide eyes, but with her blank expression still visible. Balroth then yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!!"

Then the massive green beam launched out of Balroth's hand, and it collided with Arizona almost immediately, and then she was being carried away all the way back towards where Skarlet and Nano were.

Arizona realized this, and then Arizona thought to herself, "Shit, I've gotta stop this blast, before it hits Nano!"

Arizona then aimed one of her hands at the beam, and then she fired a ki blast at the beam, but it didn't even slow down, but it seemed to grow a little more unstable, which made Arizona think, "There's the way to stop this beam, but it's gonna hurt, but it's worth it to save Nano."

Arizona then made a slight frown on her face, and then she began repeatedly blasting ki blasts into the beam, and eventually, the beam exploded, which injured Arizona a little, and then Arizona tumbled to a stop right in front of Skarlet and Nano.

Skarlet then got up and walked over to Arizona, and then Skarlet said, "That was cutting it a little close. Are you okay?"

Then Arizona slowly got back up, and then looked at Balroth and said, "Yeah, I can still fight, but I think I'm gonna need some help. He's only using 80% of his Golden Form's Power, yet he's beating me up this badly."

Skarlet then smirked at Arizona and said, "Well when you ask me like that how can I possibly say no?"

Arizona then gave Skarlet a sarcastic look and said, "I'm pretty sure you would've accepted the offer either way."

Skarlet then laughed a bit and said, "Yeah I guess so, anyways, let's kill ourselves an Omni God!"

Then both Skarlet and Arizona both got into power up stances, and then they began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Blue auras erupted around the both of them as both of their eyes began to glow a bright blue, and Skarlet's hair turned blue pretty quickly.

Then Skarlet's hair grew back to the middle of her back as some hair went over her shoulders, as Arizona's hair just spiked up a lot.

Then both of their tails turned blue, and then blue fur grew on Skarlet's arms, but not on Arizona's, and then a massive shockwave exploded from the both of them, which managed to knock over Balroth.

Then a massive pillar of aura exploded out from Skarlet as it blew a hole in the smoke that was already filling the sky, and then it shrank back down to a normal aura, and then Arizona looked over at Skarlet and thought to herself, "Really? What did I tell you about energy control?"

Skarlet then got into a powerful stance, and then she said, "This is the both of us in Super Saiyan Blue 4! Prepare for perpetual Hell!"

Meanwhile Arizona thought to herself, "The only thing that was probably perpetual Hell was listening to that pointless speech."

Then they both got into their own combat stances, and then prepared to fight Balroth once again.

End of Chapter 42

Thanks for reading chapter 42 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was pretty tired as I wrote this chapter, so I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapters, but hey, at least Arizona and Skarlet are doing a team up now. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	43. Chapter 43: Synchronized Death

Welcome to the 43rd Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was about to change the title to The Return of The Hell Fighter once I reached this chapter, but after the amount of times I wrote Descendant of The Hell Fighter, I just couldn't do it, so I guess it's stuck that way, oh well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 42 Recap:

Arizona was now fighting Balroth again once she made sure Nano was okay, and then they seemed to be equally matched at first, and Arizona even learned how to properly deflect the Sadistic Bomber Balroth used. Meanwhile Skarlet and Nano were bonding a little more with some casual talk. Balroth then slowly wore down Arizona with a bunch of teleporting punches, but even after that Arizona managed to hit Balroth around a little more. But then Arizona was worn out after that, and then Balroth decided to fire a Death Screamer at Arizona, which hit her, and blew up on her, which injured her a little more. The beam almost hit Skarlet and Nano, but thankfully Arizona blew it up before it hit them, and then Skarlet decided to team up with Arizona against Balroth, and then they both transformed into Super Saiyan Blue 4 and prepared to fight the devious Omni God.

Chapter 43:

After both Skarlet and Arizona got into their combat stances, Skarlet suddenly smirked, and then her aura erupted around her again as her hair started glowing a bright blue, and blue electricity sparked all around her, like as if she was over-charging with energy.

Arizona then glanced at Skarlet and thought to herself, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Skarlet THIS fired up before. I wonder how she will do."

Balroth then looked over at the two girls and said, "Ha! You really think that just because you two are teaming up, that you still have a chance against me?! That's laughable!"

Skarlet then replied with, "The only thing that's laughable here, is your cocky attitude! You're just trying to keep up your confidence so you can still have the courage to fight us."

Balroth's eye then twitched in anger, and then Balroth said with a pissed off voice, "Why you. I'm gonna..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Skarlet suddenly yelled, "NOW!!!!!"

Then Skarlet and Arizona ran extremely fast at Balroth, and then Skarlet suddenly appeared in front of Balroth, and she punched him extremely hard across the face as blue electricity sparked out of her fist. Balroth slid back from this punch, and as he stopped, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his back, and as he turned around, he saw Arizona with a fist shoved into his back, but before he could do anything, Arizona backed off, and Skarlet rushed in at him and started throwing a flurry of furious punches.

Arizona then thought to herself as she saw Skarlet buying time for her, "Skarlet may be really reckless, but at least in this very moment, it seems that we are a great team."

Then after that thought, Skarlet suddenly spun around and kicked Balroth in the chest, and he went flying.

Balroth smashed through several more rock pillars, and then he collided with the canyon's wall, and then as Balroth was stuck in that wall, he looked up, and saw Skarlet flying at him with tremendous speed.

Balroth went wide eyed, and managed to pull himself free of the rock wall just in time, and then Skarlet ended up hitting the wall, and then the wall exploded into a massive crater.

Balroth looked back in fear as he thought to himself, "Holy shit, that punch had a huge amount of killing intent behind it. Did I really piss her off that badly?"

Arizona then suddenly appeared in front of him and uppercut him in the gut, and then as he was in middle of getting hit, Arizona said, "I can tell by your face that you are confused on why Skarlet's mad. Well that should be obvious, since you killed her dad and all."

Then Balroth was suddenly launched off of Arizona's fist with a pulse of energy she fired off of her fist.

Then as Balroth was flying through the air, Skarlet teleported to him, and then she slammed him into the ground as hard as she could, which made another massive crater in the battlefield.

Skarlet then suddenly teleported right beside Arizona, and then Skarlet said, "Distract him for a bit, I'm gonna hit him hard with one of my techniques."

Arizona then nodded, and Balroth was just getting back up at this point, and Arizona suddenly appeared in front of him, and then she palm struck him in the gut first, and then the chest, and then his face, and then she suddenly aimed a hand at him, and then another pulse of energy exploded out from her hand, and Balroth was sent flying again.

Meanwhile, Skarlet began to charge up two red ki blasts in each of her hands, and they both hummed violently with energy.

Then Balroth suddenly got back up, and then teleported behind Arizona, and then Balroth said, "I got you now!"

But before he could even lay a hand on Arizona, she crossed her arms in front of her, and then said, "That's what you think.", and then golden energy was suddenly absorbed into her, and then she threw her arms outwards, and an explosion of energy shot Balroth away from Arizona again.

Then Arizona looked over to Skarlet, and saw two extremely bright red lights of energy, and then she heard Skarlet yell, "OKAY!!!!!! I'M READY TO GIVE HIM HELL!!!!!!"

Arizona then gave her a thumbs up, and then Arizona teleported on top of a canyon wall so she wasn't in the way.

Then after that, Balroth spotted Skarlet, and then he said, "Well, now that you don't have any help, you're done for."

Balroth then launched at Skarlet, and as he did, Skarlet smirked at him, and then she put the two energy blasts together in front of her, and then she yelled, "RED FLASHER BARRAGE!!!!!!!"

Balroth then suddenly slid to a stop, and then he said, "Wait what?"

Then he suddenly saw a bunch of red ki blasts launch out of Skarlet's hands as they fired at rapid fire as Skarlet was yelling, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blasts then homed in on Balroth, and then they all hit him one by one, as each formed a dome of red energy around him, and the dome only grew bigger with each blast.

Then once the dome was absolutely massive, Skarlet charged up one more blast in her hand, and then her smirk grew even bigger, and then she threw it at the dome of energy.

Once the blast collided with the dome, the dome suddenly collapsed in on itself, and then it erupted into a pillar of red ki as it sparked violently with red electricity.

Then once the pillar of ki disappeared, Balroth was left standing there with a pained expression on his face, then he stumbled around for a moment, and in Skarlet's disappointment, he didn't fall over dead.

Balroth then regained balance, and then he looked at Skarlet with hatred as more blood poured from his cuts, and then he said, "If you thought...that would take me out...you're very wrong...to be honest...I'm only getting started."

Skarlet then tilted her head in confusion and said, "What do you mean by that?"

But before Balroth even answered, he got into a power up stance and yelled, "THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Arizona then appeared next to Skarlet, and then Arizona said, "Dammit Skarlet, you had him on the ropes, why did you stop?"

Skarlet then looked at Arizona with a nervous grin and said, "I was curious?"

Then Arizona face palmed while sighing and said, "I swear either your recklessness or your curiosity is gonna get me killed one day."

Then Balroth's aura suddenly died down a bit, and it was almost impossible to see through his aura as it still spiraled with gold and white.

Balroth then smirked at both Skarlet and Arizona and then he said, "Hope you're ready to die, because I'm now using 90% of my Golden Form's power. It's useless to even try to struggle to survive now."

Skarlet then smirked right back at Balroth and said, "Did you already forget who you're talking to? Because there's no way in hell that I'm giving up when this fight just got interesting."

Arizona then nodded while saying, "I guess that's one thing I can agree with."

Then both Arizona and Skarlet got into their stances, and Balroth did the same as he said, "Come at me whenever you'd like, I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me."

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Wel, you only THINK you can handle whatever we throw at you, but we haven't even shown what we can do yet."

Then Skarlet got into her agile Shadow Demon stance instead, and then Skarlet said, "Now I'm all pumped up, let's get this going shall we?"

End of Chapter 43

Thanks for reading Chapter 43 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this since it was the very first chapter where Arizona and Skarlet decided to work together. I'm actually surprised on how well this chapter turned out since I had such a shitty day today. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	44. Chapter 44: Knuckle Sandwich

Welcome to the 44th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I have a few cool plans for this chapter, but they aren't really that exciting, but I'm gonna add them anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 43 Recap:

Arizona and Skarlet were now teaming up, and they were both in Super Saiyan Blue 4, as Skarlet was pushing herself a little to close the gap in between her's and Arizona's power levels. Then once they attacked, they revealed to Balroth that they were a great team, as Skarlet distracted Balroth with her reckless barrages of punches, as Arizona rushed in with pin-pointed strikes. Then Skarlet almost ended up killing Balroth early with a powerful punch that missed, and then it was revealed on how pissed off Skarlet actually was, even though she tried to hide it with her insults she threw at Balroth. Then Skarlet asked Arizona to distract Balroth for her as she charged a technique. This plan ended up going successfully, and Skarlet used a new technique called the Red Flasher Barrage. This technique also almost killed Balroth, but Skarlet's curiousity made her stop. Then Balroth took the opportunity while Skarlet was distracted, and he powered up to 90% of his Golden form's Power. Then Skarlet and Arizona prepared to fight him again.

Chapter 44:

Skarlet felt Balroth's tremendous amount of power now, and she thought to herself, "Whoa, it's kinda hard to believe that he isn't even full power yet, I guess that will make the fight all the more fun."

Skarlet then put a grin on her face, and then Arizona looked over at Skarlet and said, "Uh, Skarlet? Weren't you mad a few seconds ago? Why do you look so happy all of a sudden?"

Then Skarlet answered with, "I'm happy because now that he's all powered up, he won't die so easily, so it means I can make his death more painful."

Skarlet's grin then turned into a malicious one, it was almost as if she was turning back to her old ways back when she started her whole fighting career.

Skarlet then said, "Fire some blasts out at Balroth, it will distract him, and then I'll go in for the kill."

Arizona then said, "Okay? But I don't honestly think you can kill him that easily, especially now that he's powered up to 90%."

Skarlet then rushed forward and yelled, "JUST DO IT!!!!!"

Then Arizona aimed her hand at Balroth and fired several orange ki blasts that almost looked like fireballs.

Skarlet then ran in the way of the blasts, and Arizona said, "Skarlet move out of the way, you're gonna get hit!"

Skarlet then turned her head and saw the blasts behind her, and they were surprisingly gaining on her even though she was running at maximum speed.

Skarlet then jumped over one of the blasts as it flew ahead at Balroth, and then she tilted herself to the side to dodge another, and then she ducked down to dodge another, and repeated this process until all the blasts passed her.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Holy shit, those blasts were faster than ME? How?!"

Then all of the blasts collided with Balroth, which stunned him, but only a little, but that was enough for Skarlet since she was directly behind the blasts anyway.

Skarlet then reeled back her arm and slammed her fist across Balroth's face, making him stumble backwards a bit, and Skarlet ended up running past him a little bit.

Skarlet then turned around and punched him in the back of the head, making him stumble forwards, and then Skarlet began to unleash an extremely fast and powerful punch combo on Balroth's back.

Then Skarlet spun around and tried to kick Balroth, but she suddenly was grabbed by the foot.

Skarlet looked to where her foot was, and saw Balroth's hand on her foot, and then Balroth smirked at Skarlet and said, "You don't honestly think you could've beaten me that badly all by yourself did you? How foolish."

Then Balroth threw Skarlet into the air by her foot, and then as Skarlet was flying through the air, Balroth teleported to her, and punched her across the face while angling himself downwards as he spun after the punch.

Then after Balroth completed that spin, he grabbed Skarlet's head, and then he flew downwards as fast as he could, and slammed Skarlet's face into the ground as an explosion of dirt and rocks erupted around the both of them.

After the dust cleared, Skarlet was still being held by the top of her head, and then Balroth stood up and lifted Skarlet by the top of her head.

Skarlet's face was now bruised up a bit, and her nose was bleeding a bit now, as well as her bottom lip.

Balroth then looked at Skarlet and said, "Ha! Look at you. You thought you could beat me all alone, and look where that got you. You should really learn to not be so reckless."

Skarlet then frowned at Balroth and grabbed his arm and said, "That's the thing about me Balroth...what you fail to see...is that being reckless is not only a part of my personality...it's also burned into my fighting style...so no matter what I do...it won't go away."

Skarlet then aimed her hand at Balroth and said, "Skarlet...Bust..."

But before she could say her technique name, Balroth said, "I think you may have forgotten who is in control right now."

Balroth then let go of Skarlet's head, as her feet hit the ground, Balroth spun around and punched Skarlet in the face, sending her flying towards Arizona again.

Skarlet hit the ground and began tumbling, and once she stopped, she slid on her face until she stopped right next to Arizona.

Arizona then grabbed Skarlet by the arm and tried helping Skarlet up, but then Skarlet shook Arizona off and said, "No...I need to stand my own ground...because I'm only in this fight still...because my destiny demands it. So I'm not gonna let some egotistical Omni Demon stand in my way...AND GET AWAY WITH KILLING MY DAD!!!!!!"

Skarlet then threw her arms down in a power up stance, as her aura exploded around her again as Arizona sensed her power level rise even further than it already was.

Then Skarlet's eyes pulsed with energy and glowed brighter for a moment, and then Arizona thought to herself, "I haven't ever seen Skarlet like this before, and what does she mean by her destiny? Whatever it means, I need to make sure she doesn't get herself killed in the process."

Arizona then grabbed Skarlet by the shoulder and turned her around, and then Arizona looked Skarlet in the eyes, and said, "I know how mad you are at Balroth right now, but trust me, you can't beat him on your own. I'll help you, and together, we'll make him suffer for what he did."

Skarlet then stared at Arizona for a moment, making Arizona think she was going to refuse for a moment, but then Skarlet eventually nodded, and then Skarlet turned back around to face Balroth, and Arizona stood next to Skarlet again in her combat stance.

Then Skarlet said, "Let's go, we'll both hit him with our best punch barrages, and then once it's time, we'll hit him hard with our most powerful punch techniques."

Arizona then said, "That is way too reckless, but I guess it's the only plan we have for now, so I'll play along, just don't get yourself killed."

Skarlet then said, "Don't worry, I don't plan on going down THAT easily."

Then they both launched themselves at Balroth, which made Balroth smirk as he said, "Looks like your little team rally was successful, but how long will this unity last I wonder."

Then before Balroth could say any more, Skarlet suddenly slammed a fist into Balroth's gut, and then Skarlet jumped up and did a front flip over him, and landed behind him and aimed an elbow at his back.

Balroth was confused on that last part, until Arizona flew in, and punched him across the face, making him slide backwards directly into Skarlet's elbow, which made Balroth's back make a crunching noise as he screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet smirked and said, "Whoops, I guess I forgot to mention I have pretty sharp elbows, my bad."

Balroth then looked at Skarlet in anger and said, "You bitch! I'll have your head for this!"

Skarlet then said, "Enough with the empty death threats, we aren't even finished with our plan to defeat you yet, so just sit tight, we'll be finished with you soon."

Balroth then looked at Skarlet in fear as he saw her reel back her arm as both of her fists lit up in a blue light, and then Skarlet rushed forward and yelled, "DEMON RUSH!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet started rapidly punching Balroth all over his back, as each impact made a pulse of blue energy explode from her fists.

Arizona then started punching Balroth as well, except a little slower, but they were more precise, as in she made a pattern of hitting him in the face, chest, ribs, and his gut over and over again.

Then after Skarlet hit Balroth about 300 times, Skarlet yelled, "HIT HIM HARD!!!!!"

Then they both backed off, and Balroth was too stunned by all of those punches to even react to what was happening right now.

Skarlet reeled back her right arm as a blue ball of energy started charging on her fist, and then Skarlet said, "Super Saiyan Blue Spirit."

Meanwhile Arizona was simply looking at Balroth and his weakest point at the time, which was his gut, and then her fist suddenly lit up with some orange looking ki, and then Arizona positioned herself like as if she was ready for a gut punch.

Then Skarlet yelled, "NOW!!!!!!!"

Then they both launched at Balroth, and then Skarlet threw her fist out in front of her as a giant blue aura exploded around her as she flew towards Balroth and smashed her fist into Balroth's back.

This launched Balroth towards Arizona, and then once Balroth was close enough to Arizona, she reeled back her arm, and uppercut Balroth's gut again, which forced both Balroth and Skarlet to stop immediately, sandwiching Balroth between Arizona's powerful gut punch technique, and Skarlet's Super Saiyan Blue Spirit.

Balroth then threw up a ton of blood, and he wasn't even able to scream he was hit so hard, and then his eyes seemed to go lifeless, and then once that happened, both Arizona and Skarlet backed off, and then Balroth fell to the ground face first as he coughed up more blood, and then he stopped making noises.

Skarlet then looked down at Balroth and asked, "This can't be over already...can it?"

Then Skarlet looked at Balroth's body in confusion.

End of Chapter 44

Thanks for reading Chapter 44 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry this one was so long, I just happened to reach my word quota right when the chapter was getting interesting, so I kept on going. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	45. Chapter 45: A Battle For Time

Welcome to the 45th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I don't really know what to say in this chapter so just enjoy.

Chapter 44 Recap:

Balroth was now at 90% of his Golden form's Power, and Skarlet was actually happy about this rise in power. But after a while, it was revealed that Skarlet was slowly reverting back to her old sadistic ways from back before the Tournament of Power. But before Skarlet could go any deeper into this personality swap, Arizona looked Skarlet in the eyes, and told her to keep her cool, which surprisingly worked. After that, Arizona and Skarlet assaulted Balroth with a team tactic that made Arizona blast Balroth from afar, and Skarlet rushing in and beating Balroth up. This strategy however didn't work, and it ended up getting Skarlet injured a little bit. This however pushed Skarlet even further beyond her limits, and she powered up even more. Then Skarlet and Arizona charged at Balroth even more, but this time they were both punching the crap out of Balroth, with Skarlet using her Demon Rush move. Then Arizona and Skarlet backed off for a second, and then Skarlet used her Super Saiyan Blue Spirit on Balroth, which pushed him into Arizona's gut punch move, which ended up sandwiching Balroth between their fists. After that, Balroth seemed to fall over dead, but Skarlet was still suspicious of that actually being true.

Chapter 45:

Skarlet stares at Balroth's body in confusion, as it seemed to be laying on the ground dead.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "It couldn't have been that easy. Could it have? I mean yeah sure, I trained a whole lot since the last time I saw him, but from a simple combined strike like that. It couldn't have possibly ended him."

Arizona noticed Skarlet's face and said, "You think he isn't dead yet either, right?"

Skarlet then nodded and said, "I guess all we can do is check."

Skarlet then approached Balroth as he continued to lay stationary.

Arizona then stopped Skarlet for a moment and said, "Whatever you do to check him Skarlet, be careful."

Skarlet then nodded again, and then she stepped even closer to Balroth's body, and then she nudged his body with her foot, and he only moved a little, but only because of Skarlet's foot.

Skarlet then looked at the body with even more confusion and thought to herself, "What the hell? Is he actually dead? There's no way he would have let me get away with putting my foot on him, with him being so high and mighty all the time."

Skarlet then kicked Balroth's body a little harder, and he moved a little again, but still no actual movement.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Huh...maybe he's actually dead."

Then she grabbed his shoulder and flipped over Balroth so he laid on his back, and what scared the living shit out of Skarlet, was to see Balroth's eyes suddenly snap open as he grinned directly at Skarlet and said, "You fell for the oldest trick in the book, now prepare to be sent directly to Hell."

Balroth then aimed a hand at Skarlet as a green ball of energy was already fully charged, as he seemed to aim his other hand at Skarlet's leg for some reason, even though there was no blast being charged on that hand.

Skarlet flinched and jumped back a little, and then Balroth yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet yelled, "OH SHIT!!!!!", as she was immediately consumed by the beam as she was also carried off into the sky since Balroth was aiming upwards a bit.

Arizona was standing to the side in shock considering after the other tests Skarlet gave Balroth, he really seemed dead, she didn't expect this from him at all.

Then after the beam stopped, Skarlet was a few meters in the sky, with burn marks around her body a little, but they weren't too bad since she was in her Super Saiyan Blue 4 state.

Skarlet's body was also steaming from the heat, as she fell back down to the ground and landed on her back with a pained and shocked expression on her face.

Arizona then looked at Skarlet and said, "You Okay Skarlet?!"

Then Skarlet lifted up her fist, and showed a thumbs up, and then reluctantly said, "Yeah...I'm fine...just kick his ass...for using those cheap tactics."

Skarlet then let her arm drop to the ground as her face shifted to a frustrated face because even though she wanted to fight, she needed to rest at least a little after taking a blast like that.

Arizona then looked back at Balroth as he got back up and turned to Arizona.

Arizona then thought to herself, "Dammit! Why do I always get stuck fighting alone? We've already tried all of our one-on-one fighting tactics, and none of them worked. I guess I'll just have to keep fighting until Skarlet's ready to get back in here."

Arizona then suddenly got an idea in her head, and then she gave Balroth a slight smirk even though she was still using the slight blank expression, and then Arizona thought to herself, "Yes, maybe that plan could buy me enough time, but it'll cost me a bit of energy."

Arizona then rushed at Balroth and said, "But I'll have to try it!"

Then just before Arizona reached Balroth, she suddenly stopped, and began to teleport all around Balroth extremely rapidly, and every time Balroth tried to hit Arizona, he'd end up missing because Arizona was moving too quickly.

Then Arizona suddenly punched him in the back of the head, and then she teleported away again.

Arizona did this a couple more times, except she hit him in the face and sides of his head to not be obvious on where she was attacking.

Balroth then put a frustrated face on as his teeth were suddenly clenched.

Balroth then crossed his arms out in front of him, and then white electricity started to spark around him.

Balroth then said, "I think I've had about enough of your little game of keepaway. I'M GONNA BLOW YOU AWAY!!!!!!! OMNI FLASH!!!!!!"

Then Balroth threw his arms outwards, and a white dome of energy exploded from him, and sent Arizona flying back as she gained a few burn marks, and was now also steaming from the intense heat of that blast.

Arizona then slid back on her feet, and saw that the attack was only a short burst of intense energy because it was gone already, so then Arizona smirked and said to herself, "Looks like I'm in the perfect position now."

Arizona then threw both of her arms back, and two fiery looking blasts began to charge in each of her hands, and then Arizona put the two blasts together in front of her as they formed a massive fiery blast in front of her.

Arizona then yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive fiery beam exploded out from her hands, and then beam quickly approached and engulfed Balroth in an instant.

Balroth then winced in pain as he was in the blast, and thought to himself, "This blast is pretty intense, but it could be more powerful, I can tell she's holding back on me, she must be trying to either hide something, or buy time."

Then Balroth said back a bit and thought to himself again, "Well, if she's buying time, it's working, because I can't move forward even if I wanted to."

Meanwhile to the side of the beam, Skarlet was already sitting on one knee, as she was heavily breathing to push herself back into her feet, it almost felt as if her leg wasn't working, just like that time before she almost got defeated, which made Skarlet think to herself, "This isn't the first time this happened, is this one of Balroth's hidden techniques or something? Or is there just something really wrong with me?"

Then Skarlet managed to strand up, as she was forced to put all of her weight on one leg because the other wasn't working again.

Skarlet then put her hand on her leg, and started feeling up and down on her numb leg, and eventually, she suddenly felt a spike in energy near her hand as she passed over something.

Skarlet grabbed the thing she sensed, and it felt like she was grabbing a string made of energy, and as she did, it felt like it snapped, and her leg felt normal again.

Skarlet then frowned, and then thought to herself, "So it was a hidden technique, damn not only are his tactics dirty, but so are his techniques."

Then she saw the massive fiery beam stop firing, and Arizona still looked fine, and barely even energy drained, and then Skarlet ran over to Arizona's side and took a fighting stance next to her as she said, "Arizona, I made a new discovery about Balroth just now."

Arizona then looked over at Skarlet in surprise and said, "Really? What is it?"

Then Skarlet said, "It's a hidden technique Balroth can use, it's the reason I lost against him that one time while you were here, it shuts off any limbs it surrounds, and in these cases, he's been targeting my legs since he knows that I can still fight with just one arm."

Arizona then said, "Sounds like a dirty move to me."

Then Skarlet said, "Yeah, how does it sound to you if we punish him for using it?"

Arizona then said, "Yeah sure, I don't like dirty fighters anyway."

Then Skarlet smirked, and then she prepared to fight Balroth once again, and this time she won't let that technique hit her again.

End of Chapter 45

Thanks for reading chapter 45 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and how I revealed the reason why Skarlet's leg kept on shutting off. I couldn't really think of any better way to reveal that technique, so I decided to put it in this chapter just so it's all revealed and over with before I forgot to do it. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	46. Chapter 46: Subterranean Blasts

Welcome to the 46th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was feeling a lot like shit while I made this chapter, so I'm sorry if this chapter turns out worse than the other ones, but I'll still try my best to make this as good as I can. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 45 Recap:

Balroth seemed to be dead, so Skarlet decided to check to see if that was really true. Sadly as it turned out, Balroth was faking his death, and shot two techniques at Skarlet, one being the Death Screamer, and then other was an unknown secret technique of Balroth's that shut down limbs, and that technique hit Skarlet's leg, so after the blast she was unable to fight until she found out she could tear it off. But by the time Skarlet had done that, Arizona had already beat the crap out of Balroth and fired a low powered Prominence Flash at Balroth, which made Balroth have suspicions that Arizona was holding back on him, even though Skarlet had these suspicions for a while now. Then Skarlet moved to Arizona, and told her about Balroth's secret technique, and then they prepared to fight Balroth once again.

Chapter 46:

Skarlet got into her combat stance alongside Arizona, as Skarlet's blue electricity was sparking violently around her because she was so fired up.

Arizona then glanced at Skarlet and said, "Skarlet, try not to waste so much energy, we've already talked about this dammit."

Skarlet then smirked at Arizona and said, "Don't worry about me, I'm keeping an eye on my energy levels, and they seem fine right now. So I'm not gonna stop."

Arizona then sighed and almost face palmed, but then remembered they were about to fight Balroth, so she stayed in her stance instead.

Then Skarlet thought to herself as she angrily stared at Balroth, "I know that energy efficiency was one of the topics of my training, but as it stands with Balroth's power level, I need to give this fight 110% if I want to be of any help. Damn I wish I knew that Balroth's power could extend this far. Like I kind of knew this would happen, because he was about this powerful when I fought him last time, but it didn't feel so harsh because of that Demonic Overdrive state I was in, and the fusion known as Skarkara."

Skarlet then clenched her teeth together as she said in a small bit of anger, "Dammit."

Arizona then said, "I know what you're thinking, you wanted more power to fight Balroth easier, just be glad that I'm here to help at least, because then you wouldn't have stood a chance at all."

Skarlet then said after that, "Actually, to be perfectly honest, I had a battle plan that one time just before he knocked me out and I had to make you fight, so I still technically had a chance."

Arizona then rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Then Skarlet was about to say something back, but was interrupted by Arizona saying, "Heads up, Balroth is looking a little impatient over there."

Skarlet then looked over at Balroth and thought to herself, "Oh yeah, I somehow completely forgot I was fighting him for a second. He could've totally killed me while my guard was down, so why didn't he do it? Is he actually at least a little honorable?"

But just before Skarlet was actually going to believe that thought, Balroth suddenly rushed directly at Skarlet, and tried to throw a punch at her, but Skarlet caught his fist, and then while Skarlet was still holding him back, Skarlet said, "I've changed my mind, you're still a goddamn prick!"

Skarlet then kneed him in the stomach, making him get the wind knocked out of him as he tried to gasp for air, and then Skarlet spun around and punched him into the ground, as he tumbled only a little, and then he quickly recovered and stood back up.

Arizona then looked at Skarlet, and then she said, "Did you just try to copy me? Because that looked very close to something I can do."

Skarlet then looked at Arizona and said sarcastically, "What? Noooooo. I'd neeeever do something like that."

Arizona then gave Skarlet a bit of a disappointed look, and then thought to herself, "First it was my stance, and now it's one of my techniques, great, I wonder what will be next."

Balroth then stood back up, and then Skarlet said, "Let's get him together!"

Then Arizona nodded, and they both quickly approached Balroth by rushing him.

First Skarlet tried to throw a punch at Balroth to stun him, but Skarlet's fist was suddenly caught by Balroth, who smirked at Skarlet, so then Arizona came in and tried to hit Balroth as well, but then she almost got hit, by she barely dodged, but was forced to retreat.

Arizona then thought to herself, "Dammit Skarlet, you just HAD to get yourself caught, and now I'm stuck in this situation where I can't help you."

Skarlet then tried to hit Balroth with her other hand, but then that hand was caught too.

Then Balroth said, "Well, I guess it's time that I make this a one-on-one fight. Prepare to finally die you annoying Saiyan."

Balroth then tried to lift Skarlet off the ground by both of Skarlet's arms, but what was weird was that she wasn't budging an inch no matter how hard Balroth tried to pull her up.

Balroth then stopped struggled and asked in frustration, "What the hell is going on?!"

Then Skarlet smirked and said, "Don't you remember my ability to make blades out of ki?"

Balroth then said in confusion, "No, you never used that on me ever before."

Skarlet then felt really stupid, and then she said, "Dammit you ruined my epic moment, anyways, I have the ability to create blades out of ki just like my brother and father, and in this case, I made hooked ones on the bottoms of my feet, making in near impossible for you to move me, even like this."

Balroth then have a disappointed look and said, "That's cheating."

Then Skarlet said, "Says the one who apparently has Omni God powers, and is having trouble against some mere mortals."

Balroth then asked, "Do you just have a habit of insulting the wrong people, or do you have a Death wish?"

Skarlet then smirked at Balroth and looked him in the eyes and said, "Neither, I just find pissing you off fun."

Balroth then bared his teeth in anger, but before he could do anything, Skarlet yelled, "NOW ARIZONA!!!!!"

Then Arizona threw a ki blast at Balroth's face, and that blast forced Balroth to let go of Skarlet, and then as she was let go, Skarlet let her blades on her feet disappear, and then she jumped at Balroth face, and punch him in the face, as she stepped on his face and did a backflip, which propelled her back to where Arizona was standing, and then Skarlet asked Arizona, "You ready?"

Then Arizona said, "Yeah, you're so predictable that I know exactly what you mean every time you ask me for something."

Arizona then reeled back one of her arms, and opened her fist into a palm, and then Arizona said, "I'm only doing this once for you though."

Skarlet then said, "Understood."

Then Skarlet aimed one hand at Balroth, and braced her firing arm with her other arm as a blue and red swirling blast appeared in her hand.

Meanwhile in Arizona's hand, a green ball of energy began to charge up.

Then both of their blasts charged up to full power, and Balroth just recovered from the few hits Skarlet dealt to him, and he realized the position he was in, and went wide eyed in fear.

Skarlet then yelled, "SKARLET BUSTER!!!!!", as Arizona yelled, "HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then they both fired off their beams at the same time, Arizona's being a massive green beam, and Skarlet's being an even bigger blue and red beam.

The two of their blasts mixed together, and then it became an absolutely massive beam that spiraled with blue, green, and red.

Balroth watched in horror as the massive beam approached him, as it sparked with multiple different colors of lightning, and eventually it completely engulfed him, and made him scream in terror and pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Balroth's screams seemed to fade with time, but Skarlet and Arizona thought it was likely because he was being shot away, rather than him being incinerated.

The beam roared on for a while, and when they stopped, Skarlet looked around, and didn't see any sign of Balroth anywhere.

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Is he pretending to be dead again? I can still sense him, so I know he isn't dead yet."

Then Skarlet noticed something weird in the ground way out in front of the both of them.

It looked like there was a hole dug out in the ground, and when Skarlet quinted to look at it better, she suddenly heard a rumbling from below her, and then as she looked down, she saw the ground suddenly explode, and an energy blast flew straight at her and exploded on contact, sending Skarlet tumbling backwards.

Arizona then looked at what happened to Skarlet in surprise, and then said, "You Okay?!"

Then before Skarlet could answer, the ground exploded under Arizona as well, but before the blast could explode on her, she backhanded the blast away, and then ran over to Skarlet to see if she was alright.

Skarlet had a few more cuts on her, and as she got up, she coughed a bit, and then she said, "Damn, I see he didn't stop using his dirty moves at all, jeez that one actually hurt."

Arizona then helped Skarlet up even though she didn't really need to, and then Skarlet said, "Whatever that was, I'm gonna pulverize him for it."

Balroth then revealed himself from behind a nearby rock, and then Balroth said, "Hahaha! You're gonna pulverize me?! Good luck. Even though you probably won't need it because even if you have luck, you'll still die by my unyielding strength."

Skarlet then said, "I'll make you change your mind on that thought."

Then Skarlet stumbled out of Arizona's arms, and then she regained her balance and got into a proper stance as her hair glowed and even brighter blue, along with her eyes, as her power level returned to the way it was before she was blown up.

Then Skarlet said, "Alright, let's get the real party started, and it's gonna be a party you hate Balroth."

Balroth then smirked and got back into his combat stance, and then they began to have a stare down.

End of Chapter 46

Thanks for reading chapter 46 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Just so you guys know, even though you don't really need to know, I was still feeling like shit by the end of this chapter, so once again I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	47. Chapter 47: A Form Like No Other

Welcome to the 47th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I've been too tired to write recently, so I haven't been writing this chapter, considering the last chapter was a little flat compared to the rest, so I decided to make sure I was absolutely ready to write before making this chapter, to make sure it was good. Anyways, let's get on with the next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 46 Recap:

Skarlet was still fighting Balroth, with Arizona helping on the sidelines. Skarlet was beating Balroth at first, until Balroth finally turned it around and caught both of Skarlet's arms, getting her stuck as he tried to lift her up to perform a powerful attack. However Skarlet summoned blades on the bottom of her feet that didn't allow her to be lifted, confusing Balroth, and then Arizona blasted Balroth away from Skarlet, and then Skarlet flew to Arizona's side, and then they fired a combined blast of Skarlet's Skarlet Buster, and then Arizona's Final Shine Attack. After that, it was obvious to Skarlet that Balroth was still not defeated, but before she could do anything, she was suddenly shot by a blast from underground, and then Arizona was almost hit by one as well, but she smacked it away before it could do anything. Then Skarlet quickly recovered, and then she prepared to fight Balroth again.

Chapter 47:

Skarlet smirked at Balroth as she got into combat stance again, and then Skarlet said, "You may have gotten me a little with that dirty trick you just pulled, but you'll need more than that to take me down."

Balroth then returned her smirk, and then he said, "Good, because I'd be a fool to believe that just one of those was enough to take you out, considering one of ANYTHING isn't enough to take you out of a fight, even if it's just meant to knock you out."

Skarlet then thought to herself, "Damn he figures people out fast, even when I've just been fighting him for a long while, he's already gotten most of my personality and battle traits down."

Balroth then got into a cocky stance, and then he motioned with his fingers at Skarlet to "come at him".

Skarlet then nodded, and she flew at Balroth at an intense speed, but just before Skarlet could reach him, another blast shot up from underground like before, and hit Skarlet into a front flip motion because it hit her in the legs.

Then as Skarlet flipped over to Balroth, he punched her in the back, and as she was still stuck from her momentum being suddenly stopped, Balroth aimed his hand at Skarlet's leg again, but she didn't notice where his hand actually was, and then after that, he spun around and kicked Skarlet away, as she tumbled to a stop, and soon after Skarlet realized she couldn't get back up.

Skarlet then said to herself, "Fucking dick, I'm always the one to be hit with these damn secret attacks! Now I can't move again!"

Then as Balroth seemed to want to rush at Skarlet to finish her off, he suddenly stopped himself and turned his head and said, "Don't think I've forgotten about you yet, Arizona."

It was then revealed that Arizona was standing behind Balroth with a orange blast in her hand, but she absorbed that energy back into her body because she knew it wouldn't hit now that she's been discovered.

Arizona then continued to blankly stare at Balroth, which made Balroth say, "What's wrong? You were so talkative a few minutes ago. What happened to that Arizona?"

Balroth then looked at Skarlet in the background still struggling to find the string of energy that he put on her, and then Balroth said, "Oh I get it, you only talk when Skarlet's around, how cute."

Arizona then just closed her eyes for a moment in annoyance, and then when she reopened them, she suddenly teleported in front of Balroth and tried to throw an uppercut into his gut again, but this time, Balroth caught the punch, as the shockwave exploded from his hand, and blew over a few rocks surrounding them.

Arizona then suddenly backed off before Balroth could do anything, and then Balroth taunted again, "What's wrong? Can't stand being so close to me? Well I guess that makes a little sense, since you're always the coward in the back shooting at me."

But Arizona wasn't even phased by this taunt at all, she kept her cool, and then she began to teleport all around Balroth extremely rapidly.

Balroth then smirked and said, "Trying to confuse me with those teleports again? Well it won't work!"

Balroth then punched ina certain direction, and as it turned out, Arizona was re-appearing right where he punched, and she ended up getting hit, as she stumbled back a bit.

Then as Arizona looked at her surroundings, she realized that she couldn't back up any further, to put it simply, she was cornered.

Balroth then looked at Arizona with the corner of his eye, and then he turned to face Arizona fully, and then he began to slowly walk towards Arizona as he said, "You know, ever since that big orange blast you shot at me not so long ago, I felt that not all of your possible power was in that blast...so tell me...why are you holding back on me?"

Meanwhile Skarlet was able to hear this conversation and thought to herself, "I fucking knew it! Ever since I saw Arizona fighting Balroth, I saw in her eyes that she wasn't giving it her all, and I knew she had some kind of hidden power, but I wondered what kind of power that is."

Arizona didn't respond to Balroth at all though, she just kept her blank expression on her face, and then Balroth said, "Don't you play dumb with me! I can see it in your eyes, and I bet even Skarlet over there was able to tell too! After all, we are both extremely gifted warriors."

Skarlet then gave Balroth a confused look and said to herself, "Did Balroth just compliment me?! The fuck?!"

After that sentence with Balroth though, Arizona closed her eyes and sighed, and then she said, "Okay fine, you caught me, but to be honest, I wasn't holding back because I thought you weren't worth it, okay actually that's a little bit of the reason why, but it's also because I can't fully control my power in that state yet, but if you want me to use it so badly..."

Arizona then got into a powerful looking power up stance, and then she yelled, "...I'LL SHOW IT TO YOU!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At first, only her bright blue aura shot up around her, as a slight breeze was blowing out from her energy, as her power level only rose up a little bit.

Balroth then looked at Arizona with confusion and said, "Really? That's all? I thought you'd be holding back at least a little more power than that."

Then out of nowhere, an extremely strong gust of wind exploded from Arizona, making Balroth slide back a good distance as he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN?!?!?!"

Arizona's hair then lost some of its spikes, and then her tail returned to being brown, and then her aura started to grow bigger and bigger as pieces of the ground began to rip out of the ground and fly into the air.

Then Arizona's hair started flashing an extremely bright blue, and then returning to normal over and over again, as her eyes started glowing an extremely bright blue.

As this was happening, Skarlet was able to sense Arizona's power level shooting through the roof, as in, if her Demonic Overdrive state never existed, it would be the strongest power she has ever sensed.

Arizona then continued to yell, "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Then her aura suddenly shifted colors to a dark blue, as her hair stopped flashing a bright blue, and then it turned dark blue, as her eyes followed.

Then before her transformation completed, dark blue electricity sparked through the ground, reaching a wide range all around Arizona, and then a few moments passed of nothing, and then suddenly the ground that was all touched by that dark blue electricity, exploded into chunks that flew into the sky, making dust fly all over the battlefield.

Then once the dust cleared, Arizona was now in a powerful looking stance, as she said, "This is what you've asked for, so I did it, this is my full powered state, Super Saiyan Beyond Blue."

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Nano was still watching, and he said to himself, "Holy shit, that's what my sister's full power looks like?! I'm glad I've never pissed her off too badly back in my days, but I also kinda feel bad for Noodlearms now...nah actually, fuck em."

Then when more of the dust cleared out, it was revealed that the crater Arizona created with her transformation, made a moon sized crater, which almost matched Skarlet sized, but Skarlet only makes bigger craters because she makes everything she does more flashy.

Arizona then looked at Balroth again and said, "Well, you wanted me in this form, so how about we get this started before I decide to not even give you a chance to begin with?"

Balroth then frowned at Arizona and said, "Yeah, sure."

Then they both got into their combat stances, and prepared for battle.

End of Chapter 47

Thanks for reading Chapter 47 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was feeling much better when I wrote this chapter so I was able to make this chapter a good one thankfully, and what was a surprise to me was that I finished this chapter within only an hour. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	48. Chapter 48: 100 Percent Death!

Welcome to the 48th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say about this chapter so just enjoy. Oh by the way, credit to the character Violet goes to my friend Hero the God of Rage.

Chapter 47 Recap:

Skarlet was fighting Balroth briefly, only because Balroth used another underground blast against Skarlet, and then after that, he got Skarlet stuck again with his secret technique, and then it was up to Arizona to fight Balroth again. At first, Balroth was dominating over Arizona, and even backed her into a corner, but then Arizona decided to finally show her true full power, and she transformed into a Super Saiyan Beyond Blue. Then they prepared to fight each other again.

Chapter 48:

Arizona then slid into a powerful looking combat stance as her dark blue aura was erupting from her. Arizona then thought to herself, "I can't control my strength very well in this form, and I also can't control my energy consumption in this form either, and it's stuck draining my energy gradually. I'd say I only have about an hour in this form."

Then Arizona looked at Balroth with determination in her eyes even though the look was mixed with her blank stare, and then Arizona said with a low voice, "But an hour is all I'll need."

Balroth then put a hand to his ear and said, "Sorry, what's that? I couldn't hear you since you were mumbling."

But before Arizona even answered, she suddenly appeared in front of Balroth without a sound, and then she reeled back her arm and punched him across the face.

The force of the punch made a loud explosive noise on impact, and the punch sent Balroth flying in the opposite direction.

The punch bruised Balroth's cheek, and made blood fly out of his mouth as he flew into several rock pillars and smashed through them with his body.

Then Balroth bounced off of the ground a couple times, and then he tumbled to a stop and laid flat on his face.

Skarlet was staring in awe of what she just saw, and then Skarlet thought to herself, "Holy shit, so that's the power of a true Beyond Blue. My Demon Beyond Blue must've been weaker because it's not a pure form like this one, so it behaved differently, like as if it was only a mimicked form of the original."

Then after Skarlet was done thinking that, she saw Arizona crouch down and aim her head in the direction of Balroth, which made Skarlet think, "I know exactly what's gonna happen next."

Then Arizona suddenly vanished, and a few moments later, a massive rut was torn from the ground that led straight to Balroth, as Arizona reappeared fright in front of Balroth as she was already uppercutting him into the sky.

Then Arizona teleported to where Balroth was in the sky, and then her fist was suddenly laced with orange ki, making it look like it was on fire, and then Arizona punched him back down to the ground with that same fist, and then as Balroth hit the ground, Arizona aimed a hand at Balroth as a ki blast that looked like a fireball appeared in front of her, and then Arizona said to herself, "He said before that my blast lacked true power. So I guess I'll show him that I mean business this time."

Then Arizona launched the powerful looking blast at Balroth as it sparked with orange electricity, and once it hit Balroth, it exploded into a massive ball of orange dome of energy that hummed menacingly with energy until it finally disappeared.

Arizona then landed back on the ground next to the giant crater Arizona made with that blast, and then a few moments passed, and then Arizona suddenly heard Balroth yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then his gold and white aura suddenly blew all of the dust away, revealing the increased amount of burn marks on him from the blast, and revealed that his power was rising even further.

Arizona then thought to herself, "Dammit, I let him have too much time. I can't believe I just let a rookie mistake like that make this a whole lot harder for me."

Meanwhile back in Conton City, Supreme Kai of Time was looking into the same Time Scroll that both Skarlet and Arizona entered, and was watching the fight from where they were at.

The Supreme Kai of Time saw Balroth powering up once again, and then said, "Oh no, this is bad, at this rate even Arizona might have some trouble."

Then Supreme Kai of Time heard a voice come from behind her saying, "You know I would have been happy to help if you just asked me, I'd probably make their victory 100% assured. Considering our potential combined might."

Supreme Kai of Time then turned around and saw the Saiyan that had blue hair, eyes, and tail that Skarlet saw before, and then Supreme Kai of Time smiled and said, "No worries, even though they will probably struggle through this, I'm still confident that Arizona and Skarlet will be enough to defeat them Violet. Even though you are the leader of Saiyans."

Then Violet smirked and said, "Well I guess if you're that confident, I'll leave them be."

Then Violet walked out of the Time Nest.

Meanwhile back with the Balroth fight, Balroth's golden skin was now shining brightly, and the white parts of him were glowing extremely brightly, as his gold and white aura was now no longer see through anymore.

Balroth then got into a powerful looking stance and said, "Now you're truly doomed! For I am now using 100% of my Golden form's Power."

But Arizona Just continued to give Balroth a disinterested look, making Balroth a little butt hurt, as he said, "Oh come on, I powered up all this way, can I at least get some kind of response from you?"

Arizona then said, "Ugh fine, your form is very underwhelming from what I was imagining, but oh well, I guess that means I could kill you a whole lot easier."

Arizona then clenched one of her fists in front of her as all of her knuckles cracked from the pressure in her fist.

Then Balroth said, "Well if you're THAT confident in your abilities, come at me with all you've got! I'll be waiting!"

Arizona then thought to herself, "It's funny he says that, because that's all I really can do, if I try to hold back in this form, I only end up going more out of control than I do when I just go all out."

Then Arizona teleported right in front of Balroth and threw yet another punch, and this time, Balroth quickly reached his hand forward, and caught Arizona's punch, which made his feet slide across the ground for a short distance, and then Arizona had a slightly alarmed expression that was slightly hidden under her blank expression, and then Balroth smirked and said, "Now that I'm this powerful, even if you keep this powerful form of yours, we'll still have an equal level of power."

Arizona then said, "That's what you think, you seemed to have already forgotten about Skarlet."

Balroth then chuckled a bit and said, "Her?! She's still stuck in my..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Balroth heard sudden movement behind him, and then he looked behind him to see what was going on and he saw that Skarlet was getting up again.

Balroth then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! I COULD'VE SWORN I MADE THAT MOVEMENT INHIBITOR NEARLY UNFINDABLE!!!!!!!"

Skarlet then said, "Well it wasn't very unfindable, because I found it, however it wasn't that easy, but I still did it."

Then Skarlet put a more pissed off expression as she glared at Balroth who was still holding Arizona's fist back, and then Skarlet said, "But what I still can't forgive, is that you used that shit on me three times in a row so far, and I'm getting fed up with that shit!"

Then Skarlet pointed at Balroth as her bright blue aura exploded around her as it made a humming noise that built up in pitch.

Then after Skarlet's dramatic power up session was done, Skarlet slid the tip of her thumb across her throat, and then Balroth put on a little bit of an intimidated look on his face, and then Skarlet got into her agile Shadow Demon stance.

Then Skarlet said, "I don't know about you Arizona, but I'm ready to tear this fucker's head off, how about you?"

Then Arizona answered with, "Yeah, I guess so, but what's with the sudden violent descriptions?"

Then Skarlet answered as she put an embarrassed expression on, "Because I'm trying to be intimidating dammit, now you've gone and ruined my moment!"

Then Balroth said, "So are we fighting yet or..."

Then Balroth was suddenly interrupted by both of the girls saying, "Yes!"

Then Arizona pushed herself off of Balroth's fist, and then as she slid back, both Skarlet and Arizona got into their combat stances, even though Skarlet stayed in her agile Shadow Demon stance.

End of Chapter 48

Thanks for reading Chapter 48 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm sorry if there was a lack of quality in this chapter, I was pretty tired when I wrote this chapter, and I mean more tired than usual when I write, so once again I apologize for this chapter if it was bad. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	49. Chapter 49: An Ultimate Plan

Welcome to the 49th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Once again I don't know what to say, enjoy.

Chapter 48 Recap:

Arizona was now in Super Saiyan Beyond Blue, and she was beating the living crap out of Balroth. Balroth wasn't even able to retaliate to any of Arizona's attacks because they were so fast and powerful. Then Arizona bashed Balroth around, and eventually hit him into the air and then the ground, as she then fired a fiery looking blast at Balroth, and the blast was so powerful, that it managed to burn Balroth a little. Then as Balroth hid in the smoke created by the blast, he powered up to 100%, which made the Supreme Kai of Time worry a little bit, but she still had faith in Skarlet and Arizona, even though the Saiyan leader Violet could've been sent in to make things easier, but they didn't. After Balroth reaches his 100% power, Arizona's Beyond Blue form was no longer able to stand up against Balroth, but as Balroth was trying to hold off Arizona, Skarlet got back up from the technique she was hit with, and she was pissed. Then after Skarlet powered up again, and then both Skarlet and Arizona prepared to fight Balroth again.

Chapter 49:

Skarlet was in her agile Shadow Demon stance, as Arizona was in her regular combat stance, as Skarlet frowned at Balroth while smirking, as Arizona just gave Balroth her regular blank expression.

Balroth saw this and smirked back and said, "Very well, bring it! I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON!!!!!"

Then Skarlet suddenly appeared in front of him, which startled him, and then Skarlet said as she was reeling back her arm, "You've been taking both of us on this whole time, the only difference is that this time, we're gonna make sure you die for real."

Skarlet then slammed her fist across Balroth's face as the punch made a loud explosive noise, as Balroth went sliding back.

Then as Balroth was sliding back, Skarlet teleported behind him and leg swept him, which threw him into a forced backflip.

Arizona then appeared on Balroth, and then she uppercut him into the sky.

Then Skarlet teleported to Balroth and kicked him across the sky, as Arizona teleported to Balroth and slammed him downwards a little, and then Skarlet teleported to him again while in the middle of doing a frontflip as she heel drop kicked him down to the ground.

Balroth hit the ground with a loud bang, as a large smoke cloud exploded from him as he made a large crater.

Skarlet then opened up one of her hands and began to charge up a blue powerful looking blast that looked pretty familiar to Balroth as he went wide eyed once he knew what it was.

The blast then reached its fully charged state, and then Skarlet said, "If you thought I was done with that last hit...YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!!!!"

Skarlet then spun around and whipped the blue blast at Balroth as hard as she could while yelling, "BLUE FLASHER!!!!!!"

Once the blast collided with Balroth, it exploded into an even bigger dome than the one from before, it even made Skarlet back off a bit because he explosion radius was going to be too big.

Then the dome of blue energy collapsed in on itself, and then it exploded into a pillar of blue energy that kept on growing and growing and growing until it reached half of the size of the whole canyon they were fighting in.

Then the pillar started to shrink until it collapsed in on itself as well, and then it revealed Balroth floating in the air with an extremely pained expression on his face.

Then Balroth's body glowed with blue energy, as it flashed blue lasers everywhere, and once the lasers were gone, the light exploded into an explosion that covered the whole canyon itself, meaning Skarlet had to back way the hell off.

Arizona then appeared next to Skarlet as they watched the massive explosion slowly fade away, and then Arizona said, "Jesus, how much energy do you pack?! And how can you even maintain your form after that much power being released?!"

Skarlet then gave Arizona a playful smile and said, "I dunno, I just seemed to be really gifted in ki, maybe my mom gave that trait to me."

Arizona then said, "Gifted, is a euphemism for what I just witnessed."

Skarlet then interrupted this moment and said, "I doubt he actually died from that blast though, we'd better go back and check to make sure."

Arizona then nodded, and then they flew back to ground zero of the explosion Skarlet ever so carelessly detonated.

Once they made it to the spot that Skarlet hit Balroth with the blast, Balroth was nowhere to be seen, so then Skarlet and Arizona landed back on the ground near the detonation point to make sure he wasn't hiding.

Eventually, Skarlet heard some rocks shifting out of nowhere, and then suddenly, a massive rock turned over by itself, and when Skarlet looked over at the rock, and saw Balroth's head pop out of the space the rock was hiding, as Balroth's face looked extremely stressed out and pissed off, as he yelled, "CHRIST!!!!!! DID YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE COMPLETE ASSHOLES?!?!?!"

Arizona then said, "Hey don't look at me, I wasn't that one who threw that massive blast at you."

Skarlet then said, "True, but you still helped me." Arizona then said, "Dammit Skarlet I was trying to get him to only focus on you so I could attack him from behind while he's distracted, but now you've gone and ruined it!"

Balroth then said, "Shut it! The both of you! I've had enough of you idiotic arguments! I'll just destroy the both of you so I'll never have to listen to this idiocy ever again!"

Balroth's aura then exploded around him as he yelled, "I WILL RULE THIS UNIVERSE ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!"

Then both Skarlet and Arizona both got into their combat stances once again as they said at the same time, "Good luck with that."

Then Skarlet and Arizona rushed at Balroth with great speed as they both attempted to punch Balroth, but Balroth caught both of their punches with each of his hands.

Balroth then smirked and said, "It's useless now, I've read both of your fighting styles now, and you lack the necessary power to overpower me now."

Both Arizona and Skarlet suddenly pulled back their fists right away, and then Skarlet said, "Yeah, like as if I'm gonna give up that easily just because you said some stupid crap like that."

Arizona then said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Skarlet on this one."

Skarlet then yelled, "I'M CALLING YOUR BLUFF!!!!!!"

Then both Arizona and Skarlet rushed at Balroth again, and as they were flying in, Balroth yelled back, "THEN GO AHEAD AND DIE!!!!"

Then both Skarlet and Arizona started throwing a large barrage of punches as fast as they could.

To their surprise, Balroth was blocking every one of their punches even though he could only use one hand for each of them.

Skarlet's fists then started glowing blue, and then Skarlet yelled, "DEMON RUSH!!!!!!"

Then Skarlet began to punch even faster than before.

Balroth then put a pressured face on after Skarlet did that, and then after a few more seconds, on Skarlet's 300th punch, Skarlet managed to overwhelm Balroth with sheer speed, and then she managed to punch Balroth directly across the face, as he stumbled back out of surprise.

Both Arizona and Skarlet stopped rushing at Balroth, as Skarlet exhaled our through her mouth as steam blew out from her mouth, and then Skarlet said, "Damn, all of that effort, just to land one stupid blow on him!"

Arizona then frowned a little bit, even though her face was still mostly blank, and then she said, "Do you have anymore ideas? Because I'm out of ideas considering I used them all on Balroth, and we're both at our full powers."

Skarlet then watched Balroth as she was thinking some more, Skarlet thought to herself, "If we are at our full powers, and we've already used all of our strategies, then what else can we do in a situation like this?"

Meanwhile as Skarlet was thinking about this, Akara finally woke back up, and saw both Skarlet and Arizona in their full powers, and was at first completely mind blown.

But then Akara pulled herself back together, and realized when she looked at Skarlet and Arizona, they looked like they were out of options, and Akara knew exactly what Skarlet was gonna suggest next for a battle plan.

Akara then looked around for something to help Skarlet with that plan, and then she spotted Nano still sitting on his rock, and he was conscious too.

Akara then walked up to Nano and poked him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Nano then flinched and looked up at Akara and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

Then Akara said, "I know what Skarlet's next move is, and I'm gonna need your help if something goes wrong. You in?"

Nano then smirked at Akara and then he slowly stood back up again.

Meanwhile back with Skarlet and Arizona, Skarlet finally had an idea pop into her head, which happened to be the very same idea that Akara was thinking about.

Skarlet then said to Arizona out of nowhere, "Hey Arizona! Have you ever heard of the technique, called Fusion?"

Arizona then looked at Skarlet strangely and said, "Yeah, of course I've heard of it...wait...you aren't thinking about us actually fusing are you?!"

Skarlet then said, "What's wrong with that? If we fuse together, we'll be able to absolutely destroy Balroth, I mean it!"

Arizona then said, "Hell no, I'm not doing that stupid looking dance for the sake of a stupid reason like more power! Besides, it's been so many years since I've even SEEN the technique performed, nevermind actually performing it!"

Skarlet then said, "Well it's either you learn it quickly and we fuse and beat the living shit out of Balroth, or we die, and Balroth with corrupt even more of this timeline than he already has!"

Arizona seemed to flinch for a moment there, but then she returned back to her stubborn looking stance and then Arizona said, "Then I guess we will die!"

Balroth then rushed at the both of them while yelling, "THEN LET ME OBLIGE!!!!!"

Balroth then powerfully punched both Skarlet and Arizona across the battlefield as they both tumbled to a stop next to each other.

Then once they both got back up, Arizona said, "I still refuse to do that stupid Fusion dance!"

Skarlet then remembered something about Arizona, it was one of her most weakest points when it came to her emotions.

Skarlet then said, "You do realize, if we lose, Balroth won't just stop with us, he will kill everyone else, meaning Nano will be killed too."

Arizona's face then shifted into one of shock, even though she was trying to keep her blank expression going, and then Skarlet said, "So will you do the Fusion dance? For your brother?"

Arizona then turned to Skarlet in frustration and said, "That was a low blow, even for you, but fine, I'll do the damn stupid dance with you, but it might not even work, I can't remember it very well."

Skarlet then said, "That's fine with me. I'll go slowly so you can follow my lead.", as she smiled with a thumbs up.

Then Skarlet and Arizona stood a good distance away from each other, and then then both pointed their hands away from each other, and then they began shuffling towards each other while chanting, "FUUUUUUU..." then they pointed their hands at each other, and then pointed away again and chanted, "SIOOOOON..." then they both threw their hands towards each other as they pointed their index fingers outwards and connected their fingertips, but Arizona's finger slipped by accident, but they still chanted, "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 49

Thanks for reading chapter 49 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry for such a cliffhanger ending, I will be uploading the next chapter after this one really soon just so the wait won't be too bad, and that way, this whole transition of the story will be very exciting. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	50. Chapter 50: An Ultimate Lifeform Is Born

Welcome to the 50th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Once again I'm sorry for making the last chapter a cliffhanger, but I really wanted to save what comes next for this chapter, but at least it's written now, so now, the wait is over, let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 49 Recap:

Skarlet and Arizona were fighting Balroth together still, as Skarlet started a tag team combo with Arizona that absolutely devastated Balroth. It began with punching him around a lot, and then Skarlet and Arizona both slammed him towards the ground, and then Skarlet fully charged a Blue Flasher, and threw it at Balroth while it was packed full of her Super Saiyan Blue 4 power. The blast was absolutely massive, and it also did quite a number on Balroth, however Balroth still survived that blast, and then Skarlet and Arizona were forced to enter close combat with Balroth, and they were slowly getting worn down by Balroth's intense amount of strength. Then once Skarlet and Arizona were pushed enough, Skarlet got the idea to try and fuse with Arizona, which Arizona was very stubborn towards. Meanwhile Akara got Nano to try and help her with a certain task. Then Skarlet finally convinced Arizona to fuse with her, but as they did the dance, Arizona couldn't follow Skarlet very well, and she ended up slipping up.

Chapter 50:

Skarlet and Arizona then connected fingertips with each other, and yelled, "HAAAAAAA!!!!!"

But as they did, Arizona's fingertips slipped off of Skarlet's, but she was so close to perfectly doing the Fusion dance.

A golden aura then exploded around them as it grew bigger and bigger, and once it was done, the aura vanished, and a really weak gust of wind blew out from the new being standing there.

The Fusion looked at Balroth in fear and asked itself, "Wait...hang on a second...why do I feel so weak?"

Then it was revealed after the smoke cleared, that this Fusion had white hair completely covering one side of her head, and red on the other side, with each eye colors on the opposite sides of the hair, and their body shape looked almost like a skeleton with flesh attached to it.

Then when the Fusion got into a power up stance and tried to power up, not even an aura would show up.

The Fusion then thought, "Oh shit, if I'm like this, I can't even run from Balroth! This is bad!"

Balroth then smirked at the failed Fusion and said, "Ha! It looks like to me that you've gone and screwed yourselves over with that technique! Now how do you plan to beat me? Shooting yourself in the head with your own blast?"

The Fusion didn't answer Balroth though, it just glared at him, and then Balroth said, "I guess the one thing that isn't a failure is the mixing of your personalities, because that's exactly the kind of reaction I was expecting."

Balroth's smirk then grew into a psychotic looking smile, and then Balroth said, "Finally! I've waited so long to do this! I finally get to kill Skarlet, and that bastard's sister all in one! This is possibly the best thing that could've happened!"

Balroth then aimed a hand at the Fusion and began to charge up a familiar green blast, and then Balroth said, "Any last words? Before you die that is."

The Fusion then sat there in silence while still frowning at Balroth, but before Balroth could say anything else or even fired his beam, Balroth heard a familiar voice from behind him saying, "If you don't mind, I'll be saying their final words for them! Noodlearms!"

Balroth's eyes then twitched in rage as he turned around and saw Nano being piggy backed by Akara, with Nano's blood dripping down a bit.

Balroth then said, "Jesus Christ how the fuck are you still here?! I've blasted and punched you countless times, and yet you live! What the actual fuck?!"

Nano then thought to himself, "Well I would probably call him a nicer name, if he wasn't such an asshole, or if I could actually remember his name."

Then Nano smirked and said, "Well maybe I'd be dead if you weren't such a weakling you stupid Noodlearms bitch!"

Balroth then put on a face that looked extremely infuriated, and then Akara said, "Good job Nano, just according to the plan.", but she said it quiet enough for Balroth not to hear.

Balroth then yelled, "FORGET KILLING THE FUSION FOR NOW!!!!!! I'LL FINISH WHAT I'VE STARTED WITH YOU!!!!!"

Balroth then started to sprint at Akara and Nano with a crazy amount of speed.

Akara then went wide eyed and ran in the other direction as she immediately turned Super Saiyan Demon 2 and matched Balroth's speed.

Akara then thought to herself while running, "I've only gotta keep this up for 30 minutes, then they'll have another chance to do this!"

Akara then said to Nano, "Keep his attention! We can't let him get the fusion of Skarlet and Arizona!"

Nano then said, "Way ahead of you.", as a blast flew past his face and nearly missed him.

Nano then looked back at Balroth who was now throwing blasts at Akara and Nano, and then Nano said, "Your aim is shit Noodlearms! Try aiming for once dumbass!"

Balroth then continued to throw more blasts in his rage, and then Balroth yelled, "MY NAME IS BALROTH YOU MORON!!!!!! NOT NOODLEARMS!!!!!"

Nano then thought to himself, "Oh so that's what his name was, meh, he's still an asshole so Imma still treat him like one, and keep calling him Noodlearms."

Then blasts began passing the two of them, as they exploded in front of them, forcing Akara to turn and dodge some of them.

5 minutes of this passed, and Balroth's eyes were already bloodshot with rage as he finally reeled back him arm and began to charge up a green blast again as he yelled, "I WON'T ENDURE ANYMORE OF THIS SHIT!!!!!! DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!"

Balroth then fired the massive green beam at Akara and Nano, and then as Akara saw the blast quickly approaching the two of them, Akara said, "Hang on Nano! I'm gonna have to try something risky!"

Nano then gripped his arms around Akara's neck, because that was the most appropriate place to grab since Akara was still a girl and all.

Akara then put a determined look on her face, and then Akara thought to herself, "This one I learned from you, Skarlet."

Then Akara jumped high into the air, and charged up a blast in her hand.

Then Akara spun around and fired the blast downwards at Balroth's Death Screamer, using the recoil to propel herself higher into the air, and then they began falling.

Nano then said while they fell, "That was cool and all, but how do you plan on STOPPING that beam?!"

Then Akara said, "Don't worry about it, we're safe!"

Then as they were about to hit the beam, it disappeared because Balroth wasn't able to maintain it any longer.

Akara then landed back on the ground, and continued to run, even though her lungs were already starting to get a little tired from that stunt she pulled.

Then as Balroth was chasing them, Balroth continued to fire even more blasts at the two of them, and this continued for another 20 minutes.

Akara then thought to herself, "Jesus, when will it end?! My lungs are killing me, and Nano feels like he's getting heavier!"

Akara then looked behind her, and saw that Balroth was gaining on them, and then Akara said, "Crap!", and then she sped back up again.

Akara then said, "I only have to keep this up for another 5 minutes! Then I'll be able to rest again finally!"

Akara then saw Balroth eyeing the Fusion in the distance, so then Akara told Nano, "Nano, we're losing his attention! Get his attention back!"

Then Nano saluted Akara with two fingers and said, "Will do!"

Then Nano turned back to face Balroth and said, "Hey Noodlearms! How long are you gonna keep this up?! Are you mad that I keep calling you Noodlearms?! Well maybe if you stopped being a weak little shit, you'd actually be able to catch us!"

Balroth then looked back at Nano in absolute hatred and said, "Now you've just signed your death warrant!"

Balroth's aura then exploded around him again as he sped up, and he began to gain on Akara even though she was running as fast as she could.

Nano then looked down at Akara with worry and said, "Uuuuh...I think I pissed him off too far...he's gaining on us!"

Akara then looked back and put a worried expression on as well and then she said, "Oh shit! We still have to keep this up for 4 minutes! How are gonna last that long if he's moving that fast?!"

Then after 2 more minutes, Akara heard footsteps slamming down next to her, and as she looked over, she saw Balroth frowning right back at her, and then Akara flinched and yelled, "SHIT!!!!!"

Then Balroth said, "I have you now you little shit!"

Balroth then aimed his hand at Akara's leg, and then Akara suddenly fell over and tumbled to a stop as Nano was flung even further than Akara.

Akara then sat up and said, "Dammit! What's going on?! My leg won't move!"

Balroth then walked up to Akara and said, "That's my movement inhibitor. It won't allow you to move that body part unless it is somehow broken, or if I remove it myself, good luck."

Balroth then kicked Akara across the face and made her land face first on the ground.

Then Balroth walked up up Nano, who was conveniently laying back on yet another rock like he was before, as he smirked at Balroth and said, "Ya see? If Noodlearms tries hard enough he can accomplish anything."

Balroth then frowned down at Nano, and said, "Shut your mouth you wretch, I've heard enough out of you, and once I'm done with you, you won't be saying anything else, not even nice things if that's even possible."

Nano then said, "You'd like me to shut my mouth wouldn't you, because you're afraid I'm gonna hurt your feelings some more huh?"

Nano then thought to himself, "ONE MORE MINUTE DAMMIT!!!!!! I JUST GOTTA KEEP HIM DISTRACTED FOR ONE MORE MINUTE!!!!!"

Balroth then aimed his hand at Nano's face as a white blast charged on his hand, and then Nano said, "Hold it right there! If you kill me, that means I've been right in everything that you've been denying this whole time! Are you sure you want a mere mortal to beat you in a battle of insults?"

Balroth then flinched for a moment, and then he said, "I don't care, as long as you're dead!"

Then the blast charged up even more, but then Nano said, "Well I guess that means you'll be remembered as Noodlearms the Pathetic for the rest of eternity now, because that's what I'm telling the spirits on the other side once I'm dead."

Nano then thought to himself, "Even though technically if I die, my soul will be destroyed since I'm not from this timeline."

Balroth's blast then powered down and then Balroth said, "Fine then, if it's a battle of words you want, I'll play your pathetic little game."

Nano then thought to himself as he was trying to hide his amazement as best as he could, "YES!!!!! YES I DID IT!!!!! I GOT HIM DISTRACTED!!!!!! Now just to keep him occupied for 45 more seconds."

Nano then smirked at Balroth and said, "So Noodlearms, what do you plan on doing to make yourself a weakling no longer?"

Balroth's eye immediately twitched as he was trying to hold himself back as he said, "It matters not to a filthy, ugly, annoying, disrespectful little wretch of a mortal like you, so I have no intentions of telling you."

Nano then replied, "It takes all of those things to know all of those things. Also I would've been nice to you, but to be honest, you're a massive asshole."

Then Balroth took a breath to speak again, but before he could speak, the 45 seconds were up, and the Fusion defused behind him, and then Nano smirked even more and said, "Hold that thought, because I have something beautiful to show you."

Balroth then frowned and said, "And what could that possibly be?"

Then Nano pointed over towards the two girls that were now defused, and about to try the Fusion dance again.

Balroth went wide eyed and then said, "Son of a bitch! This was nothing but a diversion?!"

Then Balroth began running at the two girls trying to fuse, however he was really far away.

Skarlet then asked Arizona, "You think you could try to do what you just did before, but a little farther away from me? I think that was the cause of the slip up, if you can managed this we will successfully fuse this time!"

Arizona then nodded at Skarlet, and took a small step further away from Skarlet, but then Arizona shivered a bit as she thought to herself, "That Fusion was so disturbing, not only did I feel so weak, but we were hideous as well!"

Arizona then gagged a bit, but then she regained her composure.

Skarlet then nodded at Arizona to signal the start of the dance, and then they pointed their hands away from each other, and started shuffling towards each other while slowly aiming their hands towards each other while chanting, "FUUUUUU..." then they stopped moving, and stood on one leg while they pointed their hands away again, and then they chanted, "SIOOOOON..." then they leaned towards each other that the same time, and then they connected their fingertips flawlessly while finishing the chant, "HAAAAAA!!!!!"

Then a massive golden aura erupted from the both of them as Skarlet's whole body turned red, and Arizona's body turned white.

Balroth was now decently close to them, but he was suddenly stopped by an extremely strong wind, so powerful that he couldn't even move forward, and the wind was only growing stronger.

Then Skarlet's body turned into a red stream of energy as Arizona's turned into a white stream of energy, as they spiraled around together, as the wind from the fusion in progress was starting to rip chunks out of the ground, slowly forming a massive crater while also almost hitting Balroth with the chunks.

Then after a few more moments passed, the aura suddenly vanished, and a shockwave with a immense level of power exploded from the vanished aura, finishing off the crater as rocks flew everywhere, and the shockwave managed to send Balroth flying as he yelled, "FUUUUCK!!!!!"

Then as the dust cleared, there was a being standing in the middle of the crater now.

She was as tall as Arizona, and had mostly red hair, but the tips of each spike in her hair was white, and the hair was shaped mostly like Arizona's.

The Fusion also had black eyes like Arizona, but her eye's shape was like as if Skarlet's and Arizona's eyes mixed.

The Fusion also had all of Skarlet's scars, like the one on her face, her arm, and her leg, even though you couldn't see the one on her leg because the Fusion was wearing the Fusion pants.

The Fusion then waved her tail in a cocky way as she smirked at Balroth.

Balroth then stood back up and teleported in front of the fusion now that he was close enough, and then Balroth frowned at the Fusion and said, "Who...no...WHAT...THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!!!"

The Fusion then looked at Balroth with eyes that still intimidated the shit out of him, and then the Fusion said, "This is what happens when Skarlet and Arizona fuse, we are known as Skarizona, the absolute pinnacle of our race's power! And you Balroth...WILL CEASE TO EXIST IN MERE MOMENTS!!!!!!"

Skarizona's red and white spiraling aura then exploded around her for a moment, but then it shifted back to a regular blue, but Skarizona paid no mind to it.

The shockwave from that small power up managed to blow Balroth back a bit, even though it was only 1 foot, but it still managed to make him slide back.

Balroth then thought to himself, "Holy shit! What is this immense power I sense?! Wait! Since when could I sense energy?!"

Then Balroth got into a shaky combat stance, as Skarizona stayed in a very cocky looking stance.

End of Chapter 50

Thanks for reading chapter 50 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I'm actually really excited to write the next chapter so it might be released today as well, but anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	51. Chapter 51: Full Extent of Omni Gods

Welcome to the 51st chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. As I said in the last chapter, this chapter came out shortly after the last one because I was too excited to stay away from writing this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 50 Recap:

Skarlet and Arizona tried to fuse together, however, this wasn't as easy as to do it on the first try, and they ended up in a hideous looking failed Fusion. Balroth was about to take advantage of their lack of power because of the failed Fusion, by then Akara and Nano ran in and stopped Balroth, and pissed him off to the point where they had to run from Balroth. This was a perfect distraction though, as it kept Balroth away from the failed Fusion for 30 whole minutes. However Akara and Nano almost got themselves killed, and they would've been if it weren't for Nano's quick wit. Then once the 30 minutes were up, Nano pointed towards the newly reforming Fusion, which made Balroth try to stop the Fusing process, however this new Fusion in progress was way too powerful for even the Omni Demon God Balroth to stop, as the wind continued to blow him back until the Fusion was complete. The Fusion named herself Skarizona, and her power was nearly immeasurable, even Balroth was able to sense her power, and she wasn't even transformed yet. Then they prepared to fight.

Chapter 51:

Skarizona gave Balroth a cocky looking smirk, along with a cocky stance as her eyes were locked onto Balroth.

Balroth then thought to himself while he was stuck staring at Skarizona's eyes, "What...What is this intense pressure I'm feeling in my chest?! Is this fear?! Is this stupid Fusion making me afraid?!"

Skarizona then said, "So...when are you gonna make your move? I've got 30 minutes until I'm out of time, so if you waste these minutes..."

Skarizona's cocky expression then shifted into terrifying one, and then Skarizona said while glaring at Balroth, "...You're gonna regret every single minute you've wasted!"

Balroth then got into an irritated stance mixed with a stance of fear as he was slightly shaking, and then Balroth yelled, "STOP MOCKING MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Balroth then ran at Skarizona and threw a powerful looking punch at Skarizona, but she dodged it with almost no effort, and then while Skarizona was slightly past him, she elbowed him in the back, as a shockwave exploded out from his chest as he fell forward and puked on the ground on his hands and knees.

Skarizona then turned around and said, "Come on now. I thought you were supposed to be the big bad tough Omni Demon God? So where did that little facade go?"

Balroth then quickly stood back up, in an even more shaky stance, as he struggled to say, "I-I wasn't e-even t-trying with that punch."

Skarizona then glared at Balroth and said, "You dare underestimate my power?"

Balroth then got into a fearful looking power up stance, and then his aura exploded around him again, and then he ran in for a punch barrage, but this time Skarizona blocked every single punch with one arm each time. Skarizona then yelled, "HIT ME HARDER COWARD!!!!!!"

Balroth then yelled back, "FINE THEN!!!!! I'LL HIT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!!!!!"

Balroth's fists then lit up in extra-concentrated golden energy, and then Balroth started punching faster and faster, making Skarizona put a serious face on for a moment as she blocked them all as well.

Then Balroth reeled his arm back and yelled, "JUST TRY AND BLOCK THIS!!!!!!"

Balroth then slammed his fist extremely hard into Skarizona's arms, as Skarizona was forced to slide back.

Skarizona then smirked behind her block until she slowly lowered her arms, and then Skarizona said, "That wasn't half bad, it seems you aren't too much of a coward after all, however, you still have a long way to go before you can match my power!"

Balroth then said while panting, "Please...don't tell me...you have even more...power than what you already have."

Skarizona then said, "I would be lying if I said I didn't."

Balroth's eyes then completely filled with fear, and then without even taking any sort of stance, Skarizona's hair suddenly turned gold, and her eyes turned blue, as her golden aura just suddenly appeared around her without even making a sound.

Skarizona then smirked and said, "Even though that wasn't as flashy as I usually like it, I just transformed into Super Saiyan without making a sound. That's a little reference you can use to guess how strong I really am."

Balroth then gulped as fear was taking him over a he took a few steps back.

Skarizona then said, "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be ending this fight now, you'll die, the Time Patrollers can finish their mission, and Skarlet and her squadron can finally get back to fighting normal opponents."

Skarizona then appeared next to Balroth out of nowhere, and then Skarizona said to Balroth as he was stunned, "Sleep now, and never wake up, or I WILL return for you."

Then suddenly, 10 impacts exploded on Balroth's chest, and sent him flying back until he tumbled to a stop.

Balroth then threw up lots of blood, and then he asked, "What...the hell did you just do to me?!"

Skarizona then said, "I only punched you 10 times, in my regular Super Saiyan speed."

Balroth then put an extremely frustrated face on as he thought to himself, "Damn! If only I killed them when they were in that damn failed Fusion! Victory would have been assured! If it weren't for that goddamn Saiyan from before!"

Balroth then punched the ground in anger.

Skarizona then smirked down at Balroth and said, "I guess now that I've broken your spirit, I might as well break your body now, permanently."

Skarizona then aimed a gold and red spiraling blast at Balroth's face as streams of golden energy spun around the blast.

Balroth then thought to himself, "I HAVE to reveal that one power now! If I don't, I'm gonna die! I wanted to save this power for bigger threats though! Damn!"

Balroth then started to laugh, and this made Skarizona tilt her head in confusion, and then Skarizona asked, "What's so funny?"

Then Balroth stopped laughing and said, "I just found my way of defeating you!"

Skarizona was about to ask something back, but then she was suddenly blown away by a sudden shockwave of power as she crashed into a rock wall and got stuck in it.

Skarizona then went wide eyed and thought to herself, "What the hell was that?! Balroth was capable of something like that this whole time?!"

She then heard Balroth yelling from across the battlefield, "IT'S TIME THAT I REVEAL MY TRUE POWER!!!!!! ONE THAT NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE!!!!!! NOT EVEN SKARLET!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive white aura exploded from Balroth's position, and Skarizona went wide eyed once she sensed Balroth's power level shooting up.

Skarizona then saw a massive shockwave flying in, and as it hit, it pushed Skarizona deeper into the wall, until even the wall was blown away, and then once Skarizona was able to look around, she noticed that the whole canyon was being blown apart, and expanding even bigger.

Then the shockwave stopped, and then Skarizona fell off of the wall she was stuck in, and landed on her feet in a crouching position.

Skarizona then sensed Balroth's power again, and realized that it was now even bigger than her own power already, and it was still increasing.

Skarizona then thought to herself, "Holy shit! So this is the amount of power Balroth was hiding! No wonder he seemed so confident in every fight we've had!"

Now that there wasn't any more serious shockwaves flying in, Skarizona decided to run back to where Balroth was, which looked like a literal teleport she moved so fast.

Then the massive white aura shrank down, and eventually faded away, and when Skarizona looked at Balroth, he went through another physical change.

Balroth's skin was no longer gold, but it was a bright glowing white, as the parts of his body that used to glow white, were now glowing red, and his eyes were still glowing red.

Skarizona then hid her fear behind a cocky looking smirk, and then Skarizona said, "So, what do you call this form? It feels powerful that's for sure."

Balroth then smirked back at Skarizona and said, "This form is what my full extent of my abilities look like, however I've never used this form against anyone yet, so even I don't know it's capabilities. Just call this my Full Omni Release state."

Skarizona then thought to herself, "Well, if I'm gonna fight him, I'll at least need a small bit more power to stand a chance."

Skarizona's hair then suddenly spiked up, and then her golden aura exploded around her again while humming a bit as blue electricity sparked everywhere.

Skarizona then said, "This is my Super Saiyan 2 state, let's see if you can keep up."

But even though Skarizona was acting cocky, she wasn't actually sure if she could win against Balroth now that he was like this.

But regardless, Skarizona got into took Skarlet custom Shadow Demon stance since it was a mix of the Shadow Demon stance and Arizona's stance anyways.

Then Balroth took his serious fighting stance, and then they prepared to battle once again, and possibly for a final time.

End of Chapter 51

Thanks for reading Chapter 51 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and seeing the very start of the new Fusion's abilities. I can promise that this fight will only get more interesting, so stay hyped. Anyways, before I spoil anything, I'll just say I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	52. Chapter 52: Rivaling The Omni Gods

Welcome to the 52nd Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was EXTREMELY tired when I made this chapter, so I deeply apologize if this chapter is bad, especially since it's one of the chapters that near the finale. Anyways, I hope I don't screw this up, and let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 51 Recap:

Skarizona finally fused properly, and her amount of power was immense. So much that Balroth was barely able to rival it even though Skarizona was only in her base form. The Fusion tended to take more of Skarlet's personality, even though there was some aspects of Arizona scattered throughout some of the Fusion's fighting patterns. Skarizona utterly destroyed Balroth with their new strength, and then they transformed into a Super Saiyan with literally no effort whatsoever. Then they beat Balroth up even worse, to the point he didn't even stand a chance because of their strength and speed. But then out of nowhere Balroth pulled out a final trump card, a powerful shockwave shot Skarizona back, and then Balroth transformed into a bright white form that he called his Full Omni Release State. In retaliation to this new amount of power Balroth has, Skarizona powered up to Super Saiyan 2, which took a little bit of effort, and then they prepared to fight again.

Chapter 52:

Skarizona's eyes gleamed a bright blue as her face lit up with excitement, and then Balroth frowned at Skarizona as he thought to himself, "Damn! Who knew out of all people, Skarlet and Arizona were the ones to push me to this state! But it's alright now, because now that I'm in this state, there is NOTHING they can do to beat me! I'm invincible!"

Skarizona then said, "Hey, are you gonna just keep staring at me while daydreaming? Or are you actually gonna try and fight me?"

Balroth didn't answer though, he was too busy trying to keep his cool, so then Skarizona said, "Alright then, I guess I'll make the first move."

Skarizona then got into a stance that made it look like she was about to run at Balroth, but then all of a sudden, multiple images of Skarizona appeared in several different spots in front of Balroth, and then out of nowhere, Skarizona appeared in front of Balroth and punched him across the face.

Balroth slid back a few feet, and his head was a little turned to the side, but other than that, he was fine.

Balroth then brought his arm up to grab Skarizona's arm, but before he could come into contact, Skarizona pulled back her arm and did a backflip to gain some distance as she thought to herself, "Damn, that form gives him a massive power boost, I guess it was no joke when he named it his Full Omni Release State."

Skarizona then looked at her knuckles on the fist she punched with, and noticed that her knuckles were red, but not with blood, the skin was just red like as if they were bruised.

Skarizona made a face of astonishment when she saw this, and said to herself, "Holy shit, he's so strong that he damaged me without having to do anything!"

Balroth overheard this and laughed to himself before saying, "Yes, I've gained the true form that all Omni Gods should have! And since the both of you were such a nuisance to me before you fused, and even after, I'm going to destroy you!"

Balroth then suddenly disappeared, which put Skarizona on guard, and then Skarizona heard movement behind her, so she turned around and saw Balroth running in with a punch reeled back.

Skarizona then got into a more stable stance, and then raised an arm to defend herself from this attack.

Once Balroth's fist connected to Skarizona's blocking arm, Skarizona's feet were shoved into the ground as the ground shattered underneath Skarizona as her feet started sliding back little by little.

Balroth then smirked while he continued to add more pressure to his fist, and then he said, "It seems you have somehow forgotten that I have two arms."

Then Balroth reeled back his other arm as if he was trying to pull off an uppercut move, but then he saw Skarizona smirk, and then she said, "It also seems that you have forgotten that I have another arm too."

Balroth's smirk then faded away, and then he looked down, and noticed that Skarizona had her other arm aiming a red and gold spiraling blast right at his stomach.

Then once it hit the fully charged limit, Golden streams of energy spun around the blast, and then Balroth went wide eyed and said in alarm, "No! That's not...", then Skarizona's smirk grew and said, "It sure is, this is...SKARLET HELIX BUSTER!!!!!!"

Then beam then erupted into a massive blast that grew bigger than multiple mountains combined together, as Balroth screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

The beam then pushed its way past Balroth, and collided with a mountain behind Balroth, and punched through it with zero effort, destroying the entire top of the mountain, and most of the sides.

The beam then gradually shrank back down, and then it disappeared, and then Skarizona got back into a cocky looking stance and then looked into the direction she shot him off into, and then said, "Look Balroth you might as well come out! There's no purpose in hiding, my energy sensing abilities are too powerful for that now, and also you're in that powerful form!"

Balroth then emerged from behind a rock that just barely survived the blast, and then Balroth said, "It seems that now that you're fused, you can't fall for any of my dirty tactics anymore, I guess I have to destroy you the regular way, how boring."

Balroth's aura then exploded around him again in white and red, and then Skarizona felt his power rise again.

Skarizona then rolled her eyes and said, "You know you aren't the only one who hasn't released all of their power at once yet right?"

Skarizona then got into a slight power up stance, and then yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the golden aura surrounding Skarizona turned blue, and then erupted into the sky in a pillar of blue ki, and then her hair turned blue as a volcano erupt in the distance and filled the air with more smoke.

The pillar then quickly vanished and reappeared as an aura, as a powerful shockwave exploded from Skarizona and pushed Balroth back a single step.

Skarizona then saw that Balroth was a little more alarmed than usual, so Skarizona said, "What's wrong? Is my power so much that now even YOU can sense it? That's kind of disappointing if I already scared you, I'm nowhere even close to my full power."

But Balroth didn't answer her still, he just slowly wiped the alarmed look off of his face as he switched it with a pissed off expression as he yelled, "YOU DARE TRY AND RIVAL MY TRUE OMNI GOD POWERS?!?!?!"

Skarizona then put her excited face back on as her aura erupted from her as she got into a cocky stance again and said, "Yeah! Get fired up again! I wanna bash your skull in!"

Then after a few more moments, they both vanished from sight, and then they both reappeared in the middle of the battlefield in front of each other, both throwing a powerful looking punch at each other.

Their punches then clashed, and a shockwave that looked like a whirlwind exploded from the both of them as the ground exploded into a crater immediately.

Then after that clash, Balroth quickly charged up a green blast in his hand and aimed it at Skarizona as he yelled, "DEATH SCREA...", but before he could fire his move, Skarizona grabbed his arm, and then jumped behind his hand, and forced him to aim the blast into the sky, and then it fired off into the sky in a massive green beam.

Then once the beam stopped, Skarizona spun back around and kneed Balroth in the stomach as a powerful shockwave exploded from his back, and then Skarizona punched him away a little, and then Skarizona got into a fierce looking stance as Balroth was stunned, and then her fists started glowing blue, so she yelled, "DEMON RUSH!!!!!!"

Then Skarizona ran at Balroth with extreme speed, and then Skarizona thought to herself as she reeled back her arm, "I wonder if I should use a battlecry of a sort when I do these kinds of moves?"

Skarizona then threw the first punch at Balroth's face as she yelled, "ORA!!!!!"

The punch made an explosive noise on Balroth's face, as it made him stumble back even more, and then Skarizona thought, "Nah, that kind of battlecry sounds like I could get sued if I use it for real."

So then Skarizona rushed in at Balroth again, and then layed down a punishing 400 hit combo all over Balroth's body within 5 seconds.

Balroth was covered in bruises after that move, and then to end off that combo, Skarizona spun around and kicked Balroth in the gut, making him stumble back yet again.

Then Balroth frowned at Skarizona with a tremendous amount of fury, and then said, "You! You'll pay for that! I'll make you suffer dammit!"

Skarizona then smirked at Balroth and said, "Another one of your empty threats you'll never be able to accomplish, and also, who said my combo was done?"

Balroth then put a worried expression on as Skarizona reeled back both arms as two orange blasts formed in her hands and started to spiral with red ki.

Skarizona charged this move to full as well, and then Skarizona said, "This one will be special! FINAL PROMINENCE BUSTER!!!!!"

Skarizona then put the two blasts together as they quickly mixed and exploded into an absolutely enormous red and orange spiraling beam that grew bigger than the Skarlet Helix Buster, and got Balroth stuck on the end of the beam as he was forced to crash through multiple rock pillars and mountains and other terrain.

Once the beam vanished, the air lowly hummed with energy as red and orange bolts of electricity sparked around the ravine the massive beam made.

Skarizona then got out of her firing stance and back into her cocky looking stance, and said to herself, "If anything, that was definitely enough to get him right?"

End of Chapter 52

Thanks for reading chapter 52 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Once again I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, I wasn't feeling good when I wrote this chapter, but I hope I can make the next one good at least. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	53. Chapter 53: Blazing Fist Scorching Blast

Welcome to the 53rd chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. When I wrote this chapter, I was extremely pissed off because of what happened today, but I won't get into that, I'm just saying that because I'm pissed, this chapter can either be really good from sheer violence, or be bad from too fast development. Anyways, I hope this next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter will be good anyways.

Chapter 52 Recap:

Skarizona was now in Super Saiyan 2, as Balroth was still thinking he was invincible in the form he was currently in, however, Skarizona was prepared to show him just how wrong he was. Skarizona made the first move in the fight, but she ended up hurting herself rather than hurting Balroth, and then Balroth retaliated with a powerful punch, but then Skarizona blocked the punch, and then she countered back with a one handed Skarlet Helix Buster. This move damaged Balroth only a little because of how strong he was, and then Balroth powered up even more, making Skarizona power up to Super Saiyan Blue. Then they had an ultimate clash of punches, until Balroth tried to hit Skarizona with a Death Screamer, which she narrowly dodged, and then once that was over, Skarizona used her Demon Rush against Balroth, and then once he was stunned, Skarizona used a combined technique known as Final Prominence Buster, which mixed the Final Skarlet Buster, and Arizona's Prominence Flash. The beam caused lots of destruction, and then Skarizona was wondering if she actually killed Balroth with that blast because it was so powerful.

Chapter 53:

Skarizona then got back into a cocky stance after firing that massive blast, and then she said, "If anything, that was enough to get him, right?"

The ravine she created with that massive blast continued to lowly hum with energy, but after the energy died down some more, Skarizona's energy sensing abilities weren't hindered, and to Skarizona's alarm, she sensed Balroth right behind her. Skarizona quickly dashed forward as she heard a loud crash behind her.

Skarizona then turned around, and saw Balroth with his fist in the ground.

Balroth quickly pulled his fist back, and then said, "Impressive, you managed to detect me before I could hit you. If you didn't sense me there though, you would have lost."

Skarizona then smirked at Balroth and said, "Me? Lose? That's funny. If I thought we'd lose by fusing, we wouldn't have done it. So what does that mean to you?"

Balroth then made a pissed off expression again as he said, "Nothing...it means...nothing! NOTHING I SAY!!!!!!"

Balroth then quickly threw a white ki blast towards Skarizona, which she easily dodged by tilting herself to the side, and then Skarizona teleported right in front of Balroth and gut punched him as she said, "Let's see if you can keep up."

Balroth then maintained his pissed off expression as he tried throwing a punch at Skarizona, but she just dodged the punch and teleported behind him and spun around and kicked him in the back of the head, making him stumble forward.

Balroth then turned around to see Skarizona still in her cocky stance, and then Skarizona said, "Looks like to me that you're still too slow."

Balroth then bared his teeth in anger, and then he yelled, "I'M NOT SLOW!!!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SLOW!!!!!!!"

Balroth then rushed towards Skarizona, and tried to punch her again, but this time Skarizona leaned back, and then she kicked Balroth's fist away from her, which made her block his punch with her foot.

Then as Balroth was forced to run past her because of velocity physics, he yelled, "WH-WHAT?!?!?!"

Then Balroth stumbled to a stop, and when he turned to face Skarizona, he got into a power up stance as he bared his teeth, and then he began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then his white and red aura exploded around him for a brief moment, and then his power rose up again. Skarizona then slightly frowned, and then Skarizona said, "You know, if you're trying to have a power battle with me, you'll definitely lose."

Then after Balroth was done powering up, he said, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Then Skarizona turned to Balroth and smirked at him as she said, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Then she got into a slight power up stance like before, and then she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then the wind quickly spiraled around her as her aura erupted into a pillar of blue light.

The ground then shattered underneath Skarizona as the wind got stronger, and then her hair spiked up some more as blue electricity sparked all around her.

Then both her hair and aura turned to a bright blue.

Then the pillar of aura shrank back down to a normal aura size, as it sparked violently with blue electricity, as the aura was acting quite violently, like as if Skarizona was pumping a ton of energy into it.

Skarizona then continued to smirk at Balroth as she said, "As you can see here, I just matched you power level by simply going to Super Saiyan Blue 2, and now it just has to come down to battle experience, and battle strategy to decide the winner. And obviously I'm the better strategist here."

Balroth then put one of his hands to his face in frustration as he said, "How could you...you...you...you keep challenging my Omni God powers...but how?! YOU'RE ONLY A MERE MORTAL!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then said, "Here's your first pointer, don't underestimate your opponent, it only leads to a puffed up ego like you have, and then you get easily angered, which is what I take advantage of."

Balroth then yelled back, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!!"

Then Skarizona made an amused face on as she said, "Alright, but I'm just gonna say, that was your last mistake."

Balroth then flew at Skarizona with an intense amount of speed as he yelled, "IT WAS NO MISTAKE!!!!!"

Then he threw a powerful punch at Skarizona, which allowed Skarizona to easily block it, and then grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into the ground, making a huge crater from the force behind her arm.

Skarizona then said while holding Balroth's face to the ground, "If you thought I was done there, you are dead wrong."

Then Skarizona's arm sparked with golden electricity, and then a golden energy shockwave exploded from Balroth's head as the crater grew bigger from the force of the blast.

Skarizona then let go of Balroth's head, and backed off as he was getting back up.

Balroth then said with an extremely frustrated voice, "Now that you unleashed that attack, I bet you're all out of tricks! Victory is mine!"

Skarizona then have him a confused face as he turned back around as her fist lit up with orange ki then looked like fire, and then she said, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about dude. My next trick is right here, even though it's not much of a trick, it's more of the very thing that will kill you."

Balroth's eyes then lit up in fear as he looked at the fireball on her fist and said, "Wh-What do you mean?!"

But this time Skarizona didn't answer, she just sprinted at Balroth with the energy surrounding her whole right fist, and then she threw a heavy right punch at Balroth, which he tried to block, but when it came into contact, it made a loud explosive noise as a crunching noise could be heard from his arm as he stumbled back in pain.

Balroth then yelled, "OW!!!!! MOTHERFUCKER WHAT IS THAT TECHNIQUE?!?!?!"

Skarizona still didn't answer though as she rushed forward and threw yet another heavy punch as Balroth tried to block it again, but this time, Skarizona broke right through his block with that fiery punch, and then Skarizona spun around, and threw another right punch, hitting Balroth in the face, and then she spun again and punched again, and repeated this about 10 times, with each impact sounding like an explosion, and then after that, Balroth stumbled back pretty far, and then Skarizona clenched that same fist in front of her as she smirked at Balroth. Skarizona then said, "So you wanted to know the name of this technique? Well your answer's coming right up!"

Skarizona then reeled back that same fist as the fireball charged up with even more energy, and then Skarizona said, "This technique is...", but before Skarizona launched this attack, Balroth powered up even more in his fear, and then Skarizona leapt forward as her threw her fist forward as she yelled, "SUPER PROMINENCE SPIRIT!!!!!!!"

Then the fireball on Skarizona's fist exploded into an absolutely massive fiery aura that completely surrounded Skarizona as she flew forward towards Balroth. Balroth put his hands in front of him in terror as he yelled, "NOOO!!!!!! THAT AMOUNT OF POWER IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR MORTALS TO ACHIEVE!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT POWER!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then yelled while inside her fiery ball of death, "TO HELL WITH YOUR RULES OF WHAT A MORTAL CAN AND CANNOT DO!!!!!!! I'LL DESTROY YOU TO MAKE SURE NO ONE HEARS FROM YOU AGAIN!!!!!!"

Skarizona's blazing technique then collided with Balroth's hands as it forced him back.

Not too much time later, his guard was broken from the force and heat of the technique, and Skarizona's fist slammed directly across Balroth's face as the fiery aura was suddenly absorbed into Skarizona's fist, as a bright orange light flashed from her fist.

Then an extremely powerful pulse of orange energy exploded from Skarizona's fist as it sent Balroth flying away at an extremely fast speed, and then Skarizona opened her hand as a big ball of orange energy was charging in her hand.

Skarizona then yelled as the blast reached full charge, "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!"

Then a enormous beam erupted from Skarizona's hand as it continued to grow and grow until you were able to see the blast from many planets away.

The beam was a blazing orange color, much like the Prominence Flash, except this one was extremely huge, so huge that it broke Skarlet's record for her biggest blast.

Then the blast slowly shrank down over time, and it eventually vanished, as a energetic humming was left by the blast because of how much energy was packed into the blast.

Skarizona then got back into a stable stance, and then she let her arm drop because of how tiring that blast was.

Skarizona breathed heavily, and then she caught her breath, and then she suddenly sensed Balroth's energy rising even more as she heard yelling in the distance, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then Skarizona saw white flashes of light in the distance, and then Skarizona said to herself, "Damn, that's one tough son of a bitch. I guess I'll have to try harder next time."

Then she slid into a more serious stance, and then she smirked into the distance, knowing she was about to get a good fight.

End of Chapter 53

Thanks for reading Chapter 53 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to really say here because I'm too angry, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	54. Chapter 54: Raging Brutality!

Welcome to the 54th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I know I keep making excuses for myself for why a chapter may be bad, so I'm gonna just stop, you guys can just assume I feel shitty in all of my chapters, and all I can do is hope it turns out alright. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 53 Recap:

Skarizona discovered that Balroth survived the Final Prominence Buster, and she was almost hit because the intense energy in the air was jamming her energy sensing, however she dodged anyways. Then Skarizona moved faster than Balroth could, and then she dominated Balroth while fighting him. Skarizona then decided to show off her power some more, so she transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue 2, and then Balroth powered up even more. Then Balroth got pissed off and tried to hit Skarizona, but she blocked it and used a ki blast cannon-like move, which hurt Balroth's head a bit. Then after that, Balroth thought that Skarizona was finally all out of tricks, but he was proven wrong when Skarizona used a flaming fist technique known as Super Prominence Spirit, which was so powerful, that it cracked one of Balroth's arm's bones, and then Skarizona proceeded to beat the living shit out of him until she used the energy on her fist, to fire a massive and powerful beam, that even broke Skarlet's record for her biggest beam. However, Balroth survived this even, and then he powered up, so Skarizona finally decided to take him seriously, and got into a serious stance.

Chapter 54:

Skarizona slid into a serious stance as she saw Balroth power up even more in the distance, and then Skarizona thought to herself, "I've gotta start taking Balroth seriously! Or else I'm gonna run out of time, and then we'll be the ones to lose this fight!"

Skarizona then saw Balroth appear in front of her in an egotistical looking stance, and then Skarizona gave him a fierce glare.

Balroth's eyes widened in fear a little, but then he shook his head, and then he returned to smirking at Skarizona as he said, "Looks like to me that you've finally started to take me seriously, instead of fighting me with such cockiness. I've gotta say, that was your smartest move this whole fight."

Skarizona then said, "Don't worry about it, I still have plenty of insults left, and I'm not running out anytime soon."

Balroth's face shifted into a frown for just a moment, but then it returned to a smirk, and then Balroth said, "Well, regardless of what you have to say, I'll still be the one to kill you, because fate demands it!"

Skarizona then gave him a bit of a confused look and asked, "Since when were YOU a warrior of fate?! You're just a self-righteous dick who kills people's fathers for fun! And I'm about to end you for that!"

Then a powerful shockwave of power exploded from Skarizona, but Balroth didn't move, mainly because he was really powerful now.

Skarizona then ran at him so fast that she vanished, and then out of nowhere, Balroth suddenly took a hit across the face before he could even see Skarizona, and as Skarizona landed after the punch, that was when she reappeared.

Balroth was now back to frowning, and then Balroth said, "How...How could a mortal, possess so much speed that they become literally invisible?!"

Skarizona then smirked at Balroth again, but she kept her guard up as she said, "Looks like you really CAN'T keep your cool, even if I just fight you without saying anything."

Skarizona then vanished again, and then Balroth took a hit from the back, and then the front, and then the side, and this process repeated, and only increased in speed.

Then after about the 100th hit, Balroth was covered in even more bruises, but he caught Skarizona's fist as she reappeared with her hand stuck in Balroth's grasp.

Balroth then said while glaring into Skarizona's eyes, "You see, the thing about repeating the same thing over and over again, it becomes predictable, meaning whenever you do this shit again, you'll die the very second you try it."

Skarizona then said with an aggressive face on, "LIKE HELL I WILL!!!!!!"

Then she fired a red ki blast into Balroth's eyes as he yelled, "FUCK!!!! MY EYES!!!!"

Then his hand let go of Skarizona's fist, and then Skarizona did a backflip to gain distance again, and then she thought to herself, "Balroth's power is immense! And I can't tell by the way he's acting, he's nowhere even near his maximum amount of power still! I'll have to go up another level of power!"

Skarizona then got into a stance that almost looked like a power up stance, as she raised her arms into the air as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Balroth then finally recovered his vision, and saw what Skarizona was doing, so he threw a white ki blast at her while yelling, "I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!"

But then Skarizona threw her arms down into a full on power up stance as she opened her eyes to reveal a fierce determination burning inside them as she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then an extremely powerful shockwave exploded from her, and surprisingly enough, this shockwave didn't only tear through the ground like it was butter, but it also pushed Balroth's ki blast back immediately, and made it crash right into Balroth, making him get knocked off balance as the shockwave fully knocked him over once it hit him.

Then Skarizona's bright blue aura exploded into a massive pillar of blue light as it sparked violently with blue lightning.

Then the ground started to get massive chunks torn out of it, as massive boulders floated into the sky as a low pitched humming noise built up in pitch gradually filled the air, which intimidated Balroth when he heard it.

Then Skarizona's hair spiked up even more, and turned to a normal blue color, and then blue fur grew on her arms and chest, and then her tail turned blue as well.

Then the final change was when she closed her eyes and reopened them, her eyes were now suddenly purple.

Then another massively powerful shockwave exploded from Skarizona, which knocked back Balroth even more, and then the pillar vanished out of nowhere, like nothing happened, besides the crater being left there as clear evidence, and then Skarizona stood up straight again and smiled at Balroth completely, and then she pointed at him, and then she took her thumb and slid it across her throat as her blue aura exploded around her as the same energy noise from before filled the air.

Skarizona's aura sparked violently with blue electricity, and her aura behaved extremely violently, much like Super Saiyan Blue 2.

Balroth then finally stood up as he looked like he was staring at Skarizona with fear again as he said, "What...What is this power I sense from you?! This is an impossible level of power for any mortal to reach no matter who they are! There's no way you two are ACTUALLY mortals!"

Skarizona then said with a more aggressive sounding voice, "Well as far as we know, we are both mortals, and as to what this power is, this is the power of our fused Super Saiyan Blue 4 abilities! Prepare to be crushed like the little bug you are!"

Then as Skarizona said the bug part of her sentence, she clenched her fist in front of her as her knuckles cracked.

Balroth then looked down in what looked like frustration mixed with fear, as his whole body was shaking, and then Balroth said, "Crushed...I'll be...crushed? No...I don't ever get crushed. I'M THE ONE WHO CRUSHES OTHERS!!!!!!! JUST LIKE I DID TO SKARLET'S FATHER!!!!!!!"

Balroth then flew at Skarizona with deadly speed with his arm reeled back.

But before he could reach her, Skarizona frowned at Balroth with an intense amount of hatred as she said with hatred in her voice, "So you DID do it on purpose."

Then as Balroth got close and threw his punch, Skarizona threw a punch right back at Balroth's fist, but with a crap ton of strength behind it.

The two fists clashed, but as the shockwave exploded from the two of them, a loud crunching noise could be heard as Balroth's arm seemed to collapse in on itself a bit as his face filled with sudden pain.

Skarizona then said while Balroth was stuck for the time being, "You feel that? That's only a millionth of the pain I felt when you took my dad from me."

Obviously this was Skarlet's side of the Fusion speaking in this moment.

Then after that sentence, Skarizona took her fist away, and spun around and kicked him in the head as a loud explosive noise came from the kick as Balroth was sent flying away.

Then once Balroth landed in a tumble until he stopped, he rolled over and held his newly broken arm, and then he took a few seconds to breathe deeply, and then he yelled, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!", as his eyes were bloodshot with pain.

Skarizona then turned to where Balroth was, and then she said with a pissed off face still, "Next will be your leg."

Then she took a very aggressive stance and prepared to attack again.

End of Chapter 54

Thanks for reading Chapter 54 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. So as far as I can tell, I made this a pretty good chapter, so I feel pretty good about this chapter. However I am sorry that the progress on Skarizona's forms are a little fast, it's just that there is something I'm really excited to write while I still have the idea for it. But before I spoil anything more, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	55. Chapter 55: Regeneration

Welcome to the 55th Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry about all the boring lack of violence in my past chapters before the last one, the reason I kept making Balroth take small amounts of damage was because I completely forgot about a feature he could do, which will be revealed in this chapter. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter before I spoil something.

Chapter 54 Recap:

Skarizona finally decided to take Balroth seriously as soon as he powered up more, and then she prepared to fight Balroth. Skarizona started moving so fast that she was able to be invisible while she attacked Balroth, however she was too repetitive when attacking, and she got caught, forcing herself back into visibility. But before Balroth could do anything, Skarizona fired a ki blast into Balroth's eyes, and then she gained some distance from him and transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue 4. Balroth then said a few sentences that pissed Skarizona off, and when he attacked, Skarizona countered him with a tremendous amount of power, to the point where his whole arm shattered, and his head was kicked as he was sent flying. Skarizona then prepared to attack again.

Chapter 55:

Skarizona frowned at Balroth who was laying on the ground a good distance away from her as she said, "Next will be your leg.", as Balroth was stuck laying on the ground, writhing in agony.

But before Skarizona reached Balroth, his horn cracked up, and then one of his horns fell off, which made Skarizona smirk.

Balroth then finally phased out of most of his pain, even though it was still pretty painful, and then he said, "You think this is funny?! I'll show you what's funny! Then I'll be the only one laughing!"

But before Balroth could try anything, Skarizona picked him up by the throat as she said, "You'll die before you can do anything to me."

Balroth then tried to use his remaining arm to pry off Skarizona's hand, but her grip was locked.

Skarizona then punched him in the ribs twice, as crunching noises could be heard with each punch, and then after that, she squeezed Balroth's neck until she heard a snapping noise, and then she threw him into the air as she spun around, and then she yelled as her arm was reeled back, "I'LL FUCKING BREAK YOU!!!!!!!"

Then she punched Balroth directly in the center of the chest, as a loud explosive noise erupted from her fist as Balroth was sent flying again.

Balroth blew through several rock pillars before he finally tumbled to a stop, and then he didn't seem to be moving after that.

Skarizona then looked at Balroth's unmoving body, and then she said in disappointment, "Tsh! Complete and utter trash!"

She then aimed a hand at Balroth as a blue, green and red ball of energy quickly charged in her hand.

But what Skarizona didn't see, was that there was a white translucent dome of white energy around Balroth, and his broken arm seemed to be slowly repairing itself.

Skarizona then closed her eyes as the blast reached full charge, and then she said, "Daiko, you can rest easy now, you've been avenged. SKARLET SHINING BUSTER!!!!!"

Then a massive beam that spiraled with blue, green and red exploded from her single hand and roared towards Balroth menacingly.

But while Skarizona was firing her beam, the last thing she expected to hear while firing was Balroth's voice yelling, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!"

Then she saw a green flash occur on the other side of her beam, and then a sudden pressure, and then both of their beams suddenly exploded.

Then after the smoke cleared, Skarizona looked to where Balroth was, and saw that Balroth had his arm that used to be broken aimed straight at her, which meant he just used that arm to fire the Death Screamer at her beam.

But before Skarizona could ask any questions, Balroth's same firing hand lit up with a red ball of ki as he yelled, "SADISTIC BOMBER!!!!!"

Then several bolts of ki exploded from his hand and began to fly towards Skarizona with intense speed.

Skarizona then smirked and said, "Oh please, this is too easy."

Skarizona then dodged each and every bolt of ki with minimal movement.

But then as Skarizona looked at Balroth, she saw him flick his fingers back towards him, and as she turned around, she saw the bolts of ki she dodged, flying right back at her after they stopped completely after missing.

Skarizona was then forced to dodge the bolts again, and then Balroth flicked his fingers again, and then Skarizona dodged the blasts again, and then she turned to Balroth and said, "You better fucking stop that shit unless you want to die a painful death!"

Balroth then laughed and said, "Why? Is it because this ACTUALLY has a chance to beat you? Because if so, then I'm not stopping."

Balroth then flicked his fingers again, and then Skarizona frowned with even more hatred than before, and then she said, "Oh that fucking does it!"

Skarizona then spun around and smacked the first blast to reach her to the ground as it exploded.

Then Skarizona thought to herself, "So that's how I beat this move."

Then she continued to bash the other blasts to the ground until there were no more blasts left.

Skarizona then turned her attention back to Balroth, who was already trying to punch her, by she just simply grabbed his punch with almost no effort, and then Skarizona said, "So Balroth, since you got yourself caught, you're gonna answer me a few questions I have."

Balroth then said, "And if I don't?"

Then Skarizona slowly began to crush his hand, and not long after, Balroth said, "Okay Okay I'll tell you! Just let me go!"

Skarizona then smirked and said, "See? I knew you could be reasonable. At least a little bit that is."

Skarizona then let go of Balroth's fist, and then Balroth stumbled backwards to gain some distance, and then he shook his hand in pain, and then he said, "You see, I have an ability that all Omni Gods have, it takes time to use, but it heals me. It's usually known as the Omni Healing Technique. So basically, no matter how much you damage me, as long as I have time, you'll never beat me."

Skarizona then continued to smirk at Balroth, and then she said, "So basically what you're saying is, if I don't give you any recovery time at all, you will eventually die?"

Balroth then went wide eyed after he realized what he just gave away, and then Balroth thought to himself, "Shit! Did I over-explain and reveal my biggest weakness?! What do I do now?! Wait! I know exactly what I can do."

Balroth then got into a power up stance, and Skarizona was about to rush in and stop him, but then suddenly, a powerful wind created by Balroth was preventing her from moving towards him any further.

Balroth then suddenly yelled, "HAAAA!!!!!", as his white and red aura exploded from him again, but after the aura seemed to be disappearing, it remained around him, however it was faint.

Skarizona saw this and thought to herself, "Oh I see now, this form acts like an even stronger version of his Golden form, the only difference here is that he seems to not know what his percentages are in this form, so he doesn't announce it in case he sounds stupid, even though he still sounds stupid in my opinion."

Skarizona then clenched a fist in front of her as she smirked as her knuckles cracked again, and then she said, "I don't care how strong you get! I'll destroy you all the same! I'll have you know that I'm still not even using my full power yet!"

Balroth then bared his teeth in annoyance and yelled back, "THEN FUCKING USE IT ALREADY SO I CAN MATCH THAT STRENGTH INSTEAD OF FORCING ME TO CONSTANTLY ADJUSTING MYSELF!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then said, "Why would I do that?! That would just take the fun out of the fight, and it will also stop me from annoying you."

Balroth then clenched both of his fists in anger as his face slowly turned into a pissed off expression as he thought to himself, "She's doing this for fun?! And to just...ANNOY ME?!?!?! I'LL FUCKING CRUSH HER FOR HER IMPUDENCE!!!!!!"

Balroth then charged at Skarizona again, and threw a punch at her, as Skarizona tried to catch his punch, but she was forced to slide back as the ground shatter beneath her feet from the force.

Then while Balroth's momentum was still committed to the punch, Skarizona reeled back her arm, and gut punched Balroth, and while he was stunned from the punch, she pulled back her fist and hit him in the gut again, and then she did it again, and Balroth finally stumbled back while he was unable to breathe for the moment.

Then Skarizona lifted her fist in front of her as orange ki in the shape of flames appeared on her fist again.

Balroth looked up and saw her fist and his eyes widened in fear.

Skarizona then ran at him, and then spun around and slammed her fist across his face, breaking his jaw, and making him stumble back until he fell onto his back.

Skarizona then shut off her technique and smirked down at Balroth as he was slowly getting back up while the faint white dome of energy was around him as his jaw slowly healed back to normal again.

Balroth then said after his jaw was healed, "Consider that your lesson on why you shouldn't give me time after injuring me, now, let's continue!"

Then they both got into combat stances and prepared to fight again.

End of Chapter 55

Thanks for reading Chapter 55 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I got pretty tired near the ending of this chapter, so I'm sorry I have nothing interesting to say here. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	56. Chapter 56: A Super Survivor!

Welcome to the 56th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload another chapter, it's just that I was either too tired to write more, or I was doing my collaboration with Hero The God of Rage too much to have energy to write any more chapters. But anyways, the point is that I wrote a chapter now, so enjoy.

Chapter 55 Recap:

Skarizona just shattered Balroth's arm, but just before Skarizona could finish Balroth off with a Skarlet Shining Buster, Which mixed Skarlet's Skarlet Buster, with Arizona's Final Shine Attack, and Balroth then used his Omni Healing technique to repair his arm, and then Balroth stopped the Skarlet Shining Buster with a Death Screamer. Balroth then fired a Sadistic Bomber at her, except this time, he was able to control all the bolts at will. Skarizona then destroyed all of these bolts so they couldn't hurt her, and then Skarizona questioned Balroth on his healing technique and discovered that if Balroth is given enough time, he can heal from any injury. Balroth then powered up some more, and Skarizona still beat the crap out of him, and even broke his jaw, however Balroth was given enough time to heal again, so it didn't really matter much, and then they prepared to fight again.

Chapter 56:

Balroth stood in a bit of a cocky stance as he rubbed his jaw with one of his fists, as he said to himself, "Ah, good as new."

Skarizona then frowned at Balroth and said, "Just because it happened once, doesn't mean it'll ever happen again, I'll pulverize you the next opening you give me, and that's a promise!"

Balroth then smirked and said, "Is that so? Well I guess I'll just stop giving you out openings, you'll have to break your way to your own openings now!"

Skarizona then thought to herself, "Wait, he was LETTING me hit him this whole time?! Does that mean he was in no real danger until now?!"

But before Skarizona got herself distracted with these questions, she finally refocused on the fight, and then slid into her serious combat stance as she glared at Balroth and thought, "Those questions will be answered once I fight him some more, just don't lose focus and I'll be okay."

Skarizona then suddenly launched at Balroth with intense speed as she threw a punch at Balroth, as Balroth caught the punch with one hand as his white and red aura exploded around him again.

The after Skarizona pushed a little more and realized Balroth's hand wasn't going anywhere, Skarizona then said, "How the hell did you power up without even charging up for it?! You had to the other times!"

Balroth then said, "Have you heard of something called acting? It's kind of something I excell at."

Skarizona then gave Balroth a furious scowl as her fists suddenly lit up in blue energy as she yelled, "DEMON RUSH!!!!!!"

Skarizona then started throwing extremely rapid punches that all had a tremendous power behind them, however Balroth matched the speed of this technique, and blocked each and every one of these punches, and once he did that, Balroth found an opening in Skarizona's defence, and then gut punched her, and while she was stunned by that, he took a step back, and then he ran at her and slammed his knee into her face while jumping, performing a flying knee attack.

Skarizona then got launched into the air from this attack, and then she fell to the ground again, as she slid across the ground and eventually slid to a stop.

Balroth then said while Skarizona was still on the ground, "So, where's that opening you said you were gonna create? I thought you were supposed to be the ultimate Fusion that was destined to destroy me? I guess that means destiny favors my motives more than yours."

Skarizona then thought as she was laying on the ground, "Holy shit he has a whole lot of power. I thought I had him on the ropes this whole time, but it turns out he was just trying to get my confidence up, just to crush it. But he's about to find out that my confidence doesn't just crush for such a simple reason!"

Skarizona then stumbled back to her feet and then said, "I'll just...have to try...EVEN HARDER!!!!!!"

Skarizona then jumped forward and planted her foot down in front of her, and as she did that, she turned into a blue flash of light that flew directly into Balroth right away, and once it hit him, Skarizona appeared with her foot slammed across his face as she hit him with a flying kick.

This move made Balroth stumble back, but before he could retaliate, Skarizona turned back into that blue flash, and that same blue flash circled around Balroth at an extremely fast rate of speed, and then the blue light flew in at Balroth, and passed right through him and into the other side of the light circle as Balroth seemed to be stunned from that.

Then the blue light shot through Balroth several more times from different angles, and after that, Skarizona suddenly appeared punching Balroth from each and every angle the blue light hit him as the blue ring of light exploded into chunks of rubble from the ground exploded, and then the final blow was a punch directly to Balroth's face, which sent him flying.

But as Balroth was flying away, Skarizona then yelled, "DON'T YOU THINK I'M DONE YET!!!!! I KNOW YOU AREN'T DEAD YET!!!!!"

Skarizona then aimed her hand at Balroth and fired several ki blasts at him, and after that the same blue, red and green blast from before charged in Skarizona's hand, and then Skarizona yelled, "NOW YOU'RE FINISHED!!!! SKARLET SHINING BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then the ki blasts hit Balroth, preventing Balroth from healing any further, and then Skarizona launched the massive beam at Balroth, as he was immediately consumed by the beam.

The beam was so powerful that it shook the ground, and the beam was done firing, Balroth was nowhere to be seen, and Skarizona was unable to sense him, but she was still on guard, because she remembered the last time she let her guard down in this situation.

But then Skarizona noticed that there was blood on the rocks around where Balroth was, but before she could search anywhere, she heard a rock get lifted, and as she looked to where that noise came from, she saw Balroth getting back up as his stomach sealing back up.

Balroth then said, "That was a close one, that managed to cut me in half! But it wasn't good enough to take me out, and you definitely didn't pull off the proper strategy in order to actually use the time you had while my guard was broken."

Skarizona then smirked at Balroth and said, "You bastard, you're actually gonna make me do it aren't you? You're gonna make me go full power."

Balroth then looked at her in slight confusion and said, "Well Yeah, that was kind of my entire goal of pushing you this hard, I wanna see how powerful you truly can be before I kill you, mainly because out of all the mortals, I've never seen any with this level of power, so I'm curious."

Skarizona then said while getting into a serious power up stance, "Well in that case...if you wanna see it so badly...I'LL SHOW IT TO YOU!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then an extremely strong wind picked up from Skarizona, and made Balroth slide back an extremely far distance, as Balroth yelled, "WHAT IS THIS POWER?!?!? THIS IS SO INTENSE!!!!!!"

Then massive chunks of rock started getting torn from the ground as a loud rumbling noise filled the air.

The chunks of rock were so big that they could quite easily become a new mountain if they landed in a different spot.

Then Skarizona's aura exploded around her and eventually erupted into a pillar of blue ki as a low pitched humming noise also filled the air and built up in pitch gradually.

Then the blue fur on Skarizona's arms vanished, and her tail returned to the normal brown, as her hair stopped being as spiky, however it still was, because this was still a special Super Saiyan type coming up.

Skarizona's eyes then suddenly turned to a dark blue, as her pupils quickly flashed a bright blue and returned to normal, as her hair started to flash a bright blue, and then fade to normal blue over and over again.

Then the wind coming from Skarizona grew even stronger, pushing Balroth even further back, as a lot of mountains were completely leveled from the strength of the wind, as many volcanoes around the area erupted with lava spewing everywhere, making the battlefield look a lot like when Frieza fought Goku.

Then Skarizona'a hair finally turned into a dark blue, just like her eyes, and then a powerful shockwave exploded from her, which blew such a huge crater in the ground, that it was half the size of the entire battlefield, and the battlefield was absolutely massive.

Skarizona's pillar of aura then finally died down, and turned into a normal sized aura, and then it quickly turned into a dark blue as well as it shrank.

Then Skarizona got into a powerful looking stance, and looked at Balroth in the distance with a look that could kill it was so fierce, and then Skarizona said, "You wanted to see what my full power looked like, so here it is! And now I'm about to utterly destroy you with this power! There's no chance for you to win anymore!"

Then Skarizona's aura exploded around her even more violently as she pushed more energy into her form, and then she prepared to attack Balroth again.

End of Chapter 56

Thanks for reading Chapter 56 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. What's funny that I found out about my writing, is that if I'm tired, I write really cool transformation scenes, however I write terrible storylines, it's kind of weird, but funny at the same time. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	57. Chapter 57: Speed of Light

Welcome to the 57th Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say, but enjoy.

Chapter 56 Recap:

Balroth healed his jaw up from it being broken, and then he revealed to Skarizona that he was holding back this entire time, and shown her that he had lots of more power at his disposal. Even Skarizona's Demon Rush wasn't enough to break his defence, and she ended up taking a heavy flying knee to the face as a result of this. But that piss Skarizona off, so she pushed her limits in her current form, and moved at the speed of light, and beat the living crap out of Balroth with intense speed. Then Skarizona tried to finish him off with a few ki blasts and a Skarlet Shining Buster. However this only managed to cut Balroth in half, and he was giving enough time to heal after that accidentally. Then Skarizona decided that it was time to reveal her full power form, which was Super Saiyan Beyond Blue, and as they transformed, it caused massive destruction, causing volcanoes to erupt everywhere. Then Skarizona prepared to fight Balroth again.

Chapter 57:

Skarizona's aura was violently spinning around her as she pushed more energy into her form, and then Skarizona said, "You may have survived a good amount of time against me Balroth, but this is where your time ends."

Balroth then laughed a bit and said, "Is that so? Well then, I'd like to see this power that can 'kill me'."

Skarizona then suddenly switched from a cocky face, to a serious glare as she teleported directly in front of Balroth, but before she could attack, Balroth tried to punch her in the face, but she ended up catching his fist, and then Balroth reeled back his other arm to try and punch her again, but then Skarizona crushed his hand that she had caught, and then she kneed him in the gut, and then as he was stunned from this move, Skarizona let go of his fist, and then she spun around and jumped up and spun around once more, and then kicked Balroth in the side of the head, sending him flying to the side.

Balroth flew threw many rock pillars, but just as he was about to hit the ground, Skarizona appeared right above him, and then she drove her foot into his jaw, and pushed his head into the ground, as she dragged him into the ground and across the battlefield, creating a massive rut from Balroth's body, and Skarizona's force that she was putting into her foot.

Then once they slid to a stop, Skarizona jumped off of Balroth's head, flying extremely high into the air.

Then once Skarizona reached a good height, she threw her arms down in a power up stance as her aura erupted around her again, and then she yelled, "BLINDING ARCH!!!!!!"

Then her aura transformed into a arch of energy that looked like it was trying to surround Balroth, then Balroth finally managed to get up, and he saw this, and then he went wide eyed as he thought, "I might actually be in trouble here, I wasn't expecting THIS much power."

Then about 180 blasts fired from each point of the arch of energy, and they all hit Balroth, as they exploded into a blue dome of energy, and then Skarizona clenched a fist in front of her as her aura channeled from around her, to around her fist, and then a dark blue flame lit up around her fist.

Skarizona then aimed her fist down at the dome that contained Balroth, and then the flames on Skarizona's fist doubled in size as they roared viciously.

Then Skarizona launched herself downwards towards Balroth, as her threw her fist forwards, and then flames exploded into a massive dark blue aura around Skarizona, as the arch that remained was still attached to Skarizona.

Then Skarizona hit the dome with her power filled fist, as she yelled, "COLLAPSING ARCH!!!!!"

Then Skarizona broke through the dome, and then arch followed, and then soon collapsed onto the dome, as both the arch and the dome exploded into a massive pillar of dark blue ki that only grew bigger and bigger, before collapsing back in on itself and exploding in a massive explosion that puts all nukes to shame.

Then once the smoke faded, it was revealed that Skarizona had her fist pressed against Balroth's face as he laid on the ground with burn marks all over his body again.

But then Balroth's body faded away, and soon after Skarizona got back up, she heard Balroth from behind her saying, "Looking for me?"

Skarizona then turned around quickly to only have to catch a punch that she had to use two hands to hold as she was forced down to one knee.

Balroth then said, "I know you have questions, so I might as well answer them for you. The person in the pillar of light, was still me, however, what you failed to notice was that I powered up in the middle of all that, and I gained the necessary speed to create an afterimage that felt real, so I only took half the damage I should've, so that means I also had enough time to heal from that as well."

Skarizona wasn't able to react to this though, mainly because she was getting crushed under Balroth's fist, so she just grit her teeth as the ground started to crack up underneath her from the intense pressure.

But then Skarizona suddenly said, "No.", for some reason.

Balroth then tilted his head while he still added more pressure to his fist, and then he said, "What was that? You're mumbling, I can't hear you from up here."

Then a very bright dark blue aura erupted around Skarizona as she slowly began to stand up again as she said, "I will not lose...NOT THIS EASILY!!!!!! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!"

Balroth then reacted in a bit of fear from Skarizona getting back up, as he yelled, "WH-WHAT?!?!?!"

Skarizona then gave him a furious glare as her aura grew more and more violent, and then eventually, she managed to fully push Balroth off of her, and then Skarizona yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS UNIVERSE!!!!!! NOT AS LONG I KEEP BREATHING!!!!!!"

Then her fists started glowing a dark blue, and as Balroth saw this, he thought, "Oh shit, would I have enough speed to deal with that move now?!"

Then Skarizona quickly ran forward while yelling, "DEMON RUSH!!!!!"

Then she began to rapidly throw punches at Balroth, but he was still managing to block a few of the punches, even though some of Skarizona's punches that got through hit him in the head, and chest mostly.

Then once Skarizona reached around 400 punches thrown, Skarizona yelled, "IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS MY MAXIMUM SPEED, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!!!!!!!"

Then Skarizona backed off for a moment, and then her body turned into a dark blue flash of light as it ran into Balroth and formed back into Skarizona's body as she had already hit Balroth across the face, and then Skarizona turned back into that flash of light, as it seemed to back off and rush back in at Balroth, and then Skarizona reappeared using her other arm to punch Balroth across the face, and then it happened again, except this time she was kicking him across the face, and then it continued to happen over and over again, with each time being a different attack.

Then on the 100th hit, the light shot upwards right after Skarizona punched Balroth across the face again, and then the light transformed into Skarizona doing a triple frontflip, and as Skarizona got close to Balroth, she hit Balroth with a flipping heel drop kick to the head.

The kick made a loud explosive noise when it connected, as did the other attacks Skarizona used.

Balroth then face planted onto the ground as the ground shattered around him after he fell.

Skarizona then jumped into the air, and as she fell towards Balroth, she yelled, "NOT DONE YET!!!!!!"

Then her fists lit up with dark blue again, and then once she got close enough, she yelled, "DEMON RUSH!!!!!"

Then she unleashed a massive punch barrage down at Balroth as the crater grew with each punch.

Then after the 200th punch, she jumped off of Balroth while doing a backflip, and then she aimed her hand at Balroth, but before she could charge up anything, she heard multiple voices saying, "Over here!", and, "No! Over here!", and more.

Skarizona then looked around and noticed that there was multiple Balroths hovering around the area, which made Skarizona think, "Little bastard stole my technique!"

But before Skarizona could say anything about it, the copies of Balroth charged in at Skarizona, so then she clenched her fists, and then she got into a more agile stance, and then turned back into the dark blue light that shit off towards the first Balroth.

Once the light hit the first clone, and then Skarizona reappeared while already punching that copy in the throat, as it plummeted to the ground with a broken neck as it vanished once it hit the ground.

Then Skarizona turned back into the light, and attacked the other versions of Balroth as she instantly killed he clones with one shot each.

Then Skarizona suddenly teleported back to the ground, and the real Balroth reappeared directly in front of her, and then Balroth smirked at Skarizona and said, "Well come on, you said this was your full power, so show me what mortals can do if you want me to stop calling you guys worthless!"

Skarizona then frowned and slid into a more serious stance, and then she prepared to fight yet again.

End of Chapter 57

Thanks for reading Chapter 57 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, I was once again really tired when I wrote this chapter, so it might suck, but I'm not sure since I'm too tired to even judge this chapter. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	58. Chapter 58: Balroth’s Comeback

Welcome to the 58th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm feeling pretty good today, besides a few bad things happening today, but I know that life isn't nice enough to let me have good things without bad things, so I'll just accept it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 57 Recap:

Skarizona started to beat down on Balroth with an intense amount of power, and then she revealed a new powerful technique called the Blinding Arch, which bombarded Balroth with 180 blasts, and then Skarizona combined this technique with the Collapsing Arch, which made the arch implode on Balroth, and then explode on him in a large pillar of blue light. But after this attack, it was revealed that all Skarizona was hitting was his afterimage, then Balroth countered Skarizona with a powerful punch that she had to hold back with two hands. But after a bit, Skarizona got pissed off, and then she pushed Balroth off of her as she used even more power that she had. Then she used a Demon Rush on him to stun him, and then she turned into that same light from before, and beat the living crap out of Balroth, and then she heel dropped Balroth to the round, and hit him with yet another Demon Rush, but as she finished this combo, she aimed a hand at Balroth, and was about to finish him, but then she realized that Balroth had clones protecting him, so she decided to target them, and then she prepared to fight Balroth once again after he healed from the time given to him by his clones.

Chapter 58:

Skarizona was still giving Balroth a fierce frown, as she seemed to be shifting herself into a very mobile stance so she could move easier.

Then Skarizona's dark blue aura ignited around her again as she smirked through her glare as she said, "Hey Balroth, you're gonna love, what happens next!"

Balroth then raised an eyebrow at this comment and immediately went on guard as his aura erupted around him as well.

Then Skarizona launched herself towards Balroth as she threw a powerful punch his way, making Balroth block the punch as he was forced to slide across the ground on his feet as the ground shattered into two ruts from his feet.

Then Skarizona said, "It isn't over yet!", then her body seemed to go transparent, and then Balroth felt an impact from behind him, and as he turned to see what it was, it was still Skarizona, punching him in the back while holding a blue blast of some sort, and then he looked back at the original Skarizona, and she was still there, and then he figured it out.

Balroth then smirked and said, "So you think you'll be able to win if you use your speed to make multiple copies of you again huh? Well I've got some bad news for you, it won't work again!"

Balroth then used his other arm to throw a punch at the Skarizona behind him, and it immediately vanished, and all that was left was the original Skarizona, as her body went back to normal as well.

Skarizona then smirked at Balroth and said, "You fell for it."

Then Balroth gave a confused look, which quickly changed into a pained one as blue electricity sparked through his entire body, making him lower his guard.

Skarizona then had a look of determination in her eyes again as she yelled, "NOW DIE!!!!!!"

Skarizona then flew at Balroth with break-neck speeds as she punched Balroth across the face and passed him.

Then Skarizona turned around quickly and rushed at him again, but this time she punched him upwards, and passed him.

Then Skarizona turned and hit him upwards again, and then again, and again, and repeated this until they were very high up into the sky.

Then Skarizona teleported directly above Balroth and did a triple frontflip and then heel drop kicked him back to the ground as he fell like a meteor.

Then Skarizona teleported to where he was going to land, and she reeled back her arm, and threw an extremely powerful punch at Balroth's back, as it made a loud crunching noise.

Then Skarizona spun around and kicked him in the same spot, and then she jumped at him and slammed him to the ground, and then she picked him back up, and forced him to stand even though his spine was probably broken, and then she got into a serious looking stance, and then she rapidly palm struck Balroth in the chest about 50 times, and then spun around and kicked him in the head, and then punched him 20 times in the head, and to finish off this combo, she leaned back as she reeled back both arms, and then slammed both of her palms into his chest as a massive shockwave exploded from her hands, forcing Balroth to finally fall to the ground.

Then as Balroth was on the ground, Skarizona teleported right next to him with an arm raised as a blue, red, and green spiraling ball of ki charged up rapidly, and then she pointed the blast down at Balroth, as she yelled, "SKARLET SHINING BUSTER!!!!!!!"

Then a massive beam erupted from her hand as it consumed both Balroth, and the ground beneath him, as rocks were sent flying everywhere.

After the beam was finished, all that was left was a deep, dark hole, that seemed to have missed the core of the planet thankfully.

Skarizona then looked down that hole for a good while, just to make sure Balroth was actually dead, and if he was alive, she would be in trouble, because she was starting to get tired from all the energy she was using in her attacks.

But just as Skarizona thought he was dead and was about to power down, she heard yelling coming from within the hole as a white light appeared within the hole, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarizona saw this and then said with an exhausted face, "Oh for fuck sake just die already!"

Then the white light disappeared, and then Balroth suddenly appeared on the surface in front of Skarizona, like as if he teleported. Balroth then said while he seemed to be out of breath, "You...are going to...pay for...what you did...to me."

Skarizona then smirked again as she tried to hide her exhaustion, and said, "Ha! Fat chance! You've been saying that since I've met you, yet the only thing you've made me pay for was my father's death."

Balroth then said, "That's because my moment to attack hasn't arrived...until now that is."

Skarizona then gave him a bit of an alerted look as she brought her guard back up, as Balroth flew at Skarizona with intense speed.

Balroth threw a really powerful punch at Skarizona, and as she blocked it, she got shot backwards as she slid across the ground, and she went wide eyed.

Skarizona then thought, "Holy shit, he powered up THAT much while he was down in that hole?! Damn I should've fired another blast down that hole for good measure! Because now I'm caught in this mess!"

Balroth wasn't giving Skarizona a break though, he then rushed at Skarizona again, and then as he got close, he suddenly vanished, and reappeared behind her, and then spun around and punched Skarizona in the back, but to Balroth's surprise, Skarizona didn't even flinch, and then Skarizona tried to spin around and punch Balroth back, but then Balroth caught this punch and then he used his other arm to punch Skarizona across the face.

Skarizona then stumbled back a good distance, and as she rubbed her fist on her mouth, she noticed there was blood on her fist.

Skarizona then glared at Balroth as she thought, "That bastard just managed to make me bleed...I'LL DESTROY HIM WHERE HE STANDS!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then flew at Balroth with an intense speed, and threw a punch at him, however this punch was caught as well, and then Skarizona looked up at Balroth and thought, "Oooh nooo...", and then Balroth reeled back his arm and slammed his fist across Skarizona's face again, knocking her to the ground.

But as Balroth leaned towards Skarizona to attack her while she was on the ground, Skarizona's eyes suddenly lit up, and then she planted her hands on the ground and did a backflip back onto her feet, while simultaneously kicking Balroth in the jaw.

But right after that, Balroth recovered quicker than Skarizona thought, so Balroth ran right up at Skarizona, and gut punched her, as Skarizona threw up some blood.

Then Skarizona fell off of Balroth's fist, and then as she was still stunned, Balroth yelled, "THIS IS YOUR END!!!!! AS PROMISED!!!!!!"

Balroth then began to lay down a massive punching barrage, with each punch either wounding, or bruising Skarizona in some location.

Then as Balroth finished off his combo, he spun around and smashed his fist directly into Skarizona's head as hard as he could.

Skarizona then got launched really far back, as she hit the ground and bounced off of it, and then eventually she tumbled to a stop.

Balroth then started laughing like as if he went crazy from beating on Skarizona, but his laughter was soon cut short when, Skarizona's hand twitched.

Then Skarizona slowly lifted herself back to her feet again as she stumbled around a bit, as her forehead started to bleed from the powerful punch she took to the head.

Then Skarizona's Super Saiyan Beyond Blue faded away all of a sudden, and Skarizona was weirded out by this development, because she didn't feel like she was out of energy yet, it just shut itself off by itself.

But then Skarizona felt a strange power suddenly awaken within her, like as if she felt a whole multiverse's worth of power rushed through her body.

Skarizona then finally managed to force a smirk onto her face, and then she said, "Hey Balroth...this fight...isn't over...and I'll show you why! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter 58

Thanks for reading Chapter 58 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys didn't mind the delay for this chapter, and that it was worth the wait, but I can however promise that the next chapter will be possibly the pinnacle of all of my chapters. Anyways, before I spoil anything, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	59. Chapter 59: Zero Limit Form

Welcome to the 59th Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I kind of misspoke when I said that this next chapter was gonna be the pinnacle of my story, it's actually gonna be the next few chapters, because this shit is about to take off, but before I spoil anything, enjoy this next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. By the way, even thought this will be very obvious, credit to Super Saiyan Omni goes to the YouTuber: MastarMedia. Check out their channel, he makes really cool stuff.

Chapter 58 Recap:

Skarizona was still in Super Saiyan Beyond Blue, and she soon unleashed a fierce combo on Balroth that unleashed a bunch of high speed attacks that resulted in smashing him back down to the ground, as she continued her combo back on the ground as as she smashed Balroth's spine, then she started another high speed combo that resulted in many attacks to Balroth's upper body. Then while Balroth was on the ground, Skarizona tried to finish off Balroth with a Skarlet Shining Buster once again. But this didn't kill Balroth still, and while Balroth was down in the giant hole created by the Skarlet Shining Buster, he healed himself, and then powered up to a massive extent, and then once he left the hole, he hit Skarizona with a powerful strike, so powerful that it knocked her back even though she was blocking it. Then Balroth managed to get behind her, and then he unleashed a massive combo on Skarizona, which critically injured her, and then she lost her Super Saiyan Beyond Blue form, but then her power was suddenly replaced with a sudden huge power boost. Then Skarizona began to power up even further.

Chapter 59:

Skarizona then threw her arms down in an extremely powerful looking power up stance as a powerful wind exploded from Skarizona, sending Balroth literally flying extremely far away, until he finally hit the canyon wall all the way across on the other side of the battlefield as Skarizona yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then some white energy sparked around her for a moment, and then her eyes began to glow red, and then they turned to teal, and then blue, and then dark blue, and then green, and then finally purple.

Then the wind grew stronger, as chunks of the ground started to get torn out as they were immediately sent flying from the powerful wind.

Then Skarizona began to yell even louder, "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Skarizona's blue aura erupted around her as it had a normal constant humming noise.

Then the wind grew even stronger, and then even bigger chunks of the ground started getting torn from the ground, as a massive crater started to form, as they progressively grew to the size of mountains, as some chunks got lifted into the atmosphere.

Then Skarizona's eyes slowly shifted from purple, to a glowing white, and Balroth saw this development even from how far away he was, and he went wide eyed. Balroth then thought, "Wait...is that...Omni?! But how?! I never sensed such a power within them before this moment! So how?!"

Then Balroth had a flashback back to when he fought Skarlet for the first time, and remembered when Skarlet was absorbing all of his white ki blasts, which were filled with his own Omni God energy.

Balroth then thought, "So that's why Skarlet never went Omni against me before the Fusion...it's because her Omni energy was too small for use before the Fusion, but as they fused, that Omni energy was magnified, and now they're able to use it!"

Then Skarizona's hair spiked up and then her aura flickered a bright white for a moment.

Then Skarizona's feet sunk into the ground as it shattered around her feet, and then her aura erupted around her in a bright white again, and it stayed that way, and not long after, her hair flashed a bright white a few times, and then also stayed that way as well, her tail also turned white.

Then Skarizona got into an even more dramatic power up stance, as she yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then her aura erupted into a massive white pillar of light as the ground was torn to shreds, as the canyon walls were torn down, and Balroth was sent flying even farther away.

Then the pillar of light continued to grow and grow, as it made a menacing humming noise that built up in pitch, much like the other transformations Skarizona has had, but even more menacing.

As all of this was happening, multiple volcanoes all over the planet started to erupt, and even some other planets that had volcanoes even had some erupting from this as well.

The pillar grew to the point where it was able to be seen from several planets over from the large white light that was coming from Skarizona's newfound power.

Then a red 'v' symbol appeared on her forehead, with no lines going through it at all, as red lines of energy went down her arms and towards the center of her chest, as a red circle appeared where her heart was, as it attached to the red lines on her body.

Then Skarizona unleashed a little more power into the form, as she made the whole planet tremble so hard, that all the people who were still conscious thought that the planet was going to split.

Then the pillar vanished, as streams of white energy still spun around the area until they eventually faded away, as Skarizona stood in a more powerful stance as white electricity sparked around her in her new form.

Skarizona then sensed out Balroth's energy, and then took a few steps forward as her aura was violently erupting around her still, and with each step, the ground shattered beneath her feet, as the energy tore the loose pieces of rock out of the ground and threw it into the air, and then she teleported right in front of Balroth, a good distance away from him, as Balroth stumbled to his feet and looked at Skarizona in a small bit of fear.

Skarizona then smirked at Balroth, and said, "I can tell by your face, that you're afraid of me. But honestly I can't blame you, this form gives me so much power. I think I'm gonna call this form, Super Saiyan Omni, the very form that will destroy the Omni God for good!"

Then Skarizona clenched her fist in front of her as her aura erupted in an even more violent way, as she pushed more energy into her current strength.

Balroth then noticed the 'v' symbol on Skarizona's forehead, and realized that there were no lines going through it, and he went wide eyed and yelled, "HOW DID YOU ALREADY BREAK BOTH LIMITERS ON THE FORM?!?!?!"

Skarizona then gave him a confused look, and then said, "What do you mean? This symbol appeared on my head as soon as I entered this form."

Balroth's face then shifted from fear, to anger as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he thought, "They don't even realize what they just did! They literally skipped two whole stages that come with that form! Is it even possible that they broke through those limiters with their fused might alone?! Or are they not really mortals and I've been misjudging them from the start?!"

Skarizona then noticed the look on Balroth's face, and then said, "What's wrong? If you're mad at me, come attack me, it'll probably make you feel at least a little better."

Balroth then snapped out of his little fit of rage, and then he said, "Fine then, if you want to die that badly, I guess I'll make the first move!"

Balroth then launched at Skarizona with extreme speeds as he threw a really powerful punch at Skarizona again.

However once the punch connected, Skarizona didn't even flinch, and a loud crunching noise could be heard.

Then Balroth pulled back his hand, and once he did, he noticed his hand was completely mangled from the pressure he put into his fist, and Skarizona's resistance.

Then the pain kicked in for Balroth, and then he screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skarizona saw his mangled hand and cringed a little bit as she said, "That wasn't very smart of you, you should know that since I'm this powerful now, it's never a good idea to hit me with that kind of force anymore, unless you have some more strength to bring out, not that I'll let you reach that mind you."

Balroth then frowned at Skarizona as his faint white aura appeared around him as his hand slowly fixed itself back to normal.

Skarizona then lifted a finger before Balroth could do anything else, and then she said, "I believe that now that you've had your turn to attack, that it is my turn now, so prepare to feel my wrath."

Balroth then asked in a very confused tone, "Do you think this is a turn-based fighting game?!"

But before Balroth could get his answer, Skarizona's arm seemed to vibrate, and then suddenly, a powerful impact exploded from Balroth's throat, like as if Skarizona throat punched him, but she didn't seem to move at all.

Balroth then went flying back as he tumbled to a stop, and as he slowly tried to get up, he spat out a lot of blood, and then he yelled at Skarizona with a raspy voice, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROAT PUNCH ME AS A FIRST ATTACK?!?!?!"

Skarizona then replied, "Because it's funny, so why wouldn't I?"

Then Balroth put an irritated face on as he got into a serious looking combat stance, and then Skarizona just crossed her arms and smirked down at Balroth as her eyes locked onto every movement Balroth made.

End of Chapter 59

Thanks for reading Chapter 59 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and are still excited to see just how crazy this fight will get. Anyways, I don't want to spoil anything else since I kind of had to spoil the Super Saiyan Omni in order to give credit to the person who made it to begin with. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	60. Chapter 60: Adjusting To New Heights

Welcome to the 60th Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I'm pretty excited about tomorrow, because it's gonna be Skarlet's birthday, or technically my first anniversary of being a writer. Anyways, I'll try my best to make this chapter good, now let's get on with the next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 59 Recap:

Skarizona finally tried to reach her pinnacle form beyond her normal limits, and that form was Super Saiyan Omni, which shot her power level through the heavens, and she even surpassed Balroth for the time being. Then they traded some words, and eventually, Balroth attacked Skarizona, but when he punched her, he broke his entire hand on Skarizona's face. Skarizona then throat punched Balroth so quickly, that he didn't even see Skarizona's fist flying at him, and then he got back up and prepared to fight his new unstoppable form of Skarizona's.

Chapter 60:

Skarizona gave Balroth a cocky smirk as she watched Balroth as he got back into his serious stance, and as Skarizona saw Balroth's arm twitch ever so slightly, Skarizona's eyes lit up, and then she quickly reeled back her arm, and threw a punch forward, making Balroth yell, "OH GOD PLEASE NO!!!!!!", as he lifted up one foot in fear and crossed his arms in front of him, as if to protect himself.

But after a few seconds, it was revealed that Skarizona completely missed Balroth, and she was miles behind him, to the point where she looked like a tiny speck to Balroth.

Balroth looked at Skarizona in confusion as he asked himself, "What the fuck? Why didn't she hit me? I thought I was gonna die there for a second, but it seems like she missed."

Meanwhile with Skarizona, she got out of her punching stance and stood back up straight as she looked around in confusion and then turned around to see Balroth miles away from her.

Skarizona then went wide eyed and said to herself, "Holy shit I went THAT far?! I only meant to go far enough to hit Balroth, but I guess I got too worked up and launched myself further than I thought. I gotta get used to this new level of power before he can match it!"

Skarizona then teleported right back to where Balroth was as he stared at her in fear, and amazement.

Balroth then shook his head as he took his head out of the clouds, and then he threw a white ki blast at Skarizona, but as Skarizona saw this, she reacted extremely quickly as she aimed her hand at Balroth and let out an extremely large pulse of energy that sent Balroth flying for miles, until he finally crashed into the wall of the giant crater they were fighting in.

Skarizona then looked at her hand that fired the blast as her hand sparked with white electricity, and then she said to herself, "Seriously?! I can't even properly control my energy in this form?! How the hell am I gonna beat Balroth properly if I can't even control my body properly?!"

Skarizona then turned around as she put a hand to her chin as she started to think of ways to control her energy, but as she was doing this, Balroth had already managed to pull himself out of the hole in the wall, and then he quickly returned to Skarizona, but as he did, Skarizona didn't even notice him, so he punched her on the back of the head, but she didn't even flinch, nor notice him.

Then as he continued to throw punch after punch at the back of Skarizona's head, she still didn't notice, as she said to herself, "Hmmmm...How could I possibly gain control of this power? I could try settling myself down a little...but that still has its flaws...god dammit think!"

Balroth then yelled, "NOTICE ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!"

Then Skarizona turned around with an arm extended as she said, "Huh?", and then she ended up accidentally clothesline punching Balroth to the ground.

Skarizona then looked down at Balroth and said, "Whoops, Sorry, didn't notice you there, you should try letting your presence be known better."

Balroth then yelled back, "I WAS FUCKING PUNCHING YOU!!!!!!! HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT?!?!?!"

Skarizona then looked at him strangely as she said, "Really? I just thought that was the wind blowing from behind me, I guess you should train more often, because god damn you're weak."

Balroth then had a vein pop out of his forehead as his face grew more and more pissed off, as he yelled, "I'M NOT WEAK!!!!!! YOU'RE JUST STUPIDLY STRONG!!!!!!!"

Balroth then backed off and then got into a stance and yelled, "NOW COME AT ME!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then shrugged and said, "Okay, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

Skarizona then turned into a white light as the light quickly traveled to the right of Balroth, and then it traveled to his left, and then above him, which made Balroth say, "If you think that level of speed will fool me, you're wrong!"

Skarizona then said as she reappeared for a second, "Oh, my bad, I'm just trying to hold back so I can control this level of power."

Skarizona then turned back into the white light, and then after a few more moments, the white light broke into multiple streams of white energy as they flew in all directions in front of Balroth as they gradually got closer.

Balroth then went wide eyed as he saw this and said, "Oh shit! This is too fast! Where is she?! Which one is she?! WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!"

Then as the lights got close, it looked like four Skarizonas appeared in front of Balroth, as then all seemed to merge back into one Skarizona, and then Skarizona reeled back a fist while yelling, "I THINK I FINALLY GOT THE HANG OF THIS!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then slammed her fist into Balroth's chest as hard as she could, and then an extremely loud explosive noise could be heard from the punch as Balroth was sent flying in the other direction until he hit a rock, and then he was sent flying up into the sky.

But as Balroth thought that Skarizona didn't have complete control over her power, until she appeared directly above him.

Balroth then went wide eyed in shock, but before he could say anything, Skarizona aimed a hand at him, and then that same pulse of energy from before shot Balroth back down to the ground, as Balroth almost flew back down to the ground at light speed, as his body colliding with the ground caused a massive explosion that could be seen from space, even though it was just an explosion of dirt.

Skarizona then teleported down to the very edge of the massive crater her transformation created, as she crouched down and looked down to the center of the crater, because that's where she launched Balroth down to, and then Skarizona said to herself, "I'm still getting the feeling that wasn't enough to kill him."

But as she thought that, she heard a faint yelling in the distance, in the direction of the center of the crater, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Then the massive dust cloud spun around in a tornado shape until it all blew away, and revealed a massive pillar of red and white light, as it spiraled around with both colors.

Then as the pillar vanished, a powerful shockwave exploded from Balroth, to the point where Skarizona actually felt the shockwave from where she was standing.

Then some white lightning shot down from the sky and hit the ground around Balroth for a few strikes, and then it stopped, and then a solid white and red spiraling aura exploded around him as he looked up at Skarizona and pointed at her.

Skarizona then thought to herself, "Is he doing that because he thinks he finally has the power to challenge me? I guess there will be no harm in finding out. It kinda sucks that he did that though, because I told him I wouldn't let him, but I kinda did."

Skarizona then teleported right in front of Balroth as she said, "So, you think you finally gained the power to face me yet? Because if so I want an ACTUAL fight! Not this lame shit you've been giving me this whole time!"

Balroth then got into a cocky stance as he laughed to himself a bit, and then said, "Oh trust me, after I've reached this power, you won't even be able to judge my strength, because you'll be dead."

Skarizona then laughed a bit as well and then said, "Good luck with that, many people have tried to kill me, and they have obviously failed, but by all means...", Skarizona's smirked then changed into a menacing glare as she continued, "...test your luck."

Then Skarizona got into her cocky stance, except this time she had a fist raised in front of her, and then they began to stare each other down.

End of Chapter 60

Thanks for reading Chapter 60 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Once again I've gotta say that I'm pretty excited for tomorrow because it's gonna be Skarlet's birthday, and my anniversary for writing. But anyways, before I go too deep into this, I'll see you guys in the next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	61. Special Chapter: Skarlet’s Birthday!

Welcome to the Special Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. This is the chapter I wrote on the 1 year anniversary of me writing, which is technically Skarlet's birthday. This chapter won't be continuing on what happened in the last chapter at all because I felt like writing something like a special episode for this occasion. Anyways, enjoy this special chapter.

Special Chapter:

Skarlet woke up, and rolled over on her bed to face her calendar on her wall.

Her eyes widened as she read, "October 22nd" on the calendar, and then she jumped out of bed and threw her casual clothing on in a hurry as she got into a really excited power up stance as she yelled, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!"

Then a golden aura exploded from Skarlet as she blew up the shack she was sleeping in, to the point where only the foundation of the shack remained.

Skarlet then powered back down from her Super Saiyan state, to her normal state, and then she looked around in surprise and then said, "Whoops, I got too excited...oh well, I guess I'll just go find Arizona."

Skarlet then looked around for the spot Arizona's house was within Conton City.

Skarlet then found Arizona's house, and ran in the direction of her house.

Meanwhile, Arizona was just getting out of bed, she was still in her pajamas, and she walked into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee.

Arizona drank the coffee until she had one last sip in the cup, and as she was drinking that last sip, she heard a knock on the door, and Skarlet's faint voice yelling, "Hey! Arizona! I know you don't want me knocking on the door! But today's really important!"

Arizona then sighed and quietly said to herself, "Ugh...I doubt it's actually THAT important, but I guess I should check just to be safe."

Arizona then opened her door to see Skarlet giving her a more cheerful than normal smile.

Arizona then said with a slightly monotone voice, "Uuuh...so what's the emergency?"

Skarlet then said, "It's my birthday!"

Arizona then went wide eyed and then looked behind her to check the date, and as she looked at her calendar, the date October 22nd was marked, "Avoid the door on this day at all costs!", and then Arizona looked back at Skarlet then said, "Oh...happy birthday I guess.", as she slowly began to close the door.

Skarlet then pushed the door open and then she said, "Hold it right there Arizona, you still haven't given me a present yet."

Arizona then stopped herself, and then she looked at Skarlet and said, "Present?"

Skarlet then nodded and said, "Yeah...Oh I know! Your present can be not running away from me for once!"

Arizona then went wide eyed yet again and then said, "What?! Hell no I'm not doing that!"

Skarlet was then about to turn away in sadness, but then an idea popped into her head, and she smirked as she said, "Well, if you don't wanna do that, then I guess the other present option you could do for me is let me live in your house until I can find a place to live."

Arizona then gave her a confused look and shouted, "What happened to your shack?!"

Skarlet then gave her a sheepish grin as she said, "I...uuuh...kinda blew it up in my excitement about today."

Arizona then put some slippers on for a moment as she walked outside and looked out behind her house to where the shack was supposed to be, and she only saw the foundation, and then she said, "Well, I guess now I know you aren't lying."

Skarlet then said, "Alright, pick your choice of gift now."

Arizona then immediately decided and said, "I choose the one where I don't run from you."

Skarlet then pumped her fists in the air as she shouted, "Yay! Now we just just gotta find a few more people and we got a party!"

Arizona then stopped Skarlet for a moment and said, "Hold on! I still need to get dressed before we do anything!"

Skarlet then turned around and said, "Oh yeah, I guess that would make sense."

Arizona then opened the front door again, but before she walked back in, she looked at Skarlet and said, "How about you go and find the others while I change?"

Skarlet then gave her a whimsical look and hesitantly said, "Ooookaaaaay."

Skarlet then turned around and was almost about to go off by herself, but then she looked around, and all the buildings looked the same, in other words, if she left, she would've been lost.

Skarlet then sat out in the front of Arizona's house until Arizona's front door finally opened, and Arizona stepped out while wearing her casual clothes now, as she looked down at Skarlet and gave her a confused look and asked, "Why are you still here?"

Skarlet then answered, "Well you see...I was GOING to go, but then I just felt like it would be lonely if I just left and..."

But then Arizona interrupted Skarlet by saying, "You don't know your way around the city at all do you?"

Skarlet then looked at Arizona like as if she was trying to hide something and then said, "Whaaaat? Noooooo. No that ain't me."

Arizona then sighed and said, "Come on, we'll find everyone together."

Then as they walked around, they found Nano, Daiko, Aikan, Akara, and Broly.

Skarlet then said after finding all of them, "Okay, I think this will be a decent enough party, I wonder where all the others went though."

They all went back to Arizona's house, and once they reached the house, Arizona looked back at Skarlet and said, "Wait, I don't remember allowing you to throw a party at MY house!"

Skarlet then said, "Think of it as a second present to me?"

Arizona then sighed again and said, "Well we're already here, we might as well use it. Just one rule though, if any of you make a mess and leave it after the party, I will personally see to it that you regret it! Got it?!"

Everyone then quickly nodded, and then they all headed inside.

Then party was pretty fun for Skarlet, besides the fact that they didn't have cake since the party was haphazard.

So instead of a cake, Arizona made Skarlet a sandwich out of stuff Skarlet picked herself, and then they stuck a candle in it, and lit it.

Skarlet blew out the candle before any wax dripped onto the sandwich, and then Skarlet ate it, and then Broly stood up and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot about something."

Broly then walked outside, and left for a few minutes, and then when he came back holding a huge amount of snacks in his arms, and then Broly said, "I've been saving this stash for a while now, but I guess since this is a special occasion, I'll share it...just once."

Broly then dropped the stash of snacks on the table for everyone, and just before everyone could grab a snack, Broly added, "But if you dare ever touch my stash again after today...I'll kill you."

Then everyone awkwardly said, "Okay.", and then they all continued to party.

Then after a while of partying, Arizona told everyone to calm down for a moment, and then she gave Skarlet a button of a sort, and then Arizona said, "To be honest, we all decided to pitch in on this one gift, and trust me it was hard to figure this out, since you only like to fight pretty much, we got you this button, and it does something special."

Skarlet then asked, "What does it do?"

Then Arizona answered, "Press it and find out."

Then Skarlet pushed the button, and a bright light surrounded her as she was transported to a place that looked like the Hyberbolic Time Chamber, yet it looked a little different than the original Chamber.

Like there was no giant clock in the room, and there were buttons on a machine next to what looked like an entrance.

Skarlet then walked up to the machine, and saw four buttons, one labeled "Food button", and another labeled "Drink button", and another labeled, "Fight button", and then finally, another one called, "Pointless button, Skarlet please press."

Skarlet then looked between the pointless button, and then fight button, and eventually, and pressed the fight button, and a being appeared a good distance away from her, and when Skarlet looked at the being more closely, it was another version of Skarlet.

Skarlet then went wide eyed as she pressed the button again and made the other Skarlet disappear as Skarlet said, "There can only be one me."

Skarlet then noticed the pointless button, and then immediately she began to press the button over and over again for an hour straight, and then she said, "Well this is great, but I think I should head back now."

Skarlet then pressed the button again, but nothing happened, and then Skarlet went wide eyed in fear as she thought to herself, "Oh shit! Arizona never told me how to get back!"

But as she began to panic, she looked behind her, and saw a massive door lit up with neon signs that said, "Exit here".

Skarlet then settled down and said to herself, "Oh, I knew that was there. I'm obviously not THAT dumb."

Skarlet then walked up to the door and thought, "Who was I proving that to anyways?"

Then she walked out the door, and then found herself reappearing in the party room, with everyone just simply chatting to each other.

Skarlet then joined in on the party again and partied until she fell asleep on Arizona's living room floor, so technically she got to stay at Arizona's house anyways.

End of the Special Chapter

Thanks for reading this chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. This chapter was completely non-canon to the actual series, I just felt like doing this in the spirit of Skarlet's birthday, I do promise however that I will continue the series on the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	62. Chapter 61: The Fight Intensifies

Welcome to the 61st Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Not sure what to say here besides that I will now continue the story from Chapter 60 on this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 60 Recap:

Skarizona started to try and fight Balroth, but a problem immediately came up as she started fighting. She was way too powerful for herself to control. Her first punch flew right past Balroth and miles further. Then when Skarizona tried firing a simple ki blast at Balroth, she fired a massive pulse of energy that sent Balroth flying. Then after that Skarizona stopped paying attention to Balroth for a second to try and figure out how to control this new power of her's. While she had her back turned, Balroth tried to attack her from behind, but as he hit her, she didn't even flinch, showing that Balroth was currently lacking the strength to do anything against Skarizona. Then Skarizona accidentally smacked him to the ground. Then as Balroth backed off, Skarizona showed off how much speed she had, as she warped so quickly to Balroth, that she looked like she had for other versions of herself, until they all fused back into one just before they attacked Balroth, and launched him into the sky, and then shot him back down to the ground with the same ki pulse from before. Balroth then hit the ground with a crash, and then Skarizona appeared on the edge of the crater, as she witnessed Balroth power up tremendously since she was too far away for her to do anything. Then Skarizona challenged Balroth to one last fight that will decide the winner of this whole battle.

Chapter 61:

Balroth then threw his arms down in a bit of a power up stance, making his red and white aura explode around him again as he said, "You may have been kicking my ass for a while now, but that stops now! Because I'm at my very limit with this amount of power! You stand no chance!"

Skarizona then threw her arms down into a similar looking stance, except she had a hand in front of her in her stance, as her aura exploded around her and hummed with energy as she said, "I stand no chance? That's funny, because what I just heard from you means that I've basically already won."

Balroth then gave her a confused face as he said, "Wait what do you mean by that?"

But before any questions were answered, Skarizona teleported right in front of him and yelled, "If you don't break down your limits, you'll never beat me!"

Then Skarizona reeled back a fist extremely quickly, and then she smashed her fist across Balroth's face, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

But before he hit the ground again, he quickly did a backflip and planted his feet on the ground and slid to a stop as he looked back up at Skarizona and smirked.

But his smirk quickly vanished as Skarizona disappeared with a gunshot noise.

A few moments later, the ground then exploded into a rut that led straight to Balroth, and then Skarizona reappeared right in front of Balroth with an arm reeled back, but as she threw the punch at Balroth, he brought both of his arms up to block, and the punch hit his block, making the both of them slide back away from each other as Skarizona ended up back in the rut she made out of her sheer speed.

Balroth then looked at the position Skarizona had and thought, "Damn, she's hiding in there waiting for me to get close enough! Well jokes on you, I'm not gonna get close!"

Balroth then charged a familiar looking green blast, and then he jumped up and over the rut, and aimed his hand down into the rut while he yelled, "DEATH SCREA..."

But before he could fire, he noticed that Skarizona wasn't in there, which made Balroth say, "Wh-Where did she go?!"

Then Balroth heard something reappear behind him as he heard Skarizona's voice say, "Looking for someone?"

Balroth then turned around only to see a fist slam into his face, as he was launched into the ground again, making a crater within the massive crater they were already in.

Then while Balroth was still laying down in the crater, Skarizona did a couple flips, which made Balroth go wide eyed, and then Skarizona aimed her foot down at Balroth as a white light shined on her foot, as she quickly shot down at Balroth with deadly speed.

Balroth then shot the Death Screamer he still had charged up at Skarizona as she shot towards him, but when the beam hit her, Skarizona's foot split the beam directly in half.

Balroth's eyes went even wider after that, as he quickly scrambled to his feet and jumped out of the way.

Skarizona ended up missing Balroth, and smashing directly into the ground with a massive explosion of dirt.

Balroth then scrambled back up to his feet again, and got into a combat stance as he looked at the cloud of dust that now covered Skarizona. Then Balroth heard Skarizona yell, "HAAA!!!!!", then the cloud of dust exploded away from Skarizona, revealing that she was now in another serious power up stance, as her aura was erupting around her even more violently, as her power level rose up a little more.

Then once Skarizona stopped powering up, her aura vanished again, as white electricity sparked around her as she said, "As you can see, pushing myself is one of my specialties."

Balroth then gulped his nervousness down since for the first time in Balroth's life ever, he was feeling genuine fear towards Skarizona, as he thought, "Oh shit, if I don't step my game up, this lady might actually end up killing me, just like that one time Skarlet almost killed me."

Balroth then had a flashback to when Skarlet was in her Demonic Overdrive state, as she was hitting him with the Hell Fighter's Eruption technique, which would've killed him, if Skarlet's body didn't give out when it did.

Balroth then thought, "I won't let myself rely on luck that much ever again! I'll destroy this Fusion before it even gets the chance to use something like that!"

Balroth then clenched his fists even tighter, as his knuckles crunched a little.

Skarizona took this as a sign that Balroth was ready again, so she launched at Balroth with extreme amounts of speed again as Balroth caught the powerful punch Skarizona was throwing, making him slide back a bit.

Then while Skarizona was pressing against his hand, both of their eyes lit up with what seemed to be excitement, and then they both seemed to back off and vanished at the same time, and then they reappeared and slammed their punches together, making a huge shockwave explode from the two of them.

Then they vanished again, and reappeared in a different location while punching the same way they did before, and this repeated multiple times, over and over again, and then finally when they clashed for the last time, Skarizona tried to follow up her punch with another, which was also blocked, but then Skarizona charged a white blast in her free hand, and then pressed the blast onto the side of Balroth's head, and then that blast exploded into an even bigger pulse of energy than all the others Skarizona has already done.

Balroth was then shot down to the ground again, but recovered when he slammed his hands onto the ground before he actually hit the ground with his body, and then that propelled him into a flip, which then he landed back on his feet, as the right side of his head was steaming from the blast he took.

Skarizona then teleported back down to the ground, and was already rushing at Balroth while she yelled, "YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then threw a punch at Balroth again, and he blocked it again, making another shockwave tear its way through the battlefield again, as rocks flew everywhere again.

They then waited a few more moments, and then they rapidly began punching and kicking at each other at the speed of a Gatling gun's rate of fire, as their attacks sometimes hit one or the other, or they canceled each other out.

Then they both spun around at the same time and threw a powerful spinning punch at each other, and when it connected, another even more powerful shockwave exploded from them, and then they were both forced to do a backflip away from each other because it was too much force to maintain their balance after that huge punch clash.

But as they both landed, they both reeled back one of their arms and opened one of their hands, as a white, red, and green spiraling blast charged in Skarizona's hand, and a green blast charged in Balroth's.

Then they both aimed their hands at each other as Skarizona yelled, "SKARLET SHINING BUSTER!!!!!", and Balroth yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!!"

Then two massive beams collided with each other, as they sparked with white, red and green electricity from the amount of power the two of them were dishing out.

After a few more moments, chunks of the ground started getting torn from the ground as pressure was building between the blasts.

But then a bright light flashed in between the two blasts, and then a massive white explosion went off after that as both beams were destroyed, and the shockwave from that explosion sent both Balroth and Skarizona flying back to opposite sides of the absolutely massive crater.

Skarizona then slowly stumbled back to her feet after that, and then she said, "It will take more than that to take me down!"

Then Balroth did the same on the other side of the crater, and then he said, "Same here!"

Then they prepared to attack each other once again.

End of Chapter 61

Thanks for reading Chapter 61 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you liked this chapter of the story, as you could probably tell, I tried to pack as much action into this chapter as much as I possibly could, and I hope I succeeded. Anyways, I once again hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	63. Chapter 62: Breaking The Barrier

Welcome to the 62nd Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Im pretty excited about this chapter because I plan on amping things up even further on this chapter. But before I spoil anything enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 61 Recap:

Skarizona and Balroth powered up to their max powers, and then Skarizona kicked off the fight with a powerful punch. After that, Skarizona pushed herself even further beyond her limits to gain even more power, and then she shot forward at Balroth with intense speed, creating a rut in the ground, which she was then forced into that rut after clashing fists with Balroth. Balroth then jumped over the rut, and tried firing a Death Screamer at Skarizona while she was in the rut. However Skarizona was not in that rut, but instead she was behind him, and she smashed him back down to the ground as she tried to launch down at him with a deadly ki-laced kick. Balroth fired his Death Screamer at Skarizona at this point, but Skarizona's kick cut through the beam with ease anyways, forcing Balroth to dodge anyways. After Skarizona hit the ground, she pushed her limits even further, and then attacked Balroth again, as they rapidly kicked and punched at each other until they finally launched each other back as they charged their blasts and fired them at each other. Skarizona fired a Skarlet Shining Buster, and Balroth fired another Death Screamer. The two blasts were both very potent in power, and then they exploded, making a shockwave that sent both of them flying to opposite sides of the giant crater they were in.

Chapter 62:

Skarizona glared at Balroth from across the crater, as her eyes gleamed a brighter white for a moment, and then she said as she grit her teeth, "If you wanna fight that hard...then so be it...I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!!!!"

Skarizona's aura then erupted around her as she flew towards Balroth at intense amounts of speed.

Balroth saw this and smirked as his aura also erupted around him as he flew towards Skarizona.

Then both Skarizona and Balroth reeled back their arms as they were approaching one another, and then when they met in the middle, they collided their fists together, which made an extremely powerful shockwave tear through the entire crater, making it bigger, as reality seemed to glitch out for a moment, like as if they almost broke some sort of physic.

The force of their punches forced both of them back a bit, and they were also forced to turn around even.

Then they both clenched their fists again at the same time as they both yelled, "RAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!", and then they spun around and threw punches past both of their guards, making them punch each other across the face, sending them both flying back.

Balroth ended up falling over and tumbling a bit, until he planted his feet into the ground again, and then he slid to a stop.

Meanwhile Skarizona quickly recovered by doing a backflip, and then planting her feet into the ground as well, as she also slid to a stop.

Skarizona then stood up straight, and then looked right at Balroth with a hateful look as she threw one of her hands down in front of her in a cool looking stance as her aura exploded from in front of her, and flowed towards the back of her.

Balroth saw this a put an intimidated expression on as he thought, "Holy shit, she looks pretty serious about this fight right now, I guess I should start doing the same before I end up dying."

Balroth then slid his foot in front of him in a semi circle, and then he put out his hands into a stance, and then his aura exploded around him as well.

Skarizona then shouted, "Let's end this!", and then flew at Balroth as white ki was flowing around her fist.

Balroth then smirked as he shouted back, "Alright then!"

Balroth then reeled back an arm as red energy formed around his fist, and then he launched towards Skarizona as well.

Skarizona's fist then sparked wildly with white electricity, as Balroth's did the same, except it was red electricity.

Then they met in the middle again, and they threw their punches at each other, and as they connected with each other, there seemed to be a strange looking blue implosion in between both of their fists, making them both look at their fists with confusion, and when they saw their expressions, they both figured out that this was neither of their techniques.

Then that blue implosion exploded, and it seemed like reality had just shattered around them, and they found themselves suddenly being tossed through what looked like a wormhole.

While they flew through this wormhole, Skarizona yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!?!"

But before any of her questions were answered, Balroth flew towards Skarizona and tried throwing a punch at her even though they were in the middle of this crazy event.

But Skarizona ended up dodging this punch, and then she grabbed Balroth by the throat, and then she spun around, and when she turned in a full circle, she let go of him, and then she punched him across the face as hard as she could, sending him even further down the wormhole than her.

Balroth then seemed to get consumed by a bright white light at the end of the tunnel, and eventually Skarizona hit the same light after that.

Once Skarizona made it through, she found herself being tossed into this desert looking wasteland, as she saw Balroth already recovering from his tumble.

Skarizona then planted her feet into the ground as she slid to a stop right in front of Balroth, but before they could fight, they were suddenly interrupted with a loud deep roar in the distance.

Both Skarizona and Balroth were confused from this noise, but that didn't stop them from their staredown.

Skarizona then said while in the staredown, "That noise can wait, I still have to kill you, even though I still have no idea how I got here to begin with."

Balroth then thought while still staring at Skarizona to make sure she didn't start the fight early, "What was that thing we just did now?! How did we even get here?! Was our power so strong that we broke the fabric of reality and ended up in another dimension?!"

Balroth then looked around with his eyes as he continued to think, until he finally realized something and thought, "Wait, back when I worked for that guy from before, I remember seeing a battlefield familiar to this one in a far back past timeline! Could we have possibly tore a hole through reality and made a time rift to the past with our power alone?!"

Balroth then leaned a bit to the side and looked behind Skarizona, and saw that the hole they made in reality was still there, and it wasn't going away.

Skarizona then smirked at Balroth a little, bit still looked like she had a hateful expression just a little, and then she thought, "Great, he seems distracted in his thoughts! Now's my chance to crush him!"

Then both of Skarizona's arms seemed to light up with white ki, and then Skarizona launched at Balroth and slammed a fist across his face, however he only slid back a decent distance instead of going flying because he managed to just barely notice the attack at the last second and got into a more stable stance before impact.

Then Balroth looked at Skarizona with anger as his fists lit up with red energy, and then Balroth said, "If you wanna keep fighting with that much power behind your attacks, then I guess I have no other option but to oblige."

Then they both flew at each other with deadly speed as they collided against each other, and then began to throw multiple punches at one another, until Skarizona quickly teleported to the side a bit while dodging one of Balroth's punches, and then Skarizona slammed her fist across his face again, launching him through a mountain as she flew after him.

But as Skarizona was flying, she saw that Balroth was punched towards what looked like a giant ape, and the ape seemed to be fighting someone in an orange gi.

Skarizona wanted to check this out, so she caught up to Balroth as she did a frontflip and heel drop kicked him down towards the giant ape.

As she did this however, the giant ape seemed to be reeling back his fist for an attack, and when Balroth flew down towards them, Balroth ended up getting punched by the giant ape as he was sent flying into a mountain that was in front of the giant ape.

Skarizona then heard a familiar voice to her say, "Whoa! What is this insane amount of power I'm sensing?! Is so insane! Vegeta, is this supposed to be one of your friends?! I thought you said you had too much pride to let anyone interfere with this fight!"

Skarizona recognized this voice as Goku's, and obviously after she realized this, she was able to tell that the ape was Vegeta in his great ape form.

Skarizona then sensed both Goku and Vegeta's amounts of power, and they were really weak compared to the ones she knew, and then Skarizona said to herself, "If these are weaker versions of both Goku and Vegeta...then that could only mean...WE WENT TO THE PAST?!?!?!"

End of Chapter 62

Thanks for reading Chapter 62 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and are excited for the next, Because I only plan on making this battle more and more insane. Anyways, I really don't feel like spoiling anything more than that even though it wasn't that bad of a spoiler, so I'll see you guys in the next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	64. Chapter 63: Fighting Through Ages

Welcome to the 63rd Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was extremely tired when I wrote this chapter, but I'll try my best to make this chapter good. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 62 Recap:

The fight between Skarizona and Balroth began to intensify even further, as they clashed punched and other attacks together over and over, until hey finally knocked each other away. Then Skarizona amped her power up even more as her fist was covered in white ki. Balroth then amped his own power up, as red energy covered his fist, and then they launched at each other, and clashed fists so hard, that they broke through time and space, sending them both through a wormhole that they fought through, until they reached a strange desert-like battlefield. After they fought some more, Skarizona deduced that they were in the era where Goku was fighting Great Ape Vegeta, and she kicked Balroth down to Vegeta, and Vegeta accidentally punched Balroth into a nearby mountain. Goku was then wondering if Skarizona was one of Vegeta's friends or not, but obviously she wasn't, well at least not from that timeline.

Chapter 63:

Skarizona was still a little bit startled that she just realized that she was sent to the past, with just the pure strength of both her and Balroth's attacks.

But her moment was cut pretty short when she noticed that Goku was still staring at her strangely.

Skarizona then said, "Stop paying attention to me, focus on Vegeta! I'll deal with the other one."

Then in the mountain that Balroth was punched into, there was an explosion of dirt and rocks, and then Balroth emerged from the hole in the mountain that was created by his own body, and then he glared down at Skarizona with a ton of hatred.

But before Balroth could say anything, Skarizona suddenly vanished, and then reappeared in front of him, and then she slammed a fist into his face, and launched him back, as he blew through the mountain behind him, while simultaneously splitting the mountain in half.

But before Balroth could even recover, Skarizona launched at Balroth even faster than he was flying with white energy wrapping around her fist, as she slammed her fist into his gut, making him fly through several more mountains, until he finally slowed down enough to recover and slide to a stop.

After Balroth finally stopped, Skarizona reappeared in front of him, with the white aura still erupting around her fist, as her other fist then ignited with white energy as well.

Balroth then went wide eyed as he hesitated to raise his fists, as they ignited with red energy.

Skarizona then said, "I guess it's finally time we both stop messing around and try to end this huh?"

Balroth then nodded and said, "Indeed, however it's not going to end the way you're thinking. I WILL be the one to win this fight."

Skarizona then took a deep breath as she leaned back into her stance and said, "How many times do I have to say that you're overconfidence is what's gonna be your undoing."

Skarizona then launched forward at Balroth after that sentence, and threw a punch at Balroth as he blocked it.

Skarizona then smirked at him and said, "Demon Rush."

Skarizona then pulled back her fist, and then began to lay down a rapid punch combo as her white aura around her fists erupted even more violently, and Balroth was struggling to keep up with his blocks.

Then Skarizona hit Balroth really hard, making him stumble back a bit, and then Skarizona spun around for a powerful punch, but while Skarizona was spinning, Balroth managed to regain balance, and he tried to throw a punch at Skarizona, making them both clash fists again once Skarizona threw her spin punch.

This made yet another blue implosion occur between them, as they were sucked into yet another wormhole, that Skarizona continued to rapidly punch Balroth through because she knew if she let Balroth be alone for these wormholes, he would just attack her anyways.

Then they battled their way to the next bright light, as they seemed to appear in what looked like the Tournament of Power arena.

Balroth seemed to get caught off guard with this sudden battlefield change, so then Skarizona slammed her fist into Balroth's face, sending him flying across the entire Tournament of Power arena.

Then as Skarizona flew after Balroth to attack him even further, she heard what sounded like Zen-Oh's voice saying, "Whoooooaaa! Who are those two Fighters?! They look really strong!"

Then the Great Priest replied, "I...don't know my lord. But they seem to possess a power way beyond ours, it's best we just wait until they leave. Still...it's strange how they are able to fly, considering that condition we put on the arena."

Skarizona then found Balroth, and uppercut him into the sky, and then she began to rapidly punch him, and then she reeled back her arm, as the white aura around her fist grew even bigger, and then Skarizona slammed that fist across Balroth's face, this time making the time implosion occur with just her own power, which surprised her, by they were both pulled in regardless.

Balroth was launched back from that punch however, so he had some recovery time, so then he got refocused into the fight and flew at Skarizona as they were still in the wormhole, as they began clashing punches over and over again.

Then just as they were about to reached the bright light at the end, Skarizona dodged one of Balroth's punches, and then she spun around and slammed her fist across his face, sending him through the wormhole first.

Then a rift opened up at a certain blown up arena, and Balroth flew out of the rift and crashed on the ground and made a rut in the ground with his body.

Then Skarizona made it out of the rift, and saw Balroth laying in the rut she punched him into.

But before she could run at him, she heard two voices yelling in the distance, "HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then looked over, and saw two massive KameHameHa beams fly towards each other and collide.

The clash looked intense, and then Skarizona looked at the blasts in realization and said, "Those blasts...we must be in the Cell Games era."

Obviously that was Arizona's side of the Fusion talking though because Skarlet would not know about this era because she isn't a Time Patroller.

Skarizona then looked back down at Balroth, and saw that he was already standing back up and ready to fight, so she clenched both of her fists again as they reignited with the white ki.

Balroth then did the same, but with his red ki, and then Skarizona teleported to Balroth again, and tried to throw a punch at Balroth, but he managed to actually dodge Skarizona, and then while she was stumbling from the miss, Balroth punched Skarizona in a way that made her spin around and face him, and then he began to throw punch after punch at Skarizona's face, with each punch making blood go flying out of Skarizona's face.

Balroth then said while he still continued to punch her, "Ha! Unlike me, every little bit of damage I do to you, you will keep until the end of this fight! You don't have any healing techniques at all, so you're screwed once I hit you enough!"

Skarizona then smirked through all of the punches she was taking, and then she managed to dodge a punch, and then she said, "Is that so? I guess I won't let them hit me."

Skarizona then saw Balroth about to throw another punch at her, so she threw one at his fist, and when they clashed again, another time implosion occurred, and then they were sucked into yet another wormhole.

Then as they were in this wormhole, Skarizona noticed that Balroth was a little stunned, so she spun around and slammed a fist across his face, sending him through the wormhole faster again.

Then a rift opened up in Conton City, and Balroth came flying out of the rift, and quickly recovered and was now hovering in front of the rift, waiting for Skarizona to come out.

But what Balroth wasn't expecting, was Skarizona to fly out of the rift with a white, red and green swirling blast as she aimed it at him and yelled, "SKARLET SHINING BUSTER!!!!!!"

Then a massive beam hit him, and pushed him back a bit, and then exploded.

Then after Skarizona stopped firing the beam, she looked around, and realized they were in Conton City.

Skarizona then went wide eyed and thought, "Oh shit, this isn't good at all if I accidentally brought Balroth of all people here!"

Skarizona then turned to Balroth who was steaming from that blast as he scowled at Skarizona with hatred.

Skarizona then gave him a serious look, like she was ready to kill Balroth on the spot.

Skarizona then said, "I have to get rid of you...very quickly...I wanted to save this technique for later in the fight, but I'm gonna have to use it now...just to get you out of here."

Balroth then looked at Skarizona with confusion, and then he said, "What are you even talking about?"

But then Balroth looked around, and saw that he was in the City, and saw many spectators watching the two of them, many with fear.

Balroth then looked around some more and spotted a certain blue haired Saiyan on the ground looking up at them in alarm, and then Balroth smirked.

Skarizona then said, "Don't you even think about it!"

Balroth then said back, "And who's gonna stop me?! You definitely can't because you need some more time to charge before you can't do anything about me."

Skarizona then gave him a frustrated scowl, and then Balroth began to fly down to the blue haired Saiyan with intense amounts of speed.

But once Balroth reached the blue haired Saiyan, his fist was only an inch away from her face, but then a white aura suddenly flashed around her as she suddenly appeared behind Balroth, as Balroth crashed to the ground and made a huge crater in the plaza.

Balroth then quickly got up, and turned to the blue haired Saiyan with hate in his eyes as he yelled, "How the hell did you move so damn fast?! Was that some sort of illusion bullshit?!"

Then the blue haired Saiyan said, "Well, for starters, I'm Violet, the Goddess of Light, and you, are probably the worst person I've ever met, even for an Omni God."

Balroth then seemed to be brimming with rage at this point, but as he rushed at Violet with an arm reeled back, Skarizona suddenly appeared between the two of them while crouching, and then Skarizona said, "Sorry for the trouble, I'll take care of the rest...now...TRUE DEVIL'S RUSH!!!!!!!"

Then Skarizona's eyes gleamed with a small bit of red through the white, and then it returned to white, as her fists exploded with large white auras as she jumped up and uppercut Balroth right into the jaw, shooting him way up into the sky, as she teleported to him and then punched him across the face, sending him back a decent distance as he slowly stopped, and then rubbed his cheek in pain.

Skarizona then frowned at Balroth and said, "So I may have been going merciful on you for a while now, but now that you just tried involving innocents with our fight...you've lost your privilege of fighting me while I'm merciful...prepare to die."

Then Skarizona aimed her fist at Balroth once again and prepared to fight him again.

End of Chapter 63

Thanks for reading Chapter 63 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I hope this chapter made enough sense to read and enjoy. The reason why I think it may be bad, is because I was extremely tired when I typed this out. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	65. Chapter 64: Divine God of Time

Welcome to the 64th chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Don't know what to say here so just enjoy. However credit to the Characters: Namek and Hero go to my friend Hero the God of Rage, and then credit to the character Fluffy, goes to my friend Shadow as I call him, but his Xbox tag is Behavingsphinx. Anyways, once again enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 63 Recap:

Skarizona finally deduced that she was in the last after that huge time implosion, and then she continued to fight Balroth, as she punched him through many mountains, and then they clashed again, and ended up in the Tournament of Power era right after that, where Zen-Oh was immediately interested with both Skarizona's power level, and Balroth's. The Great Priest was even a little intimidated by the two of them. Then Skarizona managed to use only her own pure power, and she punched yet another hole into time itself, and then both Skarizona and Balroth ended up in the Cell Games era. Then they fought some more, and then they clashed fists yet again, and made yet another rift, and this one led to Conton City, where Balroth was hit with a Skarlet Shining Buster. But after that, Balroth spotted a familiar blue haired Saiyan known as Violet, and he tried to attack her, but it was revealed that she was a light goddess, and she was unable to be hit by Balroth because he was too slow. Then Skarizona interrupted Balroth with her new move, which was the True Devil's Rush, which uppercut him into the sky, and stayed active when she met Balroth in the sky and prepared to fight him again.

Chapter 64:

Skarizona didn't give Balroth much time to see what she was doing, as she quickly launched at him with both of her fists erupting with white ki.

Skarizona threw the first punch while Balroth was off guard, and she hit him right across the face, which sent him flying as he was forced to do many flips from the force of the punch.

Skarizona felt the fabric of reality try to hold itself together under the intense amount of power she was dishing out.

Balroth quickly recovered from this attack though, as he stopped flipping, and slowed down to a stop, and then Skarizona rushed in again, and threw yet another punch, and Balroth caught this punch, but the heat from Skarizona's energy around her fist was too much, so he was forced to let go.

Then Skarizona started repeatedly punching him as she gradually increased in speed within the combo, as Balroth was forced to block normally to reduce the total amount of damage he was taking.

Then Skarizona slowed down for just a second, and then Balroth tried to counter attack with his red ki punch, and they ended up hitting each other's fists again, causing yet another time implosion, but this time, Skarizona had just about enough of this time traveling stuff, so she immediately slammed her fist across Balroth's face as they traveled through the wormhole, and then they only continued to accelerate, and once they reached the bright light, they reappeared in what looked like an office, and Violet was there as well, and Skarizona slammed Balroth right through the wall of her office.

Violet then jumped up in surprise and yelled, "What the actual hell is going on?!"

But all Skarizona could say was, "Sorry, no time to explain, I gotta kill this guy before he ruins any more timelines!"

Skarizona then turned to Balroth and launched at him and slammed a fist across his face so hard, that she opened a rift all by herself again, and then as they traveled through, Skarizona continued to lay down a powerful punching barrage as Balroth couldn't even figure out where her attacks were coming from because of how fast she was striking.

Then they reached the light again, and they appeared in a strange looking world, and as Skarizona looked around, she spotted a strange looking Majin guy who looked rather weird, and then he just smiled through his big white moustache and asked, "Hey! Do you want a cool outfit from me?! My name's Fluffy by the way!"

But Skarizona couldn't answer, she was too focused on kicking Balroth's ass, and then she hit him so hard again, that she opened yet another rift, and they left that timeline as well.

As they left, Fluffy then looked at the rift with an offended look and said, "Wow, how rude, not even a simple hello. Oh well...guess I'm gonna have to find another bitch boy."

Fluffy then looked around for a bit, and then suddenly spotted a very small blue arcosian appear or of nowhere, and then Fluffy smirked and said, "I guess I found one."

Fluffy then walked up to the little blue man and said, "Hey you! You're my new bitch boy got it?!"

The tiny blue man then turned to face Fluffy and then suddenly yelled extremely loudly, "OKAAAY!!!!!", and then Fluffy handed him a pink and white battle suit, and the little arcosian put it on, and then Fluffy grabbed onto him and they both then suddenly vanished.

Then after Skarizona traveled through yet another wormhole, she ended up in yet another place in Conton City, and this time it was right in front of what looked like a tall red haired Saiyan, kind of like Daiko except longer hair with brighter red color, and his energy felt way stronger, and the person next to him was Nano.

Skarizona then slammed her fist into Balroth's face yet again, and arched the punch downwards, and shoved Balroth's head deep underground.

Skarizona then took a deep breath, and then looked at the two guys standing there, and then Skarizona waved at Nano and said, "Heya Nano. What are you doing here so early? I thought you were still back on the battlefield."

Nano then looked at Skarizona in confusion and said, "Uh, didn't we already kill him...wait...IS THAT HIM?!?!?! IS THAT NOODLEARMS?!?!?!"

Then the other red haired Saiyan said, "Ha! Nice.", and gave Nano a high five.

Skarizona then noticed that Balroth was trying to pull his head out of the ground, so she stepped on his head, and pushed it back into the ground, and then she asked Nano, "Oh by the way, who's this Nano?"

Nano then said, "Oh, you mean Hero? Oh right you're likely the Arizona and Skarlet from the past so you wouldn't know him. He's just basically one of my friends that I hang out with, it's pretty fun."

Skarizona then nodded and said, "Okay, well nice meeting you Hero, but as you can see, I'm a little busy killing an Omni God, so I'll see you whenever I see you in the future."

Balroth then screamed while being muffled by the dirt, "MMMMMMMM!!!!!!"

Skarizona then grabbed Balroth by the head and pulled him out, and then he gasped for air because he was suffocating from being buried for too long, and then Skarizona said, "Well, let's go Balroth, say goodbye to these nice people."

Balroth then said, "Help...me."

Then Skarizona punched Balroth extremely hard to the point they ended up in one final rift, and this one took them straight back to the original battlefield and timeline they were fighting in way before they even started that whole mess.

Then as they exited the rift, Skarizona hit Balroth with a spinning uppercut, and then after she did that, she spun around one more time, and then she punched him across the face, and pushed him all the way back down to the ground, as they crashed to the ground, and made a huge rut in the ground because of Skarizona's strength and energy power.

Skarizona's white aura then faded away from her fists, and she took a deep breath and walked out of the crater, and then continued to walk, like as if she thought she had won.

But before she even made it look like she was gonna claim her victory, she quickly spun around to face where Balroth was, and got into an alerted stance.

Sure enough, Balroth's hand stretched over the side of the rut, and then he slowly climbed his way out, as his face was pretty badly bloodied up, as his cuts were slowly closing up.

Skarizona then looked around and eventually saw that Nano was sitting on a rock again that also conveniently had a back rest on it, which made Skarizona think, "Seriously?! How is he so lucky with rocks?!"

Then Skarizona turned her attention back to Balroth, who was stumbling back to his feet as one last cut was healing up, and then Balroth said, "After that shit you just pulled...first you humiliate me in front of other warriors of the past...then you beat me up more...then you stop me from taking out that one blue haired Saiyan...and then you humiliate me even further after that...I swear...YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL OF THAT!!!!!"

Balroth's aura then exploded around him again, and his fist was then suddenly covered in red ki again.

Skarizona saw this, and then smirked and said, "Well, good luck with that, because I'm not gonna let that happen."

Skarizona then aimed a fist at him as it got covered in white ki, and then they launched at each other with intense speed.

But just as they were about 50 meters apart, which wasn't that much when it came to their amount of speed, they were suddenly forced to stop, but it wasn't like a normal technique that stopped them both, it was like as if the entire area around them has been stopped in time, neither of them could even talk, or even look around with their eyes.

However they were still able to think, so Skarizona thought, "What the hell just happened?! I can't move anything! Is this one of Balroth's hidden tricks he planned to use to stop me?!"

But then her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a massive being appeared between both Balroth and Skarizona, the being had to at least be 10 feet tall.

Then the being turned towards Skarizona, and revealed that he was some kind of Namekian, but his skin was mostly pitch black, as some parts of him were glowing a dark blue.

Skarizona then thought, "Holy shit! Is that one of Balroth's friends?! He looks tough! But I can't even sense his energy! What IS he?!"

Then the being opened his mouth and then spoke, "Sorry for the interruption of your fight. But I came here with good purpose, you two have been creating way too many rifts for me to allow, it's causing too many problems with history. But I guess I should introduce myself to you guys, considering this is probably the only time you'll get to see me. My name is Namek, Divine God of Time, and creator of the Namekian race, along with this planet..."

Namek then turned to looked at Balroth, and then he continued, "...that YOU so carelessly destroyed."

Namek then turned back to face Skarizona, and then Namek said, "I will now fix your rifts, and this fight will end, got it?"

Namek's eyes then flashed a brighter blue for a moment, and then the two rifts that were visible in this timeline, immediately closed up, and then Namek said, "Now that is dealt with, now it is time to take care of the other order of business."

Namek then turned so he was making each of his sides face both Skarizona and Balroth, and then his eyes flashed again, and then both Skarizona and Balroth suddenly launched forward.

As this happened, Balroth yelled, "DIE BASTARD!!!!!!", and then Balroth slammed his fist as hard as he could into Namek's face, as Skarizona noticed she was on a direct course for also hitting Namek, so she slammed her feet into the ground, and tried sliding to a stop, but she had too much momentum, so she then started yelling, "Shit shit shit shit! Stoooooop!"

Then as she got close to Namek, there was a rock in her way, and she managed to trip over it, and she ended up missing Namek, but she ended up in a full on face plant as she slid across the ground on her face for a few seconds.

Skarizona then quickly got up, and then she dusted herself off, and then she said, "Hey, what's the big idea getting in the middle of us during our fight like that? You could've been ki...", but before she could finish her sentence, she realized that Balroth's full force punch, did literally nothing to Namek, he didn't even move a millimeter, nor was he even dirty from the punch.

Skarizona then looked at Namek in surprise and then said, "Nevermind, you are obviously way more powerful than I first thought, I'm glad I didn't hit you."

Balroth then backed off in fear, and then he dropped to one knee as he bowed to Namek as he said, "I'm so sorry Lord Namek! Please don't hurt me!"

Skarizona then thought after Balroth said that, "Wait, LORD Namek?!"

Namek then looked down at Balroth and said, "Balroth, I thought I had Zen-Oh erase you, why have you returned?"

Balroth then said, "Uuuuuhhh...because...I...wanted...to?", Balroth was now intensely sweating.

Namek then said, "That is no excuse to rebel against my will and return yourself to the world of the living, just because you used to be my enforcer, doesn't mean that you still have that authority. You lost that privilege once you started being way too violent for no good reason."

Balroth then dropped onto both knees, and put his forehead to the ground while bowing as he said, "I'm so sorry! Just let me live! I've waited so long just to come back!"

Namek then raised his hand and then he said, "The fact that you're still here is an issue in history enough, in fact, I think I'll destroy you myself."

Then a small blue ball of energy quickly appeared in his hand as it hummed in a strange tune, and then it hovered over to his finger, and then he aimed it at Balroth, and then Namek said, "Goodbye once again Balroth, you're no longer welcome in this realm."

End of Chapter 64

Thanks for reading Chapter 64 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter of the story yet, I still have lots in store for this story, so it won't be ending anytime soon. Anyways, before I spoil anything good, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	66. Chapter 65: Dimensional Pocket

Welcome to the 65th Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I've been putting this chapter off for a bit, so that's why it's late, and I'm sorry. I do think that this will be a good chapter however, depending on how I execute it. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 64 Recap:

Skarizona and Balroth were still fighting within Conton, and Skarizona was still using her True Devil's Rush, and she punched Balroth while making reality go on the fritz for a moment, and then she hit him again and sent him through a rift, making them both end up in another place in Conton, which was Violet's office. They fought very shortly, and then entered another rift, which led to a weird world with a Majin in it named Fluffy, who was a rather weird character. Then Skarizona and Balroth entered yet another rift, and ended up back in Conton, with Nano talking to a nice red haired Saiyan known as Hero. Skarizona then slammed Balroth into the ground, and kept him there for a bit as she had a nice conversation with them. Then Skarizona punched Balroth into yet another rift, and this one led right back to the original battlefield before the whole rift mess started. Skarizona then smacked Balroth around some more, and then she smashed him to the ground with devastating force, but then as she thought it might be over, Balroth got back up and was ready to fight again, so then they prepared to do one final battle to decide it all, but as they began to charge at each other, time suddenly stopped, and neither of them caused it. Then suddenly, a Divine God of Time known as Namek appeared between them and fixed all of the time rifts with ease as he seemed to be upset with Balroth's very existence. Namek then resumed time, and then Balroth tried to attack him, which Skarizona did her best to avoid hitting him. But when Balroth hit Namek, literally nothing happened. Namek then made Balroth bow and beg for his life, and then he aimed a deadly blast at Balroth.

Chapter 65:

Namek then pointed the small blue blast right at Balroth's face, as Balroth stared at it while frozen in fear.

Then the blast pointed at Balroth started building up in pitch, making it sound like it was about to fire, but just before it actually did fire, Skarizona said, "Hey! Wait!"

Namek's blast then suddenly stopped humming the way it was, and he continued to aim it at Balroth's face as he turned his head towards Skarizona and said, "Huh? What do you want?"

Skarizona was slightly startled by Namek's intensity when he looked at her, but then she regained her composure and said, "I get that Balroth's a bad guy and all, and that he may have been your subordinate or something. But me and him were having a great fight until you stopped us, and what I'm asking is...could you possibly...let us finish our fight?"

Namek then stared at Skarizona for a bit, making it look like he was thinking, as Balroth was looking at Skarizona with complete shock since he was not expecting Skarizona to say anything like that at all.

Then after a few more moments, Namek's blast vanished, and Namek started to walk away as he said, "Fine, I like watching fights like these anyway, but there is one thing I must do before anything else happens."

Skarizona and Balroth then both looked at Namek in confusion until he aimed his hand at the space between Skarizona and Balroth, and then a small spark of blue energy shot out of his palm, and when it hit the ground in between the two of them, it suddenly exploded with a strange looking energy, making both Skarizona and Balroth hold their arms up in a blocking stance since they thought it was an attack, but hen the energy passed right through them.

Then they both lowered their arms in confusion again, and then they looked around and noticed that they were still on Planet Namek, except everything had a blueish tint to it, like they were in another dimension.

Skarizona then looked at Namek in confusion, and then Namek said, "Don't worry, all I did was put you two in a dimension where you can fight as hard as you want, without making anymore time rifts that will trouble me. And don't worry about getting stuck in here, if Skarizona wins, I'll let her out."

Balroth then yelled at Namek, "HEY WHAT HAPPENS IF I WIN?!?!?!"

Namek then looked at him with a stern look and said, "Then you can wait for your demise by my hands instead of Skarizona's."

Balroth then took a few steps back in fear, and then he made a bit of an enraged face as he thought, "So what?! I'm just quite literally fucked no matter how hard I fight?! Fine then! If I'm gonna die! I'm at least gonna take Skarizona our before I die! That way I can at least make those other mortals suffer emotionally for what they did to me!"

Namek then said, "I bid you both a good fight, I will now watch from the sidelines."

Namek then turned away, and then as he walked away, he seemed to eventually vanish, but what really happened was he exited the dimension, and as he looked back, he was able to see what was happening on the inside of the dimension, and the same went for every other spectator.

Namek then stopped next to Nano and turned to watch the fight next to Nano.

Nano looked at Namek in shock and said, "So...you're a God of Time Huh?"

Namek then said, "DIVINE God of Time...there's a difference."

Nano then said, "Oh okay...do you wanna know what I like to call Balroth for fun?"

Namek then just simply said, "I do not find name calling very funny, it's rather disrespectful."

Nano then looked back at the fight that was about to start and thought, "Damn, this guy is really hard to talk to, he can't take a single joke, or even connect to even one of my topics."

Then back in the dimension that Namek created for Skarizona and Balroth to fight, Skarizona was giving Balroth a terrifying death stare as she said, "So...we don't need to hold back in this place...Hey Balroth!"

Balroth then snapped out of his little fit of fear and then looked at her and said, "What do you want Divine God's pet?"

Skarizona then gave him a confused look and said, "What? Where the hell did you get that from? Oh nevermind, I just wanted to say that we should just both go all out now, no holding back at all, because now that we're in here, we can't break anything too far, so let's dish out all the power we have."

Balroth then looked like he was about to say something, but then he was cut off once Skarizona threw her arms down in a power up stance as her aura erupted around her even more, and then she began to yell, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a massive shockwave hit Balroth and made him slide back a bit, which then made Balroth said, "Fine...if that's how you wanna play this...then I'll play along!"

Balroth then also threw his arms down in a power up stance as his aura erupted around him as he yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Then both of their auras grew so big that they began clashing against each other, making white electricity spark all over the dimension they were fighting in.

Namek then saw this, and then said, "I may need to make this dimension bigger."

Namek then pointed his hand at the dome of energy that contained the two fighters, and then the dome grew exponentially, to the point where the edge of the dome almost touched Namek and Nano.

Namek then lowered his hand, and said, "This should be good enough, unless they're hiding more power still, but I doubt it, it looks to me like they're at their limits."

Then within the dome, Skarizona and Balroth finally stopped powering up as their auras disappeared, and then they both crouched down and launched at each other at the same time.

Once they reached each other, they both threw a powerful punch as they clashed together, making a large shockwave explode from the both of them, and then they stumbled back from each other, but only a little, and then once they regained balance, Skarizona smirked and said, "Now THIS is what I've been waiting for!"

Balroth then shouted back at her, "That isn't all I've got yet!"

Then they both ran at each other again, and then they threw a punch at one another again, and the punches clashed again, and then they threw another and clashed, and then they started picking up speed as they repeatedly threw one power foul punch after the other, until their fists started to create white flashes of light each time their punches connected.

Then Skarizona pulled her fist back quicker than Balroth expected, and then she slammed her fist across his face.

The punch managed to make Balroth turn his head, and then when he looked back at Skarizona, he returned an even stronger punch to Skarizona across her face.

Skarizona then turned away from this punch as it hit her, and then she turned to Balroth and threw an even stronger punch, and then Balroth reacted to this punch, and hen threw an even stronger punch than before, and this kept going on for a few more punches until Skarizona finally looked back at Balroth with a fierce fury burning in her eyes as she reeled back her arm and threw a really powerful punch that made him stumble back a good 10 feet.

But before Balroth could even do anything, Skarizona then quickly aimed her hand at Balroth as she yelled, "SKARLET BLAZING DAGGERS!!!!!"

Then about 20 red energy daggers appeared around Skarizona, and then she pushed her hand towards Balroth, and then all 20 daggers flew at Balroth with intense speed, and the first 5 daggers slashed Balroth in different spots until he realized how dangerous these daggers were, and then he either tried to dodge the rest of the daggers, or he punched them straight out of the sky as they shattered.

Then after that happened, Skarizona's glare got even more furious as she extended two fingers as red energy charged up on her fingers.

Then Skarizona spun around and then slashed her fingers out in front of her as a massive red slash of energy flew out at Balroth as it looked like multiple other smaller red lines were coming out of the bigger one.

Balroth then saw this and went wide eyed as he just was barely able to jump over this attack, but as he was doing a barrel roll flip to get some extra height out of his jump, he didn't account for a small red line that came out of the big slash, and it sliced deeply into Balroth's arm, making blood pour out of him.

Balroth then landed on one knee after that flip he did, and then he looked up at Skarizona while holding his arm as he said with a scowl, "What the hell was that technique?! You never had anything like that before!"

Skarizona then said, "That was just my basic Hell Fighter's Divide, except all I did was fully charge it, when it's fully charged it becomes that thing you just tried to dodge, and it's able to fuel its own smaller Hell Fighter's Divides. It's strange I know."

Balroth then stood back up as he uncovered his arm to reveal that it was already healed, as his face was also already healed.

Balroth then frowned at Skarizona and said, "I've had enough of this shit, Death Screamer!"

Balroth then opened his hand to reveal a green blast charging up in his hand, and then Skarizona quickly clenched her fist as white ki surrounded her fist again, and then she reeled back her arm again, and prepared to counter this attack Balroth was pulling.

Balroth then threw his hand forward while launching his massive beam at Skarizona, and then Skarizona yelled as she threw her fist forward, "Now you've fucked up!"

Then Skarizona's fist hit Balroth's Death Screamer, and at first it looked like Skarizona was just holding his beam back, but then the white aura on Skarizona's fist grew extremely big as a strange shrieking noise was coming from Balroth's beam, like as if Skarizona was torturing Balroth's beam.

Then after a few more moments, the shrieking noise got even louder, and then the beam split in half at the end, and then Skarizona started running forward into the beam while splitting it even further, until the beam couldn't even sustain itself, and then it vanished, and then Skarizona ran at Balroth, and then slammed her fist right in Balroth's face again, and sent him flying until Skarizona teleported right where he was, and then she slammed her foot down on his head as she spun around and then shot the both of them back down to the ground and slammed Balroth head first into the ground.

Then as Balroth was stuck in the ground, Skarizona then did a backflip and when she landed, she threw both of her arms back as she said, "If the normal blasts don't kill you, then this will! FINAL SKARLET PROMINENCE BUSTER!!!!!!"

Then two blasts charged up rapidly in each of her hands as they were white with red flames spiraling around them.

Skarizona then put the two blasts together as the combined blast grew to a massive size, and then a giant beam exploded out from Skarizona's hands, as the beam managed to blind all of the spectators, including Namek, even though for him it was only a quick moment that didn't really bother him much, but everyone else was blinded for much longer.

Then after the beam subsided, all that was left was a loud humming noise, and half of Balroth's body laying in a smoky crater.

Skarizona didn't even look that tired after that blast, and then she looked into the crater with curiosity as she thought, "Can he even come back with an injury like that?"

But before she could do anything, Balroth then suddenly grew back the missing half of his body, and his missing arm and leg, along with the missing half of his head, and then he stood right back up with a cocky look on his face as he said, "As you can see, if you truly wanna kill me, you gotta hit me with more than THAT. An OMNI god doesn't die that easily. Honestly if you thought killing me would be that easy then you are way dumber than you look."

Balroth then took a serious fighting stance and said, "Well then, let's continue this!"

Skarizona then jumped into her stance, and then she said, "Fine then, I was gonna give a few more seconds to live, but I guess you just really wanna throw your life away that badly."

Then they began to give each other an intense staredown to decide who would be the first to attack.

End of Chapter 65

Thanks for reading Chapter 65 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. Sorry if the ending of the chapter lacked in good writing, I HAD a good ending, but then the stupid app I write this stuff on broke, and it didn't save the really good ending I had for this, and then I forgot it, so I had to settle for something more shitty. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	67. Chapter 66: How The Mighty Falls

Welcome to the 66th Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I was pretty mad when I wrote his chapter, so I have no idea how this will turn out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy anyways.

Chapter 65 Recap:

Namek was about to kill Balroth once and for all, but before he could kill him, Skarizona asked Namek personally if she could be the one to kill Balroth, which Namek accepted because he likes watching fights. But before they started, Namek formed a dimension around both Skarizona and Balroth, and what the dimension did was it made it so Skarizona and Balroth's attacks didn't create rifts. Then they began fighting, and the fight quickly got intense as they continued to clash punches over and over again until white flashes were coming from each connection, and then they started landed hard hits even more, one after the other. Then Skarizona hit Balroth away, and then fired, (died, for the memes, it's not serious), a powerful version of the Hell Fighter's Divide after firing a volley of Skarlet Blazing Daggers, and the Hell Fighter's Divide was so powerful that it was able to provide enough energy to fire off more Hell Fighter's Divides off of the original blast. This managed to barely hit Balroth, and slice his arm open. Then Balroth tried firing a Death Screamer at Skarizona, but then she laced her fist in white ki, and then she punch his beam, and then split it in half as she charged right at Balroth, and then hit him to the point where he flew around a bit, and then Skarizona slammed Balroth around a lot, and then Skarizona fired a powerful blast called the Final Skarlet Prominence Buster, which was strong enough to blow Balroth in half, but then Skarizona accidentally gave Balroth enough time to regenerate again, so they prepared to fight, one last time.

Chapter 66:

Skarizona glared viciously at Balroth while she said, "You may have managed to trick me with that fake death shit once, but it won't happen again! In fact...I'LL DESTROY EVERY TRACE OF YOU NEXT CHANCE I GET!!!!!!!"

Balroth then took a few steps back, like as if he was actually intimidated by this line Skarizona said.

But before Balroth could even think of another strategy to try and take out Skarizona with, Skarizona suddenly appeared right in front of him, as she reeled back her arm, and as she threw her fist forward, it suddenly ignited with white ki, and then it hit Balroth with an explosive noise, as the force of the punch sent Balroth flying in the other direction.

But as Balroth was flying through the air, he managed to plant his feet back onto the ground, and then he tried sliding to a stop as he reeled back his arm to try and counter attack Skarizona.

Skarizona was already charging in for another punch so she didn't really have to do anything, so then Balroth threw his punch forward as his fist ignited in red ki, but as his fist connected to Skarizona's, his arm immediately got crushed, as his bones made a loud crunching noise.

Balroth screamed in pain, "GAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!", but not long after that, Skarizona jumped up above Balroth only a little bit, and then she reeled back her other arm back, and then she slammed her fist into Balroth's face, slamming Balroth down to the ground as he slid across the ground, making a rut get torn into the ground.

Balroth did manage to get back up pretty quickly though, but as he did, Skarizona appeared in front of him in an instant while she was giving him a vicious scowl, and then Balroth tried to punch her again with his one good arm still, but Skarizona easily smacked it away, and then she quickly moved in closer while spinning around, and then he grabbed onto his broken arm while still spinning as she said, "I guess you won't be needing this anymore."

Then Skarizona spun to face away from Balroth again as she twisted Balroth's arm in a weird way, making Balroth wince in extreme amounts of pain, and then Skarizona dashed away as fast as she could while thrashing Balroth's arm forward, which managed to tear Balroth's arm straight off, making his blood fly everywhere as he screamed, "AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! MY AAARRMMM!!!!!"

Skarizona then quickly stopped while she was still holding Balroth's arm, and then she looked at the arm, and then looked at Balroth and said, "Okay, you can have it back now, this is kinda gross.",

Skarizona then threw it back at Balroth, and as it hit him, it made him stumble a bit from the force Skarizona threw it with.

Balroth then glared at Skarizona as he said with hate in his voice, "You will pay dearly for doing that to ME! I don't know how you got THIS strong so quickly, but I do know one thing for sure, I'll have your fucking head on a pike!"

Skarizona then smirked at Balroth and said, "Ah, there's the old Balroth we all know and hate, I was wondering when you'd return to that narcissistic attitude you usually use on everyone you meet."

Balroth then seemed to start getting more and more mad, as a vein even popped out of his forehead as he began gritting his teeth.

Skarizona then said with a sarcastic tone, "Whoa Whoa! Calm down there Balroth, if you get that mad, I won't even get to kill you because you'll die of over-stressing yourself before I can even touch you."

Balroth then gave Skarizona a confused look as he didn't quite understand her joke, and then Skarizona gave him a challenging look as she said, "Because you're old."

Balroth then shifted right back to his pissed off face as he yelled, "THAT FUCKING DOES IT!!!!!!"

Balroth then charged at Skarizona as his white and red aura was exploding around him viciously, but as he got close to her and threw a punch at Skarizona, she quickly dodged the punch and got under Balroth as she spun around and elbowed Balroth in the gut, making him throw up a lot of blood.

Then as Balroth was propelled into the air a little by that attack, Skarizona teleported directly above Balroth, and then heel dropped him into the ground, making him land face first.

Skarizona then landed on the ground right in front of Balroth, and then Balroth pulled his face out of the ground and looked up at Skarizona with fear in his eyes as Skarizona was smirking down at him with her arms crossed.

Skarizona then picked up Balroth and grabbed him by the throat as she lifted him up, and said, "I guess this is goodbye, but don't you worry about a damn thing, I won't let you come back for more suffering this time."

Skarizona then threw Balroth into the air a little as she uppercut Balroth really high up into the sky.

Then Skarizona teleported to Balroth and then got into an aggressive looking stance as her fist erupted with white ki again as her eyes gleam a red color that mixed with the white in her eyes, and then Skarizona yelled, "TRUE DEVIL'S RUSH!!!!!"

Then Skarizona started to rapidly punch Balroth over and over again in every area of his body, until he received about 1000 punches, and then while the white aura was still on her fists, Skarizona did a frontflip as she brought up both fists above her head, and then she slammed Balroth down to the ground, as he flew down at a tremendous speed, and crashed into the ground with a massive explosion of dirt.

But Skarizona wasn't done there, her white aura around her fists then charged into two white energy blasts and sparked viciously with white electricity as she glared down at the place Balroth landed, and then she got into a stance that looked like she was ready to spin, and then she yelled, "HELL FIGHTER'S WHIRLWIND BARRAGE!!!!!!!"

Skarizona then began to rapidly spin around, and then she let the two blasts fly down at Balroth from her hands as more and more blasts kept charging up rapidly and launching almost immediately, as they all rapid flew down and hit Balroth and formed a white dome of energy around Balroth as she could hear Balroth scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then once Skarizona thought she threw enough blasts down at him, Skarizona then stopped spinning, and then she charged up another white blast to an extreme amount of power, and then she aimed it at the dome and said, "Eat it, you narcissistic prick."

Skarizona then shot the final blast into the dome of energy, and then as the ball of energy hit the dome, the dome started glowing extremely brightly, and then once the dome of energy almost reached a blinding level of brightness, it then exploded in a massive explosion that made a nuclear blast look like a baby sized explosion.

Skarizona then quickly landed on the ground, and then as she looked into the smoke of her blast, she caught a small glimpse of what looked like Balroth's skin, so then Skarizona frowned and said, "I may not be able to sense your power level anymore, but I can still see you!"

Skarizona then threw back both of her arms as she yelled, "This blast will make sure you never come back! FINAL SKARLET!!!!!"

As Balroth heard Skarizona yell this, he went wide eyed, and then he got up as he stared at Skarizona in absolute horror, but nevertheless, he reeled back his hand and began charging one last green blast that was extremely familiar at this point.

Then in both of Skarizona's hands, two white blasts that spiraled with red flames as streams of red flames spun around each blast, and then she put them together as she grit her teeth while saying, "PROMINENCE HELIX!!!!!!"

The blast in front of Skarizona then grew to an absolutely massive size that put almost every blast Skarlet has ever charged up to shame, and then the red flames that spun around got even more wild, and then Skarizona continued to charge this blast.

Meanwhile, Balroth saw that Skarizona still and to charge her blast, so he smirked as he aimed his blast at Skarizona and yelled, "DEATH SCREAMER!!!!!!", which sent his massive green beam towards Skarizona as it shrieked with the amount of power that was charged into it.

As the beam was on its way over, Balroth thought, "Ha! You may have enough power to wipe me out, but that power is useless if you don't even get the chance to use it against me!"

But then suddenly, the massive blast Skarizona was charging grew twice he size it already was, making Balroth go wide eyed, and then Skarizona yelled out the final part of the chant, "FULL BUSTEEEERRR!!!!!!!"

Then it looked like as if the massive ball of energy Skarizona was charging up imploded, but then out of nowhere, an enormous beam erupted out of Skarizona's hands as massive red streams of flames spiraled out from Skarizona's hands, as some wrapped around the white beam exploding out of Skarizona's hands.

Then Skarizona's beam hit Balroth's but there was not even a simple challenge, Balroth's beam was completely crushed, and soon Balroth was also consumed into the beam as the air was filled with a thundering noise, and then ground would not stop trembling as more and more cracks started forming in the ground.

While Balroth was in the beam, he had a pained expression on his face as he was slowly falling apart within the beam, he then said, "I...lost? But...how? I'm...Balroth...the ultimate Omni Demon God...no one...should have...been able to beat me...not even you...a bunch of damn mortals...I am...ashamed of myself."

Then Balroth fully disintegrated within the beam, with not even a cell to spare, and then the beam hit the edge of the dome Namek put the two of them in.

Then the beam slowly shrank down, as the beam made a shrieking noise on the dome's wall, until the beam finally vanished and all that was left standing was a massive ravine created by the massive bmlast, and Skarizona who was now no longer in Super Saiyan Omni.

Skarizona was heavily breathing, and then as they looked up, they noticed that the dome around them was disappearing, and then they noticed that Namek was walking closer to them since the fight was over, along with Nano who was being carried by Akara, as Vegeta and Goku were following close behind them.

Skarizona then finally defused back into Skarlet and Arizona, and Arizona immediately fell to her hands and knees in exhaustion, as Skarlet fell back and laid down on her back for a while until she regained her breath a little, and then Skarlet sat up after a while.

Namek then looked down at both Skarlet and Arizona, and then he said, "I don't say this to many beings like yourselves, but that was a good fight, it was very...entertaining."

Namek then turned around and began to walk away, but before he could get too far, Skarlet lifted at hand and reached towards Namek as she said, "Wait! Before you go...I want to challenge you to a quick sparring match...if that's all right with you."

Namek then stopped and turned and said, "Skarlet, you are in no condition to even give me even a small challenge, I could quite easily kill you without even trying at all. So no, I will not fight you, wait until you are much stronger.", and with that, Namek suddenly vanished without a trace, much like a Time Patroller, but different.

Skarlet then slammed her fist into the ground, but didn't have the strength to even dent the ground, and then she said, "Damn! I wanted to see how strong that guy really was!"

Skarlet then saw Arizona rolled over onto her back as she was still trying to regain her breath, and then Arizona said, "Holy shit Skarlet...you drain...waaaay too much...energy during your fights...how are you even conscious right now?"

Skarlet then smiled at Arizona and said, "I'm used to it, oh by the way Arizona, now that I've gotten to see how strong you can actually be, I want to declare you, as my official rival."

Arizona then said, "Yeah yeah whatever makes you shut up about it the fastest."

Skarlet then tried standing up, but immediately fell back to sitting position after she realized that her legs weren't working right.

Akara then dropped Nano down next to Skarlet and said, "Jeez, Nano's really heavy, and I don't know why, what did you eat, dark matter?"

Nano then said, "I'm not THAT heavy, you don't need to make it sound like I'm extremely fat!"

After Nano said this, Skarlet then thought, "Am I ever gonna ask him yet? I mean, this guy literally fucking saved my life, and my friend's lives too, and he's not an asshole."

Skarlet then looked at Nano and with a bit of a shy tone, "Uh...Nano...would you...like to...maybe...date me?"

Nano then immediately went wide eyed, like as if he was having Vietnam flashbacks, and then he said, "Wha...What did you just say?!"

Skarlet then said, "Please don't make me repeat that!"

Skarlet then looked over at Arizona, and saw that she was already passed out from the loss of energy she just went through, and then Nano looked like he was trying to make the hardest decision in his life, mainly because this probably was.

But after about 5 more minutes passing by, Nano finally snapped out of his little zone out session, and then Nano said, "I...I guess I'll try...I keep telling myself that I should get over my fears...and this would be the best way to do that...so sure...but if this is a prank...I should give you fair warning that Arizona will be extremely pissed off at you...like...you dying kind of pissed off."

Skarlet then smiled a bit as she took a deep breath and said, "Cool, and don't worry, this isn't a prank, also I'd be too terrified of Arizona if this was a prank."

Skarlet then saw the rest of her squad members walking in as Slater said, "Wow, that was a pretty great fight, I wasn't even expecting to see you there once regained consciousness, at first I thought Akara was just going berserk, but it turned out to be you."

Skarlet then smirked and said, "Yeah, I tend to fight a little recklessly as Arizona here would describe it as."

Then after everyone else had a chance to speak to Skarlet, Goku finally walked up and said, "I guess that now that we've all had a chance to talk, does everyone wanna go back to Capsule Corp to rest up, and maybe celebrate if everyone is up to it?"

Then everyone nodded, and then Skarlet grabbed Arizona's hand since she was passed out, and then Skarlet grabbed onto Goku's boot, and then Goku touched two fingers to his head, and then every single member of the fight that wasn't Balroth or Namek vanished off of Planet Namek, and then they reappeared right in front of Capsule Corp, and then Skarlet said, "Actually, since I'm having trouble standing, I doubt I'd be able to party like this, so maybe we'll do it tomorrow when I'm able to walk again."

Goku then smirked and said, "Well Alright, I can understand that much, I mean, you guys fused literally just when into a Super Saiyan form that I've never even seen before, but whatever it was, it must've been very draining on you two."

Skarlet then looked at Vegeta and then Vegeta said, "Ugh, fine I'll carry you two to your room, but that's all I'm doing for favors today."

Vegeta then picked up both Skarlet and Arizona, and then carried the two of them back to Skarlet's room, and put them both on Skarlet's bed, which still had enough space for Akara even with the two of them on the bed.

Then Skarlet quickly passed out next to Arizona, and later Akara joined them.

End of Chapter 66

Thanks for reading Chapter 66 of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. This isn't quite the ending of the story yet, because I'm planning on doing one more chapter after this, and then if you guys really want more, I'm still doing a collab with my friend which continues on with what happens after the Balroth fight. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.


	68. Chapter 67: The Heroes of Time

Welcome to the 67th Chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. I know for a fact that this will be the last chapter, however, it isn't gonna be the end of the story at all, for more after this chapter, go check out me and Hero the God of Rage's collaboration story known as Rain of The Demihunters-Crimson Crusaders. That story continues off of what happens after this chapter, and goes on for a new wild and explosive journey. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter.

Chapter 66 Recap:

Skarizona and Balroth were ready for one last fight against eachother, and this one was to determine who would be the winner of this extremely long battle against the evil Omni God. Skarizona powered up to her absolute limit, and her power then suddenly dwarfed Balroth's, and Balroth has no time to power himself up, so he was practically screwed and at Skarizona's mercy, which she had none. Skarizona then beat him around the battlefield with ease, and then she slammed him to the ground, and then used a technique called Hell Fighter's Whirlwind Barrage, which bombarded the crap out of Balroth. Then once she landed, she could still see Balroth alive, so she charged up her ultimate technique, the Final Skarlet Prominence Helix Full Buster, which was a massive beam of ultimate power, which completely incinerated Balroth into ashes, and the Omni God was finally dead. Then everyone came back to where Skarlet and Arizona were after they defused, and then Goku walked up and Instant Transmissioned everyone back to Earth, and then Skarlet passed out next to Akara and Arizona on her bedroom's bed.

Chapter 67:

Arizona woke up the next morning with her eyes still closed as she thought to herself, "Ugh, what happened? Am I back at Conton? No, this doesn't feel like my bed, like at all, and I also feel a strange presence around me."

Arizona then slowly opened her eyes, and at first her vision was blurry, and all she could see was red in her vision.

Arizona then rubbed her eyes to clear up her vision, and then when she reopened her eyes again, she immediately saw Skarlet right in her face smiling at her as Skarlet yelled, "Morning best buddy!"

Arizona then flinched a bit from the sudden greeting she wasn't expecting, as she rolled back, and ended up rolling over Akara, and fell onto the floor on the other side.

Arizona then got back up as she was wincing at her wounds that were now bandaged up, just like Akara and Skarlet.

Arizona then looked at Skarlet and shouted, "What the actual fuck was that for?! And why were you in my face like that?!"

Skarlet then laughed a little bit, and then she said, "Well I just wanted to greet you into my room properly now that you were awake, and also, I guess I can technically count this as our first sleepover."

Arizona then gave Skarlet a confused look, and then said, "Wait, you said YOUR room? So that must mean I'm not back at Conton yet."

Skarlet then nodded with a excited grin, and then she said, "Yeah, you were sleeping for a while, so we didn't get the chance to go to Conton yet. Oh and by the way, me and Nano are together now, just thought I should tell you since you're his older sister and all."

Arizona then rubbed her eyes again and said, "Oh...okay...wait...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!"

Skarlet then flinched a bit from Arizona sudden burst in what looked like a bit of anger, and then Skarlet said, "Yeah, me and Nano are together now, I asked him on a date by pretty much the time you passed out, and after I woke back up, I immediately took Nano out on said date, and now we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend, but don't you worry, I'll take good care of him, he told me about all the shitty stuff that happened in his life, and I give you my unbreakable oath, that I will never do him wrong."

Arizona then walked up a little closer to Skarlet and gave her a threatening look and said, "You better not, because if you do, you'll never see the light of day again."

Skarlet then gave Arizona another smile and said, "Yeah of course, I DID say it was my unbreakable oath, so that means of a breakup was ever going to happen, it would have to come from him, so then that way I don't end up hurting his feelings, also I don't think I'll ever feel like breaking up with him anyways, he's a great guy."

Arizona then backed off a bit, and then she said, "Good, but I kind of wished you asked me about this first, that's why I was so on edge, as you can probably tell, I'm pretty protective over my brother, because after all, he was bullied for a while, and I'd prefer that the bullying stages of his life will be gone, forever."

Skarlet then gave Arizona a pretend salute and said, "Understood!"

Arizona then said, "Okay, well now that that's out of the way. What do you say we get some breakfast?"

Skarlet then said, "Uuuh, Okay sure, that restaurant I went to with Nano didn't really feed me enough anyways."

Skarlet then thought as she followed Arizona out of her room as Akara continued to sleep, "Why is she so friendly all of a sudden? She usually turns me the cold shoulder and walks away all the time, but now she's straight up inviting me to breakfast with her? Weird."

But as they sat down to eat, it turned out to be a straight up regular invite, because they ate a totally normal breakfast together, with no fighting surprisingly.

After they were done eating, Skarlet then suddenly brought up, "Oh yeah, by the way, we were supposed to go see the Supreme Kai of Time over something about Balroth. Is that supposed to be important?"

Arizona then turned to Skarlet and shouted, "Yes it was! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! We need to go get Nano before it's too late!"

Then they hurried around Capsule Corp, and eventually found Nano chilling on a hammock on a tree, and then they grabbed him, and Arizona pulled out what looked like a time scroll, and then a white light consumed all three of them, and then they vanished.

Then Skarlet, Arizona, and Nano, appeared in Conton City, rift back in the Time Nest, where the Supreme Kai of Time was waiting for them with her arms crossed.

The Supreme Kai of Time then said, "So, what took you guys so long? I called for you guys an hour ago, and you guys just now appear?"

Arizona then sighed and said, "Yeah sorry about that, Skarlet here decided to tell me about that only after we ate breakfast at Capsule Corp, which made us late."

Supreme Kai of Time then smiled a bit, and then said, "Well that doesn't really matter, considering that all three of you are heroes of Time itself! And Skarlet, you probably made the best sacrifice out of everyone here, not to make everyone else feel bad, but it's just because you decided to stay in Conton and train with Arizona, even though you didn't have to, and then you returned to your timeline and destroyed Balroth with the others."

Skarlet then made a bit of a bashful face and said, "I didn't really do THAT much, if I had to be honest, Arizona and Nano helped me out a fuck ton, like without Nano, Balroth would have killed everyone too early, and Arizona's power was extremely helpful to destroy Balroth once and for all."

Skarlet then put on a face of realization, and then she said, "Oh yeah, speaking of timelines, why is mine so different from everyone else's? Like that one where I apparently never existed."

Supreme Kai of Time then said, "Well I guess that you've earned that much from what you did. Okay, your timeline, is actually a very new one, it was born from Tokitoki's egg a few years back, when Arizona here saved the egg from two evil time breakers, named Towa and Mira. But basically what happened after Arizona saved that egg, your timeline hatched from that egg, and that is why you currently exist right now."

Skarlet then gave Supreme Kai of Time an amazed look, and then she looked at Arizona, and then Skarlet said, "So basically, if I wanted to keep it simple, Arizona saved my entire existence?"

Supreme Kai of Time then simply nodded in the most chill way possible, and then Skarlet looked totally mind blown as she said, "Whoa."

Supreme Kai of Time then said, "Well that's all I needed to bring you here for, I'm thinking since you guys had such a hard fought battle, I'll let you have a vacation, and to make it more comfortable for Skarlet, I'll make it in her own timeline, now go and relax, that's an order."

Arizona then picked he scroll she literally just put down and then sighed and then said, "Fuck sake here we go again, I guess I might be able to find SOMETHING relaxing down at Capsule Corp, I mean Vegeta can do it, so why wouldn't I be able to?"

Then Skarlet and Nano got close to Arizona, and then Arizona activated the scroll as Supreme Kai of Time waved them goodbye.

Then the three of them reappeared in Skarlet's timeline, and just before Skarlet could head inside with Arizona, she was stopped by Akara, who was holding out Skarlet's old cape, and then she said, "Here you go Skarlet, I was keeping this safe for you in case if there was a chance of you still being alive, and it turns out that I was right about that, and I'm glad about that, here you go."

But as Akara tried to give Skarlet back her cape, Skarlet pushed it back towards Akara, and then Skarlet said, "No, it's yours now, you get to be the new leader of the Crimson Harbingers, I'm thinking of maybe hanging around with Nano and Arizona for a long while, and I'm not sure if I'm ever coming back, and this timeline is still gonna need someone to keep the peace, so you keep it."

Akara then have her a look of surprise and said, "Are you sure?! I mean, you worked so hard just to get this team together!"

Skarlet then said, "Yeah, I'm sure, plus, I've found that I tend to be a lone Fighter, or a small group Fighter when it actually comes to fighting."

Akara then put the cape back on, and then she nodded and said, "Okay, I'll do my best to keep this Universe safe! In fact, if you don't mind, I'd like to go now!"

Skarlet then said, "You're the leader now, you get to make that choice, and don't worry, if the timeline messes up again and it's giving you trouble, you can rest assured I'll be there to help you out."

Akara then hugged Skarlet, and then Skarlet returned it, and then Skarlet said, "Now go show those damn villains out there what a true Hell Fighter can do."

Akara then said, "Okay."

Then she let go, and walked out to round up the rest of the group to go out to space to find some sort of trouble within the universe.

Then as Skarlet was watching Akara's ship launch into space she noticed her brother Aikan was still standing next to her, so then Skarlet asked, "You're not going with them?"

Aikan then said, "Nah, I was only in that squadron so I could spend more time with you, but now that you aren't in that group anymore, and you're probably gonna be in that time traveling city or whatever, I guess I'll just return to my ways of being an assassin, but in this universe, gotta start making a name for myself so I can get more jobs."

Skarlet then nodded and said, "Alright, you'll still be here tomorrow though right?"

Aikan then nodded, and then Aikan suddenly said, "Hey Skarlet, I know this is out of nowhere, but do you remember the lesson Dad taught us when we were still young?"

Skarlet then had a flashback after Aikan said that, it was back when Skarlet and Aikan were still kids, and they were just finishing up an exhausting training session with Daiko.

Daiko then smirked and said, "That wasn't half bad you two, your teamwork could use some work though, but other than that, I think one day you guys will make great warriors."

Skarlet and Aikan then smiled with pride after their father praised them, but then Daiko put on a serious face, and then Daiko said, "But there is always a set of rules I will always want you two to follow to the best of your ability. First one is to always stay on the correct side of justice, never let evil sway you into making terrible decisions, second is to always protect the weak whenever you are able to, and third and most important out of all of those...", as Daiko paused for this line, Skarlet's eyes lit up with determination and pride along with excitement.

Then Daiko continued, "...The most important rule is to protect those closest to you, no matter if they're family or friends, always protect them till your very last breath, that way you'll live with no regrets until the day you die. If you follow these rules, you will become the physical manifestation of the ultimate warrior, one who is looked up to and respected by all other warriors."

After Daiko said this, Aikan then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he quietly said, "Yeah...like that's ever possible...I'd rather be an assassin, that way I could kill the scum that plagues existence."

Meanwhile, Skarlet was still had blazing determination in her eyes, and then she asked Daiko, "Dad? Do you think if I try hard enough, that I can become that ultimate warrior one day?"

Daiko then smiled down at Skarlet, and then patted her on the head and said, "Sure you can, just follow those rules I gave you, and get as strong as you possibly can, and you'll achieve that goal with some hard work. After all, you are your mother's daughter."

Then the flashback ended, and then Skarlet said, "Oh yeah, you were such an edgy kid back then, it's kinda funny how you turned out now though. I'm still gonna miss dad a lot though."

Aikan then made a remorseful face, and then he said, "Yeah..."

Then Skarlet smiled through her sadness and then looked to Akara's ship again that was just barely visible, and then Skarlet thought, "We avenged you father, you can now rest easy, and maybe once I finally die, I can see you and mom again."

After that, Skarlet pretty much spent the rest of her day normally, and then she went to sleep once the day hit night, and awaited for the next journey to start on the next day.

End of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter

Thanks for reading the entire story of The Descendant of The Hell Fighter. As I said in the overview of this chapter, if you wanna read more on what happens to Skarlet after this, there is the collab I'm doing on Hero the God of Rage's account on the story Rain of the Demihunters-Crimson Crusaders, it's an awesome story in my own opinion, and it continues on what happens after this chapter, so yeah, I'll see you in that story if you bother to read it, but if you don't, then I guess this is goodbye, and thank you for reading this far into my story.


End file.
